¡Que viva el Héroe!
by Eng0034
Summary: Primero que nada es un FanFiction con tema Finnceline. Tratare de escribir, tomando muchas cosas de la serie e implatandola en este comic para asi ser lo mas exacto posible, ademas, de que pondre siertas Ficcion de mi parte :D.. Si nada mas que decir espero que les guste.. A cierto, tratare de lleno el tema del rey helado, teniendo muchas sorpresas jejeje
1. ¿ESPERANZA?

HOLA QUE tal todo. Este es Eng0034 queriendo traerle una bella historia de amor. Este es mi primer tema creado. Esta basado en la serie HORA DE AVENTURA. Sin mas que decir, espero que les guste, cualquier recomendacion, idea o sugerencia, enviarme un Correo, lo leere y te respondere :D

* * *

Han pasado varios años en la tierra Ooo. Nuestro héroe ha crecido bastante, ya no tiene la apariencia de un pequeño niño inmaduro y juguetón, todo lo controlaría, ha crecido y se ha convertido en el protector oficial del Reino de Ooo.

Era un día normal de aventura, Finn y Jake están haciendo su trabajo de héroes en Ooo, defendiendo a los diferentes pueblos y cosas como esas. Ya llegada la noche ambos se despiden. Finn va su casa del árbol, mientras Jake se dirige a la casa de su esposa Arcoíris. Ambos se abrazan y cada uno sale parte en direcciones contrarias. Ya llegando Finn a su casa. Se da una ducha, y se pone unos pantalones cortos, dejando su pecho al aire libre. El humano baja a la cocina y se prepara un chocolate caliente con unas rebanadas de pan tostado. Lo lleva a la mesa y se prepara para cenar.

Finn POV

_Han pasado tantas casas en estos últimos 4 años, mi relación con la princesa flama era bonita, pero debido a nuestra naturaleza no pudimos llegar a mas, fue muy difícil para los dos, aunque ahora somos "amigos", ya nada es lo mismo. Desde que terminamos hace ya unos meses atrás, he estado siendo perseguido por muchas chicas, al parecer la princesa flama les daba mucho miedo, lo sorprendente es que incluso la realeza como la princesa grumosa o la princesa mora han querido salir conmigo. Es algo extraño para mi, que esas chicas, con las que acostumbre a ver como mis amigas, se me lanzaran así, cuando tenía 14 y 15 solo era un niño, pero ahora con 19 !Valla! que niño soy. Todas están loquitas por mi – fin baja la cabeza y se pone triste –. Nada importa, ya que no soy amado, por la que en verdad quiero que me ame._

_Fin del POV_

* * *

Ya después de pensar en su "amargo" presente, nuestro querido héroe decide acostarse. Cierra los ojos por un segundo y se queda dormido. Al otro lado de la ventana, se encuentra una figura, que solo lo espía mientras pone una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al día siguiente. Como de costumbre Finn, se levanto a las 5:00 Am para ir a calentar, para asi, mantener la preciada resistencia que ha desarrollado a lo largo del tiempo. Después de haber calentado se cambiaba la ropa y preparaba el desayuno para ir a encontrarse con su hermano Jake. Finn acercándose al punto de donde estaba Jake.

− !Hermanito! ya llegaste – dice el perro alegre – ¿Que vamos hacer hoy?

− Sabes, que... Hoy vamos a patrullar.

− Noo! – contesta Jake – vamos a divertirnos, que hace mucho no lo hacemos.

− Umn... Está bien – contesta el humano un poco dudoso.

− ¿Qué te parece ir a donde Marceline? eh Finn – pregunta el perro con una sonrisa picara, a lo que el humano se sonroja.

− ¿!PORQUE QUIERES IR?! – pregunta Finn con la cara toda roja y muy exaltado.

− Nada hermanito, solo que no veo a Marceline hace tiempo – contesta el perro un poco preocupado.

− Umnn... Está bien Jake, vamos a visitarla, al igual que tu, tengo bastante tiempo sin verla.

Dicho esto, los ambos hermanos salieron a la casa de Marceline. Llegando ya a la casa, el perro toca la puerta. – enseguida bajo – dijo una voz muy femenina. Finn al escuchar su voz se pone nervioso, las manos le sudan, su corazón palpita más de lo normal. Jake con toda la experiencia que ha tenido, observa a su hermanito que esta agitado

− Hermanito, creo te gusta Marceline – pregunta el perro, mientras sostenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

− Que! – responde el chico impresionado por esa pregunta, mientras se sonroja de nuevo – por por... ¿por qué preguntas eso bro?

− Porque eso es lo que es. – contesta el viejo perro – hace tiempo que te veo un poco tristón, desde que terminaste con PF no has vuelto a nada y eso, que tienes a casi todo el reino de Ooo detrás tuya. – el humano se ruboriza por las alegres y confortables palabras dicha por su hermano. – así que admite que te gusta la vampiro. – el humano se enoja mucho, al ver que su hermano está dando justo en el clavo.

− Jake. A MI NO ME GUSTA MARCELINE – le grita finn a su viejo amigo para tratar de convencerlo de su decisión. El perro se queda asombrado por lo descuidado que es Finn al decir una algo tan fuerte.

De repente la puerta de la casa de Marceline se abre, aparece la hermosa reina vampiro, teniendo puesto unos Jeans Negros y una camiseta negra. Finn al mirarla se emociona y se queda atónito al verla, Jake al ver la reacción de su hermano, convierte su mano en un alicate y le da una tremenda mordida a Finn en los pies, haciendo con esto que Finn recobrara la conciencia.

* * *

MARCELINE POV

_Esta Marceline, como de costumbre componiendo canciones en su bajo-hacha. Empieza a cantar y una estrofa que habla sobre un héroe, le trae a la mente a ese humano. Ella recuerda que en la noche anterior, mientras observaba a Finn, observo que este era el mismo, estaba haciendo sus cosas como de costumbre, pero está muy pensativo (más de lo normal). Ya tarde de la noche vio dormir a Finn, tenía un deseo de estar a su lado, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la ventana pensó "¿Que estoy haciendo?, esto no podrá ser, el no me quiere como yo a él, soy muy mayor para este chico" pensado esto, se retiro de la ventara y se fue a su casa a dormir._

_Ella recobra la conciencia de lo vivido en la noche, pensaba que quería hablar con Finn, pero en realidad no estaba segura, de repente escucha unos leves golpeteos a la puerta ella responde y dice que baja enseguida. Se asomo por la ventara y vio que era esa misma persona en la que estaba pensando. Acaso era una jugarreta del destino, o algo, pero... Marceline se vistió y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para recibir a esa persona y su hermano, escucho que el viejo perro le pregunto que si él estaba enamorado de Marceline, a lo que contesto "A MI NO ME GUSTA MARCELINE". Eso le apuñalo su corazón muerto, que ahora se sentía mas muerto. Se recupero de esa terrible herida y decide abrir la puerta._

_Fin Marceline POV_

* * *

− Que quieren – contesta mal humorada la vampiresa –

− Nada – dice el perro – solo queríamos verte, ya que tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos – contesto audazmente el perro.

− SI... – dice Finn aun resentido por el agarre de Jake – este... Marceline – dice el humano un temeroso – Estas hermosa. – al decir esto, la vampiresa se sorprendió mucho por escucharlo de su boca. Pensó lo hipócrita que era ese sucio chico.

− Si, como sea – contesta indiferentemente Marceline – ¿Que es lo que quieren? –volvió a preguntar la chica, a lo que Jake se dio cuenta del enojo, ya que Marceline nunca los había tratado así, el audaz perro penso en lo que ocurrió antes de que ella abriera y pudo que escuchara parte de la conversación.

− Nada Marceline – dijo el perro con una gran sonrisa – solo pasamos por aquí y ahora vamos a ver a PF – al decir esto, FInn abrió los ojos de par en par, vio a su hermano que estaba metiendo la pata y observo a Marceline que estaba totalmente enojada por lo que dijo el perro.

− NO me importa – dijo la vampiresa tratando de sonar tranquila – mucha suerte.

− Pero marceline... – dijo Finn. La vampiresa se miro a Finn con un poco de melancolía. – sentimos haberte molestado – dijo el humano apenado, mientras bajaba la cabeza, marceline al ver la actitud del héroe no pude evitar sentirse culpable, cuando ella iba hablar interrumpe el perro.

− Bueno, ya nos vamos es un gusto, avísame cuando estés menos molesta para visitarte, chao – El perro empujo a Finn para que se fuera, mientras el le susurraba algo a los oídos de la vampira – Si quieres hablar sobre Finn, espera mi llamada. A lo que la vampiresa acento con la cabeza.

Ya más tranquilo, Jake y Finn se sienta en las sombras de un árbol, Finn aun se encuentra un poco incrédulo

− ¿Hermano? – pregunta Finn – porque no dijiste me hiciste eso... – Finn hace una pequeña parada al ver lo emocionado que se encuentra su hermano, decide decir otra cosa – porque me hiciste ir a la casa de Marcy, para después devolvernos?

− Ahh eso... – Jake se desilusiona mucho – no lo se viejo, al parecer la vampiro no estaba de buen humor – contesto el perro.

− Umnn... Ya veo. Aunque eso es bastante raro.

Mientras los hermanos seguían con su charla aparece mentita con un mensaje.

− Finn y Jake. La princesa necesita de su presencia en estos instantes.

Al escuchar esto, los dos aventureros se ponen de pie y van directo al dulce reino. Las chicas que veían a Finn llegar se volvían loquitas por el apuesto humano, Finn con timidez miraba de reojo, porque al tener 19 años, aun seguía siendo un tímido y heroico joven. Por fin de una buena caminata llegaron a la habitación en la que se encontraba la dulce princesa.

− Dulce princesa que sucede – dicen al unisonó los hermanos.

− Hola chicos. No es nada grave, descansen – Jake se tiro al suelo por lo cansado que estaba, mientras Finn ni se veía agitado – miren chicos, necesito un pequeño favor. La situación es que necesito que me traigan al Rey Helado a mi presencia, ¡PERO YA!.

− ¡QUEEE! – gritaron ambos personajes sorprendidos.

− DP solo tienes que llamar a ese vejete y el vendrá solo – Le aclara el humano, baja su mirada al piso y le pregunta – Además, ¿qué quieres con él?

− No es nada del otro mundo, solo me he interesado en investigar más sobre ese Mago que controla el Hielo. Algo tan simple, pero a la vez letal para todas las cosas vivas... Bueno casi para todo.

− Ohhh – suelta el perro de asombro, por como la princesa lo pinta.

− Ok... entonces solo vamos y lo traemos – dice Finn con incredulidad – o hay más cosas?

− Si, efectivamente Finn – contesta la DP, quiero que por favor lo espíen durante 24 horas, después de eso lo traen, y me comentan si hay algo raro en su comportamiento. – la DP se acerca a una maleta y se la da a los chicos.

− ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta Jake.

− Eso es un equipo para escuchar la conversación a distancia. – le contesta la DP, además, creo que lo necesitaran, porque será aburrido estar viendo sin escuchar – Jake y Finn asientan con la cabeza – ahora vallan a la misión, mis queridos Héroes.

Una vez fuera del dulce reino

− Oye Jake, esto es algo raro.. O no? – pregunta Finn a su hermano.

− Bueno... Ahora que lo dices.. Si es bastante extraño que la princesa nos mande hacer algo así. – contesta el perro mientras busca una manera de explicar la situación.

− Bueno, como sea, es una misión real y tenemos que cumplirla – dice el apuesto humano – Oye Bro, tenemos que llevar algo contra el frio o nos congelaremos

− Si, es cierto hermano.

− Pues nos veremos en 3 horas a las afueras del reino helado.

− De acuerdo hermanito, así aprovecho y le digo a Arcoíris sobre mi misión – contesta el perro mientras se soba la nuca – así me evito ser regaño por salir si decirle.. Jejeje

− jajaja... Es cierto... jajaja.

Una vez acabadas las risas ambos se ponen de dirección a sus casas, para prepararse estar bien equipado. Mientras Finn hiba a su casa, ve una pequeña llama detrás de unos árboles, de inmediato corre a apagarla, para así evitar un incendio. Cuando Finn llega al sitio, a unos 2 metros ve a la Princesa Flama (PF). El humano no pudo haberse sentido avergonzado por encontrarse con ella. Es cierto que ya habían terminado hace varios meses, pero la incomodidad seguía, además de que esa era la primera vez que se veían es ese tiempo.

− Hola PF – contesta el humano avergonzado – ¿Como haz estado?

− Ah, Hola Finn – contesta muy normal – yo estoy bien... y tú?

− Este.. Si – responde el humano tratando de verse mas normal – estoy bien. Ya sabes lo típico, salvar uno que otra persona. El trabajo de un héroe.

− Ohh.. Si, cierto, Finn el héroe – contesta algo sarcástica y con una sonrisa fingida – me alegro por ti.

− Y tú que ha estado haciendo PF?

− Yo volví al Reino del Fuego, mi padre me llamo para gobernar, además, me di cuenta que formar mi propio reino por estos alrededores era una tontería. – Finn no podía creerse lo que escuchaba, estaba comparando a la PF de cuando la conoció, a la de ahora y se da cuenta de que ha madurado mucho, Finn pone una sonrisa de alegría, pero en su interior seguía un poco triste. – pues Finn, nos vemos cuídate.

− Si... tu también cuídate PF. – contesta el humano aun triste – chao

− Bye.

Terminando de despedirse, Finn se dirige a la PF para darle un abrazo de despedida, ella observa que el humano se acerca y retrocede instintivamente.

− ¿Que te he dicho Finn, acerca de eso? – le pregunta entristecida, mientras observaba el horizonte.

− Si, es verdad, se me olvido – responde el desdichado humano – lo siento.

La PF se utiliza su súper velocidad y se dirige directo al Reino del Fuego mientras Finn veía la estela de fuego que dejaba a su paso. Finn con el ánimo entre los pies, sigue su camino a casa, llega y prepara sus cosas. Antes de salir escucha algo en la sala de la casa. De inmediato saca su espada de sangre de demonio (la llamaremos espada SD). Se dirige desde su habitación a la sala en sigilo. Cuando llega está a punto de atacar. Y ve a Neptor.

− Ahh, hola Neptor – dice el aliviado humano.

− Creado, es un gusto volver a verlo, las aventuras que Beemo y yo tuvimos fueron buenas, fuimos a una playa, aunque no podemos entrar en el agua todo fue genial.

− Eso esta genial... y donde se encuentra Beemo.

− El tuvo que salir hacer un trabajo.

− Oh, ya veo, bueno Neptor, nos vemos, tengo que ir a un mision fuera de aqui, cuida de la casa y dile a Beemo que no haga nada sucio en mi casa. Deacuerdo

− Como usted ordene creado.

Finn salió por la puerta y Neptor se puso a cuidar el perímetro mientras creador salía en una misión. Ya pasado el tiempo los hermanos se reunieron en el punto de encuentro en que ambos estaban destinados. Finn llevaba puesto unos pantalones color azul oscuro y un abrigo del mismo color del pantalón, mientras Jake, solo llevaba un abrigo negro. Una vez ahí los dos se dirigieron a las afuera del castillo de viejo mago. Se colocaron unos binoculares y observaban su rutina, todo era normal.

− Hey Finn, me aburro – le dice el perro a su hermano – podemos hacer otra cosa?

− Jake, concéntrate, sabes que esto del espionaje es mas paciencia que otra cosa.

− Sí, pero estoy aburrido – dice el perro mientras pone una cara soñolienta.

− Ok, mientras el rey helado este en su computadora, porque no practicamos ese estilo que aprendimos del cuarto del viejo – Jake abrió los ojos, no por asombro sino por nostalgia de aquellos días, en el que Finn aun era un adolecente.

− Bueno hermanito, está bien, vamos a darle. – Ambos se pusieron una pequeña banda para el sudor de color negra en su frente y empezaron a convocar los poderes del hielo, creaban todo tipos de armas hechas de hielo, ademas de cabe destacar, que era unos ninjas. – Hey Finn, pensándolo mejor, porque no subimos y vemos mas de cerca. Recuerda que somos ninjas – dijo el perro emocionado y esperando la aprobación de su hermano.

− No bro, no podemos hacer eso – el perro pone una cara triste de perro atropellado, el humano le da un suave pero duro golpe en el hombro de su amigo. – recuerda por lo que estamos aquí, además Jake, podemos usar este método, cuando veamos que el Rey Helado valla a una parte que no podamos ver ni escuchar – el perro con una pisca de esperanza asintió con la cabeza y continuaron su misión.

Todo en la vida del Rey Helado era normal, ya los chicos le empezó a dar sueño, Jake ya se había ido a dormir, Finn seguía cada palabra y movimiento que hacia el rey, se puede comparar esto como si una serpiente estuviese mirando a su presa. El Rey Helado estaba tocando la batería hasta que algo increíble paso, agarro su corona de hielo y la arroja con fuerza al piso de la habitación, – ¡¿QUE!? – dijo Finn impresionado, la barba y la nariz del viejo mago se hicieron más corto, se veía como era en el video visto por Finn, hace ya varias navidades en el pasado, Finn despierta al perro.

− ¿Qué está pasando, porque me despiertas? – pregunta el perro confundido, a lo que Finn le tapa la voca.

− Mira Jake, algo extraño.

Jake se queda perplejo al ver lo que está sucediendo, ya el viejo puerco, no lo era, su apariencia cambio, además de que no tenía la corona puesta, algo muy extraño en el. El viejo se acerco a un estante que le quedaba cerca y saco un libro, mientras ojeaba el libro lagrimas de sus triste cara iban fluyendo empapando todo el libro, estaba muy triste y desorientado, hasta lucia algo desesperado.

− Marceline, marceline – decía el viejo, mientras los chicos lo escuchaban a través del aparato. – Ohh Marceline, perdóname mi niña por no cumplir mi promesa. – ¡Ohh Bety!, mi dulce princesa, ¿¡donde estarás?!... ¿Donde estarás?

Dicho esto, el viejo Simon se desploma en el piso mientras seguía viendo el libro, sus lagrimas empapaban varias páginas de ese misterioso libro. Todo su llanto de agonía se silencio, las lagrimas dejaron de fluir por sus mejillas, las que quedaron se convirtieron instantáneamente en hielo. Su aspecto volvió a la normalidad, su nariz y barba volvieron al tamaño de siempre. Se reincorporo y observo ese libro lo levanto y lo olio – otra vez me quede dormido – dijo el tonto rey, vio en el suelo a su preciada corona – GUNTER PORQUE ESTABAS JUGANDO CON LA CORONA DE PAPI – gritaba todo enojado.

Los chicos no podían creer lo que veían, era increíble que el hiciera todo eso y que al final ni lo recordara. Ya comprendían una pequeña parte del gran misterio que rodeaba a ese vejete y el porqué la DP quería averiguar mas sobre él. Los chicos decidieron abortar la misión y dirigirse para sus respectivos hogares. Los hermanos se abrazaron y se fueron cada uno para sus respectivos hogares, ninguno de los dos creía lo que vio.

Ya estando Finn en su casa, se quita el abrigo azul oscuro, porque empezaba a darle calor y solo se queda con los pantalones puestos, se dirige a la cocina, ya llegando agarra un vaso, lo llena de agua y al voltearse se asusta de la impresión, ve esta hermosa chica de piel pálida, poseedora de una tremenda caballera oscura como la noche, con unos ojos carmesí que penetraban lo mas recóndito de su cuerpo, vestía una hermosa blusa negra transparente que dejaba mostrar a través de su tela, la hermosa cintura y hombros de la joven, siendo el área del pecho totalmente negra y unos jeans de color purpura oscura, que estaban muy ajustado, dejando poco a la imaginación y mostrando la sensualidad de aquella hermosura que estaba de pie delante de el

− M... Marc... Marceline!

* * *

Ahh que si... Que les pareció el capitulo, no estoy acostumbrado a escribir así, pero lo cree en 2 días, ahora mismo estoy inspirado y con deseo de continuar escribiendo, pero claro, deseo saber que piensan las personas acerca de lo que estoy creando.

Mil disculpas si me equivoco en algún nombre o algo así... Bueno... Muchas gracias por su tiempo


	2. ¡Ohhh, My Glob!

HOLA... Saludo a todos los lectores... Ya termine el capitulo 2... Queria añadir mas cosas, pero de una me fui a otra y bueno... Esto se que quedo bien Finnceline... jejeje... aunque esa no era mi intencion xD... Los comentarios se agradecen y por favor hagar Reviews eso me anima mucho xD... bueno pues nada... espero que les guste. Y cualquier comentario se toma en cuenta.

* * *

− M... Marc... Marceline!

− Hola Finn, ¿cómo les fue en su pequeña misión? – contesto la vampiresa mientras contemplaba los enormes pectorales del humano.

− Me fue bien – contesto el asustado humano, que al fijarse en el atuendo que Marceline tenía puesto, empezó a ruborizarse. La vampiresa no paso por alto esto, y al darse cuenta de Finn la estaba viendo de arriba abajo, le entro una gran vergüenza, por la actitud que estaba tomando el joven, a lo que también ella empezó a ruborizarse, ambos estaban tan rojos como dos tomates que están por estrellar.

− y... Finn, te puedes ir a cambiar, estas casi semidesnudo – el humano se dio cuenta de que era cierto, tiro el vaso de agua al piso y se cubría con sus manos.

− Jajajaaj – la vampiresa no pudo evitar reír, por la actitud tan inocente que el chico está tomando, además, así los nervios de ella, se calmarían un poco, mientras los de Finn empezaron a fallar y botar humo por la risa de la hermosa chica que estaba frente a él. Marceline seguía viéndolo y de un momento a otro, Finn desapareció de la vista de Marceline – Típico de Finn, cuando se ve en estas situaciones tiene a usar su velocidad para desaparecer.

− Oye Marcy (un apodo que Jake y Finn le dicen a Marceline) bajo ahora, déjame cambiarme – grito el avergonzado humano desde su habitación, el buscaba desesperado que ropa ponerse, hasta que la encontró, puso una sonrisa de satisfacción. – perfecto – se dijo para sí mismo el humano, se fue al baño y empezó a tomar una ducha.

Mientras Finn se cambiaba la Reina Vampiro estaba un poco nerviosa, el plan que tenia había cambiado, ya que ellos no deberían de estar en casa.

* * *

_Marceline POV_

_Estando Marceline en su casa, tocando el bajo, mientras cantaba una canción de romance y celos, sonó el teléfono, al principio no le importo, pero pensaba que era el viejo perro, recordando esto, fue directo al teléfono. _

− _Hola, ¿Quién es? – pregunto la vampiresa._

− _oh, Hola Marcy, es Jake – contesto el perro muy animado, mientras Marceline se emocionaba por saber, que la llamada era de su cómplice. _

− _¿¡Que quieres Jake?! – pregunto Marceline, para así tratar de ocultar su emoción._

− _Ahh.. Ya veo, tú no quieres que te diga nada, ¿Cierto? – al escuchar esto, Marceline contesto inmediatamente_

− _No espera Jake, disculpa, pero por favor dime, la curiosidad me está matando. _

− _De acuerdo, mira se que Finn está enamorado de alguien, y a lo que veo es de ti. – marceline se coloro, al escuchar lo que el perro le estaba diciendo, mientras sentía maripositas en su estómago –_

− _¿Pero cómo lo sabes? – pregunto curiosa la vampiro._

− _Solo lo sé, recuerda que conozco a ese chico desde que era un simple bebe. Pues como te seguía diciendo Marcy, tu le gustas a mi hermanito, ¿sabes lo que paso con la PF?._

− _No... Trate de preguntarle a Finn pero no me quiso decir._

− _Bueno, el te dirá cuando crea necesario... Rayos, nos estamos desviando del tema jejeje. Mira chica, Finn y yo vamos a una misión que la DP nos encomendó – Marcy no pudo evitar sentirse enojada porque la DP abusaba de sus amigos por ser ella una princesa – tenernos que durar un máximo de veinticuatros horas. El caso es que puedes ir a la casa de Finn y darle una sorpresa, aprovechando invítalo a salir, como una de esas aventuras que ustedes tienen, para así hablar un poco mas y eso._

− _Umnn – se quedo pensando la vampiresa de la idea no tan descabellada que daba el perro. – bueno Jake, gracias por el dato, veré que hago._

− _Suerte Marcy con tu no cita – dijo burlonamente el perro._

_El perro colgó el teléfono y Marcy se fue a pensar con que escusa invitaría Finn a salir. Estuvo pensando por muchas horas y no se le ocurrió nada. Marcy viendo que ya era muy tarde de la noche, se alista y se una pone una blusa negra de tela transparente y un hermoso Jeans purpura de color morado. Lleva una bolsa, en la que entra una sombrilla, para cuando tendría que irse de la casa del humano. A Marceline no se le ocurrió nada, así que fue a la casa del árbol e improvisar, ella llegando duro varias horas más para poder entrar, ya que Neptor estaba vigilando el perímetro, Marcy fingió la voz de Finn diciendo a Neptor "te puedes ir a descansar de aquí yo me encargo", Neptor que estaba muy cansado, acepto lo que decía la voz y se fue a descansar darle una escusa de la cual estaba espiando. Escucho que la puerta se habría y se escondió, su bolso estaba en el sofá, pero el humano no se dio cuenta de él, _

_Finn se quito su abrigo azul oscuro y lo tiro en el sofá, mientras él se lo quitaba, Marceline veía esa escena, que para cualquier persona no era nada normal, pero para ella era casi como un Estríper. Marcy se puso roja, como nunca antes, no era la primera vez que veía al humano sin su T Shirt, pero era la primera vez que lo espiaba mientras él se lo quitaba. Estaba muy emocionada, nerviosa, furiosa y muchísimas más emociones ligadas. El humano fue a tomar un vaso de agua, Marcy aprovecho esto para tratar de tomar su bolso e irse del sitio, mientras levitaba se fue acercando al sofá, vio que el humano estaba a punto de voltearse, Marcy levito para estar cerca del humano, ya que de cualquier manera, no podía escabullirse._

− _M... Marc... Marceline! – dijo el humano sorprendido. Y aunque la vampiresa estaba también nerviosa, ella ya se había controlado más que el, por la simple razón de que fue con la mente para esa situación... Y claro, tenia mas rato observándolo._

_Fin de Marceline POV_

* * *

Marceline esperaba que el humano se alistara para poder hablar con él e invitarle a salir. Era tarde de la noche, gracias al sol, Marcy no podía salir mucho en el día, así que el humano la acompañaba de noche. Marceline ya empezaba a sentirse inquieta por las horas que duraba el humano, aunque en realidad habían pasado unos diez minuto, la vampira había sentido que eran horas.

− Hola Marcy, ya llegue, disculpa la tardanza – dijo el humano con una sonrisa – ahora a donde vamos – la chica vampiro se sorprendió al escuchar que Finn le estaba preguntando, Marceline fue a la casa del árbol con todo planeado, menos el pequeño detalle de salir pasear, invento una escusa, y se volteo para decírsela al humano.

− Bueno, estaba planeando ir a... – cuando la vampira se volteo completamente, vio al humano parado allí. El humano se vistió de forma poco común. Tenía puesto un abrigo de piel en cuello V, lo tenia desabotonado, debajo llevaba un T shirt en cuello v bien ajustado, lo que provocaba que se dibujara a través de la ropa sus increíbles pectorales y abdomen. Además de un Jeans negro, no muy ajustado y una cinturón blanco con una hebilla que tenía varias joyas incrustadas. Su rostro, era anormalmente sexy, no tenía el gorro de oso polar puesto, su caballo largo, caía por todas partes y algunos mechones cubrían parte de la cara. Marceline lo vio incrédula por el estilo que tenia puesto, algo muy raro en el. Sea como sea, la chica se sintió mucho mas atraída por la figura fuerte y peligrosa que el humano dejaba transmitir.

− Marceline, que pasa... Te quedaste callada – la chica entro en razón y se trataba de controlar, pero aun no dejaba de ver a ese increíble hombre.

− Eh es... Est... esto Finn – tartamudeaba la chica – ¿te gustaría ir a caminar un rato? – pregunto nerviosa.

− ¡Claro! – dijo Finn con mucha alegría, los dos se observaban mutuamente, algo avergonzados por lo sexy que se veían, Marcy tomo su bolso y salió con Finn.

La noche era joven y los chicos conversaban sobre toda sus aventuras del pasado. Sus experiencias buenas y malas, hablaban sobre todo. Llegaron a una colina y se sentaron en la cima, debajo de ella se podrían ver los lobos corriendo en la llanura, Finn observo a Marcy, su pálido rostro brillaba con la luz de la luna, mientras su cabello era movido delicadamente por el viento que pasaba, el chico al ver esta imagen, se sorprendió, el sabía que su amada era bella, pero por Glob, esa noche su belleza era tan grande que quemaba.

− Finn, te puedo preguntar algo – le pregunto la Reina Vampiro al humano.

− Claro Marcy, lo que quieras – contesto el alegro humano.

− Finn... Sé que tal vez es incomodo para ti, pero, ¿me puedes decir lo que paso con la princesa flama? – pregunto la vampiresa algo nerviosa.

− Si claro... No hay problema – Finn bajo la mirada un poco apenado, luego la levanto y miro a los ojos a la Marcy – es un deber mío hacerlo, porque eres mi mejor amiga y siempre estas hay.

Las palabra "Mejor Amiga" retumbaron en la mente de Marcy, ella se decepciono mucho, por lo que Finn dijo, pero que se podía esperar, era la única que siempre estaba con Finn, compartían los mismo gustos y además, no habían llegado a nada sobre su relación, porque ninguno decía nada sobre eso, con el temor de arruinar su amistad, un tema un poco difícil, el estar en la FRIEND ZONE y no poder salir de ella... Ahhh por la juventud de Glob.

− Prepárate Marceline, esta historia puede ser perturbadora, ohh ohh (sonidos de fantasmas) – contesto el joven humano, que logro sacar una sonrisa de la vampiresa – Todo empezó hace ya...

* * *

Finn POV

_Todo empezó hace varios años, era muy joven y la PF también lo era, ambos éramos de la misma, edad. Yo estaba muy abatido por lo que sucedió con la DP, y al ver a alguien que podría ayudarme, además de que era muy hermosa, no puede resistirlo y empezó a salir con ella. Nuestros primeros encuentros no fueron los mejores, pero luego de explicarle y contarle la verdad, de que yo no fui el que termino con ella si no Jake – acto seguido, se enojo mucho con el perro – ella lo tomo bien que poseyera esa sinceridad. Así que empezamos a salir, al principio, nuestra relación era mas de abrazos y ese tipo de cosa, hasta que un día, leí un poema que por cierto ella quemo, jejeje, y la bese. Ella se hundió en el suelo y en ese momento llego la DP junto con Jake, Envolví la mano de Jake sobre mí y me tire hacia el agujero, la salve y después todo estuvo bien (aquí relata parte de Fuego Inestable). Después de ese incidente todo estuvo bien, o al menos un tiempo. Paso un año y todavía seguíamos con abrazos, sinceramente no me canse, pero cada vez que deseaba besarla, me quemaba toda la cara, por suerte tenía una loción que me quitaba las quemaduras del rostro. Yo soportaba muy bien, pero ella empezó a preocuparse por la situación que estábamos viviendo, con el tiempo teníamos mucha discusiones y todo se fue por la culata. Ella siempre conversaba de lo mismo, que yo soy del tipo agua y ella del fuego y que nuestras naturalezas son opuestas y que por tanto nunca podremos estar junto. Siempre le decía que eso no importaba. Seguía pasando el tiempo, ya todo se había rebajado, no era lo mismo que antes, algo ya era diferente, creo que era nuestro amor, ella no quería casi nada conmigo, la llamaba y me colgaba. Un día fui a su casa, para hablarle sobre la situación._

− _PF, como estas – dijo el humano_

− _Bien... y tu – devolvió la PF._

− _Bien – contesto el humano. – Hoy he venido hablar contigo directamente – dijo Finn con el corazón marchando a un desfiladero._

− _Yo también te quería hablar de algo – dijo lo chica un poco triste._

− _Mira PF, se que tenemos diferencia y eso, pero yo te amo, y tu... bueno, últimamente estas muy fría conmigo._

− _Ese es el punto Finn – interrumpió la PF – estoy siendo fría, porque mi cuerpo te quema, soy fuego, tu agua, nuestras naturalezas son opuestas. Yo también te amo. Pero... – Finn interrumpió con un hermoso y dulce Beso a la princesa, mientras sus labios se quemaban, la princesa estaba saboreándolo, pero al oler algo quemado, empujo a Finn hacia atrás. – ves a lo que me refiero, eso es solo un beso normal y mira el daño que te estoy haciendo, nunca hemos hecho nada mas, y no podremos, ni llegar al nivel 5 (en el que ella muestra su estomago). _Finn, yo te amo, pero no podemos seguir así.

− _PF, por favor, no lo digas, no lo digas – suplicaba Finn mientras dejaba correr unas lagrimas, sobre su rostro._

− _Lo siento, pero por mi bien Y sobre todo, por TU bien, TERMINAMOS_. _– dijo la princesa de manera fuerte. Finn no comprendía lo que sucedía, no entendía, su corazón ahora sí que se arrojo al precipicio. Sentía su alma salir, por lo que la chica le decía. Finn con la cabeza mirando el suelo, mientras salía un torrente de lagrimas le dijo_

− _Está bien princesa, entiendo, sé que no soy nadie y mucho menos de la realeza, para poder estar contigo, si fuera otro eso no importara, pero como soy un simple humano, que mas da tirarlo como un perro, ¿cierto? – la PF estaba sorprendida por lo que el tierno humano le decía, provocando que ella se sintiera fatal. – Finn agarro una roca que tenía en el bolsillo y se la tiro suabemente a la PF, ella la atrapo y la recordó, era su segundo beso, depositado en esa roca. – gracias por todo – dijo Finn – espero que consigas a alguien de la realeza y vivan feliz, o mejor dicho, espero que consigas a alguien de tu misma naturaleza y sean feliz. – Finn levanto su mirada y vio a la princesa con cara neutra, no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero tampoco dejaba de salir lagrimas de sus ojos._

− _Ohh Finn – contesto entristecida la princesa – en verdad lo siento, pero... lo siento._

− _No importa, ya todo está hecho _–_ Finn puso una sonrisa con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba – Adiós PF, espero volverte a ver, y que por lo menos sigamos siendo amigos._

_Dicho esto Finn uso una técnica y al instante desapareció del frente de la PF, ella quedo impresionada por la velocidad que había desarrollado Finn... Una velocidad que por corto tiempo, superaba a la de ella. La princesa miro la roca que tenía en la mano y envolviendo la roca en fuego la derritió, dejando a la roca en estado de liquido, agarro el liquido y lo vertió en el suelo, así formo dos iniciales, F + PF. Lo hizo como un recuerdo de los buenos tiempos que ellos tuvieron. Ella uso su súper velocidad y desapareció, Finn que estaba en una parte escondido, vio lo que hizo, se acerco a mirar, lo vio y cayó al suelo llorando._

_Fin de Finn POV_

* * *

− Y eso fue todo lo que paso – dijo Finn un poco melancólico – después de eso no la he visto... Bueno, ayer la vi y dijo que regreso al reino del fuego.

− Ah Finn – contesto muy entristecida la vampira mientras observaba al desdichado humano – sabes Finn, creo que hay una manera de arreglar esos sentimientos – dijo muy cariña la vampira. – ¿quieres saberlo? – Finn se pregunto por un momento ¿que podría "curarlo"?. Aunque claro, su objetivo era otro y ya no sentía lo mismo por ella.

− Bueno... si... porque no. – dijo Finn.

− Cierra los ojos y te lo muestro – dijo un poco nerviosa la vampira. – está en mi bolso.

− No... Muéstramelo quiero verlo ahora. no quiero cerrar los ojos – protesto Finn, como si fuera un pequeño niño.

− ¡Ciérralo o no te lo enseño – dijo un poco furiosa la vampiresa – acto seguido Finn cerró los ojos.

La vampiresa saco un pequeño pañuelo y con él le cubrió los ojos al humano, mientras lo cubría, no pudo evitar oler su hermoso cabello rubia, olía a hombre, Marceline se acerco a los oídos de Finn y le susurro "espero que esto no te moleste HUMANO". Se deslizo con mucho cuidado, hasta los labios de Finn. El estaba por explotar, no supo que le iba a dar la vampiresa, ni el porqué le cubrió los ojos y le dijo eso. Marcy sentía la respiración agitada del humano, ya sofocado por la tención, ella no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría, y le implanto un hermoso y delicado beso en los labios a Finn.

El humano quedo estupefacto por lo que el experimentaba. Sentía uno beso frio, pero muy cargado de sentimientos cálidos, con sabor a frambuesa, el humano le correspondió el beso. Estaban ellos besándose a la luz de la luna de una forma en la que Finn aun no era experto. Finn sujeto el cuerpo de Marceline y lo coloco gentilmente en el de él, Marceline se puso de frente y sin dejar de besarse, envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Finn, mientas le acariciaba el rostro. Finn nervioso por lo que estaba experimentando, sintió algo extraño en su boca, era la lengua de Marceline, Finn se sorprendió al sentirla. En sus besos con la DP y la PF nunca uso lengua, pero ahora, por primera vez, la estaba usando... Y le gustaba. Finn se quito el pañuelo que tenía en los ojos, al momento de quitárselo vio el rostro de Marceline, aun más hermoso, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, el también los cerro y siguió besando, y tratando de seguir el ritmo de la lengua de Marceline. Después de diez minuto de pasión, ambos pararon el beso en seco y se dispusieron a tomar aire mientras ambos se veían directo a los ojos. Los dos tenían el rostro tatamente rojo, parecía que les daría un infarto por tener tanta sangre acumulada en una parte del cuerpo. Finn sintió algo en sus entrepiernas y como reflejo levanto a Marceline, el se dio la vuelta y dijo con mucha gratitud y vergüenza, sobre todo vergüenza.

− Muchas gracias por darme esa sorpresa que podía borrar ese sentimiento. – la vampiresa miraba nerviosa a Finn, por si este le decía que no le gustaba o algo peor, por abusar de un sentimiento así. – el caso es que esos sentimientos yo los había superado hace mucho. – la vampiresa puso la cabeza de lado, tratando de comprender lo que el humano decía – Marceline – dijo el humano, mientras pensaba en lo que ella le había dicho ("no me interesas como relación") hace varios años atrás. – En verdad... ¿qué es lo que sientes?

− Finn... – Puso la vampiresa una cara de tristeza y llanto, miro al humano con mucho disgusto en su rostro, ella pensaba que el humano le había preguntado eso, porque el seguía enamorado de la PF. Los ojos de ella se inundaron de lagrimas y apretó los puños con mucha fuerza – ¡eres un idiota Finn el humano!

La chica salió flotando de ahí a alta velocidad, dirigiéndose a su casa, el humano no comprendía porque ella había dicho eso y el porqué se fue de ahí. El pensó resignarse y dejarla libre, pero como su capacidad mental había cambiado con los años, decidió caerle detrás, para conseguir una respuesta en ese mismo instante. Marceline levitaba a una velocidad descomunal, mientras Finn iba un poco mas detrás, tratando de alcanzarla, aunque era algo casi imposible. Ya que la velocidad en el aire, supera fácilmente la terrestre. Marceline llego a su casa y tranco la puerta, al cabo de varios minutos llego Finn. Pum pum (tocando la puerta).

− ¡Marcy! ¡Marcy! abre la puerta – gritaba el humano desesperado.

− ¡No! – grito la vampiresa – aléjate de mi.

Finn no soporto eso y abrió una ventana que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, entro y se dispuso a buscar a Marceline. Al encontrarla en su habitación.

− Marcy, que fue lo que paso – dijo Finn mientras se acercaba a la chica – yo no te he dicho nada malo... ¿o sí?

− No... no lo dijiste – contesto la vampira amargamente – pero lo ibas a ser.

− ¡Que! – contesto incrédulo el humano. – solo te pregunte qué es lo que sentías, porque hace un tiempo me dijiste que no querías nada conmigo.

− Ahh... – contesto Marceline un poco aliviado, por el hecho de que no es lo que ella pensaba. La chica se levanto de su cama y fue flotando hacia donde el joven héroe – Finn yo te quiero. Al decir esto, le pego un fuerte beso al humano, el humano le correspondió, siguieron besándose y ambos se tiraron encima de la cama, mientras se abrazaban y besuqueaban, Finn sintió que Marcy le estaba quitando la ropa, y la detuvo en seco.

− No Marcy... Así no – contesto el humano.

− Porque – pregunto la aun encendida vampira.

− Porque... porque... – bajo el humano la mirada – porque quiero que nuestra relación valla más despacio, escalando los escalones de Jake, hasta ese hermoso momento. – la vampiresa lo miro de manera extraña, porque un joven hombre como el diciendo eso. Aunque si lo pensaba más detenidamente, ese hombre, no ha tenido muchas experiencias.

− Bueno Finn, de acuerdo, – dijo la vampiresa – me gusta esa forma tuya, es muy gentil, y eso me gusta mucho. – a Marceline se le ocurrió una idea un poco descabellada. – ¿Qué te parece si amaneces aquí? – pregunto la vampiresa muy nerviosa.

− Umnn... Pensó el humano muy detenidamente – si está bien, voy acomodarme en el sofá de abajo.

− No, no, aquí conmigo. – Decía la princesa mientras señalaba la cama. El sonrojado humano se puso más rojo (si era eso posible) – bueno, como somos una pareja, creo que está bien.

Finn se quito el abrigo de cuero que tenia. Se quedo con el T shirt negro, Marceline le busco unos pantalones cortos, para dormir, mientras Finn se cambiaba Marceline se colocaba su piyama, consistía en unos pantalones rosas con dibujos de fresas y una blusa de tiritos blanca. Apagaron las luces, y ambos se fueron a dormir en la misma cama, al principio, cada uno estaba en una esquina, pero luego se fueron acercando, la chica abrazo al hombre, quedando ella encima de su brazo, mientras el solo miraba nervioso, lo que estaba sucediendo. Hablaron un rato y ambos se durmieron en esa misma posición, pero son con un leve cambio, la vampira estaba de espaldas y Finn la abrazaba.

Ya amaneció y Finn despertó, bajo a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, y una vez termino, llevo unas fresas que estaban en la nevera, a la habitación de Marceline. Ella despertó y empezó a comer

− Buenos días querida – dice Finn a su novia.

− Hola Finn – puso una sonrisa la vampiresa. – gracias por traerme el desayuno.

− No hay problema. – ambos se dieron un pequeño beso. Finn recordó que tenía una misión y que era hora de dar el reporte a la dulce princesa. – Oye Marcy, de casualidad ¿sabes mas sobre el pasado de Simon?. – esa pregunta dejo en Shock a la chica, nunca se pregunto, el porqué él le había preguntado eso.

− Si, se mucho, mientras estuve en la tierra, pero a los 12 años, mi padre vino y me llevo a la fuerza nocheosfera, me arrebato de los brazos de Simon. Al ver que un demonio me raptaba el nos siguió a través del portal, pero cuando el paso, era diferente, pues ya se estaba cerrando y cuando eso pasa, el destino cambia, el termino en una parte muy alejada del castillo, en el que me encontraba... y nada, después el regreso aquí arriba y no lo volví a ver después de 500 años. – Finn se quedo sorprendido por lo que ella le había contado de Simon. Muchas más dudas surgieron y el no se atrevía a preguntar, porque la cara de Marceline lucia triste.

− Oye Marcy, sabias que Simon sufre de doble personalidad – La vampiresa miro a Finn sorprendida.

− ¡COMO LO SABES! – exclamo ella ansiosa.

− Este, bueno, la DP nos mando a espiarlo y nos dimos cuenta de eso. El estaba diciendo "Marceline perdón, y llamando a una tal Bety" – La chica no pudo evitar sentirse fatal y empezo a llorar, como una niña pequeña a quien le han arrebatado su juego. Finn se sintió al instante culpable, y la consolaba – mi Lady, discúlpeme no fue mi intención.

− No, está bien Finn – ella puso una sonrisa triste – es que al parecer aun queda rastro de sus recuerdos. – esto sorprendió mucho a Finn y ya veía porque la dulce princesa quería investigar más sobre él. Porque dentro de su mente se encontraba la historia de 1000 años, sin mencionar todo el conocimiento que el poseía antes de la guerra.

Después de consolar a Marcy. Finn salió de regreso a su misión, se dirigió al dulce reino, de camino se encontró con Jake.

− Vaya noche o no ¡FINN! – el perro puso un rostro muy picaron, mientras miraba el humano.

− No, no fue gran cosa Jake, estuvo tranquila. – Jake se dio cuenta de la mentira que soltaba su hermano.

− Hermanito, sabes que se, cuando mientes, empiezas a parpadear de más – dice Jake un poco decepcionado.

− Cierto, ahhh... Te lo contare, pero solo porque eres mi hermano y esto no debe de salir de aquí.

− Palabra – dice Jake levantando su mano al corazón.

− bueno... Como empiezo – decía Finn tratando de buscar una manera de empezar – ayer en la noche me encontré con Marcy en la casa... – el perro pensó que eso había sido todo, después de la charla que tuvo con la chica – Hubo una serie de momentos felices, me pregunto sobre la PF y le conté todo – Jake abrió la boca de lo tonto y sincero que era su hermano – y después ella me beso.

− ¡QUEEE! – dijo el perro – ¿cómo que te besaste con ella?

− No lo sé, solo paso, después de contarle la historia. – Finn miro hacia el suelo un poco avergonzado. – pero... me gusto mucho. – el perro salta y abraza a su hermano con mucha alegría.

− Ohh Finn, ya era hora de que te la consiguieras, por Glob, que lento eres muchachito. – el humano se sonroja por lo que su hermano le dice – pero bien y que paso después de ahí.

− Nada, la lleve a su casa y nos despedimos – Jake bajo de la cabeza de Finn e hizo la escalera de las relaciones y señalo el nivel 15.

− Llegaron a este nivel. – Finn se sonrojo y le dio una patada al perro, el perro se cubrió antes de recibir el impacto.

− No viejo, no llegue y NO DEBERIAS DE PREGUNTARME ALGO ASI! – contesto el humano muy alterado.

− jejejeje... cuando te molestas te vez muy lindo... jejeje

Llegaron al dulce reino, como siempre las chicas veían al hermoso héroe caminando. Llegaron al dulce castillo y por fin a donde la dulce princesa.

− Hola chicos, ¿dónde está el rey helado? – pregunto la princesa. Los chicos se miraron.

− Mire princesa, lo que paso fue – Finn empezó a contarle todo lo que paso, incluyendo la doble personalidad. – y eso es todo.

− Bien – contesto la DP – creo que por hoy han terminado.

− DP... puedo preguntarle algo – dice el perro a la DP.

− Claro Jake, no hay problema en eso.

− Mire su majestad, porque esta tan interesado en ese vejete – pregunto el perro a la princesa. La princesa solo los miro serios,

− Solo deseo saber de la historia de este planeta y el rey helado como criatura más antigua del reino, sabe todo, pero por ese problema de la corona no sabe, nada, estoy buscando una manera de recuperarla, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Los dos chicos asintieron. Antes de marcharse la DP les dice

− Chicos, necesito que vallan a estos lados, señalo el mapa. Como se habrán podido enterar, Simon no es de estos, lados su nombre parece Ruso.

− ¿Qué es ruso? – pregunta Jake, interrumpiendo la explicacion de la DP.

− Es un idioma que se hablaba en un antiguo país... Rusia, la nación mas grande del mundo, bueno, eso era antes de la gran guerra. Como sea, necesito que vengan a este península – señala un pedazo de tierra bastante amplio. – Claro es si ustedes quieren ya que el viaje será muy largo – los chicos lo analizan detenidamente.

− Princesa – dice Finn – te contestaremos después de que hablemos con nuestras parejas.

− Haja Finn... ya tienes novia... Ohhh

− Si, el se consiguió a una chica muy bonita y apuesto que no sabrá quien es princesita – dice Jake, con cara burlona. Mientras Finn lo mira como loco.

− Dime quien es Jake – la princesa le sigue el juego.

− Es Marceline – dice Jake. La princesa se impresiona bastante por la noticia, nunca llego a pensar que Finn estuviera enamorado de la Reina Vampiro. DP pone una cara más seria.

− Ohh... Felicidades... – lo felicito mientras lo iban despidiendo – vayan a preguntarle a su chicas se hacen el trabajo o no. – dijo la princesa un poco mal humorada – Me dicen dentro de una semana, si aceptan o no... De acuerdo, chao. Se despidió la dulce princesa.

Finn y Jake se quedaron extrañado por la actitud que ella tenía. Ellos no le dieron mucha importancia, lo que pensaban es como decirles a sus chicas, lo que harían. Jake no tenía mucho problema, ya que arcoíris conocía lo loco que era su marido. El que estaba en serios problemas era Finn, no tenía ni un día completo saliendo con Marcy y ya se tenía que ir... Ambos hermanos se separaron. Jake fue a su hogar y Finn fue a su casa. Al llegar Finn, dejo su mochila tirada en el suelo y se sentó en el sofá.

− Como se lo diré a Marcy – dijo Finn en voz alta. Mientras una figura se acercaba por su espalda.

− Decirme que... Finn

* * *

Hasta aqui estamos mi gente... a partir del capitulo que viene contare varias cosas de Simon, bueno, sin querer adenlante una, cuando marcy estaba contando, pero no saben lo que en verdad viene... Buaja buaja xD ... Pues nada muchas gracias por su apoyo... Los Reviews se agradecen

**Muchas gracias a** :

**cyberakuma1**

**ikerramirez4**

**mat321**

**cherry.26cl**

**hanna19**

Por el apoyo y animos que me han dado... Sinceramente me gusto, y me emocione mucho ahhh :D

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y cualquier comentario se toma en cuenta


	3. Despedida

**Hola a todos... Espero que este capitulo les agrade... Tengo una pregunta... Prefieren que tire los volumenes semanalmente (en su caso haci cuando alla una buena cantidad escrita, como lo hago ahora) o que lo publique de manera mensual... Ustedes me dicen... Espero respuesta... **

* * *

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

En el capitulo anterior la DP le habia pedido a Finn y Jake ir a una peninsula que se encontraba un poco alejada de la tierra de Ooo. Los chicos fueron a sus repetido hogares a consultarlos con sus parejas, Finn Sin querer hablo en voz alta y Marcy le pregunto "Decirme que... Finn" aque esta la contianuacion.

* * *

− Decirme que... Finn – dice la vampiresa, Finn estaba asustado porque no había preparado nada hasta el momento, así que trata de inventar algo.

− Ehh... este.. – tartamudea, hasta que dice – Que te amo mucho.

− Ahh Finn que tierno. – Marcy deposita un pequeño beso en los labios de Finn. A continuación le da una galleta.

− Auch... WTF Marcy. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunta el humano muy exaltado.

− Porque me estas mintiendo – Finn, se sorprendió de que ella supiera eso.

− Y... ¿Cómo es que sabes eso Marcy? – pregunto muy curioso el humano.

− Es fácil... Jake... jajaja – dijo mientras reía. Finn no pudo sentirse enojado porque su hermano está diciendo cosas de él. Pero al cabo de unos segundos empezó a reírse junto con Marceline.

− Ahh... Por Glob – suspira Finn. Marceline para de reír y le pregunta.

− ¿Qué sucede Finn, me dirás o no?

− Mira Marceline... Ahh.. Ni sé por dónde empezar. – Marcy abraza a Finn.

− Solo empieza – le dijo en tono acogedor.

− Está bien. La princesa nos mando a mí y a Jake a una misión. Nos dio una semana para pensarlo bien y discutirlo con ustedes.

− Espera – interrumpe Marcy – ¿por qué dijo ella que tenía que hablarlo conmigo? – FInn puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al mismo tiempo acariciaba el cabello de su amada – porque Jake le dijo que somos pareja – De enseguida Marcy se sonroja por la noticia de que ya él estaba regando la voz a Dios sabe quien. Acto seguido abraza mas fuerte a el humano, que casi no podía respirar. – Que tonto eres – dijo con una enorme sonrisa de alegría y mucho amor, ella dejo de abrazarlo y le pregunta – ¿para donde es que van? – Finn se pone serio y busca un libro con un mapa.

− A esta península – dijo mientras señalaba el lugar. Marcy que había viajado por el mundo durante mucho tiempo le dijo a Finn.

− Ahh, ese sitio, es muy bonito. O lo era, hace tiempo que no voy – susurro entre los dientes – Finn... En verdad quieres ir allí.

− Si... porque al igual que la princesa, también me está interesando la historia de Simon. – dijo Finn mientras veía el suelo – no importa lo loco que es ese hombre, el hizo algo muy bueno por ti, te cuido y alimento cuando más lo necesitabas (el recuerda la historia que Marcy le conto en el episodio Marcy and Simon). – Marcy pone una cara triste por esos tiempos, en que su amigo era casi normal.

− Si, el me ayudo mucho. – ambos tienen la moral en el suelo, al ver la situación de ese pobre hombre.

− ¡Pero no te preocupes Marcy! – dice Finn muy animado, tratando de cambiar la atmosfera – Yo realizare todo lo posible, para que Simon se recupere. Iré donde sea necesario. – Marcy vio con mucho cariño el acto que iba a realizar el humano, por una persona que casi no conoce – Finn va donde Marcy, la abraza y colaca una mano en la mejilla de ella que pasa suavemente por su piel, hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en la larga cabellera de la reina, se acerca lentamente mientras la mira a los ojos. Ella ve los ojos azul cielo, tan hermosos que provoca que ella se pierda en la mirada del humano, Finn sin perder más tiempo le da un enorme y apasionado beso, la vampiro se impresiona, siendo esta la primera vez, que el humano empieza, duran varios minutos, hasta que la vampira se separa. Le da un abrazo y un último beso en la frente y se despide.

− Adiós Finn, tienes mi consentimiento de ir, pero con la condición de que yo iré contigo.

− ¡QUE! – dice Finn impresionado, preocupándose automáticamente por el bienestar de Marcy – Pero hará mucho sol y no puedes salir en el día.

− No te preocupes, ya lo he hecho antes y estoy acostumbrada. Chaoo.

Se despidió Marceline mientras Finn se quedaba con una cara de alegría porque ella los acompañaría y preocupación, sabiendo que el viaje no será sencillo. Marcy se había ido, el humano se desplomo en el sofá. Viendo al techo, hasta que todo se fue poniendo oscuro y se durmió. Finn siente una voz computarizada que le habla.

− Oye Finn ¿Estás muerto? – pregunto BMO con preocupación.

− Ah, Hola BMO, hace tiempo que no te veía – contesto Finn – ya ustedes casi no vienen por estos lados, ¿Que es lo que hacen, tanto tiempo fuera? – pregunto Finn al pequeño robot.

− Nada Finn, solo teniendo aventuras, pero claro, no muy peligrosas – el robot se llevo la mano hacia atrás y cruzo los dedos.

− De acuerdo. ¿Oye y Neptor?

− Neptor esta... No sé, debe de estar con esa robot.

− Ohhh... Neptor tiene una novia.

− Si..

− Hablando de novias, ¿sigues haciendo cosas sucias en mi cama, con esa gallina? – pregunto Finn, poniendo una cara de pocos amigos, el pequeño robot solo se rio.

− No Finn, ella y yo dejar de hacer eso, hace mucho...

− Ok.

− Ahora lo hacemos en el sofá.

Dicho esto el humano se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse todas las partículas del sofá.

− Hazco hazco, eres un puerco BMO. – dijo el malhumorado chico.

− Jajaja... Estar tranquilo Finn jajaja – se reía BMO.

Así paso la noche, Finn jugaba con BMO, hasta que ambos se fueron a dormir.

Ya era de noche, Marcy salió de su refugio y se dirigía al dulce reino, para "charlar" con la DP. Llegando Marcy al reino fue directo a la habitación de la princesa. La princesa se encontraba anotando en su diario, ciertos apuntes de formulas.

− Oye cara de chicle – dice Marcy molesta – porque los vas a enviar a ese sitio.

− Por varias razones, me llegaron unas cartas y me parecen interesantes, por eso los enviare. – contesta la DP mientras seguía anotando. Deja de escribir y se voltea hacia donde está la vampiro – Además yo también iré con ellos.

− ¿¡QUE DIABLOS!? – dijo Marcy impresionada – porque iras, ¿lo habías planeado así desde el principio? – pregunto Marcy muy furiosa, se podía notar que las uñas le crecieron unos cincos cm y que sus ojos carmesí se volvían más brillantes y amenazantes. La DP no sentía miedo de Marcy o mejor dicho, no mucho miedo.

− Si, estaba planeando ir con ellos, quiero ver algunas cosas. – la vampiresa se tranquilizo un poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar sobre eso.

− Mucho cuidadito con lo que te andes de Cara de chicle, me gustaría preguntarte tu extraño interés repentino por el Rey Helado, pero sé que no me dirás nada... ¿O sí? DP. – la princesa se quedo estupefacta al ver que Marcy sabía que ella tenía una segunda intención con Simon. Los chicos creyeron en la historia de la DP, pero la vampiro conocía mejor a Bonnibel.

− No hay nada que quiera de él, solo quiero saber más sobre la historia – mintió la DP.

La vampira fue saliendo por la ventana, mientras con dos de sus dedos apunto a sus propios ojos y luego apunto a la dulce princesa (es el clásico te estoy viendo). Ya Marcy se había ido, la princesa se dejo tumbar en su cama, preocupada por lo que había sucedido. Le daba gracias a Glob porque Marcy no iba con ellos.

− Ah sí, se me olvido decirte una cosa – dijo Marcy.

− Ahora que es. – contesto indiferente la DP.

− Nada importante, solo el simple hecho de que yo también iré con ustedes.

− ¡JODER CONTIGO!. – dijo la princesa enojada.

Marceline saco la lengua y salió por la ventana, en esos momentos, la DP, sí que estaba enojada y triste, porque Marcy iría con ellos.

5:00 AM. Finn se despierta como de costumbre y corre por todas los alrededores de los reinos que el protegía. Hace varios calentamientos y entra a su casa, se prepara tocino con huevo. Se da un baño y está listo, llama a Jake.

− Hola, quien habla – contesta una voz extraña.

− Arcoíris, eres tu – dice Finn exaltado.

− Sí, soy yo, el teléfono tiene un traductor universal.

− Eso es fantástico, – dice Finn muy alegre, – y ¿Jake, se encuentra por ahí?

− Si, espera un momento.

− Hola manito – contesta Jake. – ¡Dígame que se presenta!.

− Tenemos que ir al dulce reino, para hablar con la princesa.

− Está bien vamos hacia allá.

Finn salió de su casa y se dirigía al dulce reino. Jake le dio un fuerte beso y abrazo.

− Jake, prométeme que todo saldrá bien, de acuerdo – dice Arcoíris a su esposo.

− Si cariño, todo saldrá bien.

Ambos se dan otro beso, se despiden y Jake se convierte en un enorme perro y va directo al dulce reino. Arcoíris ve como su esposo se aleja a pasos enormes y pone una mirada de preocupación por el bienestar de él.

Ambos ya estaban en el dulce reino, entran en el laboratorio del la DP.

− Hola chicos – dice la DP – entonces, que eligieron.

− Bueno, Marcy dijo que estaba bien, con la única excepción de que ella también vendrá. – dijo el humano a la DP.

− Si lo sé – susurro la princesa.

− Perdón que dijiste – contesto Finn.

− No nada – la princesa evadió el comentario de Finn – y tu Jake... que paso... SI o no. – Jake paso a rascarse la cabeza. Finn pensó que Arcoíris se opuso.

− Este princesa. Arcoíris me dijo que estaba bien, pero que no me sobre esforzara mucho, ya que está muy preocupada por lo largo que es el viaje y ella no puede ir, porque tendrá que volver al reino arcoíris para resolver unos problemas que se han estado armando, pero aparte de eso, si yo iré junto con mi hermanito y mi cuñadita – dice el perro mientras abraza a su hermano.

− Finn, Jake tengo que decirle que yo también iré – dice la princesa. Finn y Jake se sorprenden, ya que la DP dejara su reino.

− Pero princesa, ¿quién cuidara el dulce reino? – pregunta Finn, sabiendo que ella es obsesionada con las dulces criaturas.

− No te preocupes Finn, ya tengo todo planeado pondré a cargo a mi P-Bot. – los chicos se miran entre sí, y fijen que entienden.

− Princesa – dice Finn – Disculpe mi manera rustica, pero ¿por qué ira con nosotros?

− Eso es sencillo tontito – dijo la DP – porque lo que vamos a ver necesita ser estudiado estando allá, y no puedo trabajar con fotografías, por eso iré con ustedes y ustedes me protegerán, digamos que serán ms guardaespaldas – los chicos entendieron mejor la misión, solo les tocaría estar cuidando y ya – Bueno, ahora vallan a prepares, nos iremos en seis días.

Los chicos se despidieron de Bonnibel, y salieron. La DP ponía una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que el plan iba marchando bien.

Ya en la noche a eso de las 10:00 PM. La DP se abriga, toma unas herramientas de escalar montañas, una armas y un cuchillo e inicia un recorrido hasta el reino helado. Estando allá, se infiltra esquivando a todos los pingüinos y criaturas heladas, ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta de la presencia de la princesa, en ese estado la princesa parecía toda una espía. Llegando a la recamara del rey escribe un mensaje en una hoja. Se acerca a un mesa y ve un libro, y coloca el papel dentro de él.

− ¡Gunter! – grita el rey helado – ¡Gunter tráeme un Sandwich".

La princesa se percata de que el viejo rey va entrar a su habitación, ella mira hacia todos los lados tratando de buscar un escondite en el último, en el último segundo se esconde debajo de la cama. El rey con su comida a mano, entra y ve el libro, coloca el plato encima de una mesa de noche que había y empieza a revisarlo, de repente se quita la corona y pasa la misma transformación que la otra vez, empieza a llorar por la desesperación. Abre el libro que tenia y ve la hoja caerse, no recuerda haber puesto esa hoja hay. La levanta y la lee en silencio, pone una sonrisa de tranquilidad, y deja de llorar, el toma un lápiz y también escribe un mensaje, Terminando de haber hecho esto, la coloca en el libro, toma su corona y la coloca al lado del plato. No había pasado ni 5 minutos desde todo eso.

− Seas quien seas, ¡Gracias! – dice Simon mientras vuelve a su estado anterior.

El rey agarra su Sándwich y empieza a comerlo. Cuando termina toma su corona se la coloca y va devuelta a la cocina. La DP vio lo sucedido, abre el libro, sujeta la hoja y lee el mensaje que escribió Simon en una letra tan fina y espectacular que le se podía comparar con la de la realeza. Ella sabe que había hecho bien, no puedo evitar sentir empatía por el viejo anciano. Mientras salía del reino helado, esquivando a tantos enemigos, iba recordando lo que decía la carta y lo que esa pobre alma sufriente había escrito. Ella se sentía bien, como hacía tiempo no lo estaba. Tal vez era por ayudar a alguien que en verdad lo necesitara y que había sufrido tanto tiempo en silencio, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

El tiempo paso rápido, los chicos decidieron dar una fiesta con sus amigos más cercanos. Se podría decir que los contactos más cercanos eran las princesas que defendían y salvaban a cada rato. Para esta fiesta, se le encargo a BMO y a Neptor repartir las invitaciones. Las invitaciones fueron enviadas 3 días antes de la salida, la invitación explicaba que sería una fiesta de despedida, ya que ellos saldrían por un tiempo indefinido, y que deseaban pasarlo junto con sus amigos.

Ya en el día de la fiesta están todos los amigos de Finn y Jake compartiendo. La fiesta había comenzado, pero al ser temprano, todavía no llegaba a su apogeo. Jake conversaba tranquilamente con su esposa Arcoíris, mientras Finn era perseguido por la Princesa Grumosa, Salchicha, Mora y muchas más. Todas estaban tratando de hablar con el héroe, pero este solo decía "si" o "haja". Su mente está lejos, estaba esperando a su amada que todavía no se encontraba en los alrededores. La fiesta transcurría y todos los presentes les gustaba la música tranquila que Neptor y BMO habían puesto.

− Están todos listo para que empiece la verdadera fiesta – Dijeron BMO y Neptor al unisonó.

− Siii – gritaron las personas muy emocionadas.

Del techo salieron varias bolas discos y laser. Dos maquinas de Flash fueron colocadas en las partes mas estratégica. Los laser estaban cerca de la cabina del DJ. Apagaron las luces normales y encendieron la música, todas estas cosas, provoco que la gente se volviera más activa y empezaran a bailar feliz de la vida, casi salvajemente. Todos bailaban y se divertían mucho. Todos menos Finn que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire y sentarse a reflexionar. Finn se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña chica mirando todo lo que estaba en la fiesta. Finn miro hacia una ventana y observo a esta chica de fuego.

− PF ¿eres tú? – pregunto FInn un poco ansioso.

− Si.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el humano un poco impresionado.

− Ya quieres que me valla, está bien me voy Finn. – dijo la chica ofendida.

− Noo, espera, no lo dije por malo. Solo es que... No esperaba que vinieras.

− Si, fui a mi antigua casa a buscar una objeto que extravié, cuando vi la información. Agarre un tubo y abrí la carta, créeme fue bastante difícil. Después de eso vi la carta que decía que estaba invitada a la fiesta de despedida de ustedes.

− Si... así es. – dijo Finn un poco pensativo, tratando de adivinar cuál de las dos maquinas le había enviado la carta.

− Y para donde van, claro, si quieres decirme. – pregunto la chica.

− Nosotros iremos a una península que se encuentra lejos de aquí, no sé cuanto dure el viaje..

− Ohh... Que interesante – contesto la PF con un poco de sarcasmo.

− Si, así es.

− Oye Finn

− Dime PF.

− Lo siento mucho – Finn se sorprendió a escuchar lo que la chica decía – se que no me he comportado de la mejor manera contigo, y que fue bastante egoísta lo que hice hace varios meses.

− No te preocupes – Finn pone una sonrisa forzada – eso ya paso, y todo quedo en el pasado.

− Me alegro en oír eso – dijo la PF con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras veía el suelo. – Bueno, nos vemos entonces. – se despidió la PF, antes de irse, Finn sujeto su mano. La chica de fuego se quedo impresiona por lo que el estaba haciendo.

− PF – se acerco a ella, y le soltó la mano – discúlpame por haber dicho todas esas cosas horribles y egoísta de mi parte. – dijo Finn con una triste sonrisa – se que no fue educado y menos caballeroso de mi parte, pero quiero que entiendas que esa noticia fue demasiado para mí. – la princesa pone una sonrisa al ver que Finn está recuperado de ese momento – Además, me gustaría que aunque nosotros no seamos pareja, sigamos siendo amigos, eras mi pareja, y ahora deseo que sigamos siendo amigos... ¿Que dices PF?. – PF se queda sorprendida por lo que Finn le está diciendo, ella se alegra mucho, por saber que el humano la perdono.

− Si Finn... A mi también me gustaría ser amiga tuya. Eso me pone feliz – ambos se ven a los ojos muy contentos. – a continuación se dan un abrazo, leve, que no duro mucho, ya que la PF no quería quemarle la ropa a Finn. Ella se despedía con una gran sonrisa – Adiós Finn, muchas gracias por la invitación, nos veremos pronto.

− Adiós PF, nos veremos pronto.

Dicho esto, la PF se fue dejando un resto de fuego. Finn se sintió en paz, ya que pudo disculparse por toda las cosas que habían pasado. Cuando está dispuesto a volver a entrar, ve una sombra que lo espía, el saca su espada de SD y dice:

− Acércate, no tengo miedo, ven donde pueda verte. – cuando esa sombra sale, no era nada más que Marceline. – Marcy ve a fin con una cara decepcionante y en sus ojos se vislumbraba una pequeña chispa de tristeza. – Ohh Marcy eras tú, no me había dado cuenta, está muy oscuro aquí a fuera y no veo bien en la oscuridad.

Marcy ignoro completamente al humano y entro a la fiesta. El humano se sentía culpable por haber gritado todas esas cosas horribles a la persona que más ama. Decidió hablar con ella un poco más tarde.

La fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo, las princesas bailaban todas juntas, y en medio del grupo estaba la DP con vestimenta peculiar, llevaba una gorra y unos pantalones de sudaderas, empezó hacer movientes de Break Dance. Todas las personas se sorprendieron al ver la faceta de la princesa. Todos se pusieron en circulo y empezó ella hacer muchos movientes de cabezas, y demás cosas, al terminar la música, ella finalizo parada en una sola mano, mientras las piernas las tenia completamente en el aire. Se escuchaba en el aire a las personas vociferando "princesa, princesa, princesa", ella se paraba e iba a tomar aire. Después de ese espectáculo, la fiesta continuo de lo más normal.

Después de mucho disfrute la fiesta se había terminado, todos fueron de regreso hacia su casa. Finn desde que entro a la fiesta empezó a buscar a su amada, ya finalizada la fiesta el aun seguía buscando a Marcy. Pero nunca la llego a encontrar, al parecer la vampiro se había ido más temprano. Ya era muy tarde y tenían que levantarse temprano. Jake se despidió y se fue junto con Arcoíris. BMO y Neptor estaban tendidos en la cama de Finn. El humano los vio enternecido por lo bonito que se veían. A continuación, Finn agarro una escoba y varias fundas, y en menos de 2 minutos, ya toda la basura estaba recogida.

− Jajaja, esta súper velocidad que he conseguido con el entrenamiento duro, es fantástica – se dijo para sí mismo el humano, que ahora cansado se iba a tirar en el sofá, pero antes de hacerlo, recordó que tenía que hablar con Marcy – ¡Marcy, Marcy! – dijo susurrando mientras cerraba los ojos– a donde te fuiste. – al cerrar los ojos el humano quedó dormido por el cansancio físico (no era tanto), pero por el mental mucho, ya que vivió en menos de 2 horas dos situaciones agotadoras.

En otro lugar acabada la fiesta, la DP iba a la guarida del rey helado, empezó a evadir los guardias y las criaturas de hielo que cuidaban el sector del castillo. Al llegar empezó a buscar salón por salón hasta que llego y entro en el "cuarto del pasado" (este habitación apareció en Te Recuerdo o I Remember You) hace varios años el rey helado le hablo a la princesa sobre ese cuarto, al principio no le hizo caso, pero después se empezó a interesar, ahora en esos momentos estaba en ella. Buscando algo, ¿era un libro o una nota? ella tampoco lo sabía, hasta que lo vio, ve esa foto que buscaba, lee lo que dice atrás. La princesa pone una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y logro personal. Antes de salir, escucho a una patrulla de pingüinos que se dirigía a la habitación, la princesa disparo una arma con un gancho y se pego en el techo. La patrulla entra en la habitación y miran un poco curiosos, los alrededores, como si alguien había entrado, al final ellos terminan por salir, ella se despega del techo y cae al suelo con sumo cuidado, va a la habitación del viejo rey, ella observa que el libro sigue en ese mismo sitio, ella abre el libro y deja una nota, lo cierra con mucho cuidado y se prepara a irse.

− Hola – dice el rey helado de una forma muy tranquila.

− Hola, – contesta asustada la dulce princesa, con el temor de que el rey helado la secuestre. – supongo que eres Simon ¿No?

− Estas en lo correcto. Fuiste tú que me dejaste esa nota – pregunto él.

− Si, fui yo.

− Muchas gracias, me has calmado mucho.

− De nada, fue todo un placer, te deje otra cosa hay, cuento contigo para que la veas, sabrás a lo que me refiero.

− SI claro, ahora vete – dijo Simon con una gran sonrisa.

La DP asienta con la cabeza y sale. Simon con la poca cordura que le quedaba se acerca al libro y lee la nota, al terminar de leerla, la coloca encima del libro. Al acostarse sale la personalidad del rey helado, preguntándose el porqué estaba despierto, acto seguido se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

* * *

_**hola a todos que tal, lo prometido es deuda, dije que iba hablar un poco mas sobre el viejo Simon, y hay esta. Vuelvo y repito. Tengo una gran idea que le daré a Simon, pero, todo a su tiempo, aparecerán personajes que tal vez se lo esperen o no, no se... Todo depende de cómo sea jajaja...**_

_**Le doy gracias a estas personas por apoyarme **_

_**Trasgo_artifezdiaz Gracias por el comentario, me parece correcto tu afirmación sobre Ooo.**_

_**cherry.26cl**_

_**PineappleResendiz98**_

_**Un saludo a todos... Y recuerden dejar comentarios no es malo... Sinceramente me anima a seguir, los que han comentado muchas gracias... **_

_**Cualquier cosejo o crítica se acepta con los brazos abiertos, para asi tratar de mejorar ciertos detalles :D un abrazo enorme y nos vemos en la proxima publicacion. Y MIL DISCULPAS POR LAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS.**_


	4. Algo inesperado

Hola a todos los lectores, disculpen la tardanza... estaba pensando en muchas cosas, ademas tengo que estudiar para los examenes, que tengo proximamente en la universidad... En cualquier caso, quiero informarles que desde ahora sacare la historia una vez a la semana... La publicare todos los jueves o viernes(preferiblemente el viernes).

Espero que le guste la historia y gracias a las personas que han estado leyendo la historial. Un saludo a

** - poopyy - Marcoman - hanna19 - cyberakuma1 - finn-crash-RMN-29-97**

Gracias por su apoyo... En especial a **Hanna19 y ** que han estado participando desde el inicio de esta historia :D

* * *

**_En el cap. Anterior Finn se habia areglado su amistad con la PF, Marceline vio desde lejos lo que sucedia, mientras tanto la DP, se habia infiltrado en el palacio del RH, y habia dejado un mensaje._**

**_Aqui empieza el nuevo capitulo_**

* * *

Es un hermoso y feliz día, el sol brilla, el cielo se encuentra despejado, los pajaritos cantas, las mariposas vuelan y nuestros héroes se preparan. Los ayudantes de la DP se encontraban subiendo las provisiones en el hermoso Yate blanco de 20 metros con 3 habitaciones, la princesa lo nombro Dulce Mar. Finn acababa de llegar, saludo a la princesa y empezó ayudar a los asistentes. Jake, por su parte llego de ultimo, Jake toma sus cosas y se dirige a una de las recamaras, habían 3 puertas, una a la izquierda, otra a la derecha y otra en el medio, las puertas eran color caoba y tenían el enmarcado dorado, el perro decidió entrar en la cabina del medio y vio que habían muchas cosas de chicas. "supongo que esta es de la dulce princesa" pensó el perro. Cerró la puerta y entro en la que se encontraba en la parte izquierda. Llego, tiro sus cosas en el suelo. Cuando se disponía a salir, escucho algo.

− Oye perro pulgoso – dijo esa voz – saca tus cosas de aquí, que esta es mi recamara – Jake impresionado por la voz que le estaba hablando pregunto.

− ¿Quién es que esta aquí, manifiéstate fantasma?

− Estúpido – contesto la voz – soy yo, Marceline. – desarropándose de la litera de arriba.

− Ahh, Marceline... Porque no estás fuera con tu novio Finn.

− Yo no tengo novio, nadie me ama – dijo Marcy muy triste.

− Hay Marcy, sabes que me das mucho miedo y eso, pero todos te queremos. – acto seguido Jake se estiro y le dio un abrazo a la entristecida vampiro. Ella acepto con alegría el abrazo del perro y le correspondió – Bien, ahora Marcy, me podrías decir ¿qué paso?.

− Y si no quiero – contesto ella tratando de asustar al perro.

− No me puedes decir eso a mí, recuerda que fui yo quien te dio el consejo...

− Umn es cierto – dijo la vampira, ella saco los colmillos y extendió las uñas de sus manos – significa que a quien debo de matar es a ti perro – Jake vio esa espeluznante forma de Marcy y se tiro en un rincón llorando por su vida, mientras hacia una cruz con su mano y decía "aléjate Satanás" – jajajaja – se escucho la risa de la vampiro, que con la "pequeña" broma a Jake se sentía mucho mejor. – era una broma Jake, ven siéntate para decirte – Marcy agarro al asustado perro y lo acostó en la litera de abajo. – Jake, ¿en verdad quieres que te cuente?.

− Claro chiquita, sabes que puedes contar conmigo... Además ese hermano mío, es un imbécil con las mujeres.

− Pues no lo parece – dice Marcy muy enojada – lo vi con la PF.

− ¡Ohhh! – suspiro el perro muy boquiabierto porque no creía que su hermano era capaz de traicionarla. – pero mi hermano no es capaz de eso... Yo lo he criado bien.

− Sé que lo has criado bien, pero lo hizo. – dijo Marcy entristecida.

− Espérate un tantito – dijo el perro haciendo señas de Stop a Marcy. – ¿Como sabes que lo que viste fue eso? – pregunta el perro.

− Porque... – la vampiresa mira al suelo, se tapa la cara, mientras deja deslizar unas pequeñas lagrimas – porque yo vi a Finn agarrándola de la mano y dándole un abrazo.

− ¡QUE! – contesto el perro sorprendido de que Finn tuviera esa actitud con la PF. Por lo que ellos sabían, su amistad se había destruido, y verlos así, podría señal de mala fortuna. – Marceline, déjate de dar vueltas al tema y cuenta... ¿Sí?

− De acuerdo Jake. Yo estaba en casa y...

_Marceline POV_

_Yo estaba en casa, lista y cambiada para venir a la fiesta de nuestra despedida, estaba muy emocionada porque estaría en mi primer baile con mi novio, era un poco tarde y quise hacer que Finn se preocupara de si iba o no. Ya oscuro y muy retrasada salgo de mi casa y me fijo en un rastro de fuego, al principio no le di mente, pero observe de que dirección venia... De la antigua casa de la PF... Fui siguiendo el rastro hasta que me di cuenta, de que iba a la casa del árbol. No sé porque pero, vi que la PF estaba parada en la ventara tratando de ver que había dentro, no podía entrar por obvias razones de seguridad. Había una escándalo tremendo y muchas luces de fiestas. A los 5 minutos veo que Finn sale, me dispongo a saludarlo, y me percato de que se dirige hacia la PF, me quedo sorprendida por el acontecimiento que estoy viendo, ellos hablan, pero no puedo escuchar nada, la música era demasiado fuerte para yo escuchar, la curiosidad me estaba matando, cuando veo que al fin la PF se va. Me impresiono al notar que Finn la agarra de la mano, así evitando que ella se fuera, después el se pone medio triste y nervioso y empieza hablar, trato de acercarme y afinar mis oídos, escucho la palabra "pareja"... después "volver a ser". Y a continuación un abrazo._

_Sentí una cuchillo clavándose en mi corazón, un dolor muy profundo. Seguí viendo y la flamita se fue. Veo que Finn está por entrar, trato de acercármele, pero ni me reconoció, es cierto estaba oscuro, pero había unas cuantas luces que salían, y me iluminaban "aléjate monstruo" eso me ofendió y entristeció mucho. Pase por su lado, y entre a la fiesta no me di cuenta de que si el decía algo o no. Después dure un rato en la despedida y me fui a casa, a traer lo necesario, para el viaje; dure como dos horas en mi casa, el no me llamo, ni intento comunicarse conmigo así que agarre mis cosas y me dispuse a salir al puerto. Amanecí aqui, en esta cama, el no me llamo, no trato de comunicarse conmigo, no fue a mi casa, no hizo nada._

_Ya veo que no es amor, eso no es amor que él siente por mí. _

_FIn de Marceline POV._

− Hay mi niña – dice Jake con cara de tristeza al ver los sentimientos que tenia la vampiresa – sabes que Finn es un asco para estos casos, no creo que él sea capaz de hacer esto... y mucho menos a ti – dice Jake cambiando el tono de voz, tratando de elevar el autoestima de la vampiro – ¡Cariño, no eres cualquiera, eres Marceline Abadeer. La Reina de los Vampiro, y la hija del mismo señor oscuro. Eres poderosa, sexy y temida – con esto último dicho, la vampira se sonrojo, por la admiración que tenía el perro – así que Marcy, levanta el ánimo y resuelve las cosas con ese loco.

− Jake tienes razón – dice Marcy un poco más animada – soy todo eso y mas... No necesito a alguien como el cerca de mi – el perro se preocupa, al ver que Marcy está malinterpretando todo.

− Marcy no te he dicho eso, pero quiero que pienses las cosas bien.

− Bueno Jake, si él no quiere hablar, por mi bien – dice un poco enojada – además, fue él quien me llamo monstruo, si él quiere hablar lo estaré esperando, pero si no... Por mi bien.

Jake estaba un poco nervioso por lo que la chica vampiro estaba diciendo. Así que salió del camarote y fue a buscar a su hermano para explicarle la situación. Jake salió a la cubierta a buscar a su hermano. Cuando lo encontró, le explico que Marcy estaba en el camarote de la izquierda y que el necesitaba hablar con ella, pero ¡ya!. Finn dejo de ayudar a cargar y bajo al camarote. Toc Toc (sonido de cuando se toca una puerta)

− Adelante – grito Marcy, Finn entro nervioso por la bronca que se iba armar. – con que eres tu galán – escupió la vampira esas palabras llenas de sarcasmo – Dime, ¿acaso te aburriste ya de la otra? – Finn se quedo pensando en las palabras de Marcy.

− ¿Que otra? – contesta inocentemente el humano.

− Tu sabes cual, con la que podremos prender muchas velas. – Dijo la vampira muy enojada.

− Rayos Marcy, tranquilízate y vamos hablarlo tranquilo. – Marcy agarra su bajo-hacha.

− Yo estoy tranquila Finn, ¿no lo ves? – Finn suspira profundo para no tratar de perder la cabeza, a manos de su enojada pareja, al tratar de explicarle la situación.

− My Lady, cual es el problema que estamos teniendo en estos momentos, ¿es el hecho de que estuve hablando con PF? – dijo Finn lo más tranquilo y nervioso que pudo.

− Si... por eso – dijo cabizbaja, mientras todas las energías se le iban, dejo de levitar y se sentó en la cama de abajo, abrazo sus piernas y puso la cabeza detrás de las piernas, como si estas fueran un escudo contra todo. – Yo no te gusto. soy un monstruo para ti, o que FInn... – levanto la cabeza mientras estaba a punto de formarse dos arroyos de lagrimas – Si o no Finn.. ¿Que soy para ti?, ¡responde Demonios! – Finn abrazo a su damisela, y con tiernas palabras se las susurro al oído.

− Eres lo más importante que me ha pasado, eres mi amiga, mi amor, mi vida, mi todo, sin ti, estaría bien feo, como un cerdito asado. Eres lo más magnifico que tengo y lamento lo mucho que dure para darme cuenta. – Finn mira directo a los ojos de Marceline que estaban llenos de lagrimas – La PF fue a pedirme perdón por la manera en que me ha tratado, le dije que me gustaría ser amigo de ella, la PF dijo lo mismo, nos abrazamos porque nuestra relación de amistad se arreglo... Pero Marcy yo nunca en mi vida te traicionaría por nada ni nadie. Eres lo más apreciado para mí. Yo te amo.

Marcy se sintió aliviada porque Finn no había hecho nada del otro mundo.

− Pero una pregunta Finn – dice Marcy – porque no te diste cuenta de que era yo y me llamaste monstruo... en verdad soy un monstruo para ti.

− No Marcy, yo estaba con la vista alterada, estaba hablando con la PF y de pronto tengo que ver para la oscuridad, es algo a lo cual mi vista dura un rato para acostumbrase a la escasa luz que salía por las ventanas... y no, no eres un monstruo, eres la persona más bella, hermosa, simpática, guerrera y mas cosa, de las que he visto en una chica, estoy loquito por ti.

Marcy se poner feliz por las cosas que le dice el humano sobre ella, Marcy aun sentada en la cama agarra y le implanta un tremendo beso a Finn, el joven se apoya en la cama, porque Marcy se echó hacia atrás y callo. Estaban en esa clásica posición, el hombre encima de la mujer, Finn se da cuenta de eso, pero Marcy lo agarra y lo aprieta contra su boca, el beso continua de manera excitante.

De repente el barco se menea, los tortolos se le acaba el momento más bonito que tenían. El momento se termino, pero ambos siguen viendose a los ojos, con rostro romantico. Finn se sienta al lado de Marcy que sigue tendida en la cama.

− ¿Que es lo que sucede? – pregunta Finn preocupado.

− No lo sé – contesta Marcy.

− Marcy quédate aquí abajo, aunque lleves protección en una pelea se te puede caer y no dejare que eso suceda.

Finn recoge su espada de SD y sube las escaleras. Estando arriba, ve a Jake tirado en el suelo

− Jake, Jake ¿estás bien? – pregunta el humano un poco asustado

− Si hermano, estoy bien. – dice el perro un poco adolorido.

− ¿Qué sucede, que está pasando?

− Es el rey helado.

− Pero que haces el viejo ese aquí.

− Esta triste, porque no lo invitamos a nuestra fiesta y como compensación quiere que lo dejemos ir con nosotros.

− Eso nunca. – dijo Finn exaltado.

Finn salto al muelle y vio al hombre volando por los aires.

− Rey helado – grito Finn. – No puedes venir con nosotros.

− Cállate chamaco pulgoso – dijo el rey helado – no vez que estoy hablando con mi esposa. – Finn ve que la DP esta sujetada por el rey helado, Finn utiliza su velocidad y la transporta al lado de Jake, mientras vuelve a donde estaba.

− Pero como hiciste eso, si ni siquiera sabes volar – pregunto el viejo rey.

− Es fácil – contesto Finn con una enorme sonrisa – al poseer esta velocidad puedo saltar bien alto. Y eso fue lo que hice.

− Oh valla, si que tienes muchos secretos – dijo curioso el viejo.

− Ahora vejete, lárgate o si no te doy tus pataditas.

Dicho esto, al rey helado se le bajo un poco la barba y la nariz, se parecía a aquella vez que Finn y Jake lo vieron, era casi lo mismo, pero en esta no hubo mucha diferencia

− Oiga usted Finn – dijo el rey helado sonando un poco más educado. – le aconsejo que me dejen ir, o sino congelare el barco.

− Eso no es nada, lo descongelaremos en un día – contesto furiosos el joven héroe.

− Y qué tal si congelo el mar, – dijo el viejo rey mientras abria los brazos de par en par –eso si no podrás descongelar, a menos que esperes varios siglos... jajaja. – el humano se quedo pensativo y se quedo viendo a Simon, por un segundo lo dudo, pero al decir tal amenaza, vio que el viejo estaba pensando, y que el si es capaz de hacerlo.

− De acuerdo puedes venir – el rey helado volvió a la normalidad.

− ¿Que cosha paso? – pregunto el viejo, Finn volvió a repetir.

− ¡Qué puedes venir con nosotros!.

− Jake se quedo un poco sorprendido de la decisión. La DP se hizo la sorprendida, pero todo estaba calculado.

Jake y la DP se quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión que había tomado el joven. Acto seguido, el rey helado decendio de los cielos y, saco un equipaje que tenia escondido detrás de unos botes de basuras, los agarro y los subió la barco. Ya todos los habitantes del dulce reino estaban presentes en la partida de los héroes, la P-bot. Se encontraba en esos sitios junto con su esposo el monstruo. Desde la orilla del puerto, todos despedían a los aventureros que habían empezado su viaje.

Finn se encontraba dentro del interior del barco hablando con Marcy. Ambos estaban parados en medio de la recamara.

− Y en resumen Marcy – Dijo Finn – El viejo Simon vendrá con nosotros.

− ¿Qué? – respondió la vampiresa sorprendida.

− Si, el vendrá, hay que soportarlo. – la vampiresa miro un rostro decaído a Finn.

− Finn, ¿te molesta el hecho de que el venga? – pregunto la chica con dulce voz. Finn se quedo mirando a la hermosa vampiresa mientras sonreía audazmente.

− Claro que no me molesta, mientras él se comporte y no haga nada loco, todo estará bien. – Marcy puso una sonrisa de alegría, dejando ver sus dos colmillos.

Marcy agarro su hombre y lo inclino, haciendo que su cabeza, tocara casi el suelo, el chico se avergonzó mucho, al ver que Marceline hacia ese acto, siendo eso trabajo del hombre. El chico, no podía ver a Marcy directo a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía, su rostro reflejaba un poco de humillación y mucho aprecio por su querida vampira. La vampira miro a Finn directo en sus ojos azul cielo. El humano intercepto la mirada de la vampira, observaba eso hipnotizan tés ojos carmesí. Marceline se fue acercando ya a centímetros de pegar los labios. Pum (la puerta de la recamara se golpea duro contra la pared). Era el rey helado que vio el momento. La vampiresa no pudo sentirse avergonzada al ver al hombre que hace bastante tiempo, había adquirido la responsabilidad de padre (padre temporal de ella). La vampiresa se sonrojo al verlo, automáticamente soltó a Finn, el humano cayó al piso, no le dolió, ya que eran unos centímetros que faltaban para llegar al suelo.

− Hola Marceline – dijo el rey helado.

− Hola Simon – dijo Marceline, mientras se a rascaba la nuca. – el RH no sabía la razon exacta porque le decía Simon, pero no le importaba ya que sabía que tenía algo especial con Marceline, ella lo aceptaba como él era y no le reprochaba por las cosas que hacía.

− Oye Marceline, quizás podríamos tocar algo, bueno, cuando quieras, ya que el viaje a la península es bastante largo. – Finn no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que dijo el viejo rey. Le iba a preguntar, pero decidió dejarlo para un momento menos delicado.

− Por cierto – dice Marcy – Finn, ¿cuándo lograste superar tu miedo al océano?

− O, oce, ¿océano? – tartamudea Finn – nosotros no estamos en el océano, estamos en un avión que estaba parado en el puerto... Es un yate que vuela – Finn al escucharse a si mismo decir estas oraciones sin lógicas, se asusto mucho – AHhhhh – grito con todas sus fuerzas – estamos en el océano! – Finn mira asustado la ventana, al principio creyó que era el cielo, pero al ver que era agua, no aguanto el pánico. – Océano, océano, AHHHH, AYUDAAA.

− Calmate loquito – dijo el RH (RH= Rey Helado). – CHUPI CHAPA ZAA – Invocó un hechizo mágico y se lo lanzo al humano, seguido se congelo parcialmente, seguía vivo, pero estaba en estado criogénico, hasta que el efecto se le pasara en varias horas.

− ¿Qué hiciste Simon? – pregunto la vampira

− No he hecho nada – contesto el viejo rey despreocupado – solo lo puse en estado de animación suspendida o criogénico, como en esas películas viejas, en la que aparece un tipo vestido con una máscara y dice "Yo soy tu padre" – contesto el RH. La vampiresa no pudo evitar estar asustada por lo que le paso a su novio. Se sentía aliviada porque escuchaba los latidos de Finn. El perro y la DP al escuchar los gritos de histéricos de Finn fueron lo más rápido posible.

− ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el perro muy preocupado a Marcy.

− Ahh Jake, – sonrió la vampira – no te preocupes, es que Finn descubrió que estaba en el océano.

− Ahahhh, era eso. – contesto aliviado el perro – y como lo tomo.

− Bueno... No muy bien – Marcy señalo el cuerpo congelado de Finn.

− NOOOOooo! mi hermanito!... – grito Jake – ¿Que fue lo que paso?

La princesa miraba asustada al perro. Marcy explico la situación y todos ellos se calmaron un poco. Al saber de que Finn no estaba en peligro.

− Apartándonos de tema. DP como nos vamos a repartir las literas – pregunto Jake.

− Bueno, ya que no contábamos con el RH. Lo mejor que podría hacer es que Jake y Finn, Marceline y yo compartiremos habitación, mientras que le dejamos una al rey helado, ya que no sobreviviremos si dormimos junto a el.

− Sii... Yupi, más espacio para mí – Celebraba victorioso el RH.

Todos los presentes, menos Finn, empezaron a llevar los equipajes a las diferentes habitaciones. Ya tarde en la noche, todos se reúnen en la cubierta para pasar el rato tranquilos. Finn, para esas horas ya estaba descongelado; se encontraba atado por una pierna de Jake, esto lo hacía sentirse seguro, de que no caería por la borda. Fue una noche pacifica y bella. El RH se había comportado muy bien. Aunque había ratos que se soltaban los cables. Pero después de eso, todo era fantástico. Había pasado tiempo en que todos (incluyendo el RH) pasaran tiempos de calidad juntos.

− Oye viejo – pregunto Finn al RH – como supiste que iríamos de viaje.

− ¿Como quieras que sepa eso? – pregunto un poco molesto el RH – solo sentí que algo en mi interior... – se quedo un momento en silencio – Bueno chamacos, eso y que encontré una nota de escritura hermosa en letra rosa que decía:

Para el Rey Helado:

Rey Helado, saldremos temprano a una misión, no nos veras por mucho tiempo, si quieres despedirte estaremos en el puerto.

Ven si quieres, sino bueno.

Todos los chicos se quedaron mirando extrañados de que el viejo supiera de eso, y lo más sorprendente es que alguien fuera a darle esa invitación. La vampiresa no pudo evitar mirar disimuladamente a la DP. Ella estaba nerviosa, y moviendo sus ojos hacia los lados, Marcy sabía que era ella. Los chicos no se dieron cuenta de la manera extraña de la DP.

− Oye viejo... Como supiste que la península hacia dónde vamos queda bastante lejos – pregunto muy curioso el humano.

− Este... – pensó Simon, tratando de explicárselo al chico, el viejo puso su codo encima de su pierna, luego puso su quijada en apoyo a la mano (ya sabéis la clásica postura de pensamiento). – no recuerdo mucho... Solo recuerdo que había algo importante para mí, que quedo allí, además de unas heridas que me hice... jajaja... – El viejo se quedo un rato pensativo, hasta que chasqueo los dedos de su mano y pregunto – ¿De qué hablábamos chicos?

− De nada Simon – contesto Marceline. Todos sabían de los problemas de memoria que sufría, así que no le dieron mucha importancia a eso.

La noche paso relativamente tranquila, ya tarde de la noche, todos se fueron a sus respectivos camarotes a descansar. Los chicos y la DP bajan primero, Marcy estaba bajando hasta que se le acerca el RH.

− Waoo... Has crecido mucho Marceline, me alegro mucho por ti – dice el viejo rey. Marcy se queda toda confundida al escuchar lo que dice el viejo. – hace mucho que no te vehia, de que eras una pequeña de este tamaño – señalo hasta su propia sintura. – me alegro mucho por ti.

− ¿Simon? – pregunta la vampira con rostro a punto de llorar.

− ¿Quién es Simon güerita? – pregunta el RH un poco confundido.

− Simon no es nadie – Marceline le dio un fuerte abrazo al RH, este lo toma impresionado y de alguna o extraña manera, le pareció muy familiar y reconfortador. El tambien le correspondió. La vampira estaba alegre de ese abrazo, hacía tiempo que no le daba uno, como en esos viejos tiempos en que ellos deambulaban por las ruinas del mundo. Marcy se separo del RH y se despidió. – Adiós Simon.

− Chaito – dijo el anciano, mientras su sonrisa se hacia una enorme tristeza, observo como Marcy iba bajando las escaleras, y el hombre susurro – adiós Gunter. – Marcy se percato de lo que él dijo, con cara triste siguió su camino, hasta la habitación de ella y la DP.

Ya en la habitación de la DP, la vampiresa miro fijamente los ojos de la DP, sus ojos brillaban con una rabia casi asesina y sacos sus garras. La DP se quedo mirándola, en el interior tenía un poco de miedo, por como lo tomara Marcy.

− ¿Porque le llevaste esa carta a el RH?, eh Cara de chicle – La DP se sorprendió de que Marcy se halla dado cuenta de que fue ella.

− ¿Cómo te diste cuenta Marcy? – pregunto un poco asustada la DP.

− Fue fácil, mientras el RH contaba su parte, tú estabas muy nerviosa, además, quien mas escribe con letra Rosa? – dijo Marceline mientras apretaba su puño – Dime ahora Princesita.

− Está bien Marcy... tu ganas. Le envié la carta para que viniera a despedirse, se que al estar solo, el quería venir con nosotros, no sé cómo se lo iba a contar, así que el tenia que amenazarnos para eso. El caso es que lo logro, yo lo necesito para seguir con mis experimentos, y ver su estado, ¿por qué piensas que traería todas estas maquinarias?, es por si ocurre algo. – dijo la princesa mientras señalaba los equipos que traía con sigo. – Además, necesito que el este con nosotros para poder arreglar su problema de memoria. – Marcy dejo de sacar las uñas, así que estas se encogieron, Ella miro un poco escéptica lo que decía la princesa.

− De acuerdo princesita – soltó palabras con mucho sarcasmo – Mira esa manzana – ella sujeto la manzana. – Imagínate que esta manzana bonita eres tu – a continuación chupo el rojo de la manzana – vez lo que paso, eso te pasara si algo malo le pasa – la princesa trago en seco al escuchar tal amenaza de la vampiresa.

− No te preocupes... Nada malo pasara.

− Eso espero.

La pequeña charla había pasado, cada quien se fue a descansar.

El tiempo transcurría, ya ha pasado una semana, desde que iniciaron su viaje rumbo al norte, los chicos por fin habían llegado a la península señalada en el mapa. Finn al ver la arena, salto y callo de rostro, Marcy y Jake que observaban el comportamiento del humano se quedaron mirándolo, mientras el caía hasta la arena. Pum (sonido de Finn al darse contra la arena) el humano callo secamente, todos pusieron una mueca de dolor, al ver tal acontecimiento, el humano, no le importo eso, casi ni lo sentía, se puso en cuatro patas y empezó a correr como un lobo desquiciado sobre la arena, todos se reían por la actuación que Finn estaba brindando.

Desde la playa, los chicos fueron caminando inspeccionando el nuevo territorio. Todo era casi idéntico a su hogar, ellos sabían que estaban lejos de casa, pero se sentían bien estando en tierras desconocidas para ellos. Marceline flotaba con su sombrilla al lado del humano, la princesa detrás, tratando de buscar algo, el RH al lado de Jake hablando sobre sus pingüinos y de cómo extraña a Gunter. Todo estaba relativamente bien.

− Por fin llegan – dice una voz misteriosa, Finn y Jake, hicieron un perímetro para proteger a la DP, Marceline y al RH.

− Sal de donde estés – grito Finn eufórico, mientras sacaba su espada de SD en la derecha y la espada de raíz en la izquierda, con la de raíz defendía y con la SD atacaba – Sal para cortarte la cabeza – de los arbustos salía una figura, Finn se puso aun más tenso por esto y empezó a posicionarse para dar el salto y destruirlo de una vez, el pie de la criatura sale y Finn al observar su posición, salto hacia aquella presencia. Finn llego de una vez, ya estaba por clavar su espada de SD en aquella figura que no veía bien.

− ALTO FIN... DETENTE EL NO ES NINGUNA AMENAZA – grito la princesa alterada. Finn al escuchar esto, regreso a su posición en el perímetro. La criatura se paro y salió de los arbustos. Poseía un aspecto muy similar al de la princesa, su ropa y cabello era color rosa. Llevaba un traje elegante, como si se tratara de alguien importante.

− Hola hermanita – dijo el personaje mientras levantaba el brazo y saludaba, todos se quedaron impresionados al ver que aquel tipo le decía "hermanita".

− Hola Gumbal. – dijo la DP entre los dientes. – Gracias por acogernos en tu reino.

− ¡QUE! – grito Jake – ¿el es tu hermano y también tiene un reino?

− Si, así es – contesto Gumbal. – el reino de la DP y el mío, son aliados, aunque por la distancia no tenemos mucho contacto. Hermana ya le dijiste donde estamos.

− No Gumbal, aun no se lo he dicho.

− Excelente – dijo Gumbal mientras ponía una sonrisa – Bienvenidos a la tierra de Aaa.

− Ohhh... Así que este es el nuevo nombre de esta tierra – dijo Marcy sorprendida. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Marcy y la miraron fijamente – No me culpen, nadie me pregunto si había ido a este sitio antes, además, yo les dije que he recorrido el mundo en esta larga vida.

− Waoo... – exclamo Gumbal al ver a la hermosa chica debajo de la sombrilla – Que hermosa es usted. – la vampiresa se sonrojo un poco ya que la agarraron desprevenida.

− Si, como sea – dijo la vampiresa. El humano no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto furioso, porque ese tipo le estaba coqueteando a su novia.

− Princesa, – dijo Gumbal – no me presentaras a todos tus compañeros.

− Cierto, – dijo la princesa – disculpa mi falta de delicadeza – se acerco al grupo – este es Jake el perro – hola dijo Jake, a lo que Gumbal le contesto con hola – El es Finn el humano, héroe de Ooo. Ella es Marceline la reina vampiro y él es el RH. – Gumbal se sorprendió al ver que su hermana trajo unos personajes bastantes interesantes.

− Mucho gusto – dijo Gumbal – yo soy el Principe Gumbal, gobernante del dulce reino de la tierra de Aaa. Así que trajiste una reina y un rey contigo, además de otro humano.

− Otro humano – contesto el grupo asombrado.

− Si... – dijo Gumbal – aquí tenemos una humana. – todos estaban muy sorprendidos, especialmente Finn, ya que el titulo de El ultimo humano en el mundo, no le pertenecía solo a él. – Bueno, dejemos la charla, y vallamos al dulce reino.

Todos se pusieron en marcha al dulce reino. Una vez llegados al dulce reino, la princesa explico a Gumbal la ubicación de donde estaba el Yate. Gumbal, mando sus súbditos ir a buscar el yate y traerlo al puerto más cercano. Les ofreció a cada persona una habitación por separado. Los invitados, se dieron una buena ducha, y cambiaron de ropa. Finn tenía puesto unos Jeans negro, camiseta azul y su clásico gorro, mientras llevaba colgado su espada de SD en la espalda, y la de raíz en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, teniendo un estilo parecido al de los caballeros. Marcelne llevaba unos Jeans azul oscuro y una blusa de tirito roja. y el RH llevaba puesto un traje normal (parecido al que tenia puesto en el video). Todos bajaron a ver el recorrido que Gumbal de daría a sus invitados. Ya estando reunidos se fijaron en el traje que tenia puesto el rey helado.

− Hey viejo, ¿Por qué llevas puesto ese traje? – pregunto Jake

− ¡Esto! – dijo el viejo rey – es que mis túnicas estaban ya sucias, una semana en un barco no fue muy bonito que digamos.

Los presentes acordaron que era verdad, ya que pasaron unos pequeños contratiempos en el viaje. Ya eran como las 4:00PM los chicos habían almorzados en un sitio que les enseño Gumbal. El DPe (dulce príncipe) tenía rato tratando de coquetear con la reina vampiro. Finn ya se había enojado lo bastante porque este le estaba tirando el ojo a su chica. Marcy simplemente lo ignoraba, pero el DPe no se rendía.

− Gumbal ven de un pronto – llamo la princesa a su hermano. El se paro y fue donde estaba la princesa.

− ¿Qué paso? – dijo el príncipe.

− Mira Gumbal, por favor no coquetees con Marceline

− No estoy coqueteando con ella, solo estoy ofreciendo comodidad a mis invitados y más si dos de ellos son de la realeza. – dijo el chico, mientras señalaba a Marcy y a el RH. Por su parte la princesa se quedo un poco incrédula con lo que había dicho el chico.

− Espero que sea eso cierto – dijo la princesa – cambiando de tema. Que has averiguado de aquel sitio. – el DPe puso una cara más seria y empezó hablar.

− Bueno hermanita, como sabrás el sitio es muy antiguo, no tiene mil años, pero se acerca. He intentado entrar, pero no he podido, ya que es muy peligroso, hay muchas trampas y además, se necesita dos objetos de alto poder para poder entrar.

− Umnn

Ambos hermanos se quedaron pensando en esa situación. Mientras tanto en la banca donde estaban los demás. Los demás estaban sentados en una banca. El rey helado, atraía mucha atención de varias damas que pasaban, al ver que traía ese traje, la barba larga y esa corona, muchas creyeron que era un viejo rey, un rey muy sabio con alto grado de conocimiento. Por su parte Marceline llamaba la atención de algunos jóvenes habitantes que la veían, Finn al ser el joven de 19 años con excelente cuerpo y ojos azul cielo, llamo la atención de todas las mujeres, al Finn voltear a mirar a lo lejos, las chicas creían que este las miraba, seguido se desmayaban de la emoción. Mientras que los niños se acercaban a Jake para jugar, por lo tierno que se veía el lindo perrito.

Todo estaba bien hasta que a lo lejos se puede vislumbrar una figura voladora que se va acercando con una risa maniática. Todos voltearon a ver a esta extraña criatura. Gumbal quedo impresionado, y al cabo de dos segundos se desilusiono totalmente.

− No otra vez – decía el príncipe.

− ¿Qué pasa hermano? – pregunto la DP

− La reina helada viene a raptarme, que fastidio, esa anciana no se cansa.

− ¿¡QUE!? – dijo sorprendida la DP. – como que aquí hay una reina helada, nunca me dijiste eso.

− Disculpa princesa, pero varias de las cartas que enviaba, antes de que zarparan la reina las interceptaba y si hablaba de ella, se ilusionaría mucho, al saber que yo pienso en ella.

− Umn… Tienes razón – dijo la DP.

La reina helada se había colocado encima de un puesto de ventas.

− Escúchame Gumbal. ¡Cásate conmigo! – dijo la reina helada.

− Eso nunca, – contesto el DPe. – prefiero estar muerto.

− Si esa es la condición, lo estarás, jajajaja – soltó una risa maligna mientras lanzaba rayos de hielo.

− Atrás todos – dijo Gumbal.

− Príncipe yo lo salvaré – dijo Finn mientras se sacaba su espada de SD.

− Espera Finn, yo también ayudare – dijo Marceline, sacando de su bolso sin fondo su hacha bajo.

− No, no puedes, estando bajo el sol, no eres muy fuerte, además, tienes que cargar con esa sombrilla y eso te retrasaría – contesto Finn. La vampiresa lo miro con disgusto.

− Tienes razón. – Contesto la vampiresa.

La vampiresa se retiro a un local, para poder quitarse la sombrilla de encima y poder mirar el espectáculo tranquila, bajo la protección de la sombra que brindaba aquel lugar. Finn se paró de la banca, con su espada de SD en su mano, no necesitaba la otra, ya que no pensaba que era tan fuerte, y si funcionaba con la misma mecánica que el RH, solo tenía que quitarle la corona y listo.

Finn se puso en frente del DPe, dándole la espalda dijo "refúgiense en otro sitio, yo me encargo". Ambos hermanos salieron corriendo y entraron en el local donde estaba Marceline. La reina helada lanzaba rayos de sus manos, congelando al objeto donde estos golpeaban, Finn los esquivaba con gran naturalidad.

− Esto es todo lo que tienes – dijo el humano mientras se apoyaba de su espada.

− Maldito crio – dijo la reina helada.

La Reyna helada empezó a volar de nuevo, el bonito día empezó a oscurecerse y haciendo mucha brisa, Finn ahora más serio en la lucha saco su espada espada de raíz y la coloco en la mano derecha, sujetó firmemente ambas espadas, un tornado se empezó a formar en las nubes y a descender, el tornado se dirigía hacia donde estaba Finn, detrás de él habían unos pequeños dulce niños. Si Finn se movía de aquel sitio, podía llegar a ser el final para esas pobres almas. Finn pensó en sujetar a los dos niños y transportarlo hacia otro lugar, pero sabía que con las espadas en mano le sería demasiado incomodo hacerlo, el tornado estaba a punto de chocar a Finn, el humano clavo la espada de raíz en la tierra, y con esto, la raíz del mango se fue haciendo más larga y voluminosa, Finn recito unas palabras extrañas y la raíces formaron un domo en el alrededor, cubriéndolo a él y a los niños de aquel tornado, el tornado descargaba todas su furia encima de aquel domo, los niños que están dentro junto con Finn, empezaron a llorar, humano dijo – tranquilos niños, yo los protegeré no se preocupen –, los niños se calmaron un poco, mientras el tornado empezó a perder fuerza, después de varios minutos el tornado desapareció, Finn volvió a recitar otras palabras y el domo se achico, volviendo el mango de la espada a su estado original, Finn saco la espada de la tierra y se dirigió a contraatacar a la reina helada, Finn logro crear tres copias de él, junto con el eran cuatros. Estas se repartieron en el suelo y saltaron al mismo tiempo para agarra a la reina helada, la reina helada, le disparo sus rayos de hielo a las copias, cuando creyó que le había dado a Finn, las copias desaparecieron, ella se quedo un poco confundida, porque no veía a su enemigo, – ahhh – se escuchaba una voz con fuerte espíritu de combate, desde arriba de la posición de la reina, Finn se acercaba a gran velocidad, la reina logro crear un pucho de hielo, y lo lanzo a Finn, a la velocidad que él iba en el aire, era imposible esquivarlo, el puño le dio justo en el estomago, haciendo que disminuyera esa velocidad, y al mismo tiempo privándolo. La reina helada sujeto al humano por el cuello.

− Tu velocidad y trucos me sorprende; pero no puedes conmigo, buajaja buajaja – dijo muy feliz la dulce reina. Mientras todo esto ocurrió, el RH seguía tranquilo, como si nada pasaba, se dio cuenta de que la temperatura había bajado, no fue a causa de él, era otra cosa, algo peligroso, pues no le dio mente y se recostó en la banca. Aprovechando el frio que hacía.

Finn seguía siendo estrangulado por la reina helada, Marceline iba a salir ayudarlo, pero no podía ya que aunque estaba un poco nublado, la DP la sostenía y esta no podía zafarse sin hacerle daño "Finn, Finn" gritaba la Marcenile, impotente de lo que sucedía.

Finn en un último esfuerzo, sujeto firme su espada con la mano derecha le rasgo el vestido en la parte inferior del sostén, no le hizo nada, solo una leve cortada en el cuerpo y un gran rasguño al vestido, la reina helada esta soltó un grito de dolor.

Automáticamente soltó a Finn, el chico soltó su espada de raíz, apoyándose con los pies, en esta espada, la utilizo como empuje, para así poder saltar, con el impulso brindado por esta, el humano por encima de la reina, le dio una merecida patada a la corona. La corona salió disparada en la dirección de Simon, dándole a este un golpe duro. Finn aterrizo cerca de una tienda, callo de pie, pero estaba rojo, porque todavía le faltaba aire. La reina mientras caía, fue rebotando por varios árboles que habían, y callo finalmente, a unos metros de la banca, Simon que aun se sobaba por el golpe que sufrió, vio que esta chica salió de los árboles y se encontraba tendida en el suelo, Simon sujeto la corona que le había golpeado y la llevo justo donde estaba esa mujer que él consideraba hermosa. La reina, se sentó en el piso donde había caído, intento elevarse, pero recordó que había perdido la corona, ella al ver su vestido roto y una herida, no muy profunda, empezó a llorar, porque aquella era la primera vez que algo así le había pasado. Ya estando cerca el RH, se fijo en el vestido roto y la leve herida de la chica. El RH al notar que ella estaba llorando, saco un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo izquierda del saco que tenia puesto. Con este seco gentilmente las lagrimas de la reina, la reina al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía se quedo mirándolo impresionada, por lo amable que estaba siendo ese sujeto con ella... Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que ella recodara que alguien hiciera eso.

− No te preocupes, se puede arreglar. – la reina helada se quedo sorprendida al sentir que alguien le limpiaba las lagrimas y la animaba. Observo detenidamente el aspecto de aquel hombre, su barba larga, vestido con un hermoso traje.

− ¿Qué? – dijo la reina helada al ver lo pálido que el hombre era.

− No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante todo estará bien – le dijo el RH. La reina helada, impresionada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, se trata de poner de pie, el RH le tendió la mano y con ayuda de él, ella lo logro, la herida que no era profunda, pero le dolía, y estaba botando sangre. El RH se fijo en la herida que tenia, el cerro los ojos y paso su mano por la herida, mientras su mano pasaba, la herida se congelaba.

− ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? – dijo incrédula la reina, mientras veía que el podía utilizar el hechizo de curación helada.

− Nada, simplemente curándote – el hielo, que cubría la herida, se desvaneció, la herida quedo cerrada. La reina estaba aun mas sorprendida por el nivel que el poseía.

− Muchas gracias – comento la reina.

Todos veían el momento, critico, pero un poco romántico, al notar que esos dos, que nunca se habían visto, empezaban a llevarse bien de la forma más natural posible.

− Toma – levanto el RH la corona mágica. – me golpeo bastante duro, mientras estaba en la banca, he de suponer que es tuya.– la reina se sorprendió, al ver que él le estaba entregando el objeto de gran poder, sin tener nada de miedo o preocupación, la reina tomo la corona y se la puso.

− Muchas gracias – dijo un poco ruborizada. – ¿Quién eres y porque me ayudas? – pregunto la reina

− Bueno, no soy nadie, solo un mago, me llaman el Rey Helado – la reina se sorprendió de que existiera otra persona con ese nombre parecido al de ella – y bueno, te ayudo porque – el rey paso a rascarse la nuca – porque vi que eres hermosa. – la reina y el rey se sonrojaron un poco, el rey por la vergüenza, y la reina porque nunca se espero que alguien le dijera esas bellas y dulce palabra que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba.

Los chicos notaron el ambiente que se había formado, todos los presentes y habitantes del dulce reino de Aaa veían la tierna y aterradora escena, tierna por lo que esos dos estaban haciendo, aterradora porque la reina había recuperado su corona, Finn quería ir a intervenir al ver que la corona, la reina la tenia de nuevo en su poder, cuando se puso de pie para luchar de nuevo, Jake le sujeta y menea la cabeza a ambos lados, tratando de decirle, que lo dejara así. Finn asintió y volvió a su estado de espectador mirando impresionado lo que había sucedido entre estos dos personajes.

− Bueno, me tengo que ir – dijo la reina.

− ¿Alguna vez puedo ir a visitarte? – pregunto el RH. Cada vez que él hablaba la reina se quedaba impresionada, al ver que el no sentía miedo para nada.

− Si – dijo la reina un poco nerviosa – ¿qué te parece mañana? – la reina helada, bajo su mirada al suelo, temiendo que este hombre la rechazara

− Sí, me parece perfecto. – contesto el rey. La reina alzo la mirada impresionada de que el dijera que sí.

− A las ocho te parece – dijo la reina. El corazón del rey helado estaba acelerado, por ver en lo que se estaba metiendo, no se arrepentía, pero era la primera vez que todo iba tan normal y natural.

− Es una hora perfecta. – contesto el rey.

− Te veo en mi reino – dijo tímida la reina. Le dio la mano, a lo que el también se la dio.

Ambos se despidieron y la reina salió volando devuelta a su reino, mientras ella pensaba los extraños sucesos que había pasado, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, por ese suceso, se detuvo impresionada y pensó avergonzada " Ahora que voy hacer, que ropa me voy a poner ". Ella siguió su camino hasta que llego a su castillo

El viejo Simon se quedo mirando el horizonte, mientras observaba a la reina alejarse hacia el horizonte. Finn, Jake, Marceline, Gumbal, DP se acercaron a él viejo, que seguía parado mirando el horizonte.

− Estas bien Simon – dijo la vampiro preocupada por su amigo.

− Sí, estoy bien, solo estoy feliz, por algo que sucedió – dijo el RH – es raro que no me haya dicho monstruo o algo parecido.

− Increíble, increíble, – interrumpió Gumbal con cara sorprendida – es la primera vez que veo que la IQ (Ice Queen en español reina helada) se retira de una lucha sin decir una amenaza o algo por el estilo, al parecer la impresionaste. – dijo al tiempo que le daba una palmadita en la espalda al viejo rey.

− jeje Si, eso parece – decía el rey un poco avergonzado – además saldré con ella mañana en la noche.

− ¿¡QUEEEE!? – contestaron todos los presentes.

− Si, así es – dijo el RH mientras miraba al suelo, nervioso de lo que ocurriría.

− Oye viejo, sabes que tienes que hacer para conquistarla – dijo Jake.

− No, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que voy hacer. – contesto el RH.

− Bueno amigo, Jake, te enseñara cómo funciona el corazón de la mujeres. – dijo el perro. Marceline que veía a Jake diciendo eso, se acordó de todas las cosas bobas y ridiculas que había puesto hacer a Finn, hace bastante tiempo.

− No Jake, – interrumpió Marceline – yo me encargare de él.

− No puedes hacer eso – dijo el perro un poco furioso.

− Claro que si puedo, además, para dar consejos a un hombre de como conquistar, que mejor que una mujer para darles los tips. – todos se quedaron pensando en eso, asentado afirmativamente lo dicho por Marcelnine.

− Marceline, yo te ayudare – dijo la DP, todos se sorprendieron, el RH, alzo la mirada a ambas chicas

− En verdad me ayudaran? – pregunto incrédulo el viejo rey.

− Claro que si – contestaron ambas, las chicas, sonrieron. El RH paso a darle un abrazo.

− Excelente – interrumpió Gumbal con una alegría casi anormal – ahora mismo te mandare hacer un traje con mis lacayos. Te quedara esplendido.

Todo estaban emocionados por lo que sucedía, principalmente el RH, ya que esta era la primera vez en que realmente podía conseguir una pareja, sin estar utilizando métodos como encarcelamiento o lavados de cerebros.

En otro lugar. La IQ había salido de noche a una extraña cueva. Toc toc (sonido de puerta).

− ¿Quién es? – respondió una extraña voz.

− Soy yo abre – dijo la IQ

− No te conozco vete – contesto indiferente la voz, que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

− Mira muchachito malo – la IQ derribo la puerta con una enorme ventisca de hielo, entro furiosa, la brisa helada hizo que todos los papeles se revolotearan, ella se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba ese hombre – que tal hijo. Mami necesita de tu ayuda.

− No, ¿ahora qué quieres? – pregunto furioso.

− Es que... ¡tengo una cita! – contesto muy feliz la reina.

− ¿¡QUEEEE!? – contesto impresionado la voz.

− Si Marshall, tengo una cita... ¿Que debería de hacer?

− Ahhh, siempre te metes en problema, pero por fin, después de tanto tiempo, tienes una cita verdadera cita, sin tener que estar utilizando control mental o ese tipo de trucos, me alegro un poco por ti... Mama

* * *

**Ahh... A que no se lo esperaban... jejeje... Ni yo me lo esperaba tampoco... jejeje lolz... Este cap. es el mas largo que he tirado, pero ahora que publicare cada semana, estos saldran con 10,000 palabras, como dijo alla arriba, tengo que estar estudiando para los examenes asi que no me he podido sentar a escribir, como lo hacia en los primeros dias... BUeno... Nos vemos hasta la proxima, Los Reviews se les agradecen de corazon, **_si quieres añadir alguna cancion de marceline_** dimela que la agrego mas adelante, soy un asco para crear o buscar canciones.**

**Favor de Comentar (a la fuerza :P, solo si quieren) y cualquier sugerencia la acepto y contesto... Muchas gracias y hasta la proxima semana**


	5. Anuncio Importante

Hola a todos los seguidores de esta fiction...

Les traigo una pequeña mala noticia... Actualmente estoy en periodo de examenes, en la universidad... El tiempo de escribir, se ha vuelto muy pequeño... Por tanto, no podre subir la historia el viernes, ya se que prometi hacerlo asi, ademas de tener 10,000 de escritura, pero, imaginense, las calificaciones son necesarias para ser alguien en esta vida... Jejejeje...

Este MSJ no quiere decir, que no vuelva a subir hasta que finalisen los examenes... no... No lo subire el viernes, sino el sabado en la noche o el domingo en la mañana... Creo que sera de la misma extencion que el capitulo anterior...

DE verdad Mil Disculpa, por hacer, esto, pero, no puedo hacer mas... Tengo las manos atadas.

Un saludo a todos... y nos vemos el sabado o domingo... Bye!


	6. Cita Impredecible

**Hola a todos los seguidores de esta serie... Les pido disculpa por no publicar el sabado o domingo como dije, este fin de semana, viaje de santiago a santo domingo (ver division politica de Republica Dominicana), Ademas de que estando alla, no tuve tiempo de tomar la pc, para seguir escribiendo, y aun estando en viaje, teniendo que estudiar, y cuando llegue a santiago, me fije que mis lentes se quedaron :( algo malo para mi, ya que me fuerzo mucho la vista escribiendo en la pc, porque son lentes para lectura y eso, asi que me ha estado entrando un dolor terrible en la cabeza, y no estoy usando mucho la pc, Termine de corregir y arreglar el texto en la noche a las 11:52 de la noche. Y bueno na... Espero que le guste el capitulo... jejeje...**

**Respuestas a Comentarios: **

** (bueno, lo creo que tenia que publicarlo, tu sabes, asi mucha gente, se informaria de lo que sucede :D)**

**poopyy y cyberakuma1 (gracias por ser tan compresivos)**

**Huhuhuhuhuhuhu (disculpa por la tardanza an pasado muchas cosas)**

**En fin Hanna19 y amigos y lectores, disculpar el retraso**

* * *

− Entonces... Marshall, que vamos hacer – pregunta la vieja reina.

− No te preocupes... – el vampiro se percato de algo – verdad, como se llama ese sujeto que tendrá una "cita" contigo. – pregunto el vampiro. La reina se quedo pensando el nombre que aquella persona le había dado.

− Este... El dijo que se llamaba, El Rey Helado. – dijo un poco pensativa la señora. El vampiro se sorprendió, al escuchar ese nombre.

− Madre, creo que estas siendo engañada por ese hombre, – decía el vampiro preocupado, mientras la miraba a la cara – ¿segura que se puede confiar en él? – Marshall, solo pensaba en la posibilidad de que aquel sujeto, quisiera robarle la corona y consigo el trono de reina, a su madre.

− No Marshall, estoy seguro que él es, quien dice ser. ¿Recuerdas la vez que hice el hechizo de curación helada?

− Sí, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

− Pues este sujeto lo hizo sin esfuerzo, solo paso su mano y ya estaba curada. – dijo asombrada la reina.

− !QUE! – contesto el vampiro – ¿Cómo es que el logro hacer el hechizo así sin más, algo que tu tardaste mucho en hacerlo? – le pregunto el vampiro un tanto enojado.

− No lo sé, el me lo aplico aquí, – la reina señala, donde antes estaba la leve herida.

− ¡QUE ES LO QUE DICES! – se volteo preocupado el vampiro, queriendo saber lugar exacto de la herida, que había sido curada. El vampiro coloco su mano donde antes estaba la herida y al ver que no le dolía, respiró y se tranquilizo, luego paso a sentarse un momento en el sillón cubierto de nieve – ¿Por qué estabas herida? – pregunto el vampiro un tanto enojado.

− Bueno... – la IQ se acariciaba su enorme pelo blanco, mientras titubea si decirle la verdad o no a su hijo – Este... yo estaba hablando tranquilamente con Gumbal.

− Aja, continua por favor. – decía el vampiro, mirando con ojos de cazador a su madre, quien parecía la presa.

− y luego, me exalte un poco – el vampiro, baja la cabeza y la mueve de lado a lado – y bueno, apareció un chico, con dos espadas extraña y me hizo esa herida.

− Espera – interrumpió el vampiro alzando su mirada a la reina – ¿Cómo es eso de que apareció un chico?

− Si, así mismo – rectifico la reina – se parecía mucho a ella, pero, no era ella.

− Umnn – pensaba el vampiro, mientras miraba a la pared tratando de recordar algo. – interesante... – la IQ miraba a Marshall, un poco preocupada, de que este le llamara la atención por ella estar tratando de salir con sus amigos, pero esta vez, el no lo hizo. – bueno madre, ya es hora de arreglarte. Vallamos al reino helado, a prepararte allá y darte consejos para que no arruines todo.

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino, Gumball, ya había mandado varios sastres a realizarle el traje al viejo rey. El RH, estaba cansando y nervioso. Demasiado nervioso, era la primera vez que el recordara, que se sentía tan ansioso y preocupado. El caminaba por un pasillo, sin él darse cuenta, aparecen chicas por detrás.

− Buu! (sonido de cuando te asustan)

− Ahhhhhh – lanzo un grito de miedo el RH.

− Jajaja – se ríen las chicas.

− ¿Qué sucede Simon, estas preocupado por tu cita? – decía Marceline, tratando de abochornar a su viejo amigo.

− SI, estoy nervioso – dijo el viejo entre los dientes. – y cuando se supone que me van ayudar, – gritaba ahora enojado el viejo, al ver que las chicas no le habían hecho nada.

− De acuerdo, te ayudaremos ahora – dijo la DP mientras abría sus ojos de par en par, provocando, un miedo, que el RH no había sentido antes.

− Nooo – grito el rey – aléjate demonio.

− Jajajaja – se rían las chicas, mientras llevaban arrastrando al rey a la cámara de simulación.

Las chicas, sentaron al viejo rey en una silla, en medio de la simulaciones, la DP agarro un micrófono y empezó hablar con él.

− RH, ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando estés en una cita? – pregunto la princesa.

− Claro que si – dijo el rey – Tengo que preguntarle ¿como esta?.

− Muy bien... ¿Algo más? – dijo la bocina de la sala

− Si, después de que caiga en ese truco, debo congelarla, entrarla en una bolsa y llevarla a mi reino para que se case conmigo – El rey helado se para de la silla – buajaja buajaja. – La princesa aprieta un botón y el rey recibe un pequeño, pero dolorosa electrocutacion, – Ahh... Pero qué diablos DP. ِ¡Que mierda estás haciendo!.

− La cámara está ambientada, para simulaciones, pero también, la puedo utilizar para darte descargas eléctricas si observo que te fallado.

− Umnn..– resopló el viejo – ok.

− Bien... Continuemos!.

Mientras tanto en el reino helado de Aaa. Marshall, sienta a la IQ en él un sofá que estaba en la sala del palacio congelado. Mientras él se queda levitando frente a ella.

− Pues bien, aquí vamos a repasar la clase. – dice el confiado vampiro.

− De acuerdo – contesta la reina.

− 1era. pregunta. como mujer ¿Como le dirás que se ve?

− Yo le diré... Estas muy elegante.

− Excelente. De que temas tienes para hablar con él.

− Creo que lo típico, el hielo, los pingüinos, – la IQ mira al techo, mientras susurra – las batallas, y los secuestros.

− NO – dice alterado el vampiro – NO HABLARAS DE ESO, ERES UNA DAMA, Y LAS DAMAS NO HABLAN, DE ESO, SI ALGUIEN TIENE QUE HABLAR DE ESO, ES EL. PERO TU NO – el vampiro respira y se tranquiliza, habla de nuevo, pero más calmado. – mira, disculpa por álzate la voz, pero, no quiero que arruines esto, sé que es algo importante para ti. no tengo memoria de que alguien te allá invitado, y siendo esta la primera vez... Es muy... bueno. – la IQ se queda mirando al vampiro, con una sonrisa de alegría. Alegría por ver, como su hijo la ama, aun sabiendo el que ella es una persona "peligrosa".

− No te preocupes hijito – la IQ se para del sofá, extiende los brazos, y le da un fuerte abrazo a su pequeño mientras reposa la cabeza en el hombro del ya crecido chico – Mami lo va hacer bien, siempre que tenga tu ayuda, podre con esto.

− Está bien, confiare en ti... Ahora vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. – la reina deja de abrazar.

− Gunter – llama la reina a su pingüino. – prepárame una batida de fresa – Gunter asiente, y se retira del lugar.

Los respectivos reyes helados, pasan la noche entrenando con las personas de confianza. Desde muy temprano en la noche, Gumbal descansa en sus aposentos.

Toc toc (sonido de puerta).

− Hey Finn, se puede entrar – pregunta el perro a su hermano.

− Claro bro. entra – El perro entra a la habitación, y observa a su hermano, este todavía lleva a cuestas las dos espadas.

− Oye Finn, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

− Claro Jake, lanza tu pregunta.

− Ok... ¿Cómo es que lograste hacer eso?

− ¿A que te refieres?

− Eso, lo de las espadas, es algo que todavia no entiendo.

− Ahh – dijo Finn – eso es facil,

* * *

**_FINN POV_**

_Estaba en la biblioteca hace varios meses atrás ayudando a los guerreros de papel, la misión de ese día, consistía en verificar, el nivel de comida en que se encontraba el pueblo devora papel. Verifique mi viejo T shirt que les había entregado a los Moldos, observe que todavía no iban ni por la mitad, para no preocuparme más por eso, decidí, llevarle un juego de ropa vieja, que ya no me serbia. Se los deje_

− _Muchas gracias héroe. Mi antecesor Mildwin, estaría más que feliz, por ver el acto de bondad de este gigante, que además de ser amable, tiene un honor muy alto. – dijo la criatura mientras comía partecitas diminutas de ropa._

− _Ah eso, no te preocupes, hice un trato con Mildwin, y no hay problema eso._

− _Nuestro pueblo te lo agradece._

− _Bueno... Pues después nos vemos – dijo el héroe mientras se sabe la vuelta._

− _¡Espera gigante! – dijo el rey – ¿Que es lo que llevas en la espalda? – pregunto el monarca. Finn se volteo, y saco su espada de raíz._

− _Esto es una espada. – Finn tiro la espada al suelo, para que la pequeña criatura pudiera detallarla mejor._

− _Oye gigante, – dijo la pequeña criatura, mientras seguía mirando la espada. – Yo ya he visto esta espada antes._

− _¡Que! – dijo el humano sorprendido – cómo pudiste haberla visto, si esta es la primera vez que la traigo aquí._

− _No, no he visto esta, sino su foto en un libro, lo vi cuando hacia mis expediciones de aventura cuando era joven._

− _Umnn – Finn agarro su espada y se despidió del pueblo. – mucha suerte en su reinado majestad._

− _Muchas gracias Finn, igualmente._

_Finn fue saliendo de la cueva de las criaturas, se dirigió a una sección de la biblioteca en la cual no había estado en bastante tiempo._

− _¿Están ahí? – pregunto el joven humano – Pedro Papel líder de los Pagelings aparece frente a mí. – acto seguido, Pedro aparece en forma de avión y se dirige al hombro de Finn, cuando estaba pasando justo por arriba, toma la forma del típico papel parlanchín que Finn conocía. _

− _¡Finn! – dice Pedro – que enorme sorpresa tenerte por aquí, después de que nos ayudaste a la paz con los Moldos, los libros y el conocimiento de la biblioteca están a salvo. Gracias a ti mi viejo amigo._

− _Jejeje, no hay problema... – Ambos personajes se rieron._

− _Y dime Finn, ¿hay algún motivo por el cual necesites de mi?_

− _Bueno, este – Finn tomo aire antes de decirle la información. – Veras Pedro, hoy pase a traer unas prendas de ropa que no usaba desde hacia tiempo, se las deje a los Moldos, para que se alimentaran, así yo no tendría que preocuparme durante un largo tiempo. El nuevo rey me dijo que había visto mi espada – Finn al decir esto, empuño su espada de raíz. – de raíz. – Pedro se quedo observando la espada._

− _Finn, ¿sabes lo que tienes en la mano? – pregunto Pedro._

− _Una espada con mango de raíz – dijo Finn._

− _Si Finn, pero además, esa espada es un objeto de alto poder natural._

− _¿Cómo dices Pedro, Poder natural?... Explícate. – Pedro, se coloco en un estante que estaba al lado de Finn, se puso en la sección que quedaba cara a cara con el humano._

− _Mira Finn. Esta espada, utiliza del poder natural de la tierra. Para utilizarla debes de clavarla en la tierra y conjurar unas palabras. Esta espada es mas para defensa que para el ataque. Se podría decir, que en manos habilidosas es la mejor arma de defensa mejor inventada. Nadie sabe cómo, ni quien la invento, pero es extremadamente poderosa. _

− _Waoo – soltó Finn impresionado, por solo el creer que esa espada era una cualquiera. – y ¿cuál es el nombre? – pregunto FInn muy ansioso._

− _El nombre es Spatha Radix._

− _Woo. Y tienes ese libro que me pretes, para poder saber usarla mejor._

− _Claro Finn, A ti, nuestro héroe y defensor de los libros, no podríamos negarle algo tan trivial._

_El y Finn se dirigieron a una parte oscura de la biblioteca, Pedro Papel fue dirigiendo al humano al sitio, donde estaba el libro. _

− _Aquí esta – dijo Pedro mientras señalaba el libro. Finn se alzo y agarro el libro. El libro tenía como título "Guía del Maestro Espada"._

− _Muchas gracias Pedro._

− _No hay de que Finn._

_Ambos se despidieron, Finn puso el libro en su mochila y salió hacia su casa. Practico los conjuros, hasta que los aprendió de memoria._

**_Final de Finn POV_**

* * *

− Y nada Jake, así es como conseguí la información de esta espada – dijo el humano.

− Waoo hermanito, eres ¡fantástico!... Y ¿por qué no la utilizaste antes? – pregunto el perro.

− Bueno, es que quería impresionarte en una ocasión que en verdad se necesitara en Ooo, digamos que no hay muchos enemigos fuertes. Al que se le puede temer es a Hudson Abadeer, ese sí que me espanta. Y bueno... desde aquella vez que nos cruzamos por el multiverso, no hemos a vuelto a ver a el Lich y a... Ahh – suspira el humano – Aun extraño a mi gran ídolo Billy. – Finn con mucho odio dentro de sí dice – Ese asqueroso asesino, lo mato y poseyó su cuerpo, el pobre Billy no descansara en paz, hasta que matemos a ese mal nacido, es imperdonable lo que le hizo a él, y más aun a su esposa, cuando volvimos a su cueva, para investigar si estaba ahí, vimos a su esposa toda descuartizada, la sangre chorreaba desde el techo de esa pequeña habitación, las viseras desprendidas de su cuerpo, y el olor a pútrido, era insoportable. – Finn estaba ya muy alterado, en sus ojos se vía un fuego de furia y odio que rara vez sacaba, deseaba matar al Lich por lo cruel que había sido, y por el engaño que le había hecho pasar hace ya tanto tiempo, Finn tenía claro que si encontraba a ese maldito lo mataria. Su hermano se dio cuenta de lo alterado que estaba.

− Yaa Finn, no te preocupes por lo que paso, un día vengaremos la memoria de Billy – dijo el perro, Finn solo respiro hondo.

− Es cierto Jake... Un día será. – pasaron varios minutos en silencio, por la memoria de su amigo y esposa.

− Bien Finn, cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo va eso con Marceline?

− Bueno Jake, no sé qué decirte, con Marceline todo va bien, pero me siento un poco extraño, lo que sucede es que tenemos ya dos semana y varios días. Pronto tendremos un mes y a sinceridad, no sé qué hacer para esa fecha.

− jajaja – el perro estaba riéndose mucho, por la situación que su hermano estaba pasando. La risa era tanta que decía muchas incoherencias y comentarios descabellos, de tanta risas se tiro al suelo a revolcase. En unos de esos comentarios solo algo verdaderamente serio para Finn, y estúpido para el – ¡Y porque no le pides la mano a su padre! jajaja – dijo el perro inconsciente de las fuerzas de esas palabras, mientras seguía riéndose y revolcándose en el suelo.

− Jake, tienes razón. – el perro paro de reírse, se paro y pregunto.

− ¿De qué hablas hermanito?

− De lo que dijiste – dijo entusiasmado – de pedirle la mano, a su padre, así será oficial, ella reconocerá el valor que tengo por hacer algo así, y de seguro, quedara mas loquita de mi al demostrar la valentía que siento. – el perro alzo los ojos de par en par, y abrió la boca, hasta tocar el mismísimo piso. Estaba sorprendido por lo que el humano estaba diciendo, para eso se necesitaba mucho valor.

− Hermano, se te olvida un pequeño detalle – dijo el perro un poco nervioso.

− Y ¿qué es Jake? – pregunto el humano.

− Viejo, se te olvida que – empezó a decir Jake gritando lo mas fuerte que podia para hacer recapacitar a su hermano – ¡EL PAPA DE MARCELINE NO ES NADA MENOS QUE HUDSON ABADEER, EL SEÑOR OSCURO, LA PERSONA MAS TEMIDA DEL TODO LOS REINOS, EL DIRIGENTE DE LA NOCHEOSFERA Y EL PAPA DE TU NOVIA.

− Lo sé viejo, es todo lo que me dijiste, hace tiempo que Marceline tuvo un novio, ya sabes ese imbécil de Ash, el no fue lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo. Yo soy un héroe, un guerrero y no le temo a nada.

− HERMANO, sabes lo preocupado que es Abadeer con su hijita, imagina, si la última vez que lo vimos como enemigo, el casi nos mata, sin mencionar, que fuiste tú quien le corto la apuñalo la garganta para quitarle las bolsas de almas. Es cierto que te perdono por eso por ser amigos de su hija, pero imaginas si lo haces enserio... Absorberá tu alma.

− No te preocupes viejo, tengo todo planeado.

La charla continuo durante un rato, el viejo tratando de convencer a su obstinado hermano, y el humano, negándose a nada, después de horas en lo mismo el perro se canso de intentarlo al ver que su hermano era una mula terca. El perro se despidió y fue a su habitación, tarde de la noche, el humano se acostó, pensando en cómo rayos iba hacer eso.

Ya en la madrugada a eso de las 2:00 A.M. en el dulce castillo y en el reino helado, habían terminado las practicas, en ambos sitios los "entrenadores lucían cansados de intentar hacer comportar a ambos reyes. Como era tarde, en ambos sitios se fueron a descansar. En el dulce castillo. Marceline se dirige a la habitación de Finn, ella escucha atentamente lo que sucede al otro lado de la habitación, ella determino que Finn estaba durmiendo.

− Buenas noches amor – susurro la vampira desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras se iba a su propia recamara.

Ya había amanecido, nuestros héroes se encontraban almorzando en el castillo, con exquisito desayuno que los trabajadores habían preparado, No era tan delicioso para las demás personas como, pero para la DP era algo suculento, la comida era totalmente dulce (era dulce). Los chicos se cansaron de estar comiendo tanto dulce. Así que decidieron salir al bosque a buscar algo de comer. A los lejos del bosque se divisaba una enorme pradera, los Finn y Jake no pudieron emocionarse, Marceline que estaba debajo de su sombrero los veía tranquilamente. Ambos hermanos se le había pasado el hecho de que ellos ya no estaban en Ooo, no importa, ellos decidieron dirigirse al centro de las praderas. A la lejanía observaron una casa del árbol, los dos se emocionaron más, Jake se volvió perro gigante y dando zancadas enormes, se dirigía velozmente a la casa, Mientras que Finn utilizando su velocidad iba, mas delante que Jake. Marceline solo veía tranquilamente el acto de esos dos, mientras avanzaba con toda tranquilidad.

Ya estando en la casa del árbol, Finn empujo la puerta, y esta estaba abierta. El perro gigante, se hizo pequeño y entro detrás del humano, la casa no era muy diferente a como era la de ellos. La casa mostraba más decoraciones de lo usual, cortinas, floreros, las paredes pintadas de blanco, alfombra de hermosas terminaciones, etc. Los chicos se quedaron perplejos al entrar y ver qué lo hermoso estaba decorado la casa. Cuando dieron un paso adelante, aparece una figura femenina, de cabello rubio, utilizando unas pijamas de pantalones largos y T shirt, la pijama era azul celeste, con puntos rojos. La chica tenía en sus manos una espada de cristal, color rosa.

− Ladrones, aléjense de aquí o los mato. – comento la chica furiosa.

− Espera un segundo – dijo Jake – nosotros no somos ladrones.

− Ahh no... – dijo la chica – entonces que buscan en mi casa. – el perro se quedo callado por un momento, al darse cuenta de que él y su hermano se estaban comportando como saqueadores.

− Bueno, si lo vez de esa forma – dijo el humano – parece que somos ladrones... jejeje...

− Salgan de aquí o los mato – volvió a repetir la chica.

− Mira, lo que sucede es que estábamos en el castillo de Gumball, y el nos trata muy bien, pero la comida de él me tiene cansado. Soy fanático de los dulces, pero por el amor a Glob, ya estoy cansado. – la chica miro detenidamente a Finn.

− y que es lo que buscan entrando aquí, a mi casa.

− Bueno, Nos confundimos por un momento, pero creía que esta era mi casa, desde lejos se ve idéntica, nos dimos cuenta de que no era, cuando vimos las decoraciones y lo bien arreglada que era. Solo vinimos a comer algo.

− Bueno, si era eso – contesto la chica. ella se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, mientras los veía. Marceline había acabado de llegar, y entro al recinto, se fijo en las decoraciones.

− Wao, que lindo – dijo Marceline mientras abrazaba por el cuello a ambos hermanos – La chica había salido con una funda de espagueti para dárselo a esos pobres muertos de hambre, cuando ella ve a la chica que los acompañaba. Soltó la funda de espagueti y se puso otra vez en posición de ataque.

− ¿QUIEN ERES? – pregunto enojada la chica.

− ¿Quién es ella chicos? – pregunto Marcy en tono normal a los hermanos.

− No sabemos quienes, solo sé que vive aquí – dijo el perro.

− Oye tu, estoy hablando con ustedes – interrumpió la chica.

− Tranquilízate... – dijo Marceline – el es Jake, yo soy Marceline y el es Finn.

− Ahora que ya se quienes son, porque no se largan de aquí. – dijo la chica.

− Mira, ya nos presentamos, al menos di quien eres – dijo Marceline enojada.

− Soy Fiona, la defensora de Aaa.

− Ohh, ¿eres la heroína de estas tierra? – pregunto Jake.

− Claro que si, ¿acaso no han escuchado de mi? – pregunto Fiona sorprendida.

− No, sinceramente no – dijo Marceline.

− Lo que sucede es que venimos de muy lejos y la DP, es hermano del Gumbal, y ahora mismo somos invitados de él. Tu sabes, la misma historia de la comida y eso. – Fiona bajo su espada,.

− Entonces puedo confiar en ustedes, que son invitados de Gumball – pregunto la chica

− Claro que si – respondió el humano.

− Bien, – dijo Jake – ahora que todo está solucionado, porque no preparamos algo de comer, Jake se estiro tomo la funda y se dirigió a la cocina. Fiona se sorprendió al ver que Jake, tenia poderes.

− Espera un momento, también tienes ese tipo de poderes – pregunto Fiona a Jake.

− Claro que sí, yo me estiro mucho. – contesto el perro.

− Ohh.. al igual que Cake – exclamo Fiona.

− ¿ ¿Cake? – se pregunto Jake.

− Sí, mi hermana, la gata. – Jake, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomodo con eso. lo de gata.

− Oye Finn... ¿Que eres? – pregunto Fiona.

− Bueno... Yo soy el ultimo humano de Ooo. – Fiona abrió los ojos de par en par, sin creerse lo que el chico le decía.

− Waooo... Yo también soy una humana – dijo la chica. Finn también se sorprendió mucho por lo que ella, decía, los últimos humanos se habían encontrado, después de eso ambos empezaron hablar un rato. Marcy que estaba ahí, viendo como su amado, estaba interesado en esa chica interrumpió la conversación

− Si... Muy interesante, – soltó con sarcasmo la chica. Finn se dio cuenta de el mensaje de su novia.

− Marceline, disculpa... Fiona, ella es Marceline – Finn señala a la vampiro – es mi novia.

− Ahh... Me alegro mucho – la chica puso una enorme sonrisa. – Ella es una vampiro... ¿Cierto?

− Si... ¿cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Finn.

− Bueno, no es la primera vez que veo a un vampiro.

El ambiente estaba parcialmente bueno, los chicos comieron, disfrutaron, contaron anécdotas y se conocieron mejor. Ya eran las 2:00 de la tarde. Finn y los demás se despidieron de Fiona, y les agradecieron por haberle recibido, aunque claro, al principio fue a la fuerza, todos se tomaron aprecio. Ambos bandos se despidieron. Finn, Jake y Marceline, empezaron su caminata al dulce reino, a la distancia se podía ver que la casa del árbol se iba haciendo más pequeña, mientras una mancha amarrilla, movía sus brazos despidiéndose de aquellos. Una vez en el dulce reino, entraron en el dulce castillo, se encontraron con Gumbal un tanto preocupado.

− Gumball, que es lo que sucede – pregunto Finn.

− El RH a enloquecido, esta nerviosísimo, y congelo su recamara, nadie puede entrar.

− No te preocupes – dijo Marceline

Una vez en la recamara del RH.

− Simon, abre la puerta – dijo Marceline

− NO – grito RH. – no puedo hacerlo, no tengo la suficiente valentía.

− Claro que la tienes Simon, no te recuerdas aquella vez, cuando todavía eras humanos, unos zombis radiactivos, querían atraparnos, la pequeña yo, estaba enferma. Necesitabas buscar sopa de pollo, buscamos en la ciudad y esas criaturas, nos acorralaron, y...

− Y luego que – contesto el rey.

− Tú me salvaste, y la pequeña Marcy se recupero.

− ¿Es cierto... Yo hice eso? – pregunto el viejo rey.

− Claro que si lo hiciste... Simon. – contesto de forma sonriente la vampiresa.

El RH se quedo meditando unos minutos sobre ese acontecimiento, de esa época no recordaba casi nada, pero apenas recordaba la imagen de una pequeña niña sonriente. El rey helado quito el hielo que estaba en la puerta. Al abrirla, los presentes se quedaron impresionados, por el acto del viejo.

− Gracias... Gunter.

− No hay de que – contesto Marceline.

El RH fue tomado de las manos por la DP y Marceline y lo llevaron a que tomara una ducha, el viejo se ducho, ya teniendo una toalla, entraron las chicas, ellas traían afeitadoras y navajas, el RH se opuso a eso. Amenazo de congelar todo el reino si le quitaban su cabello. Ambas suspiraron y decidieron dejarlo tranquilo. Habían pasado horas, desde que el viejo rey lo estaban preparando. Ya era casi hora, de la gran e inesperada cita, los sastres de Gumbal, decidieron que la mejor manera de que el RH valla vestido, es ir cambiando de manera formal, y como el es un rey, debe de ir vestido adecuadamente a la cita con una reina. Los sastres tenían mucha dudas de que traje ponerles, ya que la ocasión, que de por si era bastante extraña, tenían aun más presión, de vestir a un monarca, para la reunión con otra.

Los sastres vistieron el delgado cuerpo del Simon. Llevaba puesto un pantalón fino (de traje) color azul marino, un saco azul rey, este saco tiene unas hombreras con flecos de color doradas, el saco poseía 2 lazos en la parte del pecho (por donde están los botones que cruzaba de un lado a otro del pecho). En la parte derecha, varias insignias de militar, y unos bolsillos a ambos lados en bordes dorados. Además tenía una capa corta, que estaba en su hombro izquierda, cocida desde antes de iniciar el cuello, hasta la hombrera izquierda. En el lado de afuera, la capa es de tonalidad azul oscuro, pero por dentro tiene un color plateado. El cuello, era simple, estaba cerrado, con botones dorados.

Finn, Jake, Marceline, Gumball, los sastres y dos lacayos que estaban ahí se quedaron impresionados por lo bien que se veía el viejo rey, la ropa le sentaba de maravilla, el único defecto que tenia era la barba, aunque con ella puesta, la edad no le reducía para nada. Ya era casi hora, Marceline se le acerca al rey.

− ¿Estás listo para la cita? – pregunta la vampira un poco nerviosa.

− Claro que si – contesta Simon – aunque claro, estoy nervioso por lo que está por pasar.

− Sí, yo también. Recuerda todo lo que dijimos, no hables de tus secuestros, eso te dañaría la imagen... De acuerdo.

− Claro.. – el RH se sobo la mano en la nuca – no secuestro, lo tengo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo durante un rato, la vampira abraza a Simon, ella se encontraba feliz de que él tuviera un poco de descanso. Después de eso, el RH se despega, ve a todos y se despide, todos les desean suerte, y el sale por la ventana volando, la gente que estaba mirando se queda murmurando por cómo le iba a ir. Habían pasado cinco minutos. El RH se devolvió, entro por donde salió y se dirigió a los que estaban ahí.

− Cierto... se han olvidado de dos cosas.

− De que RH – pregunto Jake.

− Primero, vino, no puedo ir con las manos vacías. – Jake, lo miro sorprendido, al ver que el RH aun le quedaba un poco de tacto.

− Y lo segundo que es? – pregunto la DP.

− Oh bueno.. Es que no se cómo llegar, nadie me explico eso – contesta el viejo.

− Rayos, si... Sabía que algo se me olvidaba. – dijo Gumball, señalando a dos lacayos – ustedes dos, tráiganme el mejor vino que allá. – los dos lacayos salieron disparados a buscar el vino. Gumball se saco una pequeña maquina, que al toparla emitió un holograma, señalo un punto – aquí estamos nosotros, y aquí es donde debes de llegar. – los lacayos habían llegado con el vino, Gumball, observo detenidamente los años y la fecha. – Este es – dijo señalando el vino más viejo de todos. – Toma RH, esto les gustara a ustedes – acto seguido le entrego el vino, luego le paso la pequeña maquina – Esta máquina te guiara, solo sigue el rumbo que marca... De acuerdo...

− Claro, príncipe – dijo el RH muy emocionado.– Bueno, hasta luego, deséenme suerte.

El viejo salió, otra vez, las personas presentes, se quedaron murmurando y deseándole suerte.

− Hey chicos, ¿Por qué no espiamos la cita? – pregunto el perro.

− No, eso está mal Jake – contesto Finn – si fuera yo, no me gustaría que me hicieran eso. – Marceline solo se quedo mirando el agujero por donde había salido su amigo.

− No chicos, en esta ocasión, es mejor dale privacidad al viejo – dijo Marceline – además, el se lo merece.

Todo el grupo asintió, y siguieron con sus vidas, esperando el momento en que el RH llegara.

En otra parte, el RH iba volando, mientras seguía el mapa que el príncipe le había entregado. Estaba muy nervioso, podía sentir su gélido corazón latiendo a 1000KM por hora. Cada segundo que pasaba, se estaba acercando al punto que le señalaba, el mapa, con cada metro, mas ansioso y nervioso se ponía. Pasado varios minutos, el rey entro en los dominios de la IQ, dejo de ver el mapa, y el se sintió en casa, viendo todo ese hielo y a las criaturas de hielo, que el había creado hace ya tanto tiempo y estos se habían vuelto, habitantes del Reino Helado. El rey vio el punto rojo, ya estaba muy cerca, alzo la mirada hacia el frente y observo el castillo, Simon guardo la pequeña maquina en el bolsillo del saco. Ya no la necesitaba, porque veía la entrada. Pasados unos minutos, llego al portal del castillo, se sintió aliviado de que no se había extraviado, acto seguido, saco la maquina y vio la hora 8:05 P.M. El se preocupo mucho, al ver que no había sido puntual, ese detalle tan pequeño le estaba torturando por dentro; estaba pensando si dar la vuelta y retirarse... "NO" se dijo para sus adentros " NO HE TENIDO ESTA OPORTUNIDAD EN SIGLOS, Y LA VOY APROVECHAR ". El se estaba dando apoyo moral. Con todas sus fuerzas, alzo en el aire la mano temblorosa, sus corazón, parecía que estaba por salirse. DING DONG, se escucho el timbre del palacio, al escucharlo el viejo, abrió los ojos de par en par, y se asusto mucho, estaba realmente tenso, sus manos sudaban mucho. Las rodillas le temblaban, y el tenia puesta una sonrisa, no muy agradable que decía " Te voy a COMER ". Pasaron unos minutos cuando escucho una voz que decía – Ya voy, un segundo –. El RH se quedo 2 minutos esperando a que saliera la dama. El estaba tan ansioso, que en ese tiempo a él le pareció varias horas, ya se estaba impacientado, cuando estaba a pensando en volver a tocar, la puerta se abre, sus ojos quedan totalmente en blanco, la sangrienta sonrisa, desaparece de su expresión, el se queda mirando a la chica que estaba en frente de él.

* * *

**_Inicio Reina Helada POV_**

_Eran las 3:00 P.M. Y todo transcurría bien, Marshall hacía rato que se había ido a descansar, entes de irse le había dicho " Te quiero mucho, haz lo que tu corazón decida". La reina se sentía complacida de saber que alguien la apoyaba. Mientras la reina seguía en sus pensamientos entro por la habitación una figura negra con blanco. Esa figura misteriosa era Gunter. _

− _Cuack, Cuack – dijo Gunter a la IQ._

− _Es cierto, ya es hora de que me aliste para la cita. ¿Qué me recomiendas?_

_Gunter salió de la habitación a buscar un vestido muy hermoso que dejo perpleja a la reina._

− _Es hermoso, ¿lo preparaste tu?_

− _Cuack – La reina, se dirigió al pingüino, y le dio un beso en la frente._

− _Gracias Gunter, eres uno de mis mejores amigos._

− _Cuack Cuack – dijo Gunter "También lo eres" Gunter le abrazo la pierna a la reina. – Cuack Cuak_

− _Si, ya sé, me iré a preparar._

_La reina antes de alistarse fue a la cocina y preparaba la cena que más tarde comerían ambos. Para la reina esa tarde, había sido la mas estresante de todas, terminando de hacer los últimos preparativos con la comida, salió apresurada a ducharse y arreglarse lo mas rápido, posible, ya estando lista y preparada para lo que venía vio el reloj, ya eran las 7:50 P.M. y se preguntaba si ese hombre vendría a la cita o no. _

− _Ohh Glob, espero que llegue... – se decía la reina – pero cierto... yo no le di la invitación.. AHhhhhhh ¿Qué me pasa?, como olvide algo tan esencial como eso, soy una idiota._

_La reina se lanzo en la cama, sabiendo que había cometido un error fatal, ya eran las 8:05 P.M. y como todo rey, debería de estar en el lugar, antes de la hora programada, y el RH no había llegado, la reina perdió todas las esperanzas, cuando se dirigía a la cocina a cancelar el pavo. "DING DONG" escucho la reina, su sorpresa fue tal que agarro una almohada próxima y grito como una quinceañera en ella lo más fuerte posible, la almohada tapo totalmente el grito de felicidad que tenia la reina. Ella se levanto de su cama y se dirigió volando a la puerta, para así llegar lo más rápido posible, antes de abrir la puerta, su mano se congelo, su cerebro no funcionaba. Ella estaba siendo víctima de la presión, de los nervios, se preguntaba si esa cita era una buena idea, de que si él le gustaría la manera en que ella lucia, y que si no será otra persona. La reina estaba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamiento._

_Al recobrar la conciencia se dijo a sí misma "Soy la IQ, gobernante del reino helado, todos me temen por las cosas que hago, pero este hombre no, el es diferente, nos conocimos en un momento muy incomodo para mi, y aun así acepto, así que él es diferente, sé que puedo hacerlo, no le tengo miedo a nada, ni a nadie"._

_Una vez terminado el alzamiento moral, la reina abrió la puerta y delante de ella, se encontraba un rey, con una excelente ropa (al menos la que podía ver). Ya que esa enorme barba cubría el pecho del rey, a ella le pareció sexy el hecho de la barba, ningún príncipe se la dejaba, pero este REY demostraba experiencia y "sabiduría". Con todas las fuerzas que la IQ tenía, se dispuso a decir unas palabras._

**_Final de Reina Helada POV_**

* * *

La figura erguida que le había abierto la puerta, es la mismísima IQ. El RH vio sorprendido la ropa que ella llevaba, la última vez que la vio, ella tenía puesto el clásico vestido de siempre; en esta ocasión tenia puesto un hermosos vestido, más sexy, que resaltaba sus atributos y la hacía ver más joven.

Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido azul índigo enterizo (es un vestido sin cuello ni mangas), en la parte del pecho, tenía un hermoso diseño de color plata, en el tenia pequeñas joyas incrustadas, dándole un aspecto valioso y delicado. en su cintura, tenia puesto un largo lazo negro, con pequeños brillos en su tela; destacaba mucho su cintura avispa, volviéndola aun más sexy de lo que era; de la cintura hacia abajo, el vestido se habría un poco más, no estaba ajustado, sino que dejaba suficiente espacio para caminar, está bien separado de las piernas, pero le daban un bello encanto, el cabello de la IQ era lo que más resaltaba, este cabello bien cuidado, y de tonalidad blanca, caía por su espalda, algunos enormes mechones se deslizaban por sus hombros desnudos de tersa piel.

El RH miraba perplejo aquella figura tan bella. Mientras la IQ veía de manera deslumbrante a el RH, con su enorme barba que cubría su pecho, se fijo en los detalles, de las hombreras y la capa. Esto le fascinó a la IQ, al ver que él se había preocupado de asistir tan elegantemente posible.

− Entra y siéntate – dijo nerviosa la reina, el RH callo a la tierra y con grandes fuerzas interiores, entro al palacio de la reina, después de caminar un poco, ambos se dirigieron a la sala. no había habido comunicación. Estaban tan nerviosos que las palabras no le salían.

− E.. es..estas – gagueo el RH por un momento, se detuvo, trago en saliva en seco y continuo – muy hermosa IQ. – la reina se sonrojo un poco por lo que el decía.

− Tu estas muy varonil RH, me gusta tu estilo. – la reina volteo por la vergüenza que sentía, el RH hizo lo mismo.

− Mira IQ, traje vino, ¿que te parece si lo probamos? – él le paso la botella al rey, vio el año y la marca, y se sorprendió mucho, al ver que había conseguido un vino de tal calidad.

− No, lo guardáremos para más tarde – dijo la reina mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El RH estaba a punto de irse volando por la presión que sentía en esos momentos. El viejo se desplomo en un sofá que estaba en las inmediaciones. La IQ, salió un momento para la cocina, mientras ella salía de la habitación, el rey pudo observar las hermosas curvas que aquella señorita tenia dibujada en todo su cuerpo y la manera en que se movían. La atmosfera para RH se volvía tensa, al parecer IQ lo tomaba más relajada, aunque estaba nerviosa, sabia controlar sus nervios.

Para deshacerse de los nervios que tenias, el RH se dio par de abofeteadas, tratando de recuperar su "control", y hacer que la cita fuera en mejor dirección. El RH pensó – vamos patético viejo, sabes que no eres así, eres el Fucking RH, el rey del reino helado, amo y señor del hielo, has tenido batallas épicas contra Finn, Jake y el Dios de las fiestas. Venciste a un Dios... UN DIOS. Haz secuestrado princesas y hecho feliz a varias personas... Una cita no puede ser mas difícil que tu hazañas perdidas. Así que yo puedo, YO PUEEDOOOO – La IQ iba entrando y se sentó en el sofá al lado del RH.

− Hola, disculpa el haberte dejado solo este ratito, pero tenía que preparar unas cosas en la cocina – dijo la IQ con una sonrisa en su cara.

− No hay problema... – esta es tu oportunidad viejo, aprovéchala, pensó el RH – Ehh... ¿Quieres que te ayude en la cocina?.

− No, está bien, ya no hay nada que hacer – contesto alegremente la IQ. Mientras que el RH pensaba "Rayos estoy jodido"

− Y IQ ¿qué haces para divertirte? – pregunto el viejo.

− ¿Estás aburrido? – a lo que el RH se sintió un poco mal, por hacer creer a la reina que se estaba aburriendo.

− No mi reina, es que simplemente me gustaría conocer más de ti. – decía el rey mientras la miraba a la cara. – conocer a semejante belleza como tú, es raro en estos días, me gustaría saber más de ti, claro si es posible. – la IQ se sorprendió por las tiernas palabras que el rey proclamaba, la reina estaba nerviosa, ya que el rey fue quien tomo las riendas de la situación, los papeles se vieron cambiando, ahora era la reina la nerviosa.

− Bueno... sé que no se oye bien pero... – en ese momento la reina se detuvo al ver que salía un pequeño humo de la cocina. – Vuelvo enseguida.

La reina salió a ver lo que sucedía, al llegar a la cocina vio que en el horno se estaba quemando el pollo que estaba preparando, ella se puso unos guantes para hornear y saco el pavo del horno, – no, no no – se decía, al ver que el pavo estaba un poco chamuscado. La reina no le dio importancia a eso – RH ve acomodándote en la mesa, ya voy a llevar la cena – dijo la IQ. La reina agarro varios platos y los llevo a la mesa. El rey veía como la dama, se esforzaba en hacer que la cita quedara bien. Después de traer todos los platos, la chica lleva la cacerola del pavo que estaba un poco chamusqueado. El rey se detuvo a ver el hermoso pavo, tenía unas cuantas y diminutas secciones, negras pero no le importo, agarro y lo partió, lo acompaño con una exquisita ensalada cesar, acompañada de unos pedazos de lasaña y un pastelón de plátano maduro. El rey helado al principio se sirvió, solo para hacer que ella se sintiera mejor, pero luego de probar la comida hecha, le dio seguidilla y empezó a comer como loco. La IQ se le quedo mirando sonriente de que a alguien le gustara su comida. Ambos personajes empezaron a comer, el rey estaba concentrado en lo que tenía delante de él. La reina, comía de manera más tranquila, y le encantaba ver a su invitado, comer tan apasionadamente... Habían pasado ya media hora desde que se llevo la comida a la mesa, ambos invitados lucían satisfecho, aunque el rey lo estaba más por haber abusado de la cantidad que había comido. En los platos solo quedaba una pequeña porción, de la comida origina, el pavo estaba comido más de la mitad, las costillas salían a la luz del día.

− ¿Te gusto la comida, RH? – pregunto la reina, aunque ella sabía ya la respuesta.

− Umn... – pensó el rey mientras ponía una mirada seria a la reina, la reina temerosa de que el dijera que no lo miro atentamente – no me gusto – dijo el rey, mientras alzaba los brazos de par en par, simulando un gran abrazo – ¡Me encanto! – la reina, se sintió feliz por aquella simple, pero dulce palabra. – Cocinas buenísimo, es la mejor comida que pruebo desde hace siglos.

− De verdad... ¿Estaba tan buena.?

− Claro que si, estaba riquísima. Si sabes cocinar así de bueno, ya te puedes casar. – dijo sonriente el RH, pero al ver la expresión de pena que tenia la chica, se sintió mal, por lo que había dicho, esas palabras de alguna manera la inquietaban – ¿Que paso, dije algo malo, por lo de casarse?

− No, – respondió la IQ con mirada triste – es que hecho muchas cosas, que si tú la supieras, no volverías hablarme.

− Vamos, no puede ser tan malo – dijo el rey, mientras que con voz un poco sarcástica decía – no es como si ellas secuestrado gente para obligarlos a casarse. – inconscientemente el RH había dado justo en el clavo, la reina se sintió fatal, por que el rey le había dado donde más le dolía, no era el hecho de que ella hiciera eso, sino que el supiera sobre eso, y al ser la primera persona que salía con ellas en muchos siglos, se encontraba muy triste por su pasado y tenía miedo en perderlo esos hechos.

− Si, es exactamente eso – dijo la reina con cara triste, a punto de llorar – he hecho eso muchas veces en estos últimos años, lo hago porque esa es la única manera...

− De sentirte amado por alguien – finalizo el RH la oración. La IQ lo vio sorprendido de que él lo dijera. – Reina, déjeme serle sincero, en mi tierra, yo también soy así, secuestro a princesas para que ellas se casen conmigo, pero lo único que busco con eso, es alguien que me ame. – el rey bajo la cabeza – me siento solo, ser el Rey del Hielo, es genial, pero también es un trabajo muy solitario. Y creo que usted me entiende perfectamente. – La reina se levanto de su silla y fue a la cocina, el rey estaba un poco nervioso de por si había dicho una cosa que lo pudiera fastidiar. La reina salió de la cocina, se apoyaba de la pared, dando un toque sexy, en frente de ella tenía dos copas de cristal y la botella de vino que el rey había traído.

− Vez... Ya es hora del vino. Así que párate de ahí y sígueme. – dijo la reina. Acto seguido, el rey se paro y empezó a seguirla, duraron un pequeño rato caminado, hasta que llegaron a un balcón, en el habían dos sillas, una pequeña mesa de vidrio y encima de ella una rosa azul. El RH se quedo maravillado con la hermosa vista que tenía el balcón.

− Waoo, que hermoso. – El RH veia el paisaje de nieve, iluminado por los tiernos rayos de una luna llena. Ambas personas, ya sentadas, destaparon el vino y cada uno se sirvió. – esta riquísimo... cierto?

− Claro que sí, no sé de donde sacaste este, pero valdrá la pena, es una noche especial.

− ¿Especial por?

− Lo es, porque al fin te conocí. – La reina puso una enorme sonrisa en su cara, mientras cerraba los ojos, el rey helado la vio aun más hermosa de lo que era, con la luz de la luna, iluminando su hermoso rostro pálido y su enorme y sexy cabello blanco.

− Lo mismo digo, – ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Dieron un sorbo y empezaron otra vez hablar de muchas cosas.

La noche pasaba de lo mas bien, el nerviosismo de antes, se había esfumado, eso era cosa del pasado. Ambos personajes sentían que eran almas gemelas separadas por el tiempo. La botella del vino, se había agotado, ambos estaban ya bajo los efectos de ese alcohol. Aunque no era tan grande, a ellos le dio bien duro, ya que no acostumbraban a tomar.

− Sabes una cosa – dijo el rey.

− No... que – contesto la reina mirándolo con una bella sonrisa.

− Estas muy hermosa, siento que te conozco de hace tiempo.

− Sí, yo también, siento eso, y claro que soy hermosa – el rey se quedo observándola seriamente... Al segundo esa pareja se rio por el chiste de la reina. – tu tampoco te vez mal.

− No que va, soy un viejo solitario.

− No, estas muy bien, para tener esa edad.

− No, la que está realmente hermosa eres tú, mira que bella eres, con ese enorme cabello, blanco como la nieve y tu tersa y pálida piel, eres perfecta, muchas chicas deberían de sentirse celosa solo a mirarte.

− ¿En verdad piensas eso?

− Claro, que si... ¿Por qué mentiría?

− No, solo digo, que ojala fuera así, nadie me ha mirado así.

− Pero yo lo estoy haciendo. – la reina se sintió muy feliz y emocionada, porque al fin, alguien la quería, ella sentía que el cariño de aquel hombre, no era algo pasajero, sentía que podía confiar en él. El rey estaba teniendo unos extraños sentimientos, su corazón latía fuertemente, no se había sentido así, en mucho tiempo. En verdad se estaba enamorando.

− ¿Quieres bailar? – pregunto la reina en voz baja. El rey escucho eso, y era una voz muy excitante y seductora. No pudo negarse.

− Claro, que me gustaría bailar. – la reina asintió con su cabeza y entro a buscar algo, cuando ella salió del barcón a buscar el instrumento, el rey se dispuso a mirar lo hermoso de ese paisaje, era un paisaje que mostraba lo hermoso del reino helado, las criaturas de hielo que rodaban por la lejanía, y con la luz lunar, la nieve resplandecía hermosamente. La reina apareció y vio al rey mirando el paisaje, ella se sentía feliz al ver a ese hombre, que estaba en esos momentos a su lado y que no sentía miedo de ella. La reina traía en su mano un porta disco, ella lo puso encima de la mesita de cristal y empezó a tocar la canción. – Me permite esta pieza, hermosa reina – dijo el hombre, mientras le tendía la mano a la reina, ella sonrió y le dio la mano.

− El gusto es mío.

La reina y él se pegan cara a cara, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero eso no importo, la canción sonaba y el baile continuaba, ambos daban vuelta y se meneaban de aquí allá. Siendo un momento hermoso, ambos se miraban a los detenidamente, tratando de descifrar los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro, puede que allá sido la primera cita, pero es algo especial que ambos sentían. La canción finaliza y ambos se quedaron de pie en medio del balcón mirando el rostro de su pareja. El rey abrazo por la cintura a la reina, ella se pego aun mas del rey, la reina no se quedo detrás, ella abrazo por el cuello al rey. Tanto el RH como IQ sentían la respiración helada, del unos sobre el otro, cada segundo se fueron pegando más y más, los centímetros se hacían más escasos, solo faltaba un milímetro para el beso. Por fin, el momento que los dos nunca olvidarían en su vidas inmortales, lo habían hecho. Se habían besado, siendo este beso el primero en muchos siglos. El rey helado al sentir los labios fríos de la reina, se sintió bien, muy excitado y emocionado por lo que estaba sucediendo, era un gran caliente que él sentía en su boca, una emoción que no había sentido antes... Era eso a los que todos llamar AMOR. La reina, sentía la boca inexperta del rey (a causa del tiempo). Sentía sus sentimientos fluyendo a través de ese contacto físico, era leve, pero muy ardiente, sentía que la boca le quemara, en su corazón sentía un gran caliente, una gran emoción, como si su cuerpo recordara cosas del pasado. Ese simple beso, unificador de dos almas desdichadas del destino, había logrado activar algo en las memorias de amos personajes. A ambos les vino un Flash Back del pasado de su vida, recordaban cosas de su vida antes de la guerra, pero no les importo, pensaban que eran simples alucinaciones por la emoción que sentían y no querían arruinar el momento. Al cabo de unos minutos, el beso había finalizado, solo duro tres minutos, pero, para esas pobres almas, había durado más que una eternidad. Ambos se abrazaron, el rey helado la abrazaba por su espalda, y la reina había encogido sus brazos y se apoyo en su pecho.

Al unisonó ambos sin querer soltaron al mismo tiempo.

− Te quiero Betty

− Te quiero Simon

Los dos se separaron impresionados por como su pareja le había dicho.

− ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? – pregunto exaltada la reina.

− Nadie me lo ha dicho, pero y ¿Quien te dijo mi antiguo nombre?

− Nadie, solo lo intuí

− Oh, SABIAS DE ANTEMANO MI PASADO. – dijo RH muy exaltado.

− NO... NO SABIA NADA DE TU PASADO, SOLO LO QUE ME HAZ CONTADO.– dijo la reina muy alterada.

− IGUAL YO.

Ambos personajes estaban perdiendo el raciocinio.

− Aléjate y jamás vuelva – dijo furiosa la IQ mientras una parte de ella moría por la tristeza que corrompía su corazón, ella se sentía incomoda por lo que sucedía, y esas fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrió.

− ¿Alejarme? – dijo muy triste el Simon. El hombre abatido cayó en el suelo del balcón, unos recuerdos dolorosos le llegaban a la mente. La IQ se preocupo por la condición en que Simon estaba. Ella se acerco al cuerpo abatido en el piso.

− ¿Qué te sucede, porque actúas así? – dijo la reina, mientras se le deslizaban unas lagrimas, que quedaban congeladas casi al instante por el frio ambiente que había. Simon empezó a llorar, acto seguido la IQ lo abrazo y le dijo – por favor para de llorar, me lastimas, no puedo verte así, quiero que te alejes, pero no quiero perderte otra vez.

− Tu... ya recuerdo la última vez que te vi Betty, me dijiste "Adiós Simon", nunca me explícate porque, abandone todo y con la guerra en curso, decidir irme y recorrer el mundo, para ver si algo me mataba y me sacaba de la agonia que me hiciste pasar – la IQ se sintió fatal por lo que el hombre le contaba, la intencidad de sus lagrimas aumentaba, cayendo estas y congelándose en pequeños cubitos de hielo –. Lo siento mucho por lo que dije, ahora sabes que fue por la corona, no yo. – Simon se para y se seca las lagrimas heladas que aun quedaban en su triste rostro, él se dirigía al borde del balcón, la IQ veía incapacitada todo, sin poder decir nada. El RH se subió en el balcón – Adiós Betty, fue un gusto volver a conocerte. – dicho esto el rey salto de espalda hacia el vacio.

− ¡NOoooo! – grito con todas sus fuerzas la reina. Se levanto solloza y miro hacia el oscuro fondo, no logro apreciar la silueta de Simon. Abatida por los acontecimiento, se fue a su habitación, mientras las lagrimas caían y se volvían pequeños cristales de hielo al chocar contra el piso, una vez en su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se tiro en su cama a llorar. Estaba muy arrepentida de haberle dicho esas cosas horribles a el único hombre que había logrado hacerla feliz

El RH seguía vivo, triste pero vivo, el salto no fue nada nuevo para él, logro desaparecer rápido, ya que se escondió en la parte trasera del edificio, así que cuando la reina se acerco a buscar al borde del balcón, a buscar su cuerpo no lo habría visto, Simon llorando, observaba el dolor que le había provocado a su amada, vio como esta lloraba sin que nadie la consolara, pensó por un momento ir a abrazarla, pero recordó "ajéate... Adiós", eso le dio suficiente valor para marcharse del sitio.

La reina helada, mando a sus pingüinos a buscar el cuerpo, pero no lo encontraron, de inmediato ella supo de que no estaba muerto, pero se entristeció de que el la había abandonado sin ni siquiera luchar por ella. Llorando lo más fuerte que podía, se dirigió a su habitación, le dijo a Gunter que le trajera helado, y ella se dispuso a comer.

El viejo rey pensaba que no necesitaba la maquina que Gumball le había entregado, no, el se dirigía directo al dulce castillo. De pronto, el viejo cayó al suelo, aun seguía bajos los efectos del vino, el podía volar, pero eso se le hacía difícil, a la lejanía vislumbro una cueva, y se dirigió a ella, para buscar refugio con su amiga Marceline. Toc toc; toco la puerta el RH. – Abre la puerta Gunter – dijo furioso el rey helado.

− ¡Que la abras, ahora! – una figura que el rey nunca en su larga vida, había visto, le abrió la puerta

− ¿Quien eres? – pregunta aquella persona

− Soy el RH – dijo balbuceando – y tu... quien eres?

− Soy Marshall.

− Ohh Marshall... Necesito tu ayuda

− NO te daré ninguna ayuda – dijo Marshall cerrando la puerta. El RH se retiro cinco metros de la puerta del vampiro, utilizando sus poderes formo un puño de hielo, de unos cuatro metros, utilizando su telequinesis helada, arrojo el puño a través de la puerta

− Muchachito malcriado – dijo el rey – me ayudaras a llegar al dulce reino, o te la veras conmigo. – Seguía balbuceando el viejo.

Marshall se percato, que lo que decía su madre, era cierto, era un mago del hielo, un mago poderosa, aunque esos eran hechizos fáciles, hacerlo en el estado que en el que él se encontraba era muy difícil.

− No me gusta la idea – decía el vampiro – pero te ayudare a volver al dulce reino. Vamos viejo, quiero salir rápido de esto, antes de que salga el sol. – Simon se dejo caer en el suelo.

− Estoy ebrio, cárgame.

− Eso nunca

− Hazlo chamaco perro.

− De acuerdo... Espero que Gumball responda mis preguntas.

Todo el camino desde la cuela hasta el dulce palacio fue en total tranquilidad. El viejo solo dormía, mientras el vampiro lo llevaba a cuesta en su espalda.– Porque estoy haciendo esto? – se preguntaba el vampiro. El tiempo había transcurrido y al fin habían llegado al dulce reino. El vampiro entro a la habitación de Gumball,

− Cara de chicle – vociferó Marshall – Aparece, que te tengo una sorpresa.

− ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Gumball que en esos momentos salía del baño. – Ohh... ese es...

− Si, es el rey helado, lo encontré borracho en mi casa, dándome problemas... ¿Qué hace este mago del hielo aquí?

− Eso... bueno, es un asunto un tanto complicado, pero el había salido a una cita con la IQ – Marshall se sorprendió, el no estaba recordando que ese viejo era la cita de su madre.

− Ohh... cierto... y porque esta tan hebrio.

− Seguro es por el vino.

− Espera, le diste de tomar vino a dos ancianos.

− Si, ¿Que tiene de malo eso?

− Supongo que no tiene nada de malo. Toma esto, y nos vemos. – Marshall coloco el cuerpo del viejo en la cama de Gumball y se marcho.

− Cielo santo... Ahora que hago con este viejo – se preguntaba Gumball, al ver que Marshall le había dejado al ansiando en su cama.

Al día siguiente, nuestros personajes estaban despierto como de costumbre, pero hoy era diferente, todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de banquetes, murmurando entre si, sobre la salida que tuvo el rey helado. Pasados momentos, el "invitado de honor" llega y se sienta. Todos se quedan mirándolo,

− Y que es lo que me ven? – pregunta el viejo rey un poco molesto – ¿Acaso les debo a todos ustedes?

− No viejo – dijo Finn, mientras abrazaba a su novia. – Es que nos preguntábamos, si te fue bien en la cita.

− Bueno... Se podría decir que sí. Todo estuvo bien – el rey se rasca la nuca – nos dimos un beso muy bonito.

− ¡QUE! – interrumpe Marceline sorprendida de que el rey hiciera eso – ¿Cómo es eso de que la besaste?

− SI, la bese FELIZ DE QUE TE LO DIGA MARCELINE? – dijo muy alterado el RH, era la primera vez que él se alteraba con Marceline desde hacía bastante tiempo. El buen ambiente que había se desvaneció, el RH se sentía muy solo y mal por lo que le había dicho a la chica vampiro. – Upss... Lo siento, debo alejarme – dijo más calmado el rey mientras se alejaba de ella.

El rey salió caminando de lo más normal, buscando en el enorme palacio un lugar donde esconderse.

− Ese viejo, ¡PAGARA POR HACERLE DAÑO A MI NOVIA! – decía Finn, mientras sacaba su espada de raíz.

− Tranquilízate Finn, no es nada grave – dijo la vampira de lo más normal – sabes tan bien como yo, que todo lo que hace Simon, es por culpa de la corona que hace todas esas barbaridades y estupideces.

− ¿Cómo que novia? – dijo Gumbal sorprendido. – ¿Porque nadie me lo dijo?

− Pues, no sé, – dijo Marceline. – pensaba que tu hermana te lo había dicho.

− Bueno, este – trato de contestar la DP – si, ellos son novios...

− Pero... ¡PENSE QUE ERAN MEJORES AMIGOS! – dijo exaltado Gumball.

− Ellos lo eran, hasta hace dos semana – comento la DP –.

Todo se quedo en un silencio incomodo y sepulcral, ya Gumball se había hecho de la vista de que si quería a la reina vampiro, debía de hacer algo, pero con el poder del humano, el solo no podía, además de que ellos eran sus invitados, el hecho de seducir a unas de las parejas, era un hecho que la realeza no veia bien.

− Bueno... está bien... Con su permiso me retiro – dijo Gumball de forma tranquila. Una vez que se retiro. Finn y Marcy miraron detenidamente a la DP por no haberle dicho ese detalle a su hermano. Al notar las miradas acusadoras de los chicos, la DP se defendio.

− No me culpen, ustedes son los responsables de no habérselo dicho a tiempo. Principalmente tu Finn, debiste decirle algo parecido a eso "Hola, yo soy Finn el humano y ella es Marceline la reina vampiro, y es mi novia". – la princesa apoyo sus manos en la mesa, se puso de pie y le comento a la pareja.– Tienen un noviazgo, me alegro por ustedes, pero tomen las cosas serias, mi hermano ahora se siente confundido y culpable, por ustedes estar escondiendo sin necesidad, su situación sentimental. – dicho esto la princesa abandonó el sitio, dejando a el perro junto a Marcy y Finn.

En el lugar, solo quedaban la joven pareja y Jake, que por casualidad, no se había metido en la conversación.

− Viejo – se dirige Finn a Jake – que tu opinas de lo dicho por la DP, es cierto eso de no decirle nada a Gumball estuvo mal... o ¿no? – Jake empezó a mirar el techo, para tratar de responderle a su hermano.

− Mira bro. Lo que ustedes hicieron, es normal al principio de una relación, pero el hecho de no decir nada, a nuevas personas que ustedes ni conozcan, puede que malinterprete todo, como es el caso de Gumball, que ahora mismo debe de estar enojado y entristecido. Si, estuvo mal. – Jake señalo a la vampiresa – y tu sabes Marceline que hay que decir las cosas de una vez, para que no pasen estos momentos de telenovela. – la vampira y el humano se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, ambos vislumbraban la vergüenza que tenía su pareja, luego ambos bajaron la cabeza arrepentidos, pareciendo unos niños de primaria.

− Lo sentimos – dijeron al unísono.

− Ya chicos, lo que paso, paso – dijo el perro – ahora vallan por hay y hagan algo.

La pareja no se sentia muy comoda, por todos los problemas que habia pasado, asi que decidieron quedarse en el castillo.

Había pasado seis días desde el incidente del rey helado. Todos actuaban extraño, Gumball no hablaba con la pareja, por lo mal educados que ellos fueron, además de que estaba enojado, la princesa, no podía ver a nadie, ya que parte de la responsabilidad era ella, el rey helado, no se había vuelto a ver desde hacia días. La pareja, se encontraba unida, pero un tanto incomocoda por estar en castillo de Gumball, sabiendo lo mal que pasaron... Y Jake, bueno, Jake era el que mejor estaba, no tenia problemas con nadie, pero no le gustaba la tención que habia.

− Vamos Gumball, ya perdona a mi hermanito y su novia – dijo el perro. – es cierto que ellos lo hicieron mal, pero son unos novatos en esto de la relación.

− No importa Jake – dijo Gumball – eso estuvo mal hecho, y ni siquiera sean disculpado conmigo

− Disculpa Gumball – dice la pareja al mismo tiempo, mientras se paraban de la silla y se inclinaban ante el principe – no quisimos hacerte enfadar.

− Bueno está bien, pero... por compensar sus hecho, tendrán que hacerme un favor. – la pareja se sentó nueva mente en los asientos.

− Lo que quieras – dijo el humano. La vampira se quedo medio extrañada por lo que decía Gumball, como si todo eso fue ensayado.

− Quiero que cuando te lo pida, hagas una misión.

− No hay problema

− Excelente.

El ambiente se había recuperado un poco, la DP miraba a su hermano con un poco de curiosidad.. Ella le iba a preguntar una cosa, pero en un instante una figura cubierta por un abrigo de capucha, con unas gafas negras, Jeans Marrones y nos tenis "converse" entro por la ventana a máxima velocidad estrellándose contra la mesa. Finn se paro y saco su espada de SD.

− Preséntate criatura – dijo Finn

− Soy yo, Marshall.

− No conozco a ningún Marshall – respondió el humano. Gumball, si sabia quien era, así que le hizo una seña al humano, para que se tranquilizara.

− Marshall ¿Que paso? – pregunto Gumball. El vampiro se encontraba en un estado muy crítico, su capucha estaba toda rasgada, permitiéndole al sol infiltrase por los huecos y hacerle quemaduras.

− No me pasa nada, pero... La IQ corre peligro.

* * *

Bueno, que les parecio el texto, dije que hablaria del RH y lo hice.. jejeje... Cualquier sugerencia se acepta y si dejas un Review se te agradecera bastante, ademas de darte una pequeña galleta de chocolate ;) (lo ultimo es mentira :D jejeje)...

Mucha salud y hasta la proxima


	7. Waoo

Hola a todos los lectores de este Fic... Se que he sido un irresponsable por no publicar ni decir nada... Pero bueno, eso es lo que sucede es que la semana anterior estaba en examenes finales de la universidad. Y bueno, tube que escribir desde el sabado hasta el martes por la noche, el miercoles temprano en la mañana, sali para el campo, ya que la casa se iba a quedar sola, despues de eso, no pude volver a escribir estando en el campo, no habia PC, y bueno, fui al Ciber Cafe (centro de internet) y hay edite, pero, por dame rapido, la informacion se borro, y tube que iniciar desde el principio. He durado desde el Domingo Hasta el Dia de HOy editando, ya que el domingo llegue para mi casa natal.

Sinceramente pido disculpa, a todos los fieles seguidores... Quiero decir que si me pasa cualquier cosa (tardanza) lo publicare en los Reviews... Jejeje... Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado,.. y bueno... Los Comentarios se agradecen

**Huhuhuhuhuhuhu **  
**hanna19 **  
**poopyy **  
**Hacedor De Historias**

**MARCOMAN**

**Muchas gracias Chicos y Chicas :D**

**la pc que estoy no tienen instalado Word y edite y corregi en Skype... Bastante problematico... jejejeej**

* * *

-No me pasa nada, pero... La IQ corre peligro – dijo el vampiro agitado, tratando de buscar ayuda ante la presencia de todos estos desconocidos – tenemos que hacer algo, ella no puede morir – Marshall empieza a mover su cabeza de lado a lado, mientras decía – ella no puede morir, no puede terminar así – Finn que aun seguía chequeando al extraño personaje que empezó a delirar, lo sujeta por su abrigo y le da, dos tremendas galletas, en el rostro pálido del vampiro

- Contrólate viejo, veremos que hacemos – dijo Finn. El vampiro, se tranquilizo un poco, y recupero su cordura. Vio disimuladamente al chico, y era cierto, el se parecía mucho a ella.

- Si ya estoy tranquilo... ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Marshall.

- No ahí mucho que hacer – dijo Gumball.

- Entrega mas información y podremos ayudar – interrumpió la DP.

- Bueno, les daré los detalle más adelante, pero ahora, tenemos que hacer algo. La IQ ha estado realmente mala por la discusión que tuvo con el RH. Su cuerpo se ha estado congelado, intente quitarle la corona, para tratar de hacer que la magia se detuviera, pero me fue imposible, la corona ha estado protegiendo el hecho de ser removida, cuando intente acercarme, el palacio de hielo, se volvió una fortaleza viviente, haciendo que surgieran muchas púas... Estaría muerto, si no fuese por mi poderes, pero, todos esos agujeros, dejaron que la luz del sol se filtrara... Y nada... Llegue aquí.

- Marshall – pregunta la DP – ¿Si tu, con tus poderes y tu fuerza, no pudiste entrar, como planeas a que nosotros si?

- Ese es el asunto rosada – contesto Marshall – No se como.

- Tengo una idea – grito Jake, todos los presentes se quedaron mirando viendo al perro, con cara de curiosidad – Si es hielo, y para nosotros es casi fatal, podemos pedirle ayuda a otra persona de la misma naturaleza que la IQ. – al principio creyeron que lo que decía el perro, era una basura, pero al analizarlo dedujeron.

- Si el RH, es un mago del hielo... – decía Marshall.

- Una persona con sus habilidades, podría entrar y controlar la situación de manera fácil. – dijo la DP – Aunque claro, habrá que convencerlo y saber donde esta. – Todos se miraron a la cara y asentaron con sus rostros... La búsqueda del RH había empezado, ya que no aparecía por ningún sitio.

Los chicos se habían despegados de donde estaban, y habían empezado a buscar al viejo rey por todas las partes del castillo. – RH ¿donde estas? – Gritaban todos, tratando de hacer aparecer al RH. – RH, si apareces te dejare besar la boca de mi hermana – Grito Gumball. Ni siquiera eso, que hacia poco el RH tanto deseaba, lo sacaba de su amargura, y por tanto de su escondite.

Marceline, ya estaba desesperada, su viejo amigo y protector, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, ella se dirigió a la parte mas alta del castillo, para ver si el viejo estaba ahí. De repente Marceline ve una ventana, y observa la hermosa vista que hay, se queda un rato mirándola, y observo que afuera esta granizando.

- ¿Esta cayendo granizos en un día soleado, sin ninguna nube? – se dijo la chica bastante curiosa – esto debe ser obra de Simon. – Marceline agarro una sombrilla que

estaba en el suelo de esa habitación y salió flotando, dirigió su mirada a por encima de la ventana, y vio al RH llorando, sus lagrimas, se convertían en hielo. Era eso lo que Marceline estaba viendo, la chica floto y se sentó al lado de Simon. – ¿Simon, que tienes? – pregunto la vampiresa, el viejo se quedo callado, había dejado de llorar, pero seguía viendo en dirección al reino helado.

- Estoy triste, muy triste – dijo con voz casi inaudible – me siento mal, por lo que le esta pasando a la IQ. – Marceline se sorprendió por lo que dijo el RH.

- ¿Como es que sabes eso? Si hace como una hora, fue que yo me entere.

- Yo soy un mago de hielo, puedo sentir el hielo, y ahora mismo, puedo sentir una perturbación en el hielo. Se que algo le esta pasando a la IQ, pero no se que.

- Si sabias esto, porque no has hecho nada. – pregunto Marcy tratando de escuchar una respuesta de su amigo. Simon bajo la cabeza y con voz triste que rasgaría el alma dijo:

-Porque la IQ esta así por mi culpa.

- No te entiendo. –dijo la vampiresa con cara de curiosa.

- Veras... Nuestra corona nos da los poderes, pero cuando ella ve, que estamos muertos, o algo malo nos esta pasando, puede tomar control de nosotros mismos, y efectuar una magia que congelaría todo o a nosotros.

- ¿Y como sabes eso?... A ti nunca te ha pasado.

- En realidad... Una vez me paso, hace mucho tiempo... No recuerdo porque, o que fue lo que paso, pero se que me sucedió y en esa situación no fue muy agradable.

- Umnn... Entonces Simon. ¿Puedes venir con nosotros ayudar a la IQ?.

- Como he dicho, no puedo, la culpa es mía, ustedes encárguense.

La vampiresa empezó a flotar y vio la pena que tenia el rey, algo malo paso en esos dos, para que pusiera a un total despreocupado triste. La vampiresa empezó a descender al suelo, a los lejos divisó a los chicos que estaban buscando al rey. La vampiresa se acerco, hasta llegar con ellos.

- No lo he encontrado – decía Gumball – ¿algunos de ustedes logro encontrarlo?

- No lo he visto por ninguna parte – dijo Finn.

- Ni yo tampoco – decía Jake.

- El RH se escondió muy bien – dijo DP.

- Mierda, donde estará ese viejo – decía Marshall.

- Hola chicos – interrumpió Marceline – yo he visto al RH y se donde esta – los chicos se alegraron al escuchar esto – pero, el no nos ayudara.

- ¿¡PORQUE ESE TIPO NO NOS AYUDARA!? – decía Marshall enojado – el sabe que es el único que puede ayudarla.

- Si, pero el dice que "no puede ir, ya que todo es su culpa"

- De seguro se sigue culpando por lo de la cita – dijo Jake.

- Probablemente – dijo Marceline. Marshall estaba muy furioso por la actitud egoísta de ese tipo.

- Ahora que haremos – dijo Marshall – No creo que la IQ sobreviva por más de un día, el hielo avanza muy lento, pero constante, sobre su cuerpo.

- Pues armemos un plan – dijo Finn.

Todos se quedaron pensando en las palabras de Finn, se dirigieron de regreso al castillo, todos estaban muy pensativos, pasaban las horas, y nadie decía nada. Las intenciones eran buenas, pero entrar a un sitio, donde el hielo prácticamente esta vivo, era algo muy difícil.

- Me rindo – dijo Finn. – no encuentro ninguna idea.

- Yo tambien – dijeron el grupo al unísono.

- Lo tengo – dijo Gumball. – Solo tenemos que quitarle al corona, para que pierda sus poderes ¿Cierto?

- Si... – dijo Marshall – pues como lo haremos, si ni siquiera yo fui capaz de entrar.

- Bueno... el humano puede utilizar su velocidad monstruosa y llegue a la habitación, y se la quite.

- Noo. – dijo Marceline – y si algo malo llega a pasarle a Finn...

- No te preocupes querida – dijo Finn – es muy difícil que algo me llegue a ocurrir, ando bien equipado – dijo Finn mientras señalaba sus espadas y le guiñaba el ojo a Marcy, ella solo sonríe.

- Bien entonces todo esta hecho, vallamos de camino.

Aun era de día, y los chicos se dirigían al reino helado, todos estaban preocupados por la situación que se encontrarían. Finn y Marcy estaban en la parte trasera del grupo, la bella pareja, iba caminando tomados de la mano, y Marcy reposando su cabeza en el gran musculoso de Finn.

- Hey Finn, ¿Estas seguro de esto? – pregunto la Vampiresa.

- Claro que si – contesto el humano. – No conozco el lado bueno de IQ, pero si Simon se alegro tanto por ella, la IQ debe de ser una persona admirable.

- Bueno, creo que si... ¿Finn?

- Si, Marcy.

- Te amo. – el humano al escuchar esto, se puso un tanto colorado.

- Y y.. yo También te amo – dijo tartamudeando el humano, mientras colocaba una gran sonrisa, tan provocadora que la vampiresa se sonrojarla al mirarla. Ambos se miraron fijamente con una sonrisa muy enternecedora y se dieron un pequeño beso sutil, para no llamar la atención, pero muy cargado de sentimientos.

Ya estando en el reino helado, los chicos pasaron a ponerse sus abrigos. duraron unas horas caminando y llegaron al pie del castillo.

- Haja... y ¿ahora que? – dijo Finn.

- Finn, la habitación en la que vi a la IQ, se encuentra en el centro del castillo, ahí la magia helada es mas fuerte, debes de tener mucho cuidado – dijo el vampiro.

- No te preocupes – dijo Finn, mientras sacaba su Sphata Radix. – con esto, estaré seguro, jejeje.

Terminando de decir esto, la DP, Gumball, Jake y su novia le desearon suerte. Finn destrozo una ventana y entro al castillo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos helados, vio a unas cuantas criaturas de hielo, estas no lo atacaban, ellas parecían que estaban en estado de hibernación. Sin querer, Finn piso un pedazo de hielo fino, este pedazo al ser presionado, libero un chirrido.

Las criaturas que estaban por los alrededores se abalanzaron contra le humano. El chico saco su espada de SD y se las coloco en la derecha, mientras que la de raíz estaba en la izquierda. Un grupo de cinco criaturas se abalanzo al mismo tiempo contra el humano, este utilizo su velocidad, y las corto, el humano termino del lado contrario de las criaturas, las criaturas creyeron que no les había pasado nada, cuando se dirigieron a atacar nuevamente, se cayeron en trocitos. el humano continuaba su viaje, estaba armado, por si algo pasaba, antes de cruzar cualquier pasillo, miraba a ambos lados, para ver si había algo. Ya estando muy adentro en el castillo, Finn se encontró con un camino separado, no sabia cual de los dos seguir, uno iba a la derecha, el otro iba a la izquierda. El humano no tenia la menor idea. – Ahhhh – el humano escucho ese grito de dolor, en el camino de la derecha, así que lo tomo, fue corriendo para ver que era lo que pasaba, Finn había llegado a una habitación enorme, al fijarse en su entorno, había una mesa larga. Ya era claro, el se encontraba en la sala de banquetes. Al final de ella había una puerta doble, el humano avanzo hasta ella, cuando iba abrirla, de lo alto del techo, algo se desprendió, he iba a gran velocidad.. Finn al ver esto se hecho para atrás, el objeto callo con gran impacto que hizo que el piso temblara. Una nube de polvo de hielo, se expande, Finn se coloca en guardia, una vez que el hielo se disipa, Finn observa impresionado lo que esta frente a el. Era una un humanoide hecho de hielo, media como tres metros de largo, tenia una espada y un escudo, llevaba una casco de caballero, vestía una armadura de hielo, lo inusual en el, eran dos cosas, la primera, estaba hecha de hielo y lo segundo, era un hielo muy negro, muy diferente del que se acostumbraba a ver.

La criatura sujeto su espada en la mano derecha y el escudo en la izquierda, se puso en guardia y salió corriendo a la dirección de Finn, para ser una criatura alta, es bastante rápida, la criatura estando cerca de Finn, abalanzo su espada desde arriba con la intención de cortarlo de medio a medio. Antes de que le diera el golpe, Finn se había movido para otro parte, la criatura fallo el golpe, pero con la gran fuerza que tenia, vio el piso del castillo agrietarse. – Si me da con eso, no vivo para contarlo – se dijo el humano. La criatura vio donde se había ido el humano y le persiguió, estando frente a frente, tiro otro espadazo, Finn por estar pensando, no se había dado cuenta de que la criatura estaba cerca, así que con las dos espadas, bloqueo el ataque, la espada del caballero reboto hacia atrás, dejándolo con la guardia abierta, Finn se movió rápidamente y empezó atacar a la criatura, con su espada SD y la de raíz, empezó a dar golpe, tras golpe a la criatura, la criatura que no podía atacar, se defendía con el escudo de cada golpe que el humano le daba. El humano cansado se puso en una distancia segura. Tratando de calmar esa emoción de batalla que no sentía desde hace tiempo, él observo el escudo, y vio que no tenia ni un rasguño. – mierda, tantos golpes y ni un rasguño... que situación mas problemática – se dijo Finn.

La criatura vio el estado en que se encontraba Finn.

- Jajajajaja – se rio la criatura con voz escalofriante.

- De que te ríes imbécil. – contesto Finn, mientras trataba de calmar sus impulso de batalla.

- De ti, patético humano. – contesto la criatura en tono burlón.

- Espera... ¿Puedes hablar?

- Por supuesto que puedo hablar. Soy el guardián de mi Reina.

- ehh... ¿Como que Guardián?

- Como lo oyes, soy el guardián, soy el caballero de hielo oscuro, la sombra protectora de la IQ.

- Y porque la IQ te consiguió.

- Eso no te importa, el punto es que jure lealtad a mi reina, y ahora te destruire.

- Espera! – dijo el humano – tu señora esta en problemas, ella se esta auto-congelando.

- Eso es mentira, me hubiese percatado de eso.

- Es enserio, si quieres ve y entra y así lo veras.

- Deja de hablar idioteces – dijo a todo voz el caballero.

- Créeme, confía en mi, solo estoy aquí para salvarla.

- No te creo

- ¿Que debo de hacer para que me creas? – dijo el humano un tanto desesperado

- Suelta tus armas, y colócate frente a mi... así tal vez te crea. – Finn no estaba muy seguro de hacer eso, podría morir, pero con el grito que había escuchado hace rato, no era el momento para estar perdiendo tiempo, ya que algo malo pudiera estar pasando.

- De acuerdo, acepto los términos. – El humano dejo caer sus armas al suelo, y fue acercándose al caballero de hielo oscuro. Cuando estuvo frente a el, empezó a mirarlo al casco, donde tenia dos pequeñas grietas que simbolizaban los ojos. El caballero se agacho un poco y vio directamente a los ojos de Finn. El caballero se irguió de nuevo y se hecho para un lado.

- Veo que tus intenciones con mi reina son verdaderas... Entra humano, pero deja tus armas aquí, te las daré cuando salgas.

- Gracias, por creer mi. – dijo el humano, mientras respiraba aliviado.

- ¿Que esperas?, ve y sálvala. – Finn asentio con la cabeza y entro por la puerta doble.

Finn al entrar, observo su alrededor, vio que se encontraba en una pequeña sala, enseguida algo le llamo la atención. Era la reina helada que se encontraba recostada en el sofá, ella estaba cubierta de hielo, desde los pies hasta el cuello, le faltaba poco para quedar cubierta totalmente. Al lado de ella, se encontraba una figura parada, recitando unas palabras, inetendibles para él..

- ¿RH, que haces aquí? – pregunto Finn.

El viejo, no le respondió, solo seguía recitando esas palabras, Finn se dio cuenta de que era latín, por la pronunciación que el utilizaba para ir a la nochoosfera. Finn no se había fijado en la condición que se encontraba Simon – Por glob – dijo el humano al ver la condición del viejo. El tenia muchas cortadas en el cuerpo, varias lanzas de hielo, se encontraban incrustadas en su espalda, la sangre corría a través de su túnica. El humano se quedo aterrado por la condición en que estaba el RH, pasado un minuto.

- Integer urna et ad hanc conditionem, inquam. Rex vester,(cancela esta condición y vuelve a la normalidad, lo digo yo. Tu Rey) – dijo el RH. Dicho esto, el hielo que cubría a la IQ se fue desapareciendo. El viejo, rey callo de frente, detrás del mueble, el humano se dirigió donde estaba.

- RH, RH mierda, estas muy mal, que puedo hacer por ti.

- NO ahí... ahí que... hacer – decía el RH, mientras tocia sangre por su boca y una pequeña hilera salía por su nariz.

- RH no te mueras, no ahora.

Finn estaba aturdido por lo que veía, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Nunca había perdido un amigo, y era eso lo que sucedía en esos momentos. La IQ estaba despertando de su sueño, se encontraba cansada (algo normal cuando te despiertas), y tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Sus sentidos volvían lentamente a funcionar. Cuando los recupera, se da cuenta del tenso ambiente que la rodea; escucha unos gritos al lado trasero del sofá. Cuando se sienta para ver lo que sucedía, ella no lo podía creer, sin darse cuenta, unas lagrimas empiezan a deslizarse por sus mejilla y se tapa la boca con su mano, la imagen que veía era aterradora para cualquier persona. Ella veía a su "amado" cubierto de cortados, con varias clavadas, su nariz con un pequeño hilo de sangre y su barba blanca, manchada con de pequeñas gotas de rojo. Mientas el RH estaba agonizando en esos momentos; La IQ estaba totalmente horrorizada. Ella con las fuerzas que tenia se levanto del sofá y le dio la vuelta, para ir al lado del RH.

- Simon... ¿Qué puedo hacer?... No se que hacer – decía la IQ solloza, mientras las lagrimas de ella, se deslizaban por el semi cubierto rostro de sangre del RH.

- Betty... – dijo el RH con voz apagada, con sus fuerzas logro poner una sonrisa llena de alegría – me da gusto, de que estés bien – decía el RH – el hechizo funciono, es un milagro.

- Simon calla, no desperdicies fuerza, tengo que pensar en una manera de curarte.

El cerebro de la IQ estaba pensando una manera de curarlo. Entonces se recordó lo que había sucedido hace ya una semana, el primer encuentro con él, y el hechizo que utilizo para curarlo.

- Ya se lo que hare, te utilizare ese hechizo, el mismo que tu utilizaste aquella vez.

- Eso... no funcionara... solo cura... heridas superficiales...

- Vale la pena intentar, si aplico más poder, puede que cure mas. – dijo Betty, enseguida ella se dirigió al humano – hey humano, tienes esa espada de raíz en tu poder.

- Este... no la tengo, el caballero de hielo oscuro, me prohibió pasar con ellas – contesto el humano, un poco asustado.

- Esta bien, es fácil de resolver... – la reina cerro sus ojos, y con su poder telequinetico llamo a su protector. – Oye, tráeme las dos espadas de este chico, no te preocupes. – terminado de enviar ese mensaje telepático, la criatura se agacho, y entro a la habitación, el tenia las espadas del humano. – dáselas al chico. – dicho esto, la criatura se las entrego.

- Y... ¿qué harás con estas espadas? – pregunto Finn

- Ohh... Ya veras. Mientras tanto clava la Sphata Radix en el suelo – Finn se sorprendió de que ella supiera ese nombre. El humano clavo la espada. – ahora bien, sácale esas dos lanzas de hielo, al cuerpo del RH. El humano empezó a removerlas, con el simple hecho de tocarlas, el RH gritaba por el dolor inhumano que sentía.

Mientras Finn seguía en su tarea, la IQ se acerco a la espada clavada, y empezó a crear un hielo alrededor de ella. Una vez el hielo había terminado de cubrir la espada, formo un cúmulo del tamaño de una silla.

- Ahora bien humano, ¿supongo que sabes invocar los poderes de la espada...? – dijo la IQ.

- Claro que se – dijo el humano con mucho orgullo. – ¿Que necesitas?

- Necesito que tu espada empiece a absorber energía natural, pero ahora mismo muchachito.

- De acuerdo.

Finn recito unas series de palabras, y la espada empezó a tomar energía del ambiente que les rodeaba. Mientras la espada estaba en eso, la IQ estaba recitando el hechizo de curación, este era diferente al del RH, ya que el RH era un experto en eso de los hechizos, y bueno, la IQ no se preocupaba mucho por eso, tal era su despreocupación que cuando necesitaba hacer algo, tenia que recitarlo entero. La espada había acumulado una gran cantidad de energía, que el hielo que la estaba rodeando, estaba adquiriendo un color verdoso. – esta listo – dijo la IQ. Con su mano derecha lanzo una luz blanca azulada que empezó a cubrir el cuerpo del RH, las heridas menores estaban siendo curada, Finn y el Caballero de Hielo, estaban viendo impresionados la hazaña que hacia la reina. Esa curación le estaba gastando mucho poder a la IQ, entonces con la mano izquierda, lanzo otro rayo de luz por sus manos, ahora dirigidos al hielo de la espada, el verdoso del hielo, empezó a viajar a través de la luz, convirtiéndola en verde. El poder de esta iba a la IQ y de ella al RH. La IQ se había convertido en un cable USB viviente, la espada daba la energía y la reina la canalizaba para enviársela al RH.

Las heridas del viejo, empezaron a sanar, los dos hoyos que tenia en la espada, empezaron a llenarse de carne y a cerrar nuevamente, el proceso entero de la curación del RH duro acerca de unos 10 minuto, diez minutos que para la IQ y para los presentes, serian siglos. Al detenerse de la curación el hielo de la espada ya no estaba cubierto por ese color verde. La IQ agotado, se acerco a ver el cuerpo de Simon, vio que todavía respiraba, así que no se preocupo mucho y se dejo caer en el sofá. El RH ahora yacía dormido en la parte trasera del sofá.

- Hey caballero, ¿podrías romper ese hielo, para así yo recuperar mi espada?

- No hay problema humano, – dijo la criatura – tu salvaste mi reina, te debo devolver el favor.

- No fui yo, fue él – Finn señalo al RH.

- NO importa, tu colaboraste.

La criatura toma su espada y le da varios golpes al hielo, una vez roto, Finn despega la espada del suelo, agarra su otra espada y la envaina en sus respectivos lados. Luego se agacha para tomar al RH. Antes de salir por la puerta doble Finn se dirige a la criatura

- Muchas gracias, nos volveremos haber

- Así será joven guerrero... Así será.

Una vez dicho esto, ambos personajes se despidieron, Finn camino sobre sus pasos y en menos de cinco minutos llego donde estaba el grupo. Finn salió por la puerta principal del castillo. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos.

- Hey Finn, ¿que llevas hay? – pregunto Jake.

- Este es el RH – dijo el humano. A lo que todos pensaron "¿Que busca el viejo en el castillo?

- Y que hacia el RH para acá – pregunto Marceline

- Es una larga historia – dijo Finn – ni siquiera yo, sé de qué se trata, así que llevémosle.

- Y la IQ, se encuentra bien – pregunto Marshall.

- Claro, la reina, quedo agotada y se durmió. – respondió Finn.

- ¿Agotada porque? – pregunto la DP.

- Bueno, lo que sucede es que el RH estaba agonizando – dijo Finn de lo más tranquilo. Los chicos, se horrorizaron y se asustaron por lo dicho por el humano.

- ¿¡El está bien!? – pregunto muy estérica Marceline

- Si querida, el está bien – contesto Finn mientras señala al RH – aquí lo tengo, sano y salvo, durmiendo como un bebe.

El grupo se tranquilizo al ver que todo estaba yendo bien, asi que todos empezaron la caminata de regreso, como era muy incomodo estar cargando al RH, Marshall agarro al RH y lo llevo se iba alejando con el.

- Marshall ¿A donde lo llevas? – pregunto Gumball.

- Devuelta al castillo – contesto el vampiro.

- Ni se te ocurra, hacer lo que hiciste la otra vez – dijo Gumball enojado.

- Nadie sabe lo que encuentres allá – decía el vampiro mientras reía y sacaba la lengua a Gumball. Al terminar de reír dijo – Nos vemos otro día chicos, para poder hablar mejor y conocernos, gracias por su ayuda... Chao.

Dicho esto el vampiro se fue volando, mientras cargaba al viejo rey. Marshall llego rápidamente al castillo, fue directo a la habitación del príncipe y dejo al rey helado durmiendo en la cómoda cama. Luego escribió una nota que decía

**"Gumball...**

**Si mueves a este tipo de la cama, eres una persona de lo mas horrible, por estar interrumpiendo el sueño de un dulce anciano.**

**Att: Marshall :P"**

Una vez terminado esto, el vampiro la pego en la puerta, y se marcho de la habitación.

Ya tarde, los chicos volvieron al castillo del dulce reino, Finn les había contado sobre lo que sucedió, todos se habían quedado sorprendidos de que esas cosas pasaran, lo del Caballero de Hielo Oscuro, sobre como la IQ conocía los poderes de la Sphata Radix, y sobre como Finn había conseguido una espada tan poderosa, sin nadie haberse dado cuenta. El príncipe se quedo pensativo, sobre si esa espada le podría ayudar, en cualquier caso, Finn le prometió que

le haría una misión llegado el momento, y bueno, el momento se estaba acercando. La vampiresa levitando se acerco por detras a Finn y lo abrazo.

- Wao Finn, no sabia lo poderosa que era tu espada... ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? – pregunto Marceline, susurrando a los oídos del chico.

- Bueno Marcy, si decía algo así, puede que alguien me las quiera robar. – decía Finn contestando de forma baja – Además, no quiero involucrarte en el mundo de las batallas – Marcy vio enojada al humano, por lo que ese decía – aunque se que eres una guerrera, no quiero perderte.

- Ahh... Shuu que lindo de tu parte – Finn volteo su mirada a donde estaba Marcy, Finn estaba sonrojado, y la vampiresa lo miraba con vista seductora, en ese momento se dieron un corto, pero tierno beso.

- Hazco, dejen de hacer eso – decía Gumball, un tanto enojado.

- Disculpa príncipe – dijo Finn.

Después de ese incidente, por fin, todos habían llegado al castillo, una vez allá, cada persona se dirigió a su respectiva habitación. Cuando el DPe (dulce príncipe) se dirigió a la suya, vio una nota en la pared, la leyó y se dijo para si mismo "maldito seas vampiro", luego se retiro y se fue para otra habitación.

El sol salía, y el dulce reino era iluminado por su cálido rayos de luz del gigante amarillo, los habitantes habrían sus respectivos negocios, era todo paz y armonía. Ya eran las 10:00 A.M. Cuando los chicos bajaron a "desayunar" algo, en esta ocasión era diferente, la comida era normal, no había dulce, al notar este hecho, Jake y Finn se emocionaron y empezaron a comer desesperadamente, estaban realmente emocionados. Todos se encontraban en un ambiente, particularmente agradable, ya a las 11:00 A.M. Todos habían terminados de desayunar y se encontraban en la mesa, hablando de muchas cosas, riendo y burlándose de situaciones del pasado. La doble puerta del comedor se abre y aparece este viejo hombre, con la barba que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, vistiendo su clásico manto azul y llevando su corona. No era nadie mas que el RH, al ver que el entro y sentarse en la silla, empezó a devorar la comida presente. Todos los miraban con alegría de que estuviera bien, especialmente Marceline. El RH se encontraba en una situación incomoda al ver que estas personas, lo miraban con una sonrisa un tanto burlona. No aguanto mas la situación y les dijo

- QUE MIRAN... Acaso les debo a ustedes... O quieren comer de mi plato – dijo el RH exaltado, los jóvenes se miraron entre si, lucían asustados por la iniciativa que había tomado el viejo rey.

- No te preocupes, estamos satisfechos – dijo Jake mientras se masajeaba la panza. – Oye vejete... No se como decirlo, pero... ahh... lo diré... – Jake tomo aire y soltó la siguiente frese, mientras señalaba a Marcy – MARCELINE TE QUIERE PREGUNTAR UNA ASUNTO. – al marcy escuchar esto se coloca una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿¡Y YO PORQUE JAKE!?... QUE SE LO PREGUNTE FINN – dijo la vampiresa.

- OK... se lo preguntare yo... Al fin y al cabo fui yo quien lo vio – decía el humano mientras tomaba aspecto serio. – RH, todos nosotros estamos preocupados por ti, y cuando te encontré en esas condiciones – dicho esta ultima palabra el viejo empezó a

sonreír hasta mostrar sus dientes y empezó a rascarse el hombro derecho – en el palacio de la IQ, no sabia que hacer... Así que viejo... Me podrías decir, porque decidiste ir y la causa de que estuvieras tan herido. – el RH dejo de reír, la gran sonrisa se había convertido en una mirada seria, algo que rara vez el RH hace.

- Bueno chamaco perro, te lo diré... con la condición de que todos ustedes dejen de verme con esas caras de pena... Eso me molesta – dijo el Rey. – continuando con la historia. Todo empezó cuando...

_**Rey Helado POV**_

_Cuando escuche que ustedes estaban buscándome, decidí esconderme en lo alto de la torre, no pensé que nadie me buscaría en ese sitio, viendo el horizonte, me entristecí mucho cuando logre vislumbrar el castillo de la IQ, recordaba el hermoso momento que habíamos tenido... También, el desastre que había causado. No pude contener mi tristeza y empecé llorar, las lagrimas se salían de mis ojos, caían como pequeños granizos de hielo. Entonces me entro un escalofrió, esa anomalía, era extraña y venia del castillo de la reina, al principio me preocupe mucho, pero decidí no darle mente. Mis ojos seguían en lo suyo, hasta que apareció Marceline, ella me pidió ayuda, para salvar a la IQ, le dije "no, que el causante de lo que sucedía era yo". Marceline me vio extrañada y se marcho, cuando me asomo, veo que se reunió con ustedes en el salón principal, así que me acerque para poder escuchar, observe lo preocupados que todos estaban por la reina, especialmente el chico vampiro, lo había visto antes, pero no me acuerdo en donde._

_Entonces tome una decisión. Iría a rescatar a la IQ, pero sin decirle a ustedes, eso tal vez me traería problemas, pero no importaba, era mi culpa, y solo yo tenia que resolverla. Así que me dirigí al palacio, y al llegar, abrí las puertas de lo mas normal, era como estar en casa, a excepción de que surgían púas del suelo, y el techo queriendo atravesarme, con el dominio que poseo del hielo, tranquilice esa situación, así podría caminar en paz. Las criaturas de hielo que se me acercaban para atacarme, se volvían tranquilas al verme y al ver mi corona, ellas sabían que yo era otro maestro, otro Rey del Hielo. No tuve problemas para encontrar la sala donde estaba la IQ casi congelada, ya que le pedí a una de esas criaturas que me llevase. Antes de entrar en la sala, teníamos que cruzar una enorme sala de banquete, de repente siento la presencia de una criatura poderosa, que yo nunca había visto, era el Caballero de Hielo Oscuro, esa terrible criatura me apunto con su espada._

_- Retírate de aquí. Mi reina se encuentra descansando y nadie la molestara – dijo el caballero._

_- Tranquilo, cálmate, yo soy el RH y tienes que dejarme pasar. – dijo el RH un tanto nervioso._

_- Jajajaja – se rio burlonamente el caballero – ¿Yo, dejarte pasar?... ¡Eso nunca! sucederá._

_- Chico, observa bien a quien le hablas – dijo el RH – por tu naturaleza, fácilmente te puedo derrotar... Es tan así, que puedo hacer que bailes para mi. – el caballero, ahora serio, miro fijamente al RH._

_- Pruébalo._

_- De acuerdo, no ahí problema. – con su poder de controlar el hielo, el viejo levanto a la criatura hasta el techo, y del techo lo bajo delicadamente, entonces el viejo empezó a mover las manos, con cada movimiento el caballero empezaba a bailar, esa actuación duro un par de minutos. – Y ahora me crees._

_- He perdido ante ti, pero aun no te dejare pasar._

_- Ahhhh... ME DESESPERAS. MIRA CABEZON, si es por la seguridad de tu reina, no te preocupes, no le hare nada malo, solo hablare con ella. Te doy mi palabra de soberano del hielo. – la criatura miro directamente a los ojos del rey, vio que sus intenciones eran buenas, y sin malicias,_

_- De acuerdo... puede pasar._

_- ¿Enserio?... Así sin mas –pregunto curioso el viejo._

_- Yo soy el caballero del hielo oscuro, y unas de mis habilidades es ver el corazón negro de las personas, y el tuyo, no lo veo con intenciones malignas, para mi es todo lo contrario._

_- ¿Y porque razón no me dejaste pasar al principio?_

_- Porque tenia que probar lo que veían mis ojos, este poder solo funciona viendo directamente a los ojos._

_- Ohh... pues chaito – despidió el rey._

_- Pase usted, RH._

_Después de haber convencido al caballero entro en la sala, cuando me percato de la situación, veo a la IQ cubierta de hielo, me acerco y veo el hielo la cubría desde lo pies hasta el pecho. En ese momento me sentí fatal, ya sabia lo que sucedía, la corona le había puesto un hechizo de invernacion que duraría unos doscientos años, cuando ella despertara, no recordaría nada de nada, la corona no interviene en estos asuntos, a menos, que sea una situación en las que nos estemos auto-dañando, sin ningún motivo._

_Me acerque a la reina y toque el hielo, una vez que hice esto, muchas ráfagas de pequeñas púas de hielo salieron disparadas por todas partes, pude haberlas detenido, pero estaban muy cercas y no me daba tiempo, me cubrí el pecho con mi barba y mi rostro con mis brazos... Por eso es que tenia tantas heridas menores, en ese momento decidí hacer lo correcto, un hechizo que cancelaria el efecto de hibernación, pero para hacer eso, llevaría mucho tiempo, y en la posición que estaba, no tenia mucho, además de que la corona empezaría atacarme y aumentar la velocidad de ese estado. Me coloque en la parte trasera del sofá y toque la corona, no podía removerse, tenia el riesgo de que la chica, se quedara durmiendo permanentemente._

_Y entonces empecé a trabajar. En los primeros minutos todo iba bien, aunque el hielo ya estaba por su cuello, podía sentir, como cancelaba el efecto. La corona de la reina, vio que estaba perdiendo poder, por culpa mía, así que del techo lanzo dos lanzas que se incrustaron en mi espalda, el dolor fue tan grande que no puede evitar soltar un grito de dolor. Aun con esas dos lanzas clavadas y la sangre saliendo de mi cuerpo, seguía con el trabajo. A lo largo de varios horas, me encontraba muy debilitado, las fuerzas se me iban y me estaba desangrando por lo que tenia clavado en mi espalda; al cabo de un buen rato, escucho una pelea en la sala, el caballero se estaba enfrentando con alguien, ¿Pero con quien seria?... No me importaba, tenia que terminar YA. Asi que concentre mas poder en ese hechizo, cuando_

_casi estoy por terminar, entra un personaje conocido por mi, era Finn quien me miraba con cara de asustado, le iba a decir algo, pero casi no me quedaba fuerza, soy muy viejo, y no acostumbro hacer esto. Una vez pasado como dos minutos desde que había entrado Finn, mi trabajo había terminado, el hielo que cubría hasta el cuello a la IQ, empezó a desaparecer, una vez terminado mi trabajo me tire de frente al piso, cuando caí, sentí que las lanzas se clavaron un poco mas, y al moverse así, el dolor no lo podía aguantar, de repente escuche una voz, era la del humano, estaba gritándome algo, no recuerdo lo que era, tampoco recuerdo lo que le dije... Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, estaba perdiendo la vista y los sentidos, ya no escuchaba y tenia mucho sueño, en un momento a otro, todo se volvió negro, ya no estaba en el castillo, estaba frente a la mismísima muerte, esta estaba vestida con un T-shert y pantalones blanco, llevaba su clásico sombrero blanco._

_- Ya es hora Simon Petrikov, es hora de descansar. – dijo la muerte_

_- Todavía no, no es hora, no puede terminar así._

_- Claro que si, has vivido mucho tiempo._

_- Bueno, es cierto._

_- Entonces vámonos._

_La muerte me extendió su brazo, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el trato sentí unas lagrimas una humedad en mi rostro, era algo caliente que irradiaba... Amor... sinceramente no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo; la muerte se quedo mirando sonriente, lo que sucedía en esos momentos. La alucinación de la muerte había terminado, la vista me había vuelto y vi a la IQ que lloraba por mi, puse una sonrisa y me alegre al verla lo bien que estaba. No recuerdo si dije algo, pero la chica se había ido. Sentí un gran dolor en la espalda, alguien me estaba quitando las lanzas, después empecé a tener una sensación de agradable y cálida, algo que hace mucho, no había sentido, fue tan embriagante, que me quede dormido, y bueno amanecí aquí._

_**Fin de Rey Helado POV**_

- Y bueno... eso fue lo que paso – dijo el RH. Todos en la sala empezaron a lagrimear por la historia tan triste que había ocurrido.

- RH te encuentras bien – preguntó la DP.

- Si, estoy bien ya todo paso – dijo el rey helado, mientras bajaba la cabeza. – me gustaría volverla a ver, y saber si esta bien.

- No te preocupes viejo – decía Finn, – las cosas pasan por algo.

- Claro hermano, – siguió diciendo Jake – además le salvaste la vida, te convertiste en un héroe... Su héroe.

- De verdad piensan eso chicos – dijo el RH un poco ruborizado.

- Claro que si – contestaron todo.

- Ahh... me alegro por su apoyo – el RH cambiando de gesto apacible a rustico dijo – pero que nadie me vuelva a mirar así o tendremos problemas. – los presentes se rieron de lo que decía el viejo – ¡ES ENSERIO! – y mas risas saliendo de todos, el RH vio el momento y también empezó a reírse por la payasada que había hecho.

Un lacayo del DPe había entrado en el salón, se acerco al DPe y le susurro algo al oído. Este cambio la cara de risa a una mas serie.

- Chicos – dijo mientras señalabas a todos – es hora de irnos.

- Pero a donde príncipe – se quejo Jake – tenemos que salir de aquí ahora... y es una orden. – todos se quedaron mirando al príncipe extrañado de lo que este decía. El príncipe le susurro algo a su lacayo y este salió disparado. – RH, termina de comer, nosotros tenemos cosas que resolver... En marcha.

Todos, menos el RH se pusieron de pie y salieron por la puerta doble. Una vez fuera el príncipe le dirigió la palabra a los chicos.

- Disculpa que haya sido tan brusco... Pero... – la actitud seria que tenia se desplomo, se encorvo y con gran sonrisa dijo – La mismísima Reina Helada esta aquí, y quiere hablar con el Rey Helado.

- ¿¡QUEEE!? – dijo el grupo al unísono,

- Si, así es, le dije a mi lacayo que le dijera que entrara. – dijo Gumball.

- Vamos a espiar – dijo Jake.

- No, eso es malo espiar – respondió la DP. – aunque no puedo evitar estar interesada.

- Pues manos a la obra – contesto Finn.

- Hey Finn, eso es de mal gusto – le reprocho su novia.

- SI es cierto – contesto Finn. – Tengo una idea, cada quien haga lo que quiera, y encuentre su manera de espiar.

- Trato hecho hermanito. – dijo Jake.

Cuando Marceline iba reprochar esa actitud, todos se habían dispersados. Jake se volvió del tamaño de una pulga y cruzo por debajo de la puerta y se coloco en la mesa, el DPe con una pequeña mosca controlada a control remoto, la dirigió encima de la mesa, la DP se coloco al lado de su hermano para poder ver bien; Finn vestido totalmente de negro, estaba utilizando el "modo ninja" avanzó a una sombra que proyectaba una de las columnas del salon y se quedo observando todo. Marceline era la única que respetaba la privacidad de Simon, pero se sentía muy curiosa, así que utilizando sus sentidos del olfato, capto el aroma del DPe, avanzo hasta donde se encontraba y se sentó al lado de él y la DP. El RH seguía comiendo de lo mas normal, no se había percatado de lo sucedido.

- Hola... ¿como estas? – el RH escucho esa voz tan calida y sexy que le estaba hablando a su espalda. Tratando de controlarse por lo seductora que era esa voz, el dijo.

- Muy b...bien... ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el RH.

- Tontito, en verdad estas tan nervioso, jijiji – se rio la voz, el RH se sonrojo, el había escuchado la voz en otro sitio. El hombre abrió los ojos y miro al frente, con mucho cuidado, hecho la silla hacia atrás, se volteo lentamente, y vio esa hermosa figura. – ¡SORPRESA RH! – dijo la figura mientras colocaba una gran sonrisa.

- IQ... ¿Qué haces aquí? dijiste que me alejara – dijo el RH confundido.

- Se lo que dije – decía la IQ, mientras se agarraba su antebrazo. – además, no hiciste lo que te dije cuando fuiste a rescatarme... – la IQ miro arrepentida al viejo rey – en verdad no quise decirte eso, ese problema fue hace bastante tiempo... y creo que es justo que nos demos otra oportunidad... ¿no crees?

- Si es cierto – el RH muy sonrojado y emocionado por lo que la reina le decía, le contesta – bueno... A mi también me gustaría empezar de nuevo. – dicho esto, la IQ sonrió tiernamente al RH.

- Y bueno... quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi. – dijo la IQ un tanto avergonzada.

- No se preocupe su majestad, es lo que todo hombre aria por su amada.

Los chicos que escuchaban la interesante conversación, estaban emocionados por el suceso nunca antes visto. Como dos de los seres mas antiguos y aislados de el planeta, se volvían de simple conocidos, a tal vez... Una pareja.

- Ohh, RH eres tan caballeroso – dijo la IQ.

- Reina, te he querido preguntar algo – dijo el RH en tono serio.

- Si... ¿Cual es tu interrogante? – contesto seriamente la reina.

- Este reina... No se como decirlo, pero, se que no llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos y eso... pero... le gustaría salir conmigo. – el RH dijo eso con toda la vergüenza del mundo, con el temor de ser rechazo, el tenia los ojos cerrados, ya preparados para la regañada que le darían. En vez de sentir esas palabras dolorosas. Lo que sintió fue un cálido y hermoso abrazo, un abrazo que no había sentido en siglos, era algo tan cálido, tan lleno de sentimientos, que el RH no podía evitar volverse loco. Una voz suave y tierna le susurro al oído.

- Claro que me gustaría salir contigo, eres mi héroe, eres mi rey, y sobre todo... Eres mi amor. – estas palabras penetraron el corazón cubierto de hielo del viejo. Fue tal su emoción, que cayó al suelo, mientras se revolcaba en el piso, iba de un lado hacia otro, esto impresiono mucho a la IQ por ver la felicidad que le causaba al viejo RH, los chicos que observaban el bello momento, se asustaron al ver la condicion del anciano, creían que le había dado un ataque de locura. Todos salieron de sus respectivos escondites, Finn salió de una sombra, Jake volvió a su estado normal. La DP, Marcy y el DPe entraron por la puerta.

- Rey helado, ¿Estás bien, necesitas ayuda – dijeron los chicos mientras se acercaban al viejo.

- Jajajaja – se reía el viejo – jajajaa, sabia que me estaban espiando y hice que salieran de sus escondites, jajaja.

- Entonces RH, lo que me dijiste era una broma – dijo la IQ en tono triste, mientras miraba al suelo, el RH dejo de burlarse de los chicos, se levanto y se dirigió a donde estaba la IQ. El hombre le sujeto las manos, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello. En tono seductor dijo

- Mi reina, todo lo que le he dicho a usted, es cierto, me gustaría que saliéramos. – dijo el RH. La IQ se quedo mirandolo a los ojos, muy emocionada por lo que el habia dicho, no pudo soportar mas la emocion y le implanto un enorme beso en los labios de él. Los otros miraban sorprendidos lo ocurrido.

- Tengo una idea. – dijo la IQ con cara de pocas amigas.

- Y cual es.

- Que te parece si congelamos a todos estos metiches

- Me parece exelente idea.

La IQ empezo a volar y a tirar rayos de hielo, seguido por el RH que tambien hizo lo mismo, los chicos los esquivavan y empezaron a salir corriendo de la sala, Marcy se fue a su habitacion, el DPe y la DP, salieron, atravezando el techo con un cohete de bolsillo. Jake se estiro y salio por el agujero del techo, Finn se pego a Jake y tambien salio por hay... Los dos reyes se detuvieron de lanzar rayos de hielo como locos, cuando vieron que no quedaba nadie, ambos empezaron a reirse de sus acciones y de la forma en que habian auyentados a los metiches. Una vez recuperada la tranquilidad de antes, los dos reyes que aun seguian flotando en el aire, se agarraron en las manos y se dieron un tierno abrazo.

- RH, ahora que lo pienso... ¿No eres de por estos sitios... Verdad? – pregunto la reina

- No... No lo soy – respondió con tristeza el RH.

- Ahh... Es una gran pena... – dijo tristesa la reina.

- ¿Porque lo preguntas? – dijo el rey un tanto curioso.

- Es que, tu pronto te irás y no te volveré a ver en un largo tiempo.

- No te preocupes por eso, veremos veremos como se arregla – decia el RH mientras la abrazaba firmemente.

- Me gustaria pasar mas tiempo contigo.

- Igual a mi... Que te parece salir de aventura. – preguto el rey con enorme sonrisa

- En verdad... ¿Estas seguro de eso? – contesto un poco confundida la reina

- No te preocupes, estoy totalmente seguro – respondio mientas le pasaba la mano por su bello rostro.

- De acuerdo, mañana saldremos temprano.

- Claro, preparate bien, ¿Si?

- Claro – dijo con enorme sonrisa. La reina dejo de abrazar al rey. – Entonces nos vemos... Simon – dijo la reina un tanto nerviosa, el rey se sorprendio por como le habia dicho.

- Esta bien... Betty, nos vemos luego – la IQ se emociono mucho, porque Simon le habia llamado por su nombre, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad puesta en su cara, se despidio, y salio por el agujero del techo. el RH veia como su amada se iba, para reunirse mas tarde con ella.

Todos los metiches que habian huido, volvieron de nuevo a la sala, donde encontraron al RH sentado en la silla, terminando su comida. El RH lucia diferente... Eso era bastante obvio, tenia puesto una cara de idiota enamorado. Todos ellos se alegraron por el.

- Y bueno viejo... ¿Que sucedio entre tu y la reina? – pregunto el perro.

- Bueno... – su expresion de enamorado, paso a la de furioso. – USTEDES saben lo que paso, asi que no me molesten. – contesto el RH.

- Vamos viejo, dinos algo, – le dijo Finn – por tus viejos amigos.

- ¿Amigos? umnn – el RH se puso pensativo, queria saber si esas palabras que Finn decia eran cierta. El viejo recordo borosamente cosas que habian sucedido en tiempo pasado. – umnn... bueno Finn mi "amigo", no ha pasado nada interesante, como ustedes saben, ya no esta enojada conmigo, y bueno, creo que todo va bien, hasta ahora. – el viejo puso una sonrisa.

- Exelente – dijo Gumball, mientras Jake le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Me alegro mucho por ti – dijo Jake.

- Si viejo, es una gran noticia – dijo Finn.

- Ahh, que alegria por ti, RH – solto la DP – en verdad me alegro mucho por ti – la DP penso, que ahora, el RH no la molestaria mas, por eso, estaba feliz del alma, al igual que Gumball.

Todo fue bien, los chicos dejaron al RH a solas y cada uno siguió su camino, el RH se sentia un tanto culpable, por no haberles dicho lo de la aventura. – Bueno, lo que ellos no sepan, no les dolera – pensaba el rey. Al dia siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Finn toco la puerta de la habitacion del rey; el se dirigio con el motivo de hacer ejercicio junto al rey, para ayudarlo a estar en forma.

- Rey helado, habra la puerta, es Finn – dijo el humano. El chico escucho no escucho nada en la habitacion del rey. – Simon, entre en la habitacion.

Finn entro en la habitacion del viejo rey. Cuando entro, la habitacion del rey se encontraba vacia, solo habia una que otra ropa, en sus maletas, el habia dejado una nota encima de su cama, Finn la observo curioso, de si abrirla o no. Al final, decidio abrirla, la nota tenia decia:

**"Hola, que tal chamacos...**

**Bueno, no queria decirle nada a ustedes, ya que de seguro me negarian esta peticion, el caso es que me fui de aventura, a explorar un poco de estas tierras con la IQ, se que no estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero bueno, pienso que sera algo divertido, y nada puede ser tan malo, como aquella vez que vinimos en el barco. jajaja... que tiempos.. o ¿no?. Cualquier cosa me las informa cuando vuelva.**

**Att: El Rey Helado. PTT: NO REVISEN NADA DE MIS COSAS O LOS MATARE :(**

Una vez leido este mensaje, Finn sorio tiernamente, y salio hacer sus acostumbrados ejercicios, que hacia tiempo no hacia, el se encontraba corriendo de lo mas normal, llevava a cuesta sus dos espadas, como metodo de prevencion. Mientras corria la ruta usual, pudo contemplar las tierras de Aaa. Era un lugar muy hermoso, tenia sierto parecido con Ooo, pero habia cosas que los distinguia. Una de esas cosas, eran los gobernantes, todos reyes, no habia muchas reinas, las que el conocia era la IQ, y bueno, ella no era muy querida por los alrededores. Finn observa a la lejania un ciclope que esta por comerse a una criatura, la criatura que necesitaba ayuda, tenia una apariencia morada, y con nubes, era la princesa grumosa.

- Princesa grumosa, voy de camino – dijo Finn.

- Ayuda, ayuda – decia " la princesa grumosa"

- Buajaja Buajaja, nadie te va ayudar en esta situacion, tu heroina, no se encuentra por los alrededores. – dijo el ciclope, mientras estaba por tragarse a la indefensa criatura.

- Pero yo si estoy aqui – dijo Finn, El Ciclope se detuvo, con su mano, apreto firmemente, a la princesa.

- Baya baya, que tenemos aqui – dijo el ciclope. – que paso chica, te has vuelto hombre, porque te veo y escucho diferente.

- Yo soy hombre – dijo Finn – y tambien soy un guerrero, asi que vaja ahora mismo a la princesa.

- jajajajaja... Estas loco crio, por aqui no hay ninguna princesa, solo este estupido principe grumoso.

- ¿QUE... COmo que principe grumoso? – pregunto Finn confundido.

- Si, observa a la supuesta "princesa" que quieres salvar. – el ogro, mostro a la pequeña criatura, este se parecía mucho a la princesa, solo que su voz era más ronca y tenía un bigote.

- Si, soy un chico – dijo el principe grumoso. – Un chico que... ¡NECESITA AYUDA! – Grito con gran fuerza.

- No te preocupes te rescatare pronto.

La criatura aun seguía con su brazo extendido, estaba riendo locamente, por las cosas "absurdas que decía el chico" de un momento a otro el ciclope sintió en el brazo, con el que sostenía al príncipe, un tremendo dolor, su brazo habia sido cortada desde el codo, el hueso de la criatura se llegaba a ver. El ciclope observava como su sangre, su fuerza, su vida, salia en grandes cantidades desde su brazo, un charco de sangre se habia formado en el suelo, el ciclope, con su otra mano, se cubrio la erida lo mejor que pudo.

- Esto no acabara asi chico – decia el ciclope, mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro – yo y los mios nos vengaremos. Jajajaja – dicho esto, el ciclope se fue corriendo en direccion al bosque.

- Me importa mierda – decia Finn. – y usted, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si, me siento bien – dijo el principe, un poco asustado, mientras se soltaba del brazo cortado del ciclope. – estoy de maravilla, gracias a ti, joven guerrero.

- No hay de que, a esto me dedico – dijo el humano una gran sonrisa – entonces, me voy chao.

- ¡Espera un momento! – dijo el principe – Soy el Principe Grumoso, gobernante del espacio grumoso. ¿Cual es su nombre?

- Mi nombre es Finn el humano

- Valla, con que otro humano, eso es fantastico – dijo el principe. – ¿donde vives Finn?

- Bueno, actualmente me hospedo en el dulce palacio y bueno... Mi hogar es en Ooo.

- Valla, con que Ooo...

- Sabes donde queda.

- Ni idea, nunca he escuchado de ello.

- Por casualidad Principe. ¿Cuantos espacios grumosos hay?

- Solo hay un espacio grumoso, Aunque claro, este es muy grande y existen una gran cantidad de reinos, dentro de ese mismo espacio. – el principe -se acerca a Finn y le susurro – en realidad soy gobernante del Espacio grumoso, seccion C. Nadie lo sabe, asi que no digas nada... ¿De acuerdo?

- Claro principe, soy una tumba.

- Exelente.

- Entonces, chaito, seguire en lo mio. – se despidio Finn, mientras se alejaba

- Que te valla bien, Finn el humano. – dijo el Principe Grumoso. Una vez que el humano habia desaparecido, él tomo su celular y empezo a defundir el rumor de que el DPe, avergaba a un nuevo heroe.

Finn ya habia terminado su entremiento se dirigio al dulce castillo donde, cuando llego, habia un gran numero de guardias en los alrededores, Finn entro al castillo, ya que tenia un pase dado por el DPe. Una vez dentro, paso por su la sala principal.

- Ese es, es el guerrero que me ayudo esta mañana – grito el Principe Grumoso desde lo ultimo de la sala.

Toda la realeza volteo en dirección del sudarso humano, y empezaron a rodearlo. Finn se sentia incomodo por la situacion. Finn miro al trono y vio al DPe que le señalaba el microfono, el humano se transporto facilmente hasta el micrófono, los que notaron esto, quedaron sumamente impresionados por la velocidad que demostraba el humano.

- Hola a todos los presentes – dijo el humano con voz firme. – No se porque estan aqui, buscandome, alguien me podria decir. – todos dijeron al unisono, estamos para que contratarte al servicio de mi reino.

- Umnn... Esto es bastante raro... – dijo Finn. – ¿porque estan interesados en esto? – el humano señalo al principe musculo.

- Es que, nuestros reinos estan siendo citados por diferentes grupos criminales, – una voz que estaba al final del escenario dijo.

- La del ciclope es una de ellas.

- Ohh... Ya veo... – contesto Finn.

- Si haces el traro conmigo, te pagare mucho dinero – dijo un principe.

- Eso no es nada – le interrumpio otro – te dare el doble de lo que el te de.

- Shaaa, yo te dare el triple y unas tierras. – interrumpio otro

- Yo puedo darte mas y mas Finn.

Asi todos los principes empezaron a prometer mas y mas cosas, con el fin de salvar sus respectivos pueblos.

- ¡ALTO! – grito el humano por el microfono, provocando un terrible chillido a travez de las bocinas, esto provoco que todos los presentes se taparan los oidos. – Les hare el trabajo a cada uno de ustedes, no sera por paga, como heroe, es mi responsabilidad. – Uno de esos principes ricachones dijo.

- No importa, como quiera te dare algo por servicios prestados.

- Igual nosotros – contestaron los demas.

- Bueno, si tanto ustedes insisten, no importa – contesto el humano – ahora bien, el DPe se encargara de hacer los papeleos y ver cuales son los sitios con mas necesidad. Cierto Gumball – dijo el humano, mientras miraba al DPe con gran sonrisa maliciosa. Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando al DPe, mientras esperaban su respuesta, el DPe asintio

- Todos hagan una fila y llenen el formulario que se les traera a continuacion – dijo el DPe – sus inquietudes seran analizadas y con esta informacion se tomara la decision y el rango de pasabre a Apocaliptico.

Todos los gobernantes se habian colocado en la fila, mientras Gumball trataba de controlar la situaicon Finn se habia escabullido, a darse una ducha.

El tiempo habia transcurrido feliz mente, no se habia sabido nada del RH en mas de cinco dias, Finn y Marceline se llevaban de maravilla, hacian muchisimas cosas juntos, Jake pasaba su tiempo, explorando diferentes sitios de Aaa, el se habia vuelto muy amigo de Fiona; a la gata Cake ya la conocia, los dos primeros dias, no se soportaban, pero, con el paso del tiempo, se fueron soportando y el hecho de que el perro iba todos los dias... La DP, seguia haciendo analisis y buscando dos objetos de alto poder, para poder entrar en la recamara. El DPe, hacia tres dias que habia terminado de resivir informacion, lo mas duro fue organizarla, la habia organizado, pero aun faltaban pequeños detalles.

- Oye Finn, ¿sabes que dia es hoy? – pregunto la vampiresa.

- No, no lo se... ¿porque la pregunta? – contesto el humano. La vampiresa se habia puesto triste al escuchar la respuesta de su novio.

- No por nada, – contesto la vampiresa totalmente decaida.

- Jajajaja... se que dia es hoy – dijo Finn con gran sonrisa a la vampiresa, la chica puso una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que su novio se acordaba de la fecha tan importante. – Marcy querida, cierra los ojos, hasta que yo te diga.

- Claro amor... – la vampiresa cerro sus ojos, el humano los cubrio con una venda. Luego sujeto sus dos espadas, con una tisa, hizo una carita feliz, la mojo con leche de gusado y dijo esas palabras en latin. La vampiresa se percato, que un caliente salia de la habitacion, ella procedio a quitarse las bendas de los ojos. – pero que... Finn ¿que estas haciendo?

- Lo que se debe de hacer – dijo Finn. El humano sostubo a su novia y ambos se arrojaron a ese infierno llamado Nocheosfera. El portal se habia abierto, donde Finn deseaba.

La pareja se encontraba en el salon del trono, derrepente aparecio una gran criatura de cabeza enorme, traje de empresario con unas botas rojas y unos tentaculos negros que salian de su espalda. La criatura los ataco con sus tentaculos, Finn con su espadas estaba esperando el impacto. La criatura se detuvo a medio camino. Al ver a la chica.

- ¿Marceline?... ¡Marceline eres tu! – dijo en tono alegre la criatura.

- Ahh... Hola papa. – contesto Marceline. La criatura dejo su apariencia de monstruo, para transformarse en el ser que todos estan acostumbrados a ver. Ese personaje era Hudson Abadeer.

- Ahh mi niña, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte aqui a mi lado – dijo el hombre, mientras abrazaba a su hija. La chica se quito el abrazo de su padre.

- Ya padre, sabe que no me gustan los abrazos – dijo Marceline un tanto avergonzada.

- Mi niña, ¿que buscas por estos sitios? – pregunto el hombre – es raro que vengas, a visitarme, hacian par de años que no te veia.

- Bueno, sobre eso, padre, yo no fui quien tuvo la idea de venir, fue Finn. – respondio la vampiresa. El humano se puso nervioso la ver que el señor Abadeer, lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

- Este no puede ser el rubio, la ultima vez que vino, era todo un enclenque, mas vajito y debir, ahora parece todo un guerrero... – decia Hudson – Valla Finn, me alegro por ti, has crecido mucho.

- Muchas gracias señor – dijo el humano. – señor Abadeer, he venido aqui para poder preguntarte una cosa y decirle una noticia.

- Bueno... Si, porque no, al fin y al cabo eres el amigo de mi niña cosentida. Y dime, ¿Cual es esa gran noticia, que has vajado hasta aqui, para poder decirmela en persona.

- Bueno, no se por donde empezar – decia tartamudeando el humano, mientra sostenia sus espadas, el humano se alejo un poco del Hudson. Marceline se percato de la intencion del humano.

- Finn, basta – decia Marceline – dejalo asi, no tienes que hacerlo.

- No te preocupes Marcy, es mi deber como hombre – dijo Finn. A Hudson no le estaba gustando mucho la practica, ya estaba enojado porque el humano no le habia dicho nada.

- Escupe la informacion, que soy un hombre de trabajo. – dijo Hudson lo mas calmado que pudo.

- Señor Abadeer, no se como lo tomara, pero vine a decirle... que... su hija... y yo... somo parejas – el humano dicho esto, se cuadro en posicion de luchar.

- Ahh... Era eso que me querian decir – contesto Hudson, – no veo ningun problema con eso, solo un pequeñito error.

- Enserio, no hay problema – dijo Marceline sorprendida de que su padre lo tomara, tambien.

- Claro mi niña, no hay nada de problema con eso, solo un pequeño errorsito en lo que el dijo.

- y... ¿cual es? – pregunto la vampiro.

- Bueno cariño – decia Hudson – el pequeño error, es que tengas novio. – dijo sonriente. a su hija.

- Finn cuidado – grito Marceline.

- Pero si no pasa nada – grito FInn – solo veo tranquilo y relajado.

- Ese es su modo, antes de estar verdaramente furioso.

Dicho esto, Hudson se quito su mascara de tranquilidad y la sustityo por una horrible cara... Hudson se fue transformando en el mismo monstruo de antes. Ahora lucia mas grande, mas malvado, y se encontraba flotando en el aire. Finn ahora mas en guardia, miraba el rostro de su suegro, y Hudosn el de su llerno, duraron un minuto en esa situacion, hasta que...

* * *

**Buenos chicos y chicas eso hasta ahora... jejjeej... nos vemos el proximo lunes... o viernes... jejejeje**


	8. Amor y Sangre

**HOla chicos y chicas... o sera lectores y lectoras... bueno. el caso es HOLA :D**

**Aqui Eng0034 reportandose para la publicacion del capitulo. Pido disculpas, por haber tardado mucho, el tiempo que dure de vaciones, tuve que ir trabajando en en SkipeDrive de OutLook Messenger y honestamente, no me gusta para nada. Ademas de que dure tiempo con un tranque, porque no tenia idea de como seguir esa parte de la historia, ya pude volver al ritmo de antes, asi que pude terminar de escribir la historia, no se si el nuevo estilo de pelea sea bueno... Espero que si... Favor de dejar su opinion sobre estas inquietudes**

**Muchas Gracias a los lectores que siguen esta historia, a los que usan su tiempo en leer y comentar.**

**Muchas gracias a todos**

**Ahh, cierto, antes de terminar esta parte, no voy a tirar fecha de publicacion, antes dije que iba a ser cada semana, ahora no estoy seguro de eso, las seguire publicando domingo, pero no estoy seguro si sera cada semana, cada dos semanas, intermedio (una si y otra no)... Se los digo desde ahora, empezare pronto la misma rutina de los estudios, ahora mas avanzados y bueno, toy algo jodio XD... Se que hablo mucho, pero aqui esta la historia titulada **

* * *

_**AMOR y SANGRE**_

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otro sitio: **

Jake estaba caminando por las praderas, después de un rato termina su recorrido en la casa de Fiona. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, para mirar el bello paisaje de los prados. Jake se dispuso a tocar la puerta, centímetros antes de que el puño hiciera algún ruido, el se detuvo ya que escucho una voz llorosa, – ¿Pero quién llora? – se pregunto el perro un tanto preocupado. Jake se acerco a un mas a la puerta, colocando su oreja contra esta, para tratar de escuchar mejor.

− Mi niña, ¿hasta cuando estarás así?

− No lo sé Cake... Ya no soy la misma de antes, no sé qué me pasa. – la gata abraza a su hermana.

− Hermanita, no puedes estar así, tienes que seguir adelante, eso ya paso, y bueno, el tiempo cura todo... ¿No?

− Es cierto Cake, el tiempo cura todo... Pero hay heridas que duran más, que otras... – la humana, empezó a derramar lagrimas, la gata, la abrazo más fuerte, porque no le gustaba verla así.

− No te preocupes hermanita, se que todo esto pasara un día, y en el futuro nos estaremos riendo de esto. – digo la gata, con intención de animar a su niña. De pronto un sonido se escucha en la puerta ( Toc Toc) – ¿Quién es? – pregunta la gata un tanto molesta

− Es Jake – contesta el perro.

− Ahh claro... Voy enseguida. – dijo la gata en tono simpatico. – ahora bien hermanita – hablo la gata a su hermana –quita esa cara, y ponte alegre, que alguien acaba de llegar y yo tengo que salir... ¿Está bien?

− Claro Cake. – dijo Fiona más animada – Ya me siento un poco mejor.

− Esa es la actitud.

Pasados unos minutos, la gata abrió la puerta al perro.

− Hola Jake – dijo Fiona – tardaste un poco más en llegar..

− Jejejeje si... – se rio Jake, tratando de matar la culpa, por haber escuchado algo, de esa conversación.

− Bueno, ya es hora de irme – dijo la gata.

− ¿¡Para dónde vas!? – dijo el perro, tratando de escucharse sorprendido.

− Tengo que resolver unas cosas – dijo la gata – bueno, cuídense.

La gata salió por la puerta, Jake, solo se quedo mirándola, Fiona, aun estaba un poco depresiva, ella trataba de ocultarlo, pero los ojos un tanto hinchados por las lagrimas, la delataban.

− ¿Qué tienes, Fiona? – pregunto el perro

− Yo.. Yo estoy bien – dijo la Humana

− Umn... No creo... Al parecer estabas llorando – dijo el Perro.

− Este bueno... no... estas imaginando cosas.

− Umnn... puede que sea cierto – dijo Jake, para tratar de calmar a la chica. – este Fiona... En lo que llevo por aquí, me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosas... Una de ellas, es que hay muchas criaturas malignas... ¿ sabes el porqué ? – pregunto el perro para tratar de cambiar el tema.

− SI, se porque hay muchas criaturas de esas. – contesto la chica, muy decepcionada

− Y ¿por qué? – pregunto el perro curioso.

− E.. Es... Este... Bueno... Es por mi

− ¡QUE! – dijo con voz sorprendida y confundida.

− Si, así es... Yo antes, era la heroína de Aaa... Pero deje eso, por algo que sucedió.

− ¿y que sucedió? – dijo el perro muy emocionado.

− Nada Jake, es algo personal...

− Lo siento Fiona... No quise molestar con eso.

− Jake... Porque no tovas... hoy no me siento muy bien

− Estas segura de eso

− Si, completamente segura.

− bueno... como digas... Nos vemos luego... Cuídate, cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde conseguirme,

− ok.

El perro salió por la puerta, y miro al cielo, muy confundido, extrañado y curioso por la historia de la heroína de Aaa; tenía que buscar la manera de ayudar a su amiga. Pero no sabía por dónde iniciar. A sus espaldas, el perro escuchaba los llantos y lamentos de la Joven Humana, Jake quería entrar y reconfortarla, pero sabia que eso no ayudaría en nada, con gran dolor en su corazón, empezó su trayecto a el castillo, el perro sabia que algo grande había pasado, para poner a una guerrera, en ese estado. Mientras iba caminando, puso a sacar cálculos, de cuanto días, el no veía a su esposa Arcoíris. – Whaoo, va un tiempo largo, ni idea, pero nada, mi hermano cumple su primer mes, con la vampiro... espera un momento... me parece que estoy olvidando algo... Bueno, de seguro no es nada importante.. jeje.. debo dejar de hablar solo, dirán que soy un loco xD –.se dijo Jake.

* * *

**EN LA NOCHEOSFERA: **

* * *

Finn y Sr. Hudson, están preparados para tener una batalla épica.

Abadeer levanta una mano, y en ella se coloca una pequeña nube, esa nube suelta un potente rayo calcinador que se dirige frente al humano, el humano se echa a un lado y lo esquiva – ja, solo eso tienes, suegro? – dijo el muchacho. Abadeer, se ríe de la situación y empieza a lanzar más y más rayos de la pequeña nube, los rayos se dirigían al lugar donde estaba Finn, pero este los esquivaba con gran facilidad, ya que su velocidad era superior a esos ataques. Hudson se había cansado de ese juego, así deshizo la pequeña nube. – Guardias, vengan, su rey se los ordena – dijo Hudson. Desde el piso del trono, empezaron a surgir un sin número de hombre-cerdos; Estos eran, corpulentas, de diferentes tamaños y de color rojo sangre, sus ojos oscuros, mostraban una sed de sangre insaciable. El humano vio esto y la espalda se le erizo, no por el numero de criaturas, sino, por la mirada que estas tenían, el humano sujeto firmemente su espada, preparado para el primer movimiento.

− Ataquen – grito Hudson.

Las criaturas empezaron a correr a la dirección del humano, eran demasiadas para detenerlas a todas, solo quedaba la opción de pelear. Las criaturas se abalanzaron al humano, rodeando a este, en un estrecho círculo, todas saltan encime del humano.

− Finn cuidado – grito Marceline.

El humano al percatarse de que estaba en una situación difícil, salto hacia un el lado izquierdo, para encontrarse con 5 de esas criaturas, con la espada Radix, la clavo en el pecho al primero, con esta se sujeto firmemente, al cadáver que iba avanzando a dirección de sus contraria de donde había saltado, ahora dirigiéndose a las restantes 4 criaturas, Finn mientras se apoyaba de la criatura muerta, empezó a rebanarlas mientras se acercaban, con su SD, corto tres de las cuatros cabezas que habían, y a la ultima, le hizo un surco en el estomago, dejando salir las viseras que tenia, al caer todos al suelo, Finn sintió algo raro, algo que lo manipulaba, que le decía que hacer, algo que aumentaba su excitación por la lucha, el principal objetivo de Finn era tener el permiso de Abadeer, ese era su meta, la voz le dijo "acércate al que está sufriendo, y ponle fin a su vida", Finn hizo lo que la voz le ordeno, se dirigió a la que estaba sufriendo y le enterró su espada en la cabeza, fue tanto la presión que puso en ese ataque, que los ojos de la criatura salieron de la presión ejercida, el cráneo partido, empezó a derramar sangre. Todas las criaturas que miraron esto se enfadaron con lo sucedido, empezaron a emitir sonidos de cerdo. Hudson estaba un tanto sorprendido por la crueldad del guerrero, el ya estaba teniendo sospecha de que algo estaba pasando, pero no sabía qué. Sentía una extraña presencia proveniente del humano.

(esta conversación ocurre en la mente del chico)

− Hola chico, – dijo una voz en la mente de Finn.

− ¿Quién eres?,

− ¿Quién soy?... se podría decir, que soy una parte de tu poder.

− ¿Enserio?.

− Claro, estoy aquí para ayudarte a cumplir tu objetivo y tus intereses con Marceline y su padre... Vez a las criaturas que vienen encima de ti, mátalas a todas, no dejes a nadie vivo.

− Pero ellas sufren... y quiero hacerles el menos daño posible.

− Sí, pero la muerte es algo mejor que vivir atrapados en la NOCHEOSFERA

− ¿Enserio?

− Si, se porque te lo digo.

− Bueno, aceptare lo que me dices, pero no será siempre así, tenemos que hablar más, vale.

− Vale.

Todas las criaturas empezaron a correr desenfrenadamente a donde Finn, con sus garras filosas y de 10 CM como únicas armas. El humano, empezó a correr hacia donde venia la tremenda horda, la primera criatura que se le cruzo, con su brazo derecho, lo ataco, el humano, esquivo con la espada Radix y rebano su brazo derecho con la SD. La segunda fue un caso tanto similar, exceptuando que el humano, lo había cortado a la mitad. El humano, con ayuda de este "poder" se enfrento sin remordimientos a las criaturas, a todas que se cruzaban por su camino, las mataba sanguinariamente, les clavaba la espada en los ojos, saliendo estas, en el cráneo, para luego lanzar el cuerpo a unas que venian por la espaldas; Finn usando su velocidad, corto por la mitad a 4 criaturas, estas se arrastraban del dolor, el humano, las remataba, para que no fueran un problema.

Los minutos pasaban y era una batalla sangrienta, un ejercito enfrentándose a una sola persona, algo increíble de ver. Hudson había vuelto a su estado normal y se subió a una columna media derrumbada que había, el observaba el sádico espectáculo, que habia llenado todo de sangre. La vampiresa no podía creer lo bestial que era Finn con la espada. Ella visualizo a su padre y se dirigió a donde el estaba.

− Padre, porque estas observando esto? – pregunto la vampiresa

− No es obvio mi niña... Estoy viendo el espectáculo que está haciendo ese chico. – dijo con una gran sonrisa de excitación Hudson. – Parece que estos años de lucha, le han quitado la gentileza que él posee, jajaja.

− NO es cierto padre, Finn es muy gentil con todos nosotros. – dijo la vampiresa, mientras veía horrorizada el espectáculo.

− Umnn bueno – Hudson puso una cara un tanto serio – por lo que me cuentas, el humano solo es así en las batallas, ¿pero sigue conservando su personalidad?... Bueno... Algo es algo.

− ¿A qué te refieres padre? – dijo la vampiresa confundida.

− El humano es un luchador napto, es muy bueno con la espada, y tan fuerte, que está destruyendo a mi seguridad, como si él fuera un rio, y ellos fueran un incendio de edificio que necesite apagarse

− Padre... Llega al punto.

− OK... MI niña hermosa – dijo Hudson mientras abrazaba a su hija, haciendo que esta se sonrojara – el chico tiene mi aprobación.

− ¿Porque lo dices tan fácil ahora? – pregunto la chica confundida.

− Mira eso mi niña, – Hudson señalo el combate, ya quedaban unos cuantos enemigos, todos los otros estaban en el suelo, el piso se había manchado de rojo. El humano, se acerco a una de las criaturas y la atravesó por el pecho con sus dos espadas, otra se acerba por detrás, y con la que estaba clavada, la arroja hacia allá, esta dos chocaron, y utilizando su velocidad, se puso detrás de la sana, y la atravesó por el pecho a ella, y la otra. – eso es un verdadero guerrero, sin piedad, sin necesidad de remordimiento, míralo fijamente, después de haber luchado con tantas criaturas asquerosas, no está cansado, al contrario, está emocionado, y si observas bien, no tiene ni un solo rasguño, para el todo esto es un juego. – decía Hudson mientras miraba como el humano, terminaba de aniquilar a los pocos sobrevivientes que se paraban para seguir luchando. – Ese es el hombre perfecto, duro como piedra en las peleas, y blando como algodón en el amor.

− Padre... TU... – dijo sorprendida la vampiresa.

− Así es mi hija... Ustedes tienen mi aprobación. –Hudson al ver que el humano ya casi había terminado, con su collar cubrió a su hija en una bolsa negra.

− ¿Papa que haces? – decía la vampiresa, mientras trataba de librarse de la bolsa.

− NO luches cariño, papi está trabajando

− Ya termine con estas criaturas Hudson.. – interrumpió Finn – ¿que más tiene, anda puedo con todo?

− Toma esto humano – decía Hudson, mientras arrojaba la bolsa negra, hacia donde el humano, el humano por pura sed de sangre, salto hacia la bolsa para rebanarla, en el transcurso del trayecto, estaba preparando la mejor manera de rebanar la bolsa.

En la mente de Finn

− "Cuidado, no lo hagas, te lamentaras para siempre" – dijo una voz mas dulce, que le hablaba a Finn.

− Porque no lo hago – pregunto el humano.

− Ella es tu amada Marceline

− ¡Que!... Como sabes eso.

− Siento su presencia, además de que esta gritando "me las pagaras papa"

− Pero si yo no escucho nada – dijo el confundido humano.

− No lo haces, porque la otra voz no te deja. ¿Quieres escuchar? – pregunto la tierna voz.

− Claro que quiero...

− Bien, desharé esto, así la otra voz, no te atormentara por un corto tiempo, pero recuerda, siempre ten en claro un objetivo digno antes de pelear. Y cuidado con confundirte con el camino de rosas, al final, puede que sea tu destrucción.

− No te entiendo.

− Un día lo comprenderás.

El humano automáticamente soltó sus espadas y agarro la bolsa, el impacto fue un tanto duro, ya que Hudson la había arrojado con mucha fuerza y Finn no tenia gran velocidad para contradecir el rumbo, la bolsa junto al humano siguieron su trayecto hacia el suelo, el humano se coloco delante de la bolsa para así evitar que Marceline si hiciera daño, la bolsa cayó con tanta fuerza que hizo un pequeño cráter en el suelo, Finn yacía debajo de la bolsa, con fuerzas logro levantarse, su espalda tenía una seria herida su T-shirt estaba roto en la espada, su Jeans sufrieron muchos rasguños, en fin, su ropa quedo inservible, exceptuando su clásico gorro blanco, que solo quedo cubierto de polvo, Hudson se sorprendió por lo que había pasado, no el hecho del impacto, sino que ese instinto agresivo desapareció de una vez y lo sustituyo otro, que transmitía más armonía.

Finn Abrió la bolsa y miro a la vampiresa, ella estaba muy asustada, porque no sabía que estaba pasando.

− No te preocupes Marceline... ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el debilitado humano.

− Si Finn, estoy bien. – dijo la vampiresa que al percatarse de las heridas de Finn, se asusto mucho. – Mi amor, estas muy mal herido, vayamos al dulce castillo, para que te curen.

− No te preocupes por mi Marcy, estoy bien, solo un poco debilitado por el impacto... Todavía no he conseguido la aprobación de Hudson – el humano, se acerco a donde había caído sus dos espadas, las agarro y volvió hacer su cuadre de lucha – no me iré de este sitio.

Finn utilizando su velocidad se acerco donde estaba Abadeer, le apunto con su SD y le dijo

− ¡Deme su aprobación!, no me iré sin tenerla.

− No te preocupes humano – contesto Hudson –, con los que has hecho hoy ya la tienes.

− WTF... ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó el humano muy confundido.

− Lo que sucede, es que amo mucho a mi hija y bueno, es difícil encontrar a alguien que sea un cruel guerrero en el campo de batalla y un amor al frente de su amada. Tu eres eso Finn, un hibrido de estos, dos y eso me encanta, deseo ver tu desarrollo en esta vida. Por eso le he dado mi permiso a Marceline, porque sé que estarás con ella y la protegerás de cualquier cosa, aun si tienes que morir.

− Así es señor – dijo el humano, mientras volvía al lado de marceline

− Ahora regresen a su mundo, antes de que me arrepienta y decida dejarlos aquí, junto conmigo... Jajajaja

− Gracias papi –dijo Marceline mientras corría a la entrada del portal, Finn había entrado, y Marceline se detuvo a haber a su padre. Este se despedía con la mano, mientras tenía una gran sonrisa de alegría por su hija.

− Te amo. – dijo el soberano de la nocheosfera

− Yo también... Chao – dicho esto, Marceline se traspaso el portal, este se cerró. Hudson bajo de donde estaba y vio la escena de lucha.

− Waoo, pero que gran guerrero – dijo Abadeer – además de tierno con mi niña. me gusta que se Allan tomado la molestia de venir a contarme eso, el chico tienes agallas, nadie vendría a este reino a decirme algo como eso, sabiendo claramente que podría matarlo con solo pensarlo... Aunque esto de aquí –dijo mientras señalaba la carnicería de sangre y tripas – me preocupa un poco, ya que ningún humano en su plena existencia y cordura pueda hacer esto, es demasiado cruel y brutal, aunque no puedo negar, que después de sentir esa extraña presencia, se puso más violento e interesante la lucha – dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa diabólica – , han pasado muchos siglos, desde que vi a un humano, pelear de ese modo... Lo que más me inquieta, es que esa presencia desapareció y otra se levanto, pero esta otra era como... más tranquila, parecía no tener tanta malicia como la primera... jajaja, seré yo que estoy empezando a sentir cosas raras por la edad, o ¿qué será lo que está pasando con ese chiquillo? ... En fin... LIMPIEZA!

Una vez atravesado el portal, la pareja aparece en la habitación del humano. Una vez ahí, el humano se desploma en el suelo, mientras que la vampiresa se recuesta en la cama del humano. Ambos están agotados emocionalmente, por lo que han acabado de vivir en el día, aunque Finn está más herido. La vampiresa se levanta de la cama y sale por un momento de la habitación. El humano, veía como ella salía... – ¿le habrá molestado lo que hice? – se preguntaba Finn. Al rato de estar meditando, la puerta se abre y aparece Marceline, ella sostenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Su rostro lucia sin emociones, pero sus ojos brillaban a no más poder, Finn no sabía que es lo que ella sentía, si era enojo, alegría, tristeza, preocupación... ¿que sentía la vampiresa?. Estaba preocupado, porque sabía que en el día de hoy había cometido un suicidio, a lo cual logro sobrevivir por pura suerte (al menos el lo consideraba así). La chica se le acerco al guerrero y ayudo a sentar en una silla. Procedió a quitarle el t-shert desgarrado que tenia, la chica observo sus enormes pectorales y sus brazos bien definidos, cada musculo de su cuerpo (lo que ella veía) estaba bien ejercitado. Marcy procedió a desinfectar el área de la espalda que se encontraba rasguñada por el fuerte impacto. El humano no mostraba cara de dolor, sino de preocupación por lo que estaba pensado su amada. Una vez desinfectada, coloco una pócima, que aceleraría el tiempo de curación.

− Oye Marcy... ¿Estás enojada conmigo? – preguntó el humano.

− Si y no Finn – contestó la vampiresa.

− Umn... creo saber porque Marcy... – dijo el avergonzado chico.

− Si Finn... Por eso estoy enojada... Pero también... Estoy Feliz... – dijo la chica, haciendo que el humano la vea con cara de ¿ WTF?

− ¿A qué te refieres Marcy?

− Mi amor... estoy enfadada por qué hiciste una tremenda idiotez – dijo Marcy mientras colocaba su típica cara de susto – pero – se tranquilizo y empezó a hablar en tono más dulce y romántico – estoy alegre, porque lo hiciste, en mi larga vida eh tenido tres parejas, siendo tú la tercera, y ninguna de ellas, han cometido esa tontería de ir hablar con mi padre... – la vampiresa se acerco a su amado y le implanto un tierno y sensual beso en medio de la frente – Gracias Finn... Este es el mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado – el humano se alegro por lo que decía su novia, aunque eso de la tercera pareja, lo confundía, sabia quien era una de ellas, Ash, pero la otra no sabía quién mierda era, pero en este momento, eso no le interesaba al chico – ahora es mi turno Finn.. Te daré mi regalo, ahora cierra los ojos –el humano cerró los ojos.

− ¿Ya puedo abrirlo? – se pregunto impaciente.

− Todavía tontito – dijo la vampiresa. Tras unos minutos de eterna oscuridad, la vampiresa se acerco al humano – ahora sí, puedes abrir tus preciosos ojos.

Cuando Finn abrió los ojos, la luz que había en la habitación le molestaba, duro un par de segundo para poder ver con nitidez el objeto que su novia le estaba entregando, al principio solo vio una masa roja, pero después de que los ojos volvieran acostumbrarse a la luz, el humano distinguió con mayor nitidez lo que tenía en frente. Era una bolsa roja, el humano, con intriga que recorría su cuerpo, abrió la bolsa, y cuando vio lo que había dentro, se sorprendió mucho, sus ojos abiertos como dos pesetas. no creían lo que había dentro, el chico, la cerro y miro directamente a Marcy, ella puso un rostro de alegría y por un instante le saco la lengua, para después volver a su estado anterior, ella asentó con la cabeza, el chico, la volvió a dirigir su atención a la bolsa, y fue sacando el objeto, ese maravilloso objeto que ponía al humano lleno de emoción era una espada, el se paró de su asiento y la empuño, dirigiendo su punta hacia el techo, luego la sostuvo con las dos manos... De repente, en el rostro del chico se formaron dos tremendo surcos de lagrimas, la vampiresa, que veía sentimentalmente lo que pasaba su novio, empezó a llorar. Ahora eran los dos que lloraban.

− Muchas gracias, Marcy – dijo el humano, aun llorando – este es el mejor regalo de mi vida, no he recibido algo así de maravilloso. – la chica se dirigió a su amado y lo abrazo en el pecho, teniendo cuidado de lastimar su espalda que aun seguía curándose.

− Ahí Finn... Sabía que te iba a gustar este regalo, ya que esa espada era de alguien muy querido para ti – dijo la Marcy.

− Si Marcy, aun lo extraño mucho... Jake y yo lo extrañamos.

− Lo sé, por eso, es que he decidido regalarte esta espada.

− Si, muchas gracias – Finn dejando de llorar, le pregunta a su amada – ¿pero, esta espada, no estaba desaparecida?

− Jejeje,… quien lo diría, ya es tarde –la chica se despego de su pareja y se fue dirigiendo, hasta la puerta – nos vemos mañana.

− Marcy – dijo Finn en tono serio – cuenta lo que sabes... ¡AHORA!

− Ahí Finn, hablamos de ese tema en otra ocasión, ahora mismo estoy

emocionalmente agotada, y bueno, será mejor en otro momento.., ¿Si cariño?

− De acuerdo, mañana tendrás que contarme todo...

− Está bien. Amor, gracias por el regalo que me diste hoy, te repito, que ese fue el mejor.

− Ahh, eso, no fue un regalo –dijo el humano, mientras se acercaba a su cama, debajo

de ella habia un osito de peluche, que se encontraba en muy mal estado. El humano agarro el peluche con sus dos manos y le pregunto a la chica – ¿este es Hambo? ¿cierto Marcy? –vampirsa se acerco al oso de peluche, ahora estaba

impresionada por verlo y no sabía si eso era una ilusión o algo por el estilo.

− Espera, eso... no puede ser – dijo la incrédula vampira – ese no es Hambo, no lo es. – de los ojos de la chica, empezaron a escurir lagrimas de felicidad, ese oso de peluche,

representaba mucho para ella, además de su bajo-hacha, era su otra posesión de valor, ya que fue regalado por Simon, en los días en que ellos vagaban

por los restos de lo que antes fue una grandiosa y desarrollada civilización humana. – Ohh Finn, no debiste... no debiste – decía mientras abrazaba a su adorado peluche – Finn... ¿Cómo lo pudiste conseguir? – preguntó la vampiresa.

− Eso, fue realmente fácil – dijo el humano, con sonrisa audaz – lo único que tuve que hacer, fue perseguir a una vieja bruja a su castillo, de ahí negociar con ella, por la venta del peluche, y ya. Pan comido – dijo Finn

− ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – pregunto, extrañada la vampiresa.

− Si, Marcy – Finn irguió su brazo derecho, en símbolo de "Confía en mi", mientras que la mano izquierda la paso detrás, y con los dedos y hizo el clásico cruce, para demostrar que lo que decía no era cierto. – Te lo juro, no fue nada.

− Ahí Finn – dijo la aun impresionada vampiro – ambos se abrazaron, y Finn paso a colocar una mirada seria, sobre la situación que se desenvolvía.

* * *

**UBICACION ACTUAL, GIANT FOREST**

* * *

El GIANT FROST es un bosque de arboles gigantes, que parecían sacados de la tierra primitiva de los dinosaurios, eran gigantes y su grosor era ridículamente exagerado. En el bosque oscuro, donde la luz tenuemente logra atravesar las grandes capas de hojas y ramas que tienen los arboles, se encuentra sentados en unos banquillos de hielo, mientras comían algo de "piña enlatada". La pareja de hielo, estaban pensando en las aventuras que habían tenido en Aaa; recordaban lo mucho que habían hablado sobre sus experiencias, pensamientos y ese tipo de asuntos, ambos se conocían más, increíblemente, las actividades que hacían, no se le estaban olvidando, como las semanas pasadas, por el contrario, estaban recuperando un poco de su memoria, cada vez que recuperaban algo de ella, era sobre su vida pasada (antes de la guerra), los bonitos momentos que vivieron juntos en su noviazgo, también estaban otros aspectos, como los viajes que Simon hacia, las investigaciones que Betty realizaba y sobre todo, la manera de ellos actuar cuando estaban al frente del otro, no se podría saber si era por el efecto, o porque estaban enamorados. La suerte es que ellos no habían recordado nada malo.

− Oye Simon – dijo la IQ tiernamente – enserio, ¿tendrás que irte lejos de aquí? – pregunto la reina, mientras le hacía pucheros (cara triste, buscar en google) al rey.

− Sabes que tengo que irme, me lo has preguntado muchas veces querida – contestó amargamente. – mi deseo es quedarme contigo, el mayor tiempo posible, pero quien cuidaría a mi reino. Ya han sufrido mucho, por un incidente que paso. No puedo dejarlos desprotegidos.

− Te entiendo Simon, se que ambos somos solitarios... Es hasta gracioso.

− ¿Qué es graciosos Betty? – preguntó con duda.

− Lo gracioso de nosotros, es que ambos podemos ser las criaturas mas solitarias de nuestro respectivos sitios, y este par de solitarios, termino estando juntos.

− Jejeje – rio él, mientras veía a Betty reír.

− Si... jejeje – dijo la chica, acabando con su risa, ella se percato que Simon la observaba con ojos vidriosos. – ¿Que pasa Simon... Porque esos ojos?

− Es que... estoy feliz.

− ¿Porque estas feliz? – pregunto la curiosa reina.

− Es porque, hace tiempo quería verte sonreír, pero nunca pude verte hacerlo, hasta estos días, eso me alegra mucho...

− Simon... – La reina abraza a su compañero – sí, yo también quería encontrarte, algo en mi decía que estabas vivo. – Simon agarro la mano de la reina.

− Por lo menos tenias esa esperanza, todo este tiempo, pensé que estabas muerta. Ahora comprendo, porque mi ser deseaba llenar este vacío, con las princesas, y después, solo quería... compañía.

− Ya tranquilo – decía IQ – ya todo eso quedo en el pasado, ambos nos tenemos el uno al otro – la pareja, se levanto de los banquillos, y se miraron directamente los ojos, y en ellos había un incendio de felicidad, amor y sobre todo pasión. Ambos se deseaban mutuamente, pero sabían que el momento de la partida llegaría en algún momento. La IQ se fue acercando lentamente a los labios del RH. El también hacia lo mismo, ya estando cerca el uno del otro, en que ambos sentían su gélida respiración, se quedaron frisados, observando los ojos de su respectivo compañero, mirando el alma de su pareja en un trance que para alguien que estuviera fuera, era solo un tiempo momentáneo, pero para ellos fue una eternidad... y estaban felices; entre las enormes hojas del exagerado bosque, se filtro un destello de luz, que alumbraba a la pareja, al entrar la luz, sus rostros mostraban la vergüenza y excitación del momento, la respiración la sentían, el RH apretó la cintura de la IQ y ella lo abrazo firmemente por el cuello, con esa cercanía, paso lo que debía pasar, se implantaron un enorme beso lleno de sentimientos, deseos, excitación, felicidad, alegría y muchísimos otros hermosos sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro, era tal el grado de ese beso, que de los pies de la pareja, empezó a regarse una fina capa de hielo que estaba envolviendo poco a poco el suelo alrededor de los reyes. El beso duro par de minutos, y luego se separaron ruborizados, este era la primera vez que se besaban en todo el viaje, había sido un momento hermoso, que ninguno de los dos olvidarían en su vida.

Una vez terminado el momento, la pareja tomo sus cosas y empezó la caminata, no tenían destino fijo, ellos aceptaban lo que fuera, lo importante para ellos es estar junto, por tanto, mientras caminaban, iban agarrados de las mano.

− Simon...

− Si, ¿qué sucede mi princesa?

− ¿Te gustaría ir a la tierra de los magos?

− ¡La tierra de los magos! – dijo un tanto sorprendido el RH. – ¿Cómo es que sabes de ella? – la IQ solo se rio de lo que decía Simon.

− Tontito – dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza, en brazo del RH – recuerda que soy una maga del hielo.

− Ohh cierto... A veces se me olvido, sabes, porque no estamos usando magia ni eso.

− Si, lo entiendo... y bien... ¿qué dices?

− Claro corazón, vamos para allá. Pero antes de eso, necesito que me dejes cambiar... ¿no hay problema?

− No, para nada. Yo también aprovechare. Vayamos a "LA MODA MAGICA" a comprar unas ropas, para ir a la ciudad.

− Pero comprar ropa porque, si la tierra de los magos es lo que yo creo, no ahí que preocuparse mucho... Además, no tengo tanta pasta encima – dijo el RH muy arrepentido del momento, siendo el hombre que debería de costear todo.

− Cariño, no te preocupes por esto, soy una reina y tengo bastante, ya verás porque te digo que necesitaras ropa, así que sígueme. – dijo muy emocionada la reina.

Una vez llegados, a la tienda, se probaron diferentes, ropas, al final decidieron y se fueron a su rumbo original. Una vez llegados a la "puerta secreta de los magos" la IQ dijo su contraseña, el RH, al no estar en su tierra, quedo como invitado de la IQ. Una vez allí, el RH se sorprendió por cómo era esa tierra de los magos, a diferencia de donde él iba, esta era más limpia, organizada y sobre todo, más avanzada, no tenían las tiendas normales (como se muestra WIzards Only, Fools), están eran más sofisticadas, parecía unos puestos de plaza, de las que existían antes de la guerra de los hongos, donde las personas iban y disfrutaban el paisaje, la compra, etc. Ellos se encontraban en ese mismo ambiente, solo que ahora era mágico.

Mientras caminaban, ellos iban muy abrazaditos, por la calle, las personas se quedaban mirando a la pareja, la IQ con aprovechando sus atributos naturales, se puso un vestido sin cuello, de color azul oscuro, con detalles de brillo plateado, teniendo en la parte de la cintura, un cinturón negro, diseñado con símbolos de copos de nieve de color plateado, en su cuello, tenía un collar plateado, con un copo de nieve color negro y unos tacos azul oscuro, con unos lazos negros. Esta combinación, más su moldeado cuerpo, hacia que la IQ, fuera una chica deseada por todos los hombres. Mientras que el RH, se puso un traje, negro, con unos zapatos negros, camisa blanca y corbata roja (aunque esta no se notaba por el tamaño de su barba), además de que en el antebrazo tenía unos gemelos dorados. El viejo, se veía apetecible, para cualquier chica, por la razón de que era una persona nueva por los alrededores y se veía que tenía un "buen porte".

Los hombres del lugar, siempre le piteaban a la IQ, esto hacia enojar mucho al RH, pero también reír a la IQ, y también, esto se repetía en beneficio del RH, las chicas se quedaban mirando al RH pasar y este se reía al ver la cara de la IQ. Todo estuvo muy bien y decidieron pararse en un local de comida.

− IQ, mira esto, todo lo que tiene en este menú es "mágico" – digo con sarcasmo el RH.

Patatas Mágicas

Batidas Mágicas

Emparedados Mágicos

Fritura Mágica

ETC...

¿Qué es lo que sucede con este local? – se preguntaba el RH. Esta actitud, hacía sentir a la chica más cómoda, además de que le daba risa, lo que estaba diciendo su pareja

− Jijiji – se reía silenciosamente la reina, al ver a Simon protestando por algo tan trivial.

Una vez terminada la comida, salieron al cine a ver una película, esta fue proyectada en un holograma, la película se llamaba "Harry Popoter y el misterio de la calvicie". Todo estuvo perfecto, muy entretenido. Ya estando de noche

− Simon Sígueme.

− Claro que te sigo, – Simon se acerco mucho a la IQ le dice – si tengo que ir al final del mundo, al infierno, a la mismísima NOCHEOSFERA, yo iré, porque no dejare que nada te pase – decía el rey. La reina, se sorprendió, por lo que le decía, puso su cabeza un tanto inclinada, los ojos los puso a media hasta, colocando una sonrisa, y con los ojos a punto de llorar.

− Deja de decir esas cosas lindas Simon. – Simon coloco una audaz sonrisa, y la reina lo agarro por su mano y ambos salieron hacia donde decía la reina.

Fueron caminando al sitio destinado, que se encontraba en centro de la ciudad. Las luces de la calle estaban prendidas, y se veían a las parejas que iban en esa misma dirección,

− Ya veo, porque querías traerme aquí Betty. – dijo el RH fascinado.

− Jijijji, ¿no te agrado? – pregunto la reina de manera coqueta.

− No me agrado... – reina se iba a poner triste, y el rey continua – me encanto – la reina puso una cara de felicidad – es una hermosísima fuente.

− ¿De verdad lo crees?

− Sí, pero nada puede compararse contigo, mi terroncito de azúcar. – la reina se sonrojo, porque él estaba siendo muy cursi, algo que a ella le fascina mucho

A lo lejos en la distancia, se encontraba un pequeño parque, donde unos magos lanzaban gran cantidades de rayos que estallaban en el aire, la IQ agarra el brazo de Simon y este se pega más a su chica. Los dos veían maravillados el espectáculo, ambos se vieron la cara, y observaron los reflejos de las luces, en sus rostros, y bueno, eso llevo a un beso tierno, no tan agresivo y apasionado como el de la mañana, siendo ahora más tranquilo, más suave y más dulce.

− Hey Simon... ¿Por qué no vamos a descansar un rato, para mañana aprovechar el día de mañana?

− Umnn... Buena idea – decía RH – ya es hora de descansar, este día ha sido muy emocionante

− Sí, yo también lo creo, me gustaría que nunca acabara – el RH apretó levemente la mano de la reina.

− A mi también me gustaría eso, a mi también.

La pareja se dirigió a una posada y pidió una habitación. Cuando subieron, en esta, ambos se sorprendieron, la cama en vez de ser cuadrada, tenía la forma de un corazón. Había mucha decoración extravagante. Tanto, el RH, como la IQ, se avergonzaron (cara roja) por estar en una situación incomoda. El RH se enojo bastante, porque el gerente, le había entregado este tipo de habitación.

− Espera aquí, vuelvo enseguida – dijo enojado el RH

− ¿Para dónde vas? – preguntó con voz tierna y sumisa la IQ.

− A quejarme con la recepción, pedí una habitación... NO esto – dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraba.

− Cálmate un tantito – dijo la reina, mientras acariciaba el rostro del RH.

− Bueno... Si tu lo dices – dijo con voz apenada el rey. – bueno, entonces, tu duermes en la parte derecha del corazón y yo en otra, tu sabes ya que no hay muebles.

− Claro, jijijiji – rio la IQ, al ver lo serio/nervioso que estaba Simon.

− Mientras te preparas para dormir, saldré a dar una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores... ¿Te parece bien?

− Umnn... Sí, porque no.

− Volveré pronto. – ambos se despiden con un pequeño beso.

El RH se retira mientras de la habitación, y sale logra salir de la posada, cuando ya está afuera, observa un pequeño letrero que dice:

" _Posada el Guachimin, perfecto lugar para descansar con tu pareja "_

"ohh cielos, jajaja" – se rio el viejo, al ver el sitio donde se habían metido. Después de su absurda risa, Simon empezó a caminar, el cruzo por una gran biblioteca, el se asomo a la puerta para ver si estaba abierta, cuando logra entrar, ve en ella, muchos movimientos, ahí mucha actividad. El se acerca a una chica que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

− Hola – dijo el RH.

− ¿¡Hola!? – dijo la chica.

− Disculpa las molestias, pero me podrías decir, ¿Por qué tan tarde de la noche, la biblioteca está abierta?

− Eres tonto o que – dijo la chica – ahhh (suspiro), mira este sitio siempre está abierto, nunca sierra, como sabes, todos somos magos y aquí venimos a buscar las posiciones, hechizos, cualquier informaciones que se necesitase.

− Ohh... no sabía.

− Qué... ¿Eres nuevo aqui?

− Si, es la primera vez que vengo, a la tierra de los magos que yo asistía, no era así

− ohh.. – dijo la chica un tanto sorprendida. – Hola soy Mimi, practicante a hechicera de hielo. – dijo mientras extendía su mano.

− Ohhh... Hola – dijo un tanto nervioso Simon – yo soy el RH, es un gusto conocer a otra mago del hielo, nunca han habido muchos.

− Espera un momento... ¿¡Eres el RH!? – dijo muy sorprendida la chica.

− Si – contestó nervioso Simon – ¿porque te asombras?

− Yo he leído de ti, en un libro que es más viejo que todos nosotros – dijo Mimi, reflejando una gran emoción, en su rostro, en si habla de un magnifico mago de hielo, que se hacía llamar RH, cuenta más cosas, pero ese es el resumen súper ultra corto del libro.

− Enserio... ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

− Claro que es posible, dice muchas cosas de ti, y de lo que en un pasado hiciste en esta tierra.

− ¿QUE?, yo antes he estado en esta tierra.

− Claro, el libro cuenta eso.

− Waoo, que extraño. Me podrías ayudar a buscar el libro.

− Hay un problema con eso.

− Aja ¿cuál?

− Hace tiempo, en mi niñez, yo trabajaba aqui como pasante, lo encontre de por casualidad y me emocione mucho; el libro estaba guardado y aun lo está en lo más profundo de esta enorme biblioteca, lo pude leer de casualidad, – dicho esto el RH se desilusiono, por lo que le decía la chica. – pero no te preocupes viejo, pude hacer una copia y la tengo justo aquí. – dijo mientras sacaba el libro de su bolso – Toma, aquí está, llévatelo, pero recuerda, que un día tienes que venir aquí a devolverme el libro... De acuerdo.

− Claro, que si – dijo muy animado el rey. – pero... ¿porque me ayudas, así de la nada?

− Eso porque, tu eres mi inspiración a seguir, quiero convertirme en una maga del hielo. – al escuchar esto el RH se lleno de un sentimiento extraño para el, un sentimiento de respeto hacia el, nunca había sentido esa sensación de alguien joven.

− Mimi, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, cuando te devuelva el libro, te enseñare algunos cosas sobre este mundo de la nieve, pero nota, un hechicero no revela todos sus trucos... jejee.. muchas gracias Mimi chao. – El RH le implanto un fuerte abrazo y salió corriendo de regreso a la posada, Mimi, solo veía como aquel hombre, salía de la biblioteca.

− Con que RH, me alegro por ti, es un honor haberte conocido... Espero que nos encontremos otro día, jejeje. – dijo con alegría la chica, mientras veía que el RH se alejaba, ella todavía no podía creer que había hablado con una leyenda viviente. – Wao, este día a sido divertido

El RH antes de entrar en la posada, guardo ese libro en su inmensa barba, ya estando al frente de la habitación, su corazón empezó a latir rápido, no sabía qué hacer, si entrar o amanecer en la calle, "Tengo que entrar, soy un hombre, además esto es normal... ¿o no?" dijo para sí mismo.

Con gran esfuerzo, abrió la puerta, todo estaba apagado, con la poca luz que se filtraba de las cortinas vio a la IQ durmiendo, en el lado del corazón, el RH se tranquilizo un poco por esto; luego se ducho, y puso una t-shiert blanco para dormir, con un pantalón corto de color verde.

Ya estando en la cama, se recostó en el lado izquierda del corazón, la reina yacía en la parte contraria, así que no había de que preocuparse, al acostarse, al principio no pudo conciliar el sueño, por lo nervioso que estaba, todos estos días había estado con la reina, pero no de esta forma, ya que cada quien dormía en su respectiva tienda. Cuando Simon está por lograr dormir, el siente mano encima de su pecho, el se encuentra muy nervioso, con el corazón latiendo lo más rápido posible y la respiración muy agitada, el mueve la cabeza para ver lo que sucede, y por sorpresa, ve el dulce rostro de la IQ cerca de él, demasiado cerca, tan cerca que puede sentir su respiración, la reina, simplemente lo abraza, el no quiere mover a Betty de la posición, ya que sentía muy cómodo. La IQ, toma el brazo del rey, lo estira y se recuesta su cabeza en el brazo, se pega más a su cuerpo coloca una pierna encima de el, además del abrazo que le estaba dando, eso no paso por desapercibido al RH, quiso menearse, pero no querida despertar a Betty, además de que ese sentimiento de calidez que no sentía en siglos, lo embriago, – Waoo, tiene las piernas suaves, solo esta usando una bata, se que podria... Pero no, esta ternura me gusta mucho, mejor no haga nada – pensado esto el RH, se preparo y durmió.

Al día siguiente, la IQ se despierta, se siente de maravilla, cuando abre los ojos ve que ella esta abrazando al rey con un brazo y que tiene una pierna encima de el, la reina se pone roja como el tomate, y ve que el viejo aun sigue durmiendo, – por eso es que me sentí tan regocijada en mi sueño, es porque estaba al lado de él – pensó la reina, mientras veía a su pareja con mirada de alegría. El Rey abre los ojos y ve que su amada lo mira.

− Buenos días Betty, – dijo el RH.

− Hola cariño, – contestó la IQ. – ¿En la noche, tu y yo... Hicimos algo? – esta pregunta hizo que el RH mirara repentinamente a la reina, la reina al ver ese movimiento brusco del rey, se puso totalmente roja.

− No, cariño, ahhh (suspiro), no hicimos nada. – dijo con media risa el RH.

− ¿Y por qué no, acaso no te gusto? – pregunto la reina mientras se paraba en la cama y dejaba ver su bata, azul transparente, esta acción conllevo a que el RH, mirara todo, así logro entrar en estado catatónico y se desmayo.

− Mi amor, mi amor, ¿estás bien? – la IQ, trataba de hacer despertar al RH.

Pasado unas horas, la reina ya estaba lista, el RH, al fin se había despertado, se cambio y ellos siguieron en su aventura.

− Querido, ¿qué fue lo que paso allá atrás? – pregunto la reina.

− Me puse nervioso, hace mucho que no te veía, no has cambiado gran cosa, eso me emociono y bueno, no supe que hacer, y el cerebro se me apago – contestó vergonzosamente el RH.

− Ahh shu mi vida – dijo tierna la reina, – disculpa por haberme pasado, es que pensé que lo ibas hacer, por eso estaba preparada, pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento, llegara... Si?

− Si... – Ambos se dieron un piquito, y siguieron su camino.

(NOTA: SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA ALGO DE +18, DIGANLO POR LOS COMENTARIOS, O POR LOS MSJ, AUNQUE ME GUSTARIA MAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS XD, NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO, PERO INVESTIGO, LA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR)

* * *

**EN LAS PREDERAS TEMPRANO EN LA MAÑANA**

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, cuando el sol todavía no había salido, Finn se encontraba como de costumbre, haciendo ejercicios y explorando el área, habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en la NOCHEOSFERA, aunque el tiempo compartido con Marcy era lo mejor, su trabajo "limpiar" el mal que sacudía la tierra de Aaa, era bastante, cada día era un nuevo reino, un nuevo sector, y diferentes poblados. El hecho de que sea tanto lo agotaba demasiado, era un trabajo que podía hacer fácilmente, pero la cantidad de terreno era bastante amplia, para una sola persona.

Mientras el humano pasaba por el área de las praderas, a los lejos vio una tenue luz, el decidió ir a ver qué era eso; estando cerca pudo observar a una chica, que estaba entrenando, el vio sus pasos y movimientos, se podría decir, que ella estaba a la altura de los grandes, el tenia curiosidad de ver quién era, así que se acerco mas, la chica al ver a este tipo, agarro su espada de cristal para poder protegerse.

− ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la temerosa chica.

− Soy yo Finn, no hay necesidad de usar la violencia. – dicho esto, la chica bajo su espada y coloco una sonrisa despreocupada.

− Ohh, es cierto eres tú. ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

− Tu sabe, lo normal, entrenando para mejorar mis habilidades, aunque claro, el correr solo me crea resistencia. ¿Qué te parece una pequeña batalla con espadas? – pregunto el ansioso humano.

− Disculpa Finn, pero yo no puedo – dijo triste la chica

− ¿Pero porque no puedes? – preguntó el confundido humano.

− Es que... ahh (suspiro)... Simplemente no puedo... OK!

− De acuerdo...

− Bueno pues te dejo, volveré a casa.

− Sip. Chao.

Dicho esto, Fiona regreso a la casa del árbol, Finn observo como ella se iba, el sabia que algo había pasado, por lo cual ella había perdido el espíritu de lucha, sus movimientos eran precisos, y tal grado de destreza no se conseguía así por así, tuvo que entrenar mucho.

Finn continuo con su camino, y vio un pueblo a la vista, este estaba siendo destrozados por malvados minutaros de dos metros, estos son corpulentos, con músculos definidos, tenían la cara de un toro, con dos enormes cuernos que salían, en una mano llevaban un hacha promedio, ellos estaban saqueando el pueblo, asustando a los tranquilos hombre siervos. El humano se apresuro a llegar al pueblo, sacando sus espada SD, llamo la atención de los minotauros.

− ¡HEY! ESTUPIDAS BESTIAS, LARGANSE DE AQUI, NO DESEO VOLVER A VERLAS POR AQUI, SI NO SE VAN, NO ME HARE RESPONSABLE. – dijo Finn a toda voz.

− Jajaja, y este tipo que se cree – dice una criatura

− Matémoslo y bebamos su sangre – dice otra

− Ataquen – dice otra que estaba en el fondo

− Ahhhhhhhhhhhh – gritan todas junta, mienta se acercaban al humano para atacarlo.

Finn se cuadro, y veía como venia ese inmenso grupo de criaturas, el humano sosteniendo su espada, con las dos manos, le planto cara al inmenso grupo que corre para encima de el. El que estaba delante del grupo alzo su brazo hasta arriba y con toda su fuerza lanzo el hacha, el humano se sorprendió por semejante ataque, y lo bloqueo con su espada, cayendo el hacha frente a él. La tomo del suelo y la coloco en su mano izquierda "no estoy muy acostumbrado a este tipo de arma, pero es tiempo de practicar". La criatura que lanzo el hacha, empezó a lanzar ráfagas de puñetazos; Finn se movía para la izquierda, derecha, se abajaba y saltaba, por los golpes y patadas que lanzaba el minotaura – YA ES HORA – dijo Finn. Con la espada y el hacha, hizo un golpe un cruz, dándole este en el pecho, la criatura vio la herida sufrida en el pecho, y la sangre que salía de su cuerpo, luego empezó a tambalearse, y cayó al suelo. La sangre chorreaba de la armas, el humano comenzó a sentir una extraña presencia, no estaba seguro de donde venia, pero era algo grato, con esa presencia sentía más poder, mas seguridad. Se preguntaba qué era eso y porque estaba sucediendo otra vez, pero decidió dejarlo así, además, tenía otra cosas que resolver

Los amigos de el vociferaron mas fuerte, con la lucha que había tenido contra el humano, al grupo le dio tiempo de armar un circulo para acorralar al humano. Todos se lanzaron contra el joven al mismo tiempo; Finn fue corriendo a una de las criaturas que venía hacia donde él, le lanzo el hacha, dándole justamente en la frente, los ojos de esta se puso blanco y callo arrodillada al suelo, el humano salto a la criatura, y por ahí mismo, le removió el hacha, al removerla, la sangre salía disparada a presión, la criatura finalmente callo, un charco de sangre se armo al cabo de unos segundos, en el hacha que el humano había tomado, había unos pedazos de materia gris. Los minatauros se enojaron aun mas, por este hecho, todos empezaron a correr de nuevo hacia el humano, Finn corrió también encima de ellos, con el primero que se topo, le corto la cabeza con su espada, al segundo, le dio una fuerte patada, enviándolo a volar en dirección de sus compañeros, que venían corriendo, unos cuantos se cayeron, otros lo esquivaron y seguían con la marcha, un grupo de tres, atacaron con sus hachas al humano, el chico, esquivo de esos ataques con su espada, y el otro con el hacha. Mientras más sangre sacaba Finn, más intenso se sentía, con más ganas de rebanar.

− Te mataremos infeliz desquiciado – dijo uno de las criaturas

− JAJAJAJA, nunca podrán vencerme – dijo Finn burlándose de ellos – para hacerlo, debéis de pasar como mínimo 100 años de entrenamiento duro, jajaja.

− Shh – dijeron ellas.

Los minotauros y Finn estaban en un punto muerto, no podían moverse, así que los compañeros, aprovecharon esa oportunidad y lanzaron sus hachas en dirección a Finn; El humano salto repentinamente, las hachas continuaron su rumbo y se clavaron en los cuerpo de sus amigos que estaban sosteniendo una lucha contra el humano, ellos de frente al suelo, provocando que las hachas atravesaran los cuerpos. Con el salto, el humano quedo en un edificio, en el se sentó y grito a los minutaros.

− JAJAJAJA ¿ESTE ES TODO SU PODER?, DAN PENA, JAJAJAJA.

− TU MALDITO, NOS LAS PAGARAS – dijo una de las criaturas.

− ESO NUNCA PASARA, JAJAJA.

− CLARO QUE SI, – respondió una criatura

− NOS VENGAREMOS CON LA PERSONA QUE MAS QUIERAS Y MATEREMOS A LOS QUE TE RODEAN. – el humano dejo su tono burlo, y miro seriamente la situación – QUE TE PASA, ¿TIENES MIEDO DE NOSOTROS?

En el cuerpo de Finn, ocurrían muchas cosas, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, su respiración se volvió agitada, su mirada cambio a la de un completo desquiciado. Finn respiró y trato de tranquilizarse.

− Nunca te dejare hacer eso – dijo el humano en voz baja, se quedo en silencio por un par de segundos y luego vocifero – PARA QUE ESO NUNCA PASE, NO ME QUEDA DE OTRA, LOS MATARE, A CADA UNO DE USTEDES, LES HARE SUFRIR, BUAJAJA BUAJAJA – las criaturas veían con horror el rostro que tenía, además de las palabras del humano, en el había un sentimiento de matar increíblemente fuerte – LES ARRANCARE LOS OJOS, LES CORTARE SUS EXTREMIDADES, LES HARE ARREPENTIRSE POR TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO. BUAJAJA BUAJAJA. – Las criaturas, soltaron sus armas y empezaron a correr hacia el bosque – eso no pasara, – dijo el humano.

En un grupo de veinte criaturas empezó a huir despavoridamente, el humano lanzo el hacha a la que estaba más lejos, esta se incrusto en el cuello, haciendo que quedara colgado, por una pequeña masa muscular, luego lanzo la espada, esta clavándose en el costillar de otra, la criatura, seguía corriendo, usando su velocidad el humano se acerco a su espada SD y la desincrusto del costillar de la criatura, esta grito fuertemente por el dolor sufrido, la sangre bañaba la espada, al ver esto, Finn se emociono mas, el humano haciendo un balance fuerte, arranco las piernas del monstruo. – SIGUE CORRIENDO, SIGUE CORRIENDO, JAJAJA – y así Finn fue cumpliendo su promesa, corto extremidades, despego cabezas, abrió el cráneo de unas cuantas, destripo a muchas, sacando sus intestinos, y atizándolos para asfixiar a las moribundas, ese espacio se convirtió en un mar de sangre, todo era sangre por aquí, sangre por allá. Finn no podía creer lo que había hecho, había sido demasiado, incluso para él, aunque escuchaba algo que decía ¨Falta uno¨, después de escuchar eso, el se puso a calcular cuantas había matado y llego a 19, faltaba uno, pero no sabía dónde estaba, entonces, Finn se percato de unas huellas, las empezó a seguir, y llegaron a una casa que tenia la puerta abierta, el humano, entro en la casa y empezó a explorarla, no había nada en las habitaciones principales, ni el baño, solo quedo el sótano por revisar, el humano prendió una luz en el oscuro sótano, y vio al minotauro en una esquina llorando por su vida, no tenía ninguna herida, pero el temor de ver a quien hizo tal barbaridad, fue mucho para su cerebro. Finn se sentía increíble, era mucha excitación que sentía, entonces pensó – esto no puede ser así… Algo me está pasando. – pensó Finn. Al pensar esto, la presencia se hizo más sumisa, no desapareció, pero se tranquilizo, brindándole al joven un poco mas de raciocinio.

− TE encontré – dijo el humano, con una risa diabólica en su rostro cubierto de sangre.

− Ahhh (grito de miedo) por favor no me hagas daño, te lo ruego, por favor – empezó a llorar, el minotauro – yo no he hecho nada, hoy fue mi primer día con esa banda, te lo ruego.

− Umnn bueno veamos qué puedo hacer contigo... Buajaja

− AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh

− Jeje, – se rio el humano con cara feliz – tranquilo chiquillo, no te hare daño – de repente cambio su cara a sombría y desquiciada – mientras tengas lo que necesito.

− Si, si, hare lo que usted quiera – dijo el chico, con un miedo que nunca había sentido en su corta vida.

− Jajaja... ya dejando los juegos... ¿Quiénes sois ustedes?

− Ehh...

− ¡QUE ME RESPONDAS CARAJO!

− Somos, los GrandTauros, nuestra banda, es aquella que viste ahí.

− ¿Quién es su lider? – pregunto el humano.

− Nuestro líder es Jack, el es el jefe.

− Ósea, tengo que acabar con Jack.

− No, no es eso. Los rumores que he escuchado de Bean, amigo de Jack, a ese que mataste y sacaste las tripas, – dijo la criatura llorando – el me conto, que el jefe, solo es el jefe de esta división, que él tiene que seguir las leyes de una entidad mucho más poderosa que el.

− Oohh... sigue contándome, ¿Quién es esa entidad?

− Nadie sabe quién es, pero según los rumores, el vino a esta tierra hace ya 4 años, y se fue apoderando rápidamente de las bandas, uniéndolas y convirtiéndolas en fuerzas de ataque... Al menos eso dicen los rumores.

− wao... 4 años – pensó el humano. – otra cosa... ¿cuántas bandas ahí?

− NO lo sé a ciencia exacta, se dice que hay 100, otros dicen que 50, pero solo existen 5 que son las más temidas.

− ¿y cuáles son?

− No lo sé... solo sé que una de ellas es **THE CARMONAS**

− ¿The Carmonas?... porque ese nombre

− no lo sé, se le ocurrio al autor

− Puto autor, introduciendo nombre chafas. En todo caso, que voy hacer contigo, te matare, sacare un ojo, que puedo, hacer... Si, quiero que me contestes esta pregunta, depende de lo que digas te soltare.

− De acuerdo, pregunta – dijo el minotauro, un tanto asustado.

− En esta situación que prefieres que te quite, ¿El trasero o la vida?

− Ninguna de las dos – dijo llorando y moqueando.

− Umnn.. buena respuesta, siempre me pregunte, porque no decían eso.

− eh?

− Nada, vete de aquí, antes que me arrepienta y ve dile a tu jefe, que estoy aquí y hasta que no acabe con todas las bandas, no me iré.

− De acuerdo.

Dicho esto el minotauro sale como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Finn en el sotano. Finn empieza a preguntarse, porque había actuado así, el no era tan sanguinario como lo fue hoy... No tenía la mas mínima idea de porque eso le estaba pasando, se sentía raro, esa emoción que experimento hoy, se pareció aquella vez que se enfrento con la guardia de Hudson. En aquella ocasión el se estaba defendiendo, pero ahora, fue totalmente diferente. Finn decidió averiguar eso mas tarde. Lo importante es que había dado un mensaje y tenía que prepararse para la respuesta.

El humano, yendo al castillo, cruzo por la caza de Fiona, el humano al notar su aspecto, decidió pararse y pedir un poco de agua.

− Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa? – pregunto el humano

− Voy un momento – contesto la voz de Fiona. Al abrir la puerta ve a Finn en estas condiciones y se asusta – Finn, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿estás lastimado? Habla!.

− No te preocupes Fiona, estoy bien, esto es sangre de minotauro.

− ¿de minotauro dices? – dijo Fiona incrédula

− Si, ¿por qué te sorprendes?

− Aquí en Aaa, los minotauros son unas de las criaturas más temidas, por su excesiva fuerza y destreza.

− ¿Lo que dices es verdad?

− Claro que si, los más peligrosos, son los de la banda.

− Jajajajaa – se rie Finn.

− ¿Por qué te ríes, dije algo gracioso? – pregunto enojada Fiona

− NO Fiona, lo que sucede, es que me encontré con ellos hace rato, y bueno, no fueron la gran cosa.

− ¡ENSERIO!, no te lo creo – dijo incrédula/sorprendida Fiona.

− Claro, acabe con cada uno de ellos, solo quedo uno en pie, y ese lo deje ir, para que se lo diga a su líder

− ¡¿Qué?! ESTAS LOCO, el líder de los minotauros es una de las 6 criaturas mas temida en Aaa, al menos de los delincuentes.

− Umn, no te preocupes por eso Fiona, eso no es nada, se que lo venceré, yo creo en mi. – Fiona coloca una sonrisa, por lo que decía el chico, sus palabras de optimismo, la llenaban de confianza y seguridad, algo que hace tiempo ella no experimentaba. – por cierto Fiona. Me podrías buscar agua, aun sigo lleno de sangre y no quiero regresar así al castillo, la gente se asustaría si me viera así.

− Ahh, claro jejeje, disculpa por hacerte esperar. Creo que lo mejor serás que te duches con todo y ropa en el baño.

− Pero Fiona, la sangre puede que manche el piso…

− No te preocupes por esos detalles tan insignificantes, ahora ve y hazlo.

− Gracias Fiona. Jejeje… Me alegro de haberte conocido. – dijo el humano con una sonrisa, Fiona, le contesto con otra sonrisa.

Pasada una hora, después de muchas agua, jabón y detergente, las manchas de sangre se habían ido, de la ropa de Finn, pero ahora no tenía nada que ponerse, Fiona le busco una tualla, para que se cubriera por el rato.

− Hey Fiona, tienes alguna ropa que me quede, dijo Finn estando en el baño.

− No Finn no tengo, llamare a un amigo para que me las traiga.

− Segura de eso… no es mucha molestia – dijo el chico avergonzado por la situación.

− Nah. OK, vengo ahora, le llamare. – Fiona bajo las escaleras y llamo a su amigo. – MARSHALL NECESITO AYUDA – dijo la chica en voz alta

− FIONA, ¿Dónde ESTAS? – Pregunto el vampiro muy asustado.

− Estoy en mi casa, trae ropa que ya no uses, chao – dicho esto, la chica colgó el teléfono.

− Qué extraño, Fiona llamándome que necesita ayuda, y para el colmo me pide ropa que no uso, bueno, por alguna razón lo hará. Me daré rápido, para terminar esto.

El vampiro revisó sus cosas y saco unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de cuadros grises, una combinación estilo Marshall, la única diferencia de esa ropa y la que traía puesta, eran los colores. Marshall, lo utilizaba rojo y negro en la camisa, y pantalones gris oscuros con unos converse. Después de esto, se puso su capucha y salió disparado como un rayo para la casa de Fiona.

En la casa de Fiona, el humano había salido a ver lo que sucedía, ya que escucho los gritos de Fiona, Finn sujeto su espada de SD y salió en toalla a la sala de la casa, una vez llegado ahí.

− FIONA ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿Qué PASO? – dijo el asustado humano.

− No es nada Finn, solo era una… – la chica, se detuvo por la mitad de la frase, al ver al humano en toalla, su dulce cabello rubio, le caia hasta el cuello, esos pectorales totalmente definidos, su pecho, los cuadros, los brazos, esa espalda, todo en el era perfecto.

− Ahh, que alivio, estas bien.

− Si… mi bien. – dijo Fiona en el aire

− Fiona que sucede? – dicho esta la chica entra en razón

− Ahh, estoy bien, no te preocupes

− Bueno, esta bien, volveré al baño.

− Si… – una vez que Finn subió y entro al baño, Fiona pensó – mierda que sexy esta el, Dios, si no tuviera novia, yo ahh… Espera, no puedo estar pensando así, no puedo, pero, hay que admitir la verdad, el es todo un papis – pensó la humana.

La puerta suena y Fiona va a ver quién es, en la puerta estaba Marshall, entrando en la casa de Fiona, se quita el chaleco que tenia puesto, y muy asustado dice

− FIONA ¿QUE PASO, SUCEDIO ALGO MALO? POR FAVOR DIME, A QUIEN TENGO QUE MATAR. – dijo el alarmado vampiro

− Ahhhh – dice la humana – no te preocupes, todo está bien, lo que sucede es que arriba, esta un chico que necesitaba ropa limpias.

− Con que era eso – dijo el vampiro tranquilizándose, para luego enojarse por lo que la humana había hecho – FIONA! – decía, mientras sus ojos se ponían de un rojo más intenso, la humana, al ver esto se asusto y se tiro al suelo; ella estaba en estado de shock, temblando mucho. El vampiro al ver la situación, se tranquiliza, va a la cocina y trae un vaso con agua – toma Fiona, bébete esto... – el chico, paso el agua, y ella se la trago, después de eso, ella volvió a su estado normal. – lo siento Fiona, estaba un poco...

− Shh – interrumpe la chica – solo dale la ropa. – dice en voz apacible.

− Como digas.

Marshall subió las escaleras levitando y llego al baño

− Hey tu, toma estas ropas, te servirán de algo. – decía Marshall – cámbiate y sal de aquí, no te quiero en la casa.

− Aja – dijo el humano.

Marshall volvió a bajar y se quedo al lado de Fiona. Fiona se recostó en los hombros de Marshall, ella estaba asustada, pero, aun así, no dejaba de apreciar mucho a Marshall. Pasado un pequeño rato, el humano bajo del baño. Cuando entra en la sala, ambos chicos, se miran directamente en la cara, y se sorprenden.

− TU – decían al unisonó – ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Te pregunte primero? – ambos enojados se señalaron mutuamente – ¡Deja de copiarme! yo no te copio!... Ahhhhh...

− Basta ya – dijo Fiona – que hable uno primero y ya, ese relajo me está volviendo loca – El vampiro observaba fijamente la reacción de la chica, ya no estaba mal, por alguna razón estaba feliz, más relajada – Finn habla, ya que este tipo no quiere hablar, uno le dice y se queda callado.

− NO, espera Fiona – dijo Marshall.

− Shh, silencio – contesto la chica – Finn habla.

− Así... hola – decía Finn – este, ¿que buscas aquí?

− A ti que te importa estúpido. – dijo enojado el vampiro.

− Ohh... Ya veo, con que esta ropa era tuya – decía Finn mientras señalaba su cuerpo – es muy bonita, y también ajustada, hace marcar mis músculos – dijo el chico, este comentario hizo enfadar al vampiro.

− Mira estúpido – dicho esto, el vampiro se quito camisa que traía puesta y la arrojo en el sillón donde estaba sentado al lado de Fiona. – ¿Qué opinas de esto? – dijo Marshall, señalando torneado físico.

− Shaa – dijo Finn – si crees poder competir con eso, estas muy equivocado. – el humano, se quita la camisa y la arroja en dirección a Fiona – Mira esto, qué opinas.

Ambos chicos, empezaron hacer muchísimas poses para ver quien era el mas musculoso y sexy, ya tenían un rato y no habían llegado a ninguna solución.

− Bueno, ya veo que no llegaremos a nada – decía el vampiro – que te parece si buscamos a alguien que nos diga.

− Que tal a ella, – dijo el humano señalando a la humana – ambos chicos se dirigieron para donde Fiona y se pegaron mucho

− Habla Fiona – dijo Marshall

− Dime ¿quién es el más guapo de los dos?

− Chicos, yo... Yo creo, que... – Fiona no termina la frase y cae inconsciente, ambos se preocupan y acuden en su rescate, Finn le topa la frente y nota que esta muy caliente, además de que su rostro estaba bastante rojo.

− Al parecer tiene Fiebre – dice Finn

− Bueno, vamos a dejarla aquí, hasta que llegue Cake. – dijo el vampiro.

− Es buena idea... Traeré unas sabanas, mientras su busca un pequeño pañuelo húmedo, para ponerlo en la cara.

− Si tienes razón – una vez que ellos terminaron de hacer las cosas, se sientan en los sillones y Fiona descansa en el sofá – ... Muchas gracias Finn. – dice Marshall

− ¿Por qué das la gracias? – pregunta curioso.

− Por lo que hiciste hace varios días con la IQ, ella es muy importante para mí.

− Claro, no hay problema, ese es mi trabajo... A quien deberías de dar las gracias es a ese viejo de Simon. – al escuchar eso, el vampiro se queda congelado por un segundo, "el dijo Simon, no puede ser que ese hombre se EL, es imposible".

− Hey, chupa sangre, te encuentras bien – pregunta el humano asustado, por la mirada perdida que tenia Marshall.

− Ehh... – dijo Marshall – si estoy bien, no te preocupes.

− Este Marshall, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

− Claro Finn, que sucede.

− ... ¿Porque razón seguimos estando semi-desnudos? – Marshall, al percatarse de esto se soba la cabeza y se ríe.

− No me había fijado en esto...

− Sip. – ambos chicos tomaron sus respectivas ropas y se la colocaron, Finn hecho su ropa mojada en la mochila y se despidió de Marshall. – hey vampiro, nos vemos, si pasa algo con ella, llámame

− Claro bro – dijo el vampiro, ambos chicos se chocaron los puños. Finn siguió su camino y Marshall se quedo un rato mas, vigilando la salud de Fiona. Al cabo de una hora, Fiona despierta.

− ¿Qué paso, porque estoy aquí? O Marshall porque sigues aquí todavía... – Fiona observa su alrededor... ¿Que son todas estas cosas? – pregunto la humana.

− Este Fiona, te desmayaste por la fiebre.

− Fiebre... Pero si lo que recuerdo es – Fiona otra vez empezo a recordar esa disputa que tenían los chicos, ella al ser mujer, se sentía muy excitada, y vergonzosa. La emoción llego a un punto, que su cerebro perdió el control y quedo en blanco de nuevo.

− Ohh rayos no otra vez! – dijo el vampiro

* * *

**DULCE CASTILLO, SALA DE INVESTIGACION**

* * *

Se encuentra la DP y DPe averiguando la forma de entrar en esa recamara.

− Hermano que has obtenido – dice la DP.

− He tenido mucho resultados. – contestó el DPe

− Enserio... ¿Qué has obtenido?

− Según esto, la recamara puede ser abierta con dos ítems de gran poder.

− Sí, eso ya lo sabía, ¿hay algo nuevo? – preguntó indiferente.

− Te sorprendería si supieras, lo que yo sé DP. – la DP, dejo de hacer su labor y presto atención a su hermano.

− ¿Entonces qué es?

− Los dos ítems de gran poder, que se encuentran cerca de nosotros y de mayor accesibilidad, son... La corona de rey del RH y la corona de reina de la IQ.

− ¡QUEEEEEE! – dice la DP sorprendida – pero si ellos utilizan su magia en eso... ¿les dejara sin poder?. – el príncipe mira a su hermana seriamente.

− Sí y no.

− Escupe la información y deja de estar de melodramático – dijo la DP enojada.

− Jajaja, no ha cambiado hermanita... Pues bien hermana, si hacemos eso los ítems perderán casi todo su poder, lo recuperaran al cabo de unos minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, etc. No sé cuanto durara el tiempo de recarga. Aunque existe una gran posibilidad de que una de las dos pierda sus poderes.

− Umnn... ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

− Creo que lo recomendable, es buscar al menos un objeto, que se compare con ese poder y que no necesite mucho. – dice la chica.

− En esta tierra ahí un objeto de tremendo poder – dice el DP – es un objeto tan antiguo como peligroso, muchos le temen, otros lo codician, nadie sabe donde esta, pero hace tiempo encontré un mapa.

− QUE, y ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? – dijo la DP muy enojada.

− No estaba seguro como lo tomarías. – respondió su hermano

− ¿cómo se llama ese grandioso objeto?, que no confías ni siquiera a tu hermana – pregunto la DP.

− Eso se llama...

* * *

**Bueno, esto a sido todo, espero que les alla gustado, Me podrian decir, que piensan de las peleas?**

**Ademas de si les gusta, que especifique el sitio donde los personajes se encuentran?**

**No publicare en esta ocasion los nombres de las personas que comentaron, no es por malicia ni nada, lo que sucede es que no se, a partir de cuales fueron del cap. 6 o 5 no se, perdi el orden...**

**BUENO CHAO DENLA A MANITO ARRIBA... :D**


	9. CABUM FIONA

**HOLA mis queridos Leectores, aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta "interesante" serie... jejeje... Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y espero que sigamos en este negocio, donde yo escribo y ustedes leen por diversion... Jejejeje ... Antes de leer, quiero decirle lo que sucedio con este FIc, yo lo habia editado en una pc diferente y habia subido en "My Box File", entonces, como no estoy acostumbrado al Windows 8. Creia que se habia actualizado, pues no fue asi(esto fue un viernes), cuando me fijo hoy sabado, en la mañana, veo el doc. igual, sin ninguna actualizacion del dia anterior. DI un grito de IRA grandicimo y a eso de las 5 me puse a trabajar para terminar a eso de las 12 pm... jejeje.. Es algo que por desgracia paso, tengo que decirle que del anterior se borraron unas 7 paginas de word escrita a 11... Algo duro, pero las sustitui por 9 paginas, algo que ni yo me esperaba! LOL!**

**Aqui pongo los comentarios del anterior capitulo y del nuevo (si no es asi, mil disculpas, :/) )**

**Huhuhuhuhuhuhu:** Gracias por tu apoyo! :D

**lalos: **ahy que darle intriga... No?

**Marcoman:** Claro, esto seguira hasta que se termine, o en su contrario, hasta que yo muera :( ... jeje, espero terminarlo antes de eso... xD

**Dark Alexyz:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, a pesar de que no sea una historia de Digimon, gracias por el apoyo ofrecido :D

* * *

**RESUMEN**

En el cap. anterior, Finn logro pedirle la mano al padre de Marceline, HUDSON ABADEER. Esto fue un hecho que alegro mucho a Hudson. Ademas, de notar que habia algunas estrañas voces en su cabeza con diferentes personalidades.

Se revelo que Fiona, tiene un misterioso pasado, al parecer de dolor.

Mientras que el rey helado tubo una gran aventura y momentos emocionantes con su antigua y actual novia Reina helada o ICE QUEEN.

No podia faltar a Fiona alterada por las hormonas y sobre todo

Ver las palabras de profundor poder que dijo el dulce principe Gumball

Bueno hasta aqui el resumen del cap. anterior (no soy bueno en esto)

* * *

_**CAPITULO 8 **_

_**CABUM FIONA**_

* * *

− Carajo, dime de una vez! – dice ya impaciente la DP.

− Ya hermanita, ese libro se llama **umbrarum, **– contesta el DPe.

− Noo – dice sorprendida la DP – eso no puede ser posible!

− Asi es mi hermanita, es posible.

− Pero hermano, la leyenda dice: que ese libro fue creado hace milenios, por el señor de la oscuridad Hudson Abadeer. Se especula, que ese libro contiene un alto poder de maldad, no todos pueden manejar semejante poder, ya que el libro puede devorar tu existencia y hacer que te vuelvas parte de él. Pero quien logre dominar el libro, será el amo y señor de todo el mundo.

− Si, hermanita – dijo el DPe asustado – encontré el mapa, no he sabido que hacer con él, ya que algo tan poderoso, no puede caer en malas manos, ¿te podrías imaginar, lo que sucederá?

− Si hermano, lo sé, pero si ese libro nos ayuda, es necesario buscarlo – dijo con mirada seria la DP.

− Querida hermana, te seguiré a todas parte. – dijo su hermano, mientras le daba una sonrisa tierna.

− Y bueno, ¿Que hacemos ahora, como se lo decimos? – pregunto la princesa

− Ni idea – dijo el Dpe – tu eres la amiga de ellos, los conoces mejor que yo, así que, tu sabes cómo decirle algo así.

− De acuerdo, seré yo quien les diga todo.

− Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Al día siguiente en la sala de conferencia del Dulce Castillo, se encuentra en la sala la dulce princesa llevando su clásica vestimenta, ahora con el cabello recogido, Jake de lo más natural y Finn con su espada de Radix y SD en la espalda

− Finn, Jake, los necesito a ustedes. – dijo la DP

− Que sucede, – dijo el inquieto humano. – paso algo malo?

− NO, no ha pasado nada malo – detrás de una puerta aparece Gumball.

− Hola chicos que tal – dijo Gumball. – Finn – se puso serio – recuerdas que dijiste que me debías un favor.

− Si, recuerdo eso – contesto el humano – porque ahora me recuerdas esto.

− Es simple querido chico, necesito que valléis a este sitio ubicado en el mapa – el DPe saca un mapa muy antiguo, con unos símbolos rarísimos – es fácil de seguir, solo sigan el mapa al pie de la letra, quiero que me traigan un libro.

− Waoo – dice Jake – si tanto misterio por un tonto libro, debe de ser algo importante

− NO ES TONTO – dice la DP alterada – ES UN LIBRO CON GRAN PODER... lo necesitamos para poder acceder a un lugar, esto talvez ayude a RH

− Umnn... Ya veo – decía Finn – si esto ayuda a Simon, es algo realmente valioso para mi, además, te debo un favor DPe, con esto estaremos a manos.

− Exacto – dijo la princesa – Finn, hay algo más.

− Qué mas sucede princesa.

− Lo que sucede es... – la princesa se quedo callada, mirando al techo, luego al suelo, para finalmente decirle – te tienes que ir ahora.

− !COMO QUE AHORA PRINCESA, ESTAS LOCA!

− No Finn, no estoy loca, es por el bien de la misión, es una misión sumamente peligrosa

− No, me iré cuando se lo diga a Marcy

− HEY Finn – interrumpe Gumball – recuerdas que me debías un favor. Yo nunca te dije que era... Mi favor es que te vayas, sin decirle nada a Marcy.

− Pero que mierda dices – el chico aprieta los puños – no puedo hacer eso, no puedo.

− Calmate Finn, – dijo su hermano, mientras lo abraza – sé que es raro que nos estén pidiendo algo asi, pero por alguna razon ellos lo piden.

− Ahhh, tienes razon hermano. Pero no me iré sin antes advertirte algo Gumball, Cuidado con lo que le hagas a Marcy. – dijo el humano, señalándolo al rostro, el DPe baja el brazo del chico

− No te preocupes Finn, nada le pasara a Marcy, estará bajo el cuidado del castillo, mi hermana y Simon, nada malo le pasara.

− Eso espero, o sino... – el chico no termino de decir la frase cuando se paso la mano por el cuello, formando una gran grieta imaginaria, el DPe entendió claramente el msj, por un momento sintió mucho miedo al ver esa mirada en el chico

− Finn – interrumpió la DPE – Jake, diríjanse a suministros, allá los estarán esperando con todo lo que necesiten.

− Como diga DP – contesto el perro – trataremos de volver lo más rápido posible – una vez dicho esto, Jake y Finn salen de la habitación, al mismo instante el DPe se tira en una silla que había por los alrededores.

− Hermana, sentiste eso – pregunto Gumball a su hermana.

− No, que fue lo que sentiste?

− Sentí algo maligno de ese chico, algo realmente oscuro y con una tremenda sed de sangre. ¿Es algo extraño eso?

− Si hermanito, Finn no es esa clase de persona tan brutal y sanguinaria.

− Bueno si tu lo dices, tal vez fui yo imaginando cosas.

* * *

**En el Almacén**

* * *

En el almacén se encuentran los chicos buscando las provisiones que le dijeron, Jake se encontraba un tanto nervioso por ver la reacción de Finn, con respecto al tema de Marcy; el perro sabía que Finn la amaba mucho, pero, amenazar a la realeza, como lo era el DPe, era algo que se había pasado de los "limites" del chico.

− Hey Finn – pregunta el perro – ?porque hiciste algo como eso?

− A que te refieres Jake – respondió el humano con su voz tierna y agradable.

− Finn – Jake lo mira serio – amenazaste de muerte al DPe, es algo que tu nunca harías.

− Ahh eso – dijo el humano mientras se rascaba la cabeza – no se, pero perdi el control – el chico cambia su mirada de feliz a serio – es algo que se debia de hacer – su mirada feliz vuelve – aunque creo que me pase jajajaja – se reía el humano mientras se rascaba la cabeza – el perro se había quedado sorprendido por los cambios de temperamentos que sufría el humano.

− Hermanito... Estas bien? – pregunto el preocupado perro.

− Claro Jake, cualquier cosa que me suceda, sé que puedo contar contigo. – el perro puso una gran sonrisa y abrazo a su hermano.

− Ahh Finn, te quiero mucho.

− Yo también.

Una vez buscado los materiales, Jake y Finn salieron del dulce reino, llevaban sus mochilas en la parte trasera, en esta pequeña aventura el humano se llevo la espada de Billy y la SD. Estas espadas las traídas en un compartimiento colocado en su espalda formaban una X, y encima de eso llevaba la mochila.

− Hey Jake, no te descuides en esta aventura

− Lo mismo digo mi hermano.

Ambos hermanos salían en una perfecta puesta de sol, ambos se pararon en una colina y vieron al dulce reino, lamentaron el hecho de que su misión fuera secreta, ambos se querían despedir de los chicos, Jake de Fiona; y Finn de su querida y amada Marceline. Ambos siguieron su camino, dejando detrás de ellos un par de sombra que se formaba mientras ellos avanzaban hacia la puesta de sol que les daba directamente en sus rostros.

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE CASA DE FIONA**

* * *

Era la tarde temprano, la vampiresa no vio a su querida pareja en la noche entera, y al levantarse tampoco lo vio, "de seguro está defendiendo los reinos" pensó ella. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, ella se aburría mas, así que decidió ir a la casa de Fiona, estando parada allí, toco la puerta.

− Adelante – grito Fiona.

La vampiresa entro en la casa. Fiona venia bajando de la segunda planta, tenia puesto su clásico gorro de conejo, y llevaba una ropa de ejercicios.

− Hola Marceline, ?como has estado ?

− Bien, gracias por preguntar Fiona, este... No has visto a Finn?

− No, Marcy, no lo he visto desde hace varios días, que vino por aquí y se llevo la ropa que trajo Marshall.

− Ahh si, esa combinación no es característico de mi Finn, pero le quedaba precioso. Hey, te puedo preguntar una cosa?

− Claro, no hay problema.

− Este bueno, tu y el otro Marshall son... Pareja – la humana se sonrojo totalmente por la pregunta.

− NOOO!, como crees, yo enamorada de el... QUE VA!

− Umnn – coloca cara de seria – al juzgar tu rostro, veo que si estas enamorada de él.

− Marceline cállate, puede que nos este espiando.

− Ohh... No lo creo, no siento su presencia por la cercanía, así que... ?porque no le cuentas nada a el?

− No puedo – la chica miro al suelo y las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su blanco y suave rostro. – no puedo hacer eso, no podría, y menos después de lo que paso. – la vampira la ve impactada y se sentía mas interesada en la historia de la chica.

− ?que fue lo que paso, para que pienses así Fiona.? – pregunto curiosa.

− Ahí, Marceline, no creo poder contarte.

− Vamos, somos chicas, y puedes confiar en mí, se que nos conocemos recientemente, pero te digo, que puedes confiar en mi ciegamente, nunca te haría daño y solo quiero ayudarte.

− Sé que puedo confiar en ti, ustedes son personas que tienen unos grandes valores, personas como ustedes, de grandes corazones no aparecen a diario.

− Jeje gracias por esas palabras – dijo la vampiresa un poco avergonzada.

− Bueno, está bien te contare

* * *

**_FIONA POV_**

* * *

_Hace dos años, yo estaba en medio de una relación con el Príncipe Flama (PFe), ya teníamos dos años de amores, el conocía a mis amigos, principalmente Gumball y Marshall. Al principio ellos se tenían odio, pero después con el pasar del tiempo, todo fue más tranquilo, más agradable, era el caso que Gumball y/o Marshall me robaban a mi novio, para estar hablando disparates de hombres y ese tipo de situaciones, todo era perfecto para mi, incluso, logre aprenderme el hechizo para que el fuego no me queme, aunque al final no lo necesitaba, ya que Gumball me regalo un aparato protector contra fuego, estaba hecho de unos materiales realmente escasos, logro transformarlo en brazalete de hombre, pero funcionaba muy bien, al PFe ponérselo, su intensidad de llama bajaba, no del todo, pero bajaba, el en vez de quemarme se sentía tibio, eso era algo maravilloso. Podía besarlo y no había el riesgo de que el mundo se quemara desde dentro, cual él se iba a su hogar, me entregaba el brazalete y me decía "guárdalo hasta que llegue" me guiñaba el ojo y se iba, dejando su rastro de fuego._

_Esa fue una verdadera época maravillosa, su madre ya no le molestaba, algo en ella había cambiado, cuando necesitaba ir al reino del fuego, me colocaba ese hechizo, que el mismo me enseño._

_En ese tiempo, mis asuntos personales iban de maravilla, pero, los públicos no tan bien, es decir, mi trabajo como heroína de Aaa se estaba volviendo mas difícil, hacia un año que estaban apareciendo mas enemigos de la cuenta, muchos saqueadores y asesinos rondaban por las áreas, eso me lo encontraba bastante extrañó. La realeza me pidió ayuda, y como heroína, yo lo acepte, enseguida me puse a tiempo completo a luchar contra todas esas criaturas, unas eran mas fácil de vencer que otras, ya que sus habilidades eran por debajo de lo común (o lo que yo considere común), el tiempo que me sobradaba lo pasaba con mi antorchita. _

_Gracias a los continuos enfrentamientos, mi habilidad para la lucha, se mejoro considerablemente, se podría decir, que si yo tenía en mi poder una espada, no había enemigo vivo que me ganase. Hasta que un día._

− _Jajaja, no podrás salir de esta, insignificante costal de carne – dijo el líder de los minotauros Jack, que mostraba una gran sonrisa por la batalla que se acercaba._

− _Ja!, como si eso fuera posible – la chica saco su espada de cristal y se coloco en guardia contra el ataque de Jack._

_Jack fue corriendo encima de la chica con una tremenda hacha roja de doble filo, la velocidad de Jack era increíble, tanto que la humana lo tomo por sorpresa, en el último instante, la chica detiene el golpe con la espada de cristal. Luego, el minotauro con su brazo derecho le lanza un golpe a la chica, esta lo esquiva echándose hacia atrás y saliendo del rango de Jack._

− _Increíble, que una chica como tú, haya podido rechazar ese fuerte ataque._

− _Sa!, eso no es nada, he comido cosas peores en mi desayuno – dijo Fiona con gran arrogancia, mientras que sentía un aire de superioridad._

− _Estúpida chica – decía Jack enojado – crees que todo esto es un juego?, déjame decirte que no lo es, hago esto por una causa, y tu no me detendrás._

− _Ven si puedes, Jack – dijo su nombre es tono irritante, al minotauro le pareció ofensivo y se lanzo en un nuevo ataque contra la chica._

_El minotauro lanzaba sus poderosos hachazos, y la chica sin necesidad de la espada, los esquivaba con gran facilidad, en un momento, el minotauro levanto su hacha, sujetadora con sus dos manos, tenso sus músculos al hacerlo y dejo caer un tremendo golpe encima de Fiona, ella ya se había cansado de "jugar" con él, así que recibió el impacto en su mano izquierda. Jack se sorprendió mucho al ver la "estupidez" de la chica_

− _Jajaja, con esto estas acabada – decía el ignorante Jack._

− _Eso no es nada, he recibido cosas peores cuando entreno. – la chica con aun con la hacha agarrada, la aprieta y esta se destruye, el minotauro se queda estupefacto al ver el exagerado poder que tiene la chica._

− _Pe... Per.. Pero como diablos hiciste eso? – decía Jack, en su rostro se observaba miedo y angustia por el monstruo que se encontraba delante de él, no sabía qué hacer, sus fuerzas se le fueron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. – he ... he perdido contra ti, ahora veo que no soy capaz de ganarte._

− _Ja!, eso es cierto – dijo la Fiona con gran orgullo, – pero – su rostro volvió a un estado serio – si entrenas mas serás capaz de llegar a este nivel que yo demuestro. Pero claro no me quedare detrás – dijo mientras sacaba la lengua. – vete de aquí, antes de que me arrepiente y no termine mi labor, quiero que dejes de atacar, o si no, la próxima vez no tendré piedad._

− _Usted es una digna oponente, le juro que no atacare esta zona, siempre tendrá mi gratitud – decía Jack mientras abajaba la cabeza. Luego se paro vio a la chica a los ojos y se fue. mientras iba caminando se detuvo y dio media vuelta – necesitas saber esto, heroína de Aaa._

− _Que sucede?_

− _Todos los ataques que están ocurriendo, son causados por el líder, él es quien dirige a todos esos monstruos, yo soy una de sus cabezas, pero el líder, es de temer._

− _Porque me dices esto? – pregunto la chica._

− _Porque has perdonado mi vida, y quiero que sigas viva, hasta el día de nuestro encuentro... Ten cuidado con él, te advierto que no serás capaz de vencerlo con el nivel que tienes._

− _Ja!, eso lo veremos_

− _Has sido advertida pequeña, ahora me despido – dicho esto, el minotauro siguió con en su camino!_

_Una vez que Jack se fue, Fiona se dirigió a la casa de Marshall, su mejor amigo y un compañero de lucha._

− _Haz llegado tarde Fiona! – dijo Marshall mientras la veía decepcionada._

− _Disculpa, he estado luchando con Jack el Minotauro._

− _Enserio? y que paso, estas herida – pregunto preocupado._

− _No, estoy bien, solo tengo esta pequeña cortada en mi mano – la chica alzo su mano, el vampiro vio la herida, en realidad era diminuta, pero el olor a sangre lo estaba volviendo loco._

− _Tapate esa herida – dijo mientras se alejaba, luego mostro una gran sonrisa vampiresa – claro, a menos que quieras alimentarme jaja._

− _Yaa Marshall, deja tus cosas – Fiona se envolvió las manos en unas vendas, y agarro su espada._

− _Umn, Como es que te hiciste eso – pregunto el curioso chico._

− _Este bueno..._

− _Haber Fiona – el vampiro la miro muy seria – abusaste de tu fuerza?_

− _Bueno – la chica se encogió de hombros – tal vez un poquito._

− _Aja!, y que fue lo que hiciste?_

− _Solo pare el ataque del minotauro._

− _Y este llevaba... Un ataque con las dos manos?_

− _Sip._

− _Era un hacha doble?_

− _Sip._

− _Pesaba más de la cuenta?_

− _Sip._

− _Ahhh Fiona, nunca aprenderás – el vampiro empezó a menear la cabeza, luego se detuvo y vio a la temerosa chica, en ella veía algo especial, que en su larga vida, había visto poca veces – bueno Fiona, es una alegría que ellas salida casi ilesa, pero recuerda que eres una chica muy fuerte, pero aprende a ser humilde, ya que esa fuerza puede ser tu propia condena._

− _De acuerdo maestro – la chica sonrió, y parecía que su cara radiaba una gran luz, el vampiro solo sonrió._

_Y así empezó el entrenamiento de ellos, Marshall utilizaba una gran velocidad para atacar a la chica, esta no podía moverse a la velocidad de él, pero si podía o trataba de bloquear los ataques de este, ese "entrenamiento" en verdad era algo salvaje y brutal, parecía una verdadera pelea, en el momento que Marshall arregazaba las defensas de Fiona, la pelea se detenía y la dejaban hasta ese punto._

− _CHICA, has estado muy mal – dijo jadeando el vampiro, que se encontraba realmente cansado por la lucha._

− _Como digas Marshall, si puedo ver que estas cansadísimo – decía la chica, mientras estaba tirada en el piso._

− _Claro, es muy difícil contenerse Jajaja – se ría el chico, la mirada de Fiona hacia Marshall, fue tan penetrante que el chico vampiro la sintió en la espalda – pero claro, has estado mejorando. – la chica solo sonrió por este comentario._

− _Gracias maestro._

− _Jum., deja de llamarme así, no me gusta._

− _Cariño, ya terminaron? – pregunto una voz gruesa._

− _Ahh, hola amor, si, ya terminamos, cierto Marshall? – el vampiro se impresiono de que PFe estuviese en ese momento ahí, ya que era muy raro que él estuviera en esos momentos de entrenamiento._

− _Ohh, conque eres tú, pues bien, Fiona ha terminado por hoy, ella sabe que tiene que seguir con los ejercicios, para ir desarrollando cada vez mas esa fuerza, quien sabe, tal vez un día ella me puede vencer... Jajaja ni lo creas Fiona. – la chica miro de mala gana a Marshall._

− _Marshall... Como sea, nos vemos "maestro" cuídate._

− _Joder, que no me digas así._

_Dicho esto, la pareja se despidió de Marshall y se fue, Marshall se quedo solo en la cueva, ahora no sabía qué hacer. El chico se ducho, vistió y salió a recolectar información de lo que sucedía, y el porqué había tantos enemigos en los alrededores, ya que era la primera vez en su larga vida, que veía un alto grado de delincuencia en esa área._

_Ya de noche Fiona y su novio iban caminando de lo más normal, PFe llevaba su brazalete, con este podía estar pegado de Fiona, pero su vulnerabilidad era más alta todavía. Estando en el bosque ambos se abrazan y se miran a los ojos, ambos irradiaban de felicidad, ya que últimamente la chica no tenía mucho tiempo. Después de verse de manera tan sincera, los dos se dieron un tremendo beso, la chica solo sentía el tibio calor de su novio, el estaba muy feliz, era una de las pocas veces que besaba a Fiona y el mundo no corría peligro. Una vez terminado ese beso, ambos se despiden, Fiona sale corriendo para su casa y el PFe solo observaba como ella se iba, cuando él se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba el brazalete, iba dirigiéndose a la casa de su amada para devolvérselo, en eso, el atrapado por una ñinga de agua (hecha de agua), PFe trata de hacer hervir su poder pero no puede y es atrapado y casi asesinado, por el forcejeo que él tuvo, el brazalete se le cayó, pero ya era muy tarde, el se encontraba inconsciente, una vez terminado el trabajo, la ninfa lo tiro al suelo._

− _He cumplido maestro, ahora que hare para satisfacerlo – dijo la ninfa a su maestro._

− _No te preocupes querida, ya has hecho suficiente. Ahora recógelo y llevémosle._

_La ninfa recogió al chico, así evitaba que recuperase su fuerza, y se lo llevaron. Se llevaron al chico, pero no su brazalete que quedo en el mismo sitio, donde Fiona y el estuvieron hacia unos minutos._

− _Hey Cake, siento algo raro, como si algo malo acaba de ocurrir – dijo la preocupada chica a su hermana._

− _Sabes Fiona, creo que estas entrenando demasiado, ya se te está subiendo la locura. – dijo la gata en tono de broma._

− _Jejeje, creo que tienes razón, bueno Cake, me iré a dormir, ya estoy cansada – dicho esto la chica subió a su habitación, y se fue quitando su ropa, una vez terminado se puso una bata y se arropo en su cama con delicadas sabanas. La chica no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía muy preocupada por algo, pero no sabía que tan importante era ese algo. Después de una hora despierta, por fin logro caer por el cansancio._

_**Sueño Fiona.**_

_Fiona estaba soñando, en el todo era sicodélico, el fondo parpadeaba de rojo a brillante, las paredes se hacían mas grande y pequeñas, era algo loco._

− _Ehh, donde estoy – se pregunto la chica, al ir caminando se fijo en que otra ella, estaba besando a su novio – ahh, de seguro es lo que paso ahorita, – una vez llegada a la escena de que ella se fue, el PFe cayó al suelo, su color se desvanecía y quedo en un tono gris, Fiona al ver esto, se quedo estupefacta, empezó a llorar, mucho. De repente aparece el búho cósmico. – Que quieres de mi?, que es esto ? – pregunto alterada la chica. El búho solo la mira, no dice ni una palabra, después de un rato, el búho agacha la cabeza y ve al PFe tirado en el suelo, luego voltea a ver a Fiona, del rostro del gran pájaro empieza a recorrer lagrimas, la chica todavía no entiende lo que sucede. – pero que rayos sucede, que está pasando? – el búho que aun no deja de lagrimear, se acerca cada vez más a Fiona, y logra abrazarla_

− _Lo siento – dijo el buho. Una vez dicho eso, la pesadilla acabo y la humana se levanto de su cama y fue donde Cake._

_Las lagrimas de su rostro caian y caian. Cake se quedo muy sorprendida por las incoherencias que decia su hermana_

− _Hermanita y esas lagrimas, que sucedio? – pregunto su tierna y dulce hermana._

− _Ahh, Cake – decía llorando la chica, – he visto algo horrible, en mi pesadilla, el PFe le sucedía algo malo._

− _Eso es imposible, a ese chico no puede pasarle algo así._

− _Yo también pensé eso, pero... Apareció el búho cósmico. – Cake que estaba preparándose un té, dejo caer un vaso de porcelana y se fue en la búsqueda del novio de su hermana._

− _Tenemos que darnos rápido en esta búsqueda, si apareció ese búho, significa que es una profecía y puede que suceda algo. – la chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a buscarlo._

_Ese día Fiona salió a buscar a su amado, fue al reino del fuego donde estaba su madre, y no lo vio, fue donde Marshall y no lo vio, fue al castillo de Gumball y tampoco lo encontró allí, la chica estaba desesperada porque su novio no aparecía, entonces se le ocurrió la idea de ir a la casa de él, haber si él se encontraba allí, al ir, el fuego estaba apagado, eso era algo malo, ya que ese fuego era producido por él, la chica se temió lo peor. No pudo ver esa escena y salió corriendo al bosque, mientras corría de sus ojos salían las gotas de lagrimas que se desvanecían por la velocidad que ella llevaba, después de un rato corriendo, llego al punto exacto donde había visto al chico, se puso a caminar por los alrededores y se tropezó con el brazalete de él, eso era una mala señal, el brazalete estaba seco, pero en su alrededor estaba húmedo, la tierra se había convertido en lodo, Fiona al ver eso se sorprendió, las huellas de una pisada se dirigían a una montaña que se encontraba a la lejanía, la chica ya sabía dónde ir, en su mirada se apreciaba una gran determinación por salvar a su novio, pero también, un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Fiona regreso a su casa tomo el teléfono y marco un numero_

− _Hola? _

− _Marshall, eres tú, cierto – pregunto la chica_

− _Claro Fiona – el chico noto la extraña voz que tenía su amiga, además del hecho de que no hacía mucho rato, ella paso como desquiciada por su casa. – Fiona, paso algo?_

− _Este... Si..._

− _Que sucede? dime! – se empezó a preocupar más de la cuenta por lo que sucedía._

− _Mi novio al parecer fue secuestrado_

− _QUE!, – hablando alterado y enfadado – COMO ESA ANTORCHA HUMANA, PUDO SER SECUESTRADO, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE_

− _Es mi culpa Marshall – con la voz a punto de llorar dijo – es mi culpa, yo, yo, no le quite el brazalete, se me olvido y por eso, paso... Ahhh ahh (llorando) no se qué hacer Marshall, no sé, tengo miedo por lo que suceda – el vampiro escuchaba impotente lo que la chica le decía, eso lo ponía al él muy depresivo, ya que Fiona era su mejor amiga y que a Marshall le gustaba verla, por la felicidad que esta transmitía._

− _Espérame un momento, iré enseguida, a tu casa, prepárate que saldremos al rescate de Flamita. _

_Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono, Marshall, se sentía tan horrible por el hecho que dio un puñetazo a la pared, su golpe se incrusto a tal profundidad que tuvo que luchar un poco para sacarlo. Marshall se coloco su capucha y lentes (tenia puesta la clásica ropa que conocemos), saco de un estuche su posesión favorita, la guitarra-hacha. Luego de sujetarla, iba saliendo, hasta que se devolvió hacer una llamada_

− _Cara de chicle es tu vampiro favorito que te habla, seré rápido en esto, dirígete a la casa de Fiona, iremos a rescatar a su novio, está secuestrado, no sé donde, la única que sabe el lugar es ella, así que por favor date rápido, equípate bien, te espero chao._

− _Desacuerdo, iré enseguida._

_Ya en la casa de Fiona, la chica con un rostro triste empezó a armarse, se puso unos Guanteletes hechos de un material casi irrompible, que cubrían desde las puntos de los dios, hasta el antebrazo. Con su clásica ropa y los Guanteletes, busco la espada dejada por sus padres (adoptivos) Skofnung. Los chicos Marshall y Gumball llegaron al mismo tiempo a la casa de Fiona._

− _Gumball, pero que haces aquí? – preguntó la sorprendida chica._

− _Bueno, eres mi amiga y el PFe también se ha vuelto un compañero cercano, aunque no lo parezca, el me ayudo mucho con las investigaciones de la gente del fuego. Como sea, es mi turno de devolverle el favor así que vamos._

_Dicho esto, la chica sonrió felizmente de ver a sus amigos, unidos en esta campaña. Fiona los llevo al lugar donde había descubierto el secuestro de su novio. Al llegar, al sitio, Marshall detecto el aroma de su amigo y el de dos personas más. Gumball saco unos artefactos de esencia, con esto escaneo el área._

− _Al parecer había una ninfa de agua – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, ambos se vieron seriamente y notaron que no estaban equivocados, luego señalaron a la dirección de la montaña – Fiona el rastro continua en esa dirección – dijo Gumball – Si, así es, al parecer había otra persona – comento el vampiro – mi maquina me dice lo mismo – afirmo el DPe._

− _Gracias chicos por su ayuda, ahora vámonos – dijo Fiona._

_Dicho esto, Marshall se puso a volar rápidamente y Fiona le siguió el paso, Gumball, que no tenia buena condición física, había traído consigo un exoesqueleto, hecho microscópicamente, haciendo que el espacio que ocupara fuera el minimo, era como llevar una ropa puesta, debajo de la que el tenia, esto aumentaba sus habilidades a un grado que nunca imaginaria, era tan asi, que la velocidad que tenia era un poco mas rapida que la de Fiona._

− _Ohh Gumball, no pense que podrias alcanzarme – dijo impresionada_

− _Ja!, sabes que soy un inventor, es parte de mi trabajo sorprender – dijo Gumball con una gran sonrisa. La chica le correspondia con otra._

_El vampiro que iba por los aires se adelanto a la montaña y la subio, vio que en lo alto, habia un pozo, en donde se terminaba el olor, luego regreso donde los chicos, Gumball y Fiona corrian, Marshall se puso en medio de ellos._

− _Chicos, he encontrado el posible, sitio donde este el PFe, esta en lo alto de la montaña, de seguro llegaremos en el atardecer si continuamos con esta velocidad. Que les parece?_

− _Genial, dijo Gumball._

− _Esta bien – comento la chica._

_Y asi paso, ellos al llegar a la montaña empezaron a subirla, para Marshall era un juego de niño, pero Fiona no era tan facil, ya que no tenia mucha destreza. Gumball lo que hizo fue sacar un gancho y tirarlo en la parte mas alta de la montaña._

− _Fiona, sujetame, rapido o sino me caigo. – dijo Gumball._

− _No Gumball, cuidado. _

_La chica sujeto a Gumball, hecho esto, el abrazo con un brazo a Fiona y empezaron a subir rapidamente a la montaña, llegaron hasta donde estaba el gancho. _

− _Pero que fue eso Gumball? – dijo Fiona alterada._

− _Esto solo es un mecanismo para escalar_

− _No vuelvas hacer eso._

− _De acuerdo._

_El vampiro que observaba el show se reia mucho, en su interior, ya que el sabia perfectamente, que la situacion no era un chiste. Ustedes dos, dense rapido, ya falta menos de 20 metros, Gumball y Fiona empezaron a escalar de la forma tradicional, para Gumball se hacia muy dificil, ya que el peso que traia en su espalda era demasiado para el aguantar, al cabo de unas horas llegaron a la cima de la montaña, ambos estaban exhaustos, Fiona al ver el poso se iba a lanzar._

− _Fiona detente – grito Gumball. – estas cansada y en estas condiciones no es bueno, debemos de ir con todas nuestras energias, para dar lo mejor._

− _Cierto Fiona – apoyo el vampiro – ustedes tienen que descanzar, ya que ahora es que va empezar la verdadera lucha. – la chica miro a su compañeros de mala manera y se sento el suelo, al mismo tiempo hacia un pequeño buchero._

− _Esto no es justo – decia Fiona un poco molesta – desde cuando apoyas lo que dice Gumball._

− _No es que lo apoye, pero, si lo que dice hace influye de buena forma en ti, puede que lo escuche._

− _HEy – dijo Gumball enojado, luego se tranquilizo – umnn, de cierta manera es verdad, nosotros estamos aqui por ti, y tambien por el principe flama... Toma esta comida chica, la necesitaras, – la chica agarro la comida – es una combinacion energetica que te ayudara a recuperrar la energia gastada, ademas sabe a fresa. jejeje. Ademas tengo que recuperar la energia de mi traje._

− _Ahh, con que por eso era, que estabas corriendo a mi velocidad – dijo Fiona con cara picarona._

− _Si, con esta subida, se tiene que recuperar la bateria_

− _Y cual es la bateria? – pregunto Marshall_

− _El sol es la bateria, y como auxiliar, estoy yo_

− _QUE! – dijeron al unisono Marshalll y Fiona._

− _Como es eso que la batería eres tú? – pregunto el vampiro._

− _Si, así es, si estoy en el sol no hay problema, pero en la oscuridad, yo soy quien lo impulsa, digamos que el aumenta mis habilidades, por eso pedí el descanso, para estar a mi full power._

− _Pero eso no te hace daño? – pregunta la chica._

− _Bueno, me hace un poco, ya que puedo terminar inconsciente, pero no se preocupen, tengo muchas de esas – dijo señalando la comida que le paso a Fiona – así que ya déjenme tranquilo._

_Ambos se preocuparon por Gumball, pero decidieron hacerle caso a él. Una vez pasado el momento, ya recuperados, ellos se disponían a entrar al pozo, antes de eso, los tres se voltearon y la hermosa puesta de sol, ambos estaban contentos de poder ayudar a Fiona, pero la chica, esperaba que la profecía del búho no se cumpliera, fue un momento memorable que ellos nunca olvidarían y que cambiarían su vida para siempre._

− _Bueno, iré primero, así veo que se encuentra debajo de esto._

_Marshall bajo a lo profundo y duro con dos minutos, al llegar vio una gruta abandonada, el rastro continuaba por aquí. Luego subió y les dijo a los chicos que podían bajar que era seguro, dicho esto Fiona se lanzo y fue bajando, en el último momento, detuvo la velocidad aferrándose de la pared son sus brazos y piernas, le hizo una seña a Marshall de que podía ir el siguiente, el PFe le entrego la mochila a Marshall, y el bajo, el vampiro también bajo y le entrego devuelta la mochila que pesaba tanto._

_Una vez que los tres estaban dentro de la gruta, tomaron una antorcha, y empezaron a explorar el área, con su aparato, Gumball empezó a captar una señal débil de una criatura de fuego. El grupo empezó a seguir a Gumball, una vez terminado el rastro, llegaron a una gran prisión, al parecer ese sitio, había sido una mazmorra, que termino abandonada, por alguna raza de seres extraños._

− _Pero que es este sitio? – pregunto Fiona._

− _Al parecer estamos en una mazmorra de hace varios siglos! – dijo el DPe_

− _Como sabes eso? – pregunto Marshall._

− _Lo sé, porque fue mi familia que la construyo hace mucho tiempo atrás, aquí encerraron criaturas peligrosas que rondaban la tierra – dijo todo serio._

− _Y las dejaron morir aquí – pregunto Marshall alterado._

− _Si, la dejamos morir aquí, era la única forma de acabar con ellas – comento el príncipe de manera fría. Marshall lo vio con repugnancia, Fiona se acerca a Gumball y le pone la mano en el hombro._

− _Sé que tu familia lo hizo por alguna causa justa – comento la chica._

− _Ni yo mismo lo sé, ya que esas información se perdió hace bastante tiempo._

− _Tranquilo Gumball, eso ya sucedió, y ahora seguimos con nuestras vidas, el pasado no tiene nada que ver con nosotros._

− _En esos te equivocas niña – esa voz se escucho en toda la mazmorra. Era una voz muy escalofriante y siniestra. Los chicos formaron un circulo, así cada uno se cubría la espalda, Marshall sujeto su Guitarra–hacha, Gumball agarro un par de pistolas láser que tenia y Fiona desenvaino la espada familiar Skofnung – balla balla, con que están preparados para pelear, Ja!, nunca saldrán vivos de aquí._

− _Eso ya lo veremos – contesto Marshall._

− _DONDE ESTA MI NOVIO? – grito la chica_

− _Tranquila chiquita, – respondió la voz – tu novio pronto estará en un lugar mejor, jajaja_

− _Noo, donde estas estúpido!_

− _Pero de que hablas – a diez metros de distancia, de donde se encontraban los chicos, apareció la extraña criatura, tenía una estatura aproximada de 2.3 metros, su piel color verdosa, sus ojos eran totalmente verdes, ellos estaban partidos por la mitad (Parecían los ojos de un gato), llevaba un pantalón de tela, una camiseta y unos zapatos negro, tenía un chaleco y un sombrero tipo Feroda (sombrero clásico, generalmente se ven en las películas de la mafia de los años 70-80) verde oscuro, con una sonrisa maligna, su rostro tenía una nariz grande, la cara un poco grande, una enorme sonrisa. – si estoy aquí mismo._

− _Y PFe, donde esta?_

− _Wao chica, tómatelo con calma, ese chico esta por allá – dijo señalando la habitación que se encontraba detrás del. – si te apresuras, te digo que morirá! – la chica se encontraba impotente por la situación, Marshall que se estaba bastante molesto, salió a una gran velocidad atacar al tipo, el vampiro sujetando su arma con las dos manos, intento golpear al extraño, este vio venir el ataque directo, se hecho para un lado y contra ataco al vampiro, dándole un tremendo golpe, haciendo que este salga disparado e incrustándose en una pared. _

− _Marshall estas bien – pregunto Fiona asustada por la condición de Marshall, Gumball que estaba viendo, se asusto bastante, era la primera vez que observaba a su amigo, recibiendo un golpe tan duro como ese._

− _Quien eres y que quieres? – pregunto Gumball de manera fría._

− _Quién soy y que quiero... Umnn... Quien soy..._

− _Deja de rodeos y respóndeme. – dijo el alterado príncipe._

− _Soy Samer (se pronuncia Seimer) – abrió los ojos de manera anormal – tu peor pesadilla, jajaja – volvió al estado anterior – y bueno, que quiero, es fácil, matar a la heroína de Aaa._

− _Porque deseas eso? – pregunto el príncipe que ya estaba muy nervioso por las palabras dichas de ese Samer._

− _Es simple, ella se ha estado interponiendo a las bandas que están atacando esta sucia tierra, mi jefe, solo quiere que mueras, para que así nuestro plan se cumpla!_

− _Y cuál es el plan? – pregunto Fiona._

− _Jaja, crees que lo diré, como en esas antiguas películas, donde el villano hablaba de mas?... No chica, yo no soy así. Ahora morirás,_

_Samer salió disparado de donde estaba, iba a una gran velocidad, Fiona se dio cuenta de que si ella se movía para esquivar ese ataque, podría terminar todo en ese momento, así que empuño su espada para recibir el tremendo golpe, centímetros antes del golpe, el sujeto se desvaneció, para aparecer en la espalda de Fiona, él le había lanzado una patada – pero que dem... – la chica cerro fuertemente los ojos, para tratar de que el golpe doliera menos, justo a milímetros de su rostro, Marshall le había dado un tremendo puñetazo que envió a volar a Samer, – jajaja, buen golpe, me descuide, pero no volverá a pasar – dijo Samer. – Ahh, eso pasara de nuevo y esta vez, no vivirás – dijo el vampiro. – muchas gracias Marshall, yo no lo vi – dijo Fiona con un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia._

− _No te preocupes Fiona, – dijo Marshall, el tenia su camiseta toda rota, sostuvo su arma en la mano izquierda apretándola fuertemente, levanto su puño al nivel de su pecho y dijo – me encargare de él, ustedes vallan hacia la habitación._

− _No los dejare – dijo Samer, el se acercaba corriendo, pero tropezó._

− _Ja!, no puedes con eso cierto – grito Gumball._

− _Que hiciste Wey? – pregunto el vampiro._

− _Sé que mi fuerza no es la mejor, aun con el traje puesto, pero soy más veloz que Fiona y me cerebro, calcula a gran velocidad, puedo determinar hacia donde el estará, además de que mis habilidades como el reflejo ahora mismo están mejoradas, soy un excelente disparador._

− _Shh – respondió Samer – te matare, perdón, los matare a ambos._

− _Fiona vete de aquí – dijo Gumball que sujetaba dos armas, en la derecha un rayo laser, y en la izquierda un paralizador de músculos._

− _Nosotros te protegeremos – dijo Marshall._

− _Ya oíste chiquilla, sal de aquí. – repitió el DPe_

− _Gracias chicos, los quiero mucho – la chica se despidió de ellos, y continuo corriendo, de su rostro salían lagrimas de alegría y felicidad por poseer amigos tan buenos._

− _Bueno vampirito, que hacemos, _

− _Atacar, aléjate y dispárale, mientras se cubre de tus ataques, yo lo golpeare._

− _Me gusta el plan._

− _Que tanto susurran ustedes, estúpidas criaturas inferiores._

_Samer empezó atacar a Marshall con tremendos golpes dirigidos a sus puntos vitales, el vampiro lo esquivaba de manera dificultosa. Gumball levanto su mano, y Marshall, al verlo se descuido formando un hueco, esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Samer le diera justo en el corazón, cuando Marshall volteo a la pelea, no lo podía creer, observaba el brazo izquierdo del enemigo, dirigiéndose a su corazón, Marshall sabia que el ataque iba seguro, así que se hecho para atrás, algo que no serbia de nada, – te tengo – pensó Samer. Centímetros antes de recibir el impacto, un rayo morado impacto justo en el brazo de Samer, haciendo que este perdiera la fuerza, Samer ha darse cuenta de esto, se hecho hacia atrás... Trato de mover su brazo y no podía, entonces Marshall, aprovechando la oportunidad, empezó a atacar a una velocidad mayor._

− _Que le hiciste a mi brazo – grito Samer. – respóndeme chico rosa._

− _Jajaja – se ríe el DPe sínicamente – que paso? tu gran actitud se fue?... jajaja – Samer se enfureció mas, y lanzo una patada a Marshall, haciendo que este saliera disparado a la dirección del DPe. – Marshall te encuentras bien?_

− _Si, no te preocupes, sus emociones lo dominan – dijo Marshall levantándose del suelo, el vampiro se quito su camisa toda arañada y dejo ver su espectacular cuerpo fornido, sujeto la guitarra–Hacha (G–H) con sus manos y se puso en posición para correr, estando su arma en el medio de su cuerpo. – Hey Gumball, no sé lo que hiciste, pero buen trabajo – dijo Marshall, esto puso feliz al DPe, era la primera vez que el, lo felicitaba por algo en batalla – sigue así, que ganaremos esto._

− _Claro – dijo con sonrisa audaz el DPe – tu ataca que yo te cubro._

− _Jajaja, como si eso fuera posible – grito Samer – ustedes no podrán contra mí._

_El vampiro apretó tus pies, haciendo que los tenis que este tenia explotasen – pero qué demonios – pensó Samar, al ver lo que paso con los tenis del vampiro. Marshall salió disparado a una velocidad espeluznante, por donde el pasaba dejaba una estela de polvo, Samer decidió cubrir la apertura que el tenia, esperaba el golpe en el lado izquierdo, así que dejo el lado derecho, casi desprotegido, el vampiro avanzaba en Sic Sac por la enorme cueva, hasta que se acerco por el lado derecho de Samer, – mierda – pensó este. Que cuando iba a levantar la mano, recibió otro ataque laser del DPe, – maldito chamaco – pensó Samer. – ACABALO – grito Gumball. En ese momento los ojos de Marshall se volvieron totalmente negros, y de de ellos, en la parte de la pupila, salía un rojo encandécente, luego el borde de la G–H empezó a brillar en un color rojo intenso, – es tu final – grito Marshall – Ataque Cortante –._

_La hacha, impacto justamente en el bíceps de Samer quedándose ahí, la energía del Ataque Cortante fue avanzando como una gran corriente de viento, atravesando casi todo a su paso, el brazo quedo cortado – ahhhhhhhhhh – grito Samer._

_Una cortina de Humo se elevo por los alrededores, saliendo Marshall disparado a la dirección de Gumball y colocándose detrás, empezó a respirar agitado._

− _Pero que mierda fue eso? – pregunto Gumball – yo nunca he visto un ataque de tal magnitud!_

− _Haa, haa (respiración agitada), eso no es nada Haa, es... solo un ataque de bajo nivel, pero me consume mucha energía Haaa Haa, no estoy acostumbrado a eso. – dijo el vampiro tratando de ponerse en pie._

_Una vez disipado la cortina de humo, Gumball y Marshall lograron ver a Samer, el no tenia su brazo derecho, estaba totalmente arrancado de su cuerpo, la herida le llegaba hasta casi su brazo derecho. _

− _Rayos – dijo Gumball impresionado la ver esa horrible herida – no sé como sigue vivo si el casi está cortado por mitad, solo es una pequeña porción que lo sujeta – dijo Gumball._

− _Algo no está bien – dijo el vampiro, mientras veía la herida de Samer. – Yo lo corte completamente... Como es que se está recuperando?_

− _Jajajaa – se rio Samer, que tenía su boca embarrada de sangre. – Eso no me matara, no a mí._

− _Que mierda hablas – dijo Gumball enojado – no vez tu estado, pronto morirás._

− _Esto – dijo señalando su cuerpo – es una mierda._

_De repente su cuerpo empezó a cicatrizar la herida muy lentamente "joder, esta herida es muy profunda, inclusive llego a mi corazón, es un milagro que pueda vivir sin él, pero aun así, esto tomara tiempo en sanarse completamente" pensó Samer, el se fijo en lo que estaba detrás y vio a la pequeña chica humana, toda empapada, con las ropas cortadas y con una quemadura en su cara. Al verla sonrió bastante porque el "trabajo" estaba hecho._

− _Chicos, es un placer haber jugado con ustedes._

_En ese momento Fiona saco su espada, la conciencia que ella tenía no era la misma, el vampiro y el príncipe notaron eso._

**_MOMENTOS ANTES._**

_Fiona se alejaba de ese campo de batalla, sus lagrimas rozaban su bello rostro, ella se sentía feliz, al saber que tenía amigos que la ayudaran en su lucha. Fiona se dirigió a la habitación, y logro entrar, en esa habitación estaba la ninfa de agua, su cuerpo era totalmente agua, poseía un cabello enorme y una figura muy sexi._

− _Donde esta mi novio? – pregunto la heroína, al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba su Skofnung – no volveré a preguntártelo._

− _JA! tranquilízate perra, – dijo la chica – tu novio está bien, observa – las paredes de esa habitación se abrieron y mostraron al novio de Fiona encerrado en una esfera de agua, el agua lo debilitaba y por esto tenia la conciencia perdida._

− _Maldita, morirás por eso. – la criatura levanto la mano y con los dedos le dijo ven (parecido a la clásica escena de matrix)_

− _Ven, inténtalo, si es que puede jejeje._

_La chica de agua, lanzo un tremendo ataque de agua concentrada, Fiona al ver venir el ataque, lo separo por mitad con su espada Skofnung. La chica sorprendida, vio lo que sucedía y se asusto un poco._

− _Me vale mierda que hagas eso, – dijo la chica, – ahora muera._

_La ninfa utilizó gran parte de su poder en crear una gigantesca bola de agua, que impacto directamente en Fiona, la espada logro cortarla a la mitad, pero el volumen Hera tanto y el espacio tan reducido que la energía del impacto llevo a Fiona a caer contra el suelo. La ninfa aprovecho esto y con el agua del piso, la volvió un tremendo puño y le dio justo en el estomago, la heroína vomito mucha sangre. El golpe fue tan potente que envió a Fiona al techo, esta cayó al suelo, inundándose en su charco de sangre. – Ohh no, no te pondrás inconsciente – dijo la ninfa. Esta se acerco y empezó a darle patadas a Fiona, la chica solo gemía del dolor, unos de esos golpe fue tan intenso que Fiona no pudo contenerse y solo un grito – por fin, ya era hora – decía la ninfa. _

_El PFe se había despertado de su letargo, había visto hacia los alrededores y sentía un gran dolor en su ser, el agua que lo cubría era muy dolorosa "aquí he de morir" pensó el chico, entonces él se enfoco en su alrededor, vio a Fiona recibiendo golpe de ese maldito monstruo – Gloo gloo (sonido de hablando bajo el agua) – decía flama. "joder, no sé qué hacer", entonces al ver que la ninfa había tomado la espada de la chica y se la iba a clavar, el chico realmente se enojo y empezó a hervir el agua, cada vez más agua era evaporada, su cuerpo había vuelto a su color original, una vez evaporada el agua, el cabello de flama creció (no era la cresta del gallo que tenia por peinado), era todo su cabello que le caía hasta al cuello, su forma se volvió mas tosca, mas fornida. El piso que envolvía a flame se estaba derritiendo, por la intensidad que este demostraba._

_La ninfa del bosque se asusto al saber ver esta nueva apariencia del chico de fuego._

− _JO jo jo_ _– se rio la ninfa – crees que por ese nueva apariencia podrás derrotarme, antes lo hiciste, pero ahora ya no. – La ninfa concentro todo su poder en este ataque, señalo al PFe y dijo – hidroordih._

_De la mano de la criatura salió un tremendo torrente de agua que adquirió, de este torrente salían torrentes más pequeños y blancos, estos eran mas filosos que el acero, ese ataque se acerco al PFe, el cual miraba aburrido el hecho. El ataque impacto de lleno al príncipe y la habitación quedo totalmente nublada por el vapor que se había formado "ja, solo era imagen, sabía que era una mierda" dijo la ninfa agotada, ella se arrodillo en el suelo, tratando de recuperar energía, una vez que el vapor se disipo, no podía creer lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos, era el mismo chico, el no se había movido ni nada por el estilo, el chico creó una enorme bola de fuego, que condenso al tamaño de una pelota de Golf, "rayos si me golpea con eso, creo que moriré" pensó la ninfa cobarde, ella se levanto para tratar de esquivar tan fiero ataque. Cuando ella estuvo a punto de huir, se sorprendió, donde antes estaba ese chico, solo quedo un rastro de fuego en su dirección, este lazo la bordeaba y llegaba a su espalda, cuando ella se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde, el príncipe apretó la bola de fuego con su puño, y lo introdujo dentro de la chica. _

_Luego esta se hecho hacia delante._

− _Tonto, crees poder vencerme con una bola tan..._

_La ninfa no había terminado la oración, cuando empezó a sentir algo caliente dentro de ella, el agua que la formaba empezó a hervir, ella empezó a evaporarse, actualmente se convirtió en vapor, pero eso no acabo ahí, la bola de fuego se hizo un poco más grande y atrajo a ese vapor a su centro, una vez hecho, se consumió en sí mismo, y solo salió humo, la criatura de agua, había muerto de la manera más horrible para su naturaleza, esta fue la muerte molecular, un poderoso ataque de las criaturas de fuego, hacia los de agua._

_Hecho esto, el PFe volvió a su estado normal, pero más debilitado, su fuego comenzaba a desaparecer, Fiona que ya tenía un poco de fuerzas para levantarse fue corriendo donde su novio, este se desplomo y antes de tocar el suelo, la chica lo agarro, ella estaba siendo quemada, pero no dolía tanto como antes._

− _Mi amor, estas bien, verdad?, saldremos de esta no te preocupes – decía Fiona, alegre por tener a su amor, devuelta en los brazos. El PFe solo sonrió gentilmente, alzo la mano a una gaveta que estaba dentro de la pared._

− _Mi amor, – decía en voz debilitada – vez esa gaveta – Fiona asintió – ve y tráemela, quiero algo que está dentro_

− _Espera un momento ya vuelvo – la chica recostó a su novio en la mochila de ella, y salió corriendo para buscar el objeto de su novio, cuando abrió la gaveta no podía creer lo que había dentro de allí. Ella se asusto bastante, tomo el objeto y salió devuelta donde su amado. – amor, ya lo tengo, como hago para que..._

− _Calla, escucha atentamente – dijo el FPe con triste sonrisa – como te abras dado cuenta, ese objeto es mi gema que siempre está en mi frente, una vez removida por un tiempo mayor a 10 horas, es imposible volver a colocarla – Fiona no quería llorar, pero al escuchar esas horribles palabras, ella se puso a lagrimear mucho, el FPe vio con tristeza el daño que le hacía a su novia – Querida, no llores._

− _Pero, pero, no hay algo que yo pueda hacer – pregunto la abatida novia._

− _No hay nada – de los ojos de él, empezaron a salir pequeñas gotas de lava, cada vez que pasaba más tiempo, el perdía mas brillo – Fiona, no me queda mucho tiempo y todavía tengo cosas que decir, esa gema quiero que la tengas, siempre tenla cuando estés en una batalla, ella aumentara tu poder._

− _Amor, por favor, no me dejes._

− _Lo siento Fiona, debes de irte AHORA, ya que corres mucho peligro y estando sola..._

− _No estoy sola – interrumpió la chica – mis amigos... Tus amigos Marshall y Gumball, vinieron a rescatarte – el corazón del príncipe se partió completamente, sabía que su novia vendría pero nunca logro imaginar que ellos vendrían. El príncipe se puso realmente triste._

− _Fiona te amo._

− _Yo también_

− _enserio te amo, el tiempo que dure contigo, me enseñaste muchas cosas, entre ellas la amistad, iluminaste mi vida, ahora yo hare lo mismo por la tuya. Vete Fiona, huyes lejos de aquí no es sano que sigas aquí – la chica antes de pararse beso al chico – pero que haces te estás quemando._

− _Ya nunca volverá a pasar – dijo que tristeza – adiós amor._

− _Adiós – mientras Fiona salía de la habitación el dijo algo – Fiona – ella se volteo – escucha estas dos últimas peticiones – la chica empezó a llorar – ahí esta tu espada, tómala, se fuerte, no dejes que nada te detenga, solo quiero lo mejor para ti. y bueno dile a Marshall que venga, necesito decirle algo, ver rápido, el tiempo se agota._

_La chica recogió su espada, sonrió y vio a su novio que iba perdiendo su brillo característico, le sonrió y salió disparada donde se encontraba los chicos, antes de llegar, se seco los ojos, y vio a Samer que hablaba sobre irse. _

− _Marshall – dijo Fiona con una voz de ultratumba – PFe te quiere ver, el dice que tenemos que salir de aquí, apúrate, nosotros saldremos._

− _Jaja, pero que niña más tonta – dijo Samer._

− _Marshall ve – el vampiro miro a Gumball a los ojos, y luego el salió volando rápidamente – mientras que tu, te matare aquí. –La chica se enojo muchísimo, su personalidad tranquila ya la había perdido, ella sujeto su espada y empezó a decir "ahh ahhh", cada vez era más creciente ese sonido, la espada empezó a brillar a un color blanco, la chica apunto ese ataque y dijo – muere insecto._

_De la espada salió un increíble rayo de energía, era tan poderoso, tan desafiante que el DPe no podía creer que la chica tuviese esa clase energía, Samer que vio el ataque venir, no pudo moverse, por la cantidad de energía que había en el aire, ese energía era tan agobiante que su cerebro se puso en blanco y sintió... Miedo. _

_El rayo de energía atravesó su brazo izquierdo, cortándolo como si fuera un simple papel, luego de eso, el rayo continuo su camino rectilíneo, atravesando capas y capas de tierra, hasta salir por un estreno de la montaña, para continuar su camino hasta las estrellas._

_Nadie se podía creer lo que habían presenciado, la chica al ver el resultado, cayó al piso y dijo._

− _Rayos, falle el ataque – dicho esto se desplomo, estaba consiente sin energía, Samer había vuelto a su estado normal, el cortarle el brazo no era nada, pero que no sintiera nada de regeneración en ese, le molesto mucho._

− _Ahh ahh (respiración agitada), no tengo más cosas que buscar, hasta la próxima._

_De la misma manera que el apareció ante ellos, desapareció. Una vez que Samer se fue, Gumball busco en su mochila, el gancho disparador, sujeto a Fiona y la espada y comenzó a correr, llegados al camino, por donde habían entrado, disparo el gancho y logro salir. Desde la gran altura de la montaña, salto varios metros abajas, el impacto mas el peso extra que llevaba, hizo que la tierra se cuarte, el príncipe siguió corriendo hasta que llego a una parte un poco alejada de la montaña, allí tiro a Fiona y su espada, para luego caer desmayado, con todo ese transcurso ya no le quedaban energía, De repente esa montaña, empezó a desmoronarse en su centro, principalmente el sitio donde se encontraba la mazmorra, de ella empezó a formarse un sol, "o no, ¿qué es lo que sucede?" pensó Gumball, el sol duro par de segundo, pero eso fue tiempo suficiente para que pareciese de día, después el sol desapareció y algo de color blanco, salió disparado a las estrellas a una enorme velocidad._

_Marshall todo quemado, logro encontrar a los chicos. y se desplomo junto con ellos, Cake que andaba por los sitios al ver eso y luego a Marshall, salió corriendo para ver el estado de sus amigos, cuando llego, se impresiono mucho, los tres estaban hecho pedazos, Cake saco varias manos de su cuerpo y se transformo en una gata gigante que llevo a los chicos al hospital._

* * *

**_FINAL DE FIONA POV_**

* * *

Una vez terminada la historia, la vampiresa se sintió mal por lo sucedido, ella se enfoco en el aura de Fiona que seguía rara. La humana empezó a llorar.

− El murió por mi culpa, el murió por mi – decía Fiona a carrantales. – por eso deje la lucha, eso el quería, que estuviera bien. – la vampiresa se llena de coraje por la basura que su amiga está diciendo y le implanta una tremenda cachetada, Fiona deja de llorar y mira impresionada a la vampiresa. Marcy se para y dice

− Eres una decepción para la imagen de tu novio, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso eres tonta? – decía Marceline llorando – no te diste cuente que él te amaba, por tu forma de ser.

− Yo solo era una bestia de la lucha – dijo Fiona gritando, – no sabes nada de lo que él pensaba, no sabes nada!

− Es cierto que no lo conocí – decía la vampira sumisa – pero – con esto ella cogió fuerza y alzo la voz – SE LO QUE EL SENTIA!.

− Y COMO RAYOS LO SABES – pregunto la alterada Fiona

− PORQUE MI NOVIO ES COMO TU, – Fiona se sorprendió por esas palabras – FINN ES UN HEROE, UN GUERRERO, EL ES MI AMOR, Y ESTOY ORGULLO DE SER SU NOVIA, PORQUE EL ES EL HEROE DE Oro... – la vampira toma un poco de aire, y trata de hablar más calmado – el es mi héroe, y estoy orgullosa, por los actos que él hace, estoy seguro que PFe sentía eso por ti. – Fiona empezó a llorar – olvidaste cuando él te dijo "se fuerte". Fiona, no lo estás haciendo y es una falta de respeto a la memoria de tu novio. – la vampira observa el aura de Fiona y ve un gran cambio, ahora está ahora estaba más fuerte.

− Tienes razón, he descuidado mis tareas, y es tiempo de volver a lo de antes – Fiona apretó el puño – limpiare la maldad de Aaa.

− Esa es la actitud – decía la vampiresa con una gran sonrisa en sus ojos.

− Entrenemos ahora mismo – dijo Fiona, acto seguido agarro a Marceline y empezaron a luchar, después de varias horas, Marcy hablo.

− Hey Fiona, ¿Sabes lo que dijo PFe a Marshall?

− No, no había pensado en eso.

− Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que te lo diga... ¿NO?

− Tienes razón.

Ambas chicas se cambiaron de ropa, Marceline agarro a Fiona y salieron volando a la casa de Marshall.

En la casa Marshall estaba de lo más tranquilo, tenía una bermuda por ropa, se encontraba componiendo música, Toc Toc, escucha unos golpes "quien podrá ser" pensó el vampiro, el tomo una camiseta negra, se la coloca y sale abrir la puerta, cuando la abre ve impresionado quien es.

− ¿qué quieres chica vampiro? – dijo Marshall con total irreverencia.

− ¿Yo? nada... – Marceline se movió de en medio y señalo a Fiona – ella sí.

− Marshall – dijo Fiona con voz dominante – quiero que me digas las últimas palabras de PFe.

− QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el dulce reino.**_

* * *

El rey helado por fin había llegado de su viaje por los alrededores, llevaba unas horas en el palacio, el se encontraba aburrido, ya que Finn ni Jake estaban, ni tampoco la vampiresa. Fue a la cocina y se encontraba comiendo algo, de pronto ve a la DP.

− Hola chama, ¿qué paso? – pregunto el rey

− No ha pasado nada Simon – dijo la DP

− Porque me llamas por mi nombre – dijo el RH – es raro que ustedes lo utilicen.

− Te llamo así, porque tu... – la princesa se detuvo por mitad, noto algo raro en el RH, no era el mismo – RH, paso algo en el viaje?

− Bueno, – decía el RH mientras masticaba un Sándwich – Yo y Betty nos pusimos más tiernos – esta noticia impacto a la DP.

− ¿QUEE, BETTY?, LA BETTY DE TU VIDEO? – dijo emocionada la DP.

− SI, esa misma, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

− Es que no sabía que ella era la IQ.

− Ohh... ahora que lo dices yo tampoco lo sabía, jejeje, hasta que ella me lo conto, si, nosotros recordamos muchas cosas buenas de nuestro pasado,

− QUE – se volvió a sorprender la DP – recordaste cosas del pasado?

− Si, eran hermosos momentos, todos antes de que me pusiera la corona.

− Simón, ¿estás ahí? ¿eres tú? – pregunto la chica

− Soy yo – dijo el RH que empezó a mirar a la chica bastante extraña, – te estás volviendo loca?

− NO, no es nada, solo que – en ese momento la chica empezó a caminar saliendo de la cocina, atrás de ella, escucho unas cosas caer, cuando volteo vio al RH, pero lucia diferente, no tenía la barba tan larga, la llevaba más corta, y no se encontraba con la corona puesta

− Hola princesa – dijo educadamente esa voz.

− NO PUEDO CREERLO OH MY GLOB!

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui.** Vuelvo y digo, espero que le guste el cap. jeje... Muchas gracias a los que me apoyan con esta serie! :D

Disculpen mi falta de responsabilidad, pero todos tenemos cosas que hacer... es la verdad esa es la vida ._.'

**Por cada comentario de ustedes, mas felicidad me da y mas animo sintio al escribir (porque), bueno, porque valoro el hecho de que quien lea, diga su opinion, es algo, waoo!**

**CHAO... Hasta el siguiente capitulo :D!**


	10. REVELACIONES

**Hola que tal a todos los lectores de esta serie, bueno, ultimamente, he estado posteando una semana si y una no... Digamos que es cada dos semanas que salen los episodio... Ultimamente, he estado un poco deprimido por los problemas que tengo, ademas de los estudios... Bueno, vamos directo al grano...**

Guest**_Muchas gracias Guest por tu apoyo, cada vez que veo, que alguien comenta, me siento bien, al ver que las personas, toman un poco de tiempo en expresar sus pensamientos, en verdad lo aprecio mucho que hallas tomado el tiempo... :D_**

* * *

**RESUMEN**

En el episodio anterior, se conto la historia y sucedos de Fiona, se vio una lucha entre ella y un tal Samer, por primera vez Gumball habia participado en una pelea, hecho que lo puso euforico.

Se pudo ver la muerte del Principe Flama, hecho que hizo alejar a Fiona del mundo de las batallas. Fiona le conto la historia a Marceline y al final ellas decidieron ir a donde Marshall para ver, que sucedio en esos momentos en que Fiona no estuvo presente.

Al final del episodio, la Dulce princesa se sorprendio al ver la presencia del Rey Helado.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**REVELACIONES**

* * *

− Yo tampoco soy capaz de creerlo – dijo Simon; en su rostro se podía ver la sorpresa. – ¿me pregunto si eso ha tenido que ver?

− Pero de que hablas? – dijo la confundida princesa.  
− No es nada princesa – le respondió Simon – no sé cuánto tiempo tengo, pero te quiero dar personalmente las gracias, tu plan de traerme hasta aquí, por medio de esa escusa, realmente fue magnífico. – la DP se sonrojo por los halagos recibidos de Simon.  
− No fue nada – dijo la feliz princesa – Simon, ¿ahí alguna manera de devolverte la cordura?  
− No lo sé princesa, aun no lo tengo claro. – decía la voz con tristeza – Pero, mi relación con la IQ, me ha devuelto cierto dominio en mi cuerpo, mira este ejemplo, esta es una de las veces que más he durado sin que me transforme. Tal vez esto sea esporádico.  
− Umnn… Puede ser, pero… ¿de casualidad recuerdas, todas las cosas que has hecho?  
− Si princesa, recuerdo todas las cosas de hace 20 años atrás, su majestad, debo decir, que usted no ha cambiado para nada – respuesta que la princesa se toma por mal –bueno como seguía diciendo, recuerdo muchas cosas, pero tengo muchos vacios que no están claros como las cosas muy antiguas, no están claras, pero... olvídalo, princesa me siento avergonzado por esas "COSAS" que hice a ti y a las demás princesa.  
− Jejeje, no te preocupes, no eras tú, era la corona.  
− Si, así es. En este estado no soy capaz de usar mis poderes, no estoy claro del porque, pero eso es lo que parece. Tal vez sea, porque no tengo poseo mucho dominio de la magia sin mi corona, pero sé que puedo hacer algo – lo decía mientras se miraba las manos.  
− ¿De verdad?  
− Si, aunque soy capaz de recordar los secretos de la nieve, algo extraño… ¿NO?  
− Al parecer si… – respondió la DP.  
− Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber? Apresúrate y dime, antes de que vuelva él.  
− Este… En tu viaje con la IQ, ¿encontraste algo interesante?  
− Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… Encontré otra maga del hielo – la princesa se sorprendió al escuchar esto – pero calma, ella no usa la corona, – la princesa se tranquilizo al escuchar esa frase, temía que hubiese otros objetos como el de Simon – Aunque, ella me entrego un libro – Simon saco de su barba el libro que la chica le había entregado – este es el libro, me lo dio, ella dice que hay información sobre mí.  
− Dámelo Simon, yo lo analizare – dijo la DP.  
− No – se reusó Simon – no es necesario yo lo leeré, tu tratas de tu forma, y yo de la mía. – la princesa lo miro con mala cara. Simon se dio cuenta de este gesto; para remediar la situación, con su mano derecha, la coloco en el hombro de la princesa, estando a una distancia de 20 Cm – Esta bien princesa, te prestare el libro. – la princesa mostro en su rostro una pequeña expresión de alegría – Pero no podrás decirle a nadie sobre esto, y cuando termines, quiero que me devuelvas el libro… ¿De acuerdo? – la princesa, se sintió como una pequeña niña, por la confianza que él le daba.  
− De acuerdo – dijo la feliz princesa.  
− Bueno, chica, creo que es hora, – el rey le paso el libro – ten suerte, y entregamelo pronto. Je!.

Dicho esto, Simon se separo de la DP, se alejo hasta recoger la corona que tenia, y la coloco en su cabeza, hecho esto, su barba volvió a su estado original

RH no recordaba muy bien lo que habia pasado, observo a la DP con una extraña cara. La princesa se sorprendio por este gesto. Luego el RH se fue de la habitacion, sin antes decirle

− Chamaca, la proxima vez que me desaparezcas mi sandwinch asi por asi, te congelare!

La princesa solo sonrio, por las cosas que decia el RH. Pero habia algo en su pecho, que no la dejaba tranquila, ese sentimiento de calidez que sentia al estar con Simon... Era algo extraño para ella, en su larga vida no habia sentido algo tan fuerte. Talvez era su deseo de "ayudar" o era otra cosa, un sentimiento mas fuerte que ese simple deseo humanitario... "amor". Nada estaba claro, para la princesa, ella sabia que tenia que ayudar a Simon, fue a su habitacion y empezo a leer el antiguo libro.

**_LIBRO (version resumida)_**

_Cuanta la leyenda que en este mundo destrozado por la guerra, estaba experimentando muchos cambios, criaturas malévolas, con increíbles poderes habían surgido del odio de los hombres que habían muerto en la guerra. Estos deseos estaban llevando al mundo a la total destrucción. De entre todos esas criaturas, surgió "el líder". Una horrible abominación, nunca antes vista, controlaba todo desde la sombras. _

_El mundo estaba destruido, las pocas personas sobrevivientes luchaban por sus vidas, contra los desechos radioactivos y los monstruos. Muchas de estas murieron, las más fuertes, con ADN más resistente, lograron sobrevivir, su humanidad se había ido, pero habían logrado tener habilidades, que nunca se hubiesen imaginado. Estos lucharon con sus vidas para aniquilar a los seres malvados, su lucha duraría hasta que derrotaran a su líder. _

_Una persona, un marginado renegado, se integro a este grupo, con gran poder y manejo del hielo, fue tratado por estos guerreros hablaron con él, para que se uniera a su grupo, al principio el no quiso, decía "que era muy peligroso", ellos no le creían, solo notaron bondad en su corazón, al final fue convencido para luchar en su favor, este hombre decidió integrase; todos juntos lograron derrotar a esa presencia, pero a un muy alto costo. Sus vidas, cuerpo y almas fueron arrebatada y encerradas, en lo más profundo de la NOCHEOSFERA junto con el de "EL LIDER". De esa pelea solo hubo un sobreviviente. Este solo quiso olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado en esa batalla; la pérdida de sus amigos lo traumatizo mucho, por esta razón abandono su verdadero nombre y paso a ser conocido como el Mago del Hielo o Rey Helado._

_Nuevas criaturas no malvadas, sino, amistosas empezaron a vivir, los mitos y leyendas del antiguo mundo, salieron de sus cuevas, para repoblar la tierra que se encontraba desolada. La recuperaron con el paso del tiempo, la volvieron productiva. Todos amaban a este tipo, su ayuda fue bastante grande, el podría controlar el clima y hacer que lloviese, su contribución fue muy grande, pero en el se veía la tristeza, empezaba a actuar de forma extraña, Antes de irse este gran hombre dijo "que vuestras descendencia estén preparadas, un día regresare y terminar el trabajo, deseo encontrar buenas personas de grandes corazones". Y así, como apareció, el se desvaneció, muchos de sus seguidores lloraron por su partida. Las siguientes generaciones, recordarían su historia que pasaría a ser leyenda, luego mito y así sucesivamente, nadie recordaría lo sucedido._

_Por esto, dejo esto escrito para que sea recordada, y nuestras generaciones futuras estén preparadas. Mi partida pronto esta cerca, pero he de decir, que gracias a ellos, he tenido buena vida. Gracias por todo mi querido amigo Mago del Hielo._

Una vez que la princesa terminara de leer este corto pero fascinante libro, empezó a llorar por ese acontecimiento, ahora ella sentía mas compasión por ese personaje y en realidad no sabía qué hacer, quería devolverle sus recuerdos, pero a ¿qué costo?, hacerle recordar todas esas cosas horribles que él había pasado.

* * *

**CASA DE MARSHAL**

* * *

En la casa de Marshall se encontraba la vampiresa y la humana, estas veían con cara de pocos amigos al vampiro, que se sentía intimidado por ellas "porque Fiona quiere saber lo sucedido, no quiero decirles, pero es necesario..." el vampiro dirigió su vista a Marceline " esta chica, no me da buena espina, estoy seguro de que Fiona esta aquí, por la interacción de ella... Aunque creo que debo agradecérselo, el aura de Fiona está muy viva, hacía tiempo que no la veía así"

− ¿Porque desean saber lo sucedido? – pregunto el vampiro. En su rostro se notaba la indiferencia que tenia sobre el asunto. La chica se enojo por esa actitud tan horrible de Marshall. Fiona se paro, saco su espada de cristal y apunto al vampiro.

− Dime ahora, que es lo que sucede Marshall – dijo la furiosa humana, en ella se notaba sus pequeños pero fuertes músculos que se estaban casi al máximo de su fuerza, con voz enojona se dirigió al vampiro – Marshall, deja esa engreída actitud tuya, sabes que me pone furiosa y escupe el asunto. – el vampiro veía sorprendido lo que Fiona hacia. Era algo que hacía tiempo no veía, el vampiro puso una pequeña mueca en su rostro y suspiro.

− De acuerdo Fiona, te contare las ultimas cosas que el Príncipe Flama me dijo – la chica se tranquilizo, sus músculos se relajaron y ella se sentó, en la mochica guardo su espada de cristal empezó a mirar a Marshall. – Bueno Fiona, como sabes, tu antiguo novio me llamo, para decirme unas cosas – en la voz de Marshall se notaba la tristeza de tener que recordar esos momentos, Marceline noto que su aura estaba muy debilitada, aunque él se hiciera el duro, el se encontraba muy abatido por lo sucedido.

* * *

**_MARSHAL POV_**

* * *

_Mientras me dirigía a la habitación, donde se encuentra el PFe no pude mirar hacia atrás, estando a punto de entrar, sentí una gran cantidad de energía, cuando me di la vuelta, me fije que estabas muy enojada y lograste canalizar esa furia para tirar un gran golpe de energía, al hacerlo caíste desmayada, el DPe te sujeto, estando mas aliviado, ya que el enemigo se había retirado, entre en la habitación y lo a él. Estaba en un estado muy lamentable, en todos mis años nunca había visto a una criatura de fuego tan apagada. Me acerque a él y le puso mi mano en su pecho._

− _Waoo – dijo el sorprendido vampiro que lo vio con tristeza – estas tan frio que ni me quemas. – el PFe lo mira con sonrisa audaz y le responde_

− _Eso no será por siempre así, vampirito – contesto el PFe con tristeza._

− ¿_Para qué me llamabas? – pregunto Marshall. Su amigo, coloco una cara de tristeza._

− _Marshall, – decía con tristeza el príncipe – al principio nuestra relación fue muy... como decirlo._

− _De rivalidad – completo el vampiro, PFe solo sonrió._

− _Exacto, nuestra relación fue de rivalidad al principio de todo, pero, con el tiempo, nos hicimos grandes amigos. _¿_cierto? – pregunto, a lo que Marshall solo asienta con su cabeza, en el rostro del príncipe se ve su alegría – te debo mucho a ti y a Gumball, ustedes fueron mis mejores amigos, el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue algo grandioso. – PFe empieza a llorar – me alegre mucho cuando me entere de que ustedes vinieron a salvarme_

− _No llores Man, como lo dijiste, eres nuestro amigo y eso es nuestro trabajo._

− _En verdad gracias... Pero estoy indeciso con algo – el vampiro coloco su rostro de confundido._

− ¿_A qué te refieres?_

− _Me refiero a Fiona – dicho el nombre de su amada, de sus ojos empezaron a salir muchas lagrimas de Magma – Marshall, necesito que te encargues de ella._

− ¿_A qué te refieres? – dijo el confundido vampiro – digo... _¿_solo es a protegerla cierto? – el príncipe negó con la cabeza._

− _Marshall, me entere que tú la amabas, y que por su felicidad, la dejaste a mi cuidado, eso fue un acto desinteresado que debo de reconocer, perder a la mujer que amabas por alguien como yo. _

− _¡Cállate! – dijo el vampiro, mientras de sus ojos salían las lagrimas – no creo que me estés pidiendo "eso"._

− _Si, así es, – dijo el PFe que con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se cubrió su rostro – he perdido mi vida aquí, y ya no podre continuarla, siempre pensé, que si algo me llegaría a pasar tu serias el mejor, para Fiona... Por eso Marshall, quiero que estés con Fiona durante su vida – el vampiro iba a responderle, pero el príncipe continuo – no solo para protegerla, sino, para brindarle esa felicidad y cuidados que yo no pude darle. Mi querido amigo, pasa la vida con Fiona, te la dejo a tu cuidados. – en esos momentos, el Marshall empezó a llorar más de la cuenta, sus sentimientos por Fiona eran grandes, pero no la quería a costa de la vida de su amigo. El príncipe Flama se apago por completo. El vampiro grito "Noooooooo". Luego se tiro en una esquina a lamentar el destino de su gran amigo. – que sucede Marshall no te quiero ver así – respondió el PFe negro que se coloco de pie._

− ¿_Pero cómo puede ser posible? – preguntó el vampiro._

− _Soy la criatura de fuego más fuerte que hiciste, cada cientos de años nace alguien como yo; mi gema se la di a Fiona, eso la protegerá y le ayudara cuando ella este en batalla, no podre colocármela de nuevo, por eso debo esperar 100 años, antes de volver a usar otra. – el PFe recupero su color normal; su cabello y músculos empezaron a crecer más y más. – Marshall, eres mi mejor amigo y sé que con tu cuidado, ella tendrá una feliz vida, ya que yo, no puedo hacer nada por ella._

− _Pero príncipe, _¿_qué vas hacer ahora? – pregunto el vampiro que se levanto de la esquina y se acerco al chico. – _¿_cuál es tu plan?._

− _Mi plan es ir al espacio, mi cuerpo está cambiando, si permanezco más tiempo, destruiré la tierra, ya que me convertiré en una poderosa fuerza, no necesitare el oxigeno, ya que yo mismo lo produciré, me convertiré en una pequeña estrella en el firmamento. – mientras decía esto, la piel de Marshall empezó a dolerle, la luz que irradiaba el PFe era tan fuerte que se parecía al sol, y el vampiro al estar desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, no resistía. _

− _Me quema, esa luz es muy fuerte._

− _Lo es, ahora Marshall, vete de aquí, sal lo mas rápido que puedas de este sitio – de los ojos de PFe empezaron a caer lagrimas que atravesaban el suelo. – Eres mi mejor amigo, cuando sea el momento, dile a Fiona lo sucedido, pero cumple con mi última voluntad. Dentro de un siglo volveré y te preguntare por lo sucedido, así que cuídate viejo amigo._

_Y así fue, como el dijo, volé lo más rápido que pude de aquel sitio de mala muerte, mientras volaba, ese luz cada vez más grande se acercaba a mí. Salí por donde entramos y llegue hasta afuera, logre volar lo más alto que pude, y cuando veo que no estoy en peligro, la montaña queda derrumbada desde sus cimientos. En ella había un gran sol grande, que me quemaba, luego eso se hizo súper pequeño y una luz, salió disparado hacia las estrellas. En ella se formo una pequeña y diminuta estrella, que fue desapareciendo, paulatinamente, hasta que no se observaba nada. – JODER, FIONA, GUMBALL, _¿_QUE PASO ELLOS? – dije preocupado, con las heridas y que tenia, estaba muy debilitado, era un milagro que pudiera volar, durante un rato los estuve buscando, hasta que los encontré cerca de esa antigua montaña, una vez visto y revisar que seguían vivos, pensé en llevarlos al hospital, al notar el olor de CAKE me despreocupe y bueno, perdí la conciencia._

* * *

**_FINAL MARSHALL POV_**

* * *

Una vez terminada de relatar la historia, al vampiro se le escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos carmesí. Fiona se acerco a él y lo abrazo, el vampiro al sentir su tibiez, no pudo evitarlo y también la abrazo, sus llantos eran cada vez más, las lagrimas parecían salir de un rio, salían en gran cantidad y no se acababan. Luego de 14 minutos, la chica sujeto a Marshall y le dio una tremenda bofetada.

− Contrólate Marshall Lee – dijo la humana, el vampiro lo miro sorprendida, y Marceline estaba viendo el interesante momento.

− Gracias Fiona, por hacer que recuperase el control.

− Eres una desgracia – dijo Fiona – te odio, por no contarme eso, no me importa lo que te allá dicho PFe, tu eres mi gran amigo y bueno... – la chica se había puesto totalmente roja.

− Fiona que te pasa, tienes fiebre – pregunto el vampiro. La chica que suelta otra bofetada en el rostro, mientras el vampiro se sobaba el rostro decía – RAYOS FIONA, PARA QUE ME ESTAS... – el vampiro no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Fiona le implanto un beso en la frente, ella nunca le había dado un beso, no importa donde fuera, esa era su primera vez. – pero que... – la chica le dio un tremendo golpe que dejo a Marshall inconsciente.

− Pero Fiona que hiciste – dijo la angustiada Marceline que se acerco a Marshall – esta inconsciente, porque lo hiciste.

− Es que lo bese – dijo la ruborizada chica – no pude controlarme.

− Ahh niña – dijo Marceline mientras recogía a Marshall – eres toda chiquilla... Ven ayúdame a poner a este tipo en su cama. – ambas se dirigieron a la habitación del chico, ellas lo recostaron en la cama del vampiro, Fiona lo cubrió con la sabana. – vengo ahora, iré por una manzana – dijo la vampiresa – date rápido romea, que ya nos vamos.

− ¡No me diga así! – dijo Fiona toda ruborizada.

− jajaja – se reía la vampiresa – te espero abajo... JULIEETA

− Esa estúpida.

− Te escuche.

La chica se encontraba en la habitación de su querido amigo, ella hacía tiempo que no iba, recordó esos momentos que compartían él, cake y ella. Cuando la chica iba saliendo se fijo en una mesita de noche, y en ella vio una foto suya. Esto la lleno de alegría. Se devolvió y acerco al vampiro, le paso la mano por su cabello y le implanto un pequeño beso en los labios. El vampiro en ese momento había recuperado la conciencia y vio como los labios de Fiona estaban contra los suyos. Cuando la chica mas roja que un tomate se despego del rostro del vampiro, le dijo.

− Te quiero mucho Marshall.

− Yo también te quiero – respondió el vampiro.

− ¿ ¿QUE? ESTAS DESPIERTO – contesto la chica.

− Si, lo estoy, sentí esos dulces labios que me traían del haberno. la chica al escuchar esa frase tan bella, claro al modo de Marshall, se puso aun mas roja

− MARSHALL... TUUU – la chica apretó su brazo y le implanto un severo golpe al vampiro, este golpe tan tremendo, partió la cama por mitad, el vampiro quedo inconsciente de nuevo,

Marceline solo escuchaba lo sucedido y pensaba "Ja!, novatos". Una vez terminado el Show, ambas fueron a la casa del árbol. Allí la vampiresa abrazo a la chica, y se despidió, antes de que se fuera Fiona dijo

− Marceline, gracias por todo – dijo la agradecida chica, en su rostro se veía que había recobrado su espíritu.

− No ahí de que – decía Marceline – eres mi amiga, eso hacemos los amigos. jeje

Dicho esto, las dos se miraron fijamente, ambas sonrieron y se volvieron a despedir. Fiona había entrado a su casa, y la vampira iba volando por los cielos de la noche. Ella se sentía fenomenal, por lo de hoy, había hecho que Fiona recupérese su confianza, pero el ataque, y todo eso... Era algo demasiado oscuro para su gusto, pero lo que más le dolió fue el hecho de que apareciera Samer. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Una vez que la chica llego al dulce castillo empezó a buscar a su novio, pero este no se encontraba por los alrededores "pero que mierda está pasando, no veo a Jake ni a Finn", de pronto vio una figura conocida, ese era Simon, al verlo se alegro mucho y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

− Atrás chiquilla que estoy con alguien – grito Simon, ya que él no sabía quién lo abrazaba.

− ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto la vampira – acaso tu.

− Ahh Marcy... jeje – se rio el abochornado rey – bueno, quería contártelo de manera diferente pero sí, estoy con alguien

− Es la IQ ¿cierto?

− Pues claro, ella es perfecta, es lo mejor de lo mejor. es la chica hecha a mis medidas

− Me alegro por ti – dijo la vampiresa que abrazo a Simon.

− Sabes algo Marcy, creo que tu y yo somos más viejos de la cuenta – estas palabras confundieron a la vampira, ella dejo de abrazar y pregunto al rey con un rostro confuso.

− ¿A qué te refieres?

− Bueno, es que. Creo que he compartido mucho contigo – dijo él mientras se sobaba su cabeza – no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que te conocí mas joven... ¿o no? – la chica empezó a llorar de pronto – dije algo malo Marcy, o es por mi aliento – la chica se tiro encima de el, y empezó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

− NO es nada Simon, es que estoy feliz, solo feliz – el rey no lo entendía mucho, pero correspondió su abrazo. Para él, ese abrazo se sentía diferente, era mas cálido, mas lleno de "amor", no el amor de pareja, sino, como un amor de padre... No estaba bien claro, pero él se dispuso a tranquilizar la chica.

− Cálmate Marcy, deja de llorar, todo estará bien – Esa frase le recordó a Marcy algo del pasado.

**FLASH BACK**

Estando andando por una ciudad destruida, ellos iban caminando cuando de repente se aparece una gran criatura de dos metros, era de color verde, sus ojos totalmente rojos, irradiaban odio, mucho odio. Simon se acerco a Marceline de 8 años, la tomo por su cintura y la coloco en su hombro, como si fuera un saco, empezó a correr con ella, la criatura a paso lento, fue calleándole atrás, en un carro abandonado, Simon entro a Marcy cerró la puerta, sujeto la corona y vio a Marcy, ella solo meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Simon mostro en su rostro una tristeza por faltar a su palabra. Luego dirigió la vista a la criatura que se estaba acercado, Simon se coloco la corona, su barba empezó a crecer, y empezó a invocar los poderes de la nieve, la criatura de su garganta empezo a botar gran cantidad de fuego liquido (Magma), como mucha resistencia Simon empezó a combatir ese fuego con su rayo de hielo. Era una lucha entre dos poderes fuego e hielo a la par. – jaja criatura este será tu fin – dijo el RH que con una mano libro creó una súper bola de energía helada, que lanzo a la criatura, esta se quedo congelada al instante, luego lanzo el ataque "rayo soberano" un tremendo ataque salido desde los cielos, esto hizo que la criatura congelada se dispersara en copos de nieve. Una vez terminado esto, el RH se quito la corona, volviendo al estado Simon, el si dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Marceline, Simon observo el rostro de miedo que tenia la niña, – Cálmate Marcy, deja de llorar, todo estará bien – dicho esto Marcy dejo de llorar.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La chica dejo de llorar, se despidió de Simon y fue directo a la habitación de la DP.

− TU!...

− ¡Pero qué!... ¿Qué quieres vampira?.

− DONDE ESTA FINN Y JAKE – dijo furiosa la vampiresa. La DP se sorprendió por esto y suspiro.

− He mandado a Finn y Jake a una misión secreta, nadie debe saber eso, es muy importante.

− TU QUE – contesto la vampiresa – PORQUE NO ME LO INFORMASTE PRIMERO.

− No podía, es tan importante, que solo nosotros 4 sabemos de su existencia.

− Por 4 te refieres a...

− Sí, mi hermano.

− JODER CON USTEDES.

− Lo siento mucho Marceline.

− Ya que se va hacer.

− Si ay alguna manera en que yo...

− Si, existe una cosa que quiero que hagas por mi... Quiero que investigues sobre las espadas de Finn. – La DP tomo esa información por extraña.

− ¿Porque razón quieres saber eso?

− Bueno,... Olvídalo, lo hare yo misma.

Dicho esto, la reina de los vampiros salió del aposento de su amiga. Los segundos pasaban, se convertían en minutos, de minutos a horas, de horas a días y llego a una semana.

La vampira teniendo su sombrero puesto, miraba el hermoso paisaje de Aaa, la cálida brisa arropaba su cuerpo, el sol alumbraba con gran energía. Era un día hermoso, a la lejanía, se veía una figura azul que venía volando a la dirección de Marcy, por la claridad que había, no pudo distinguirla muy bien, pero mientras más se acercaba, pudo distinguirla, era Simon que venía volando, desde el reino helado de su amada. Una vez llegó, se sentó al lado de Marceline.

− Que tal chamaca – dijo él – ¿qué tienes? te ves preocupada. – la chica bajo su mirada al suelo, el ánimo que tenia se le fue a los pies, en su rostro se podía observar la tristeza.

− Es Finn – se escucho la tristeza en sus palabras – el todavía no ha llegado, tengo miedo de que algo malo le ocurra – dijo la chica, él se acerco le extendió la mano por la espalda, mientras miraba el bello paisaje le dijo.

− Tranquila Marceline – en su voz se escuchaba la ternura de un padre a un hijo – sé por experiencia lo bastante fuerte que es, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – la vampiresa miro justo a los ojos de su viejo protector. – El también es fuerte, es un chico listo, el se sabrá proteger, además, el tiene a Jake un gran perro mágico capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

− Sí, eso es cierto –responde la preocupada vampira – gracias por apoyarme Simon... – Marcy lo miro, y sonríe felizmente, el viejo Simon se lleva esa sorpresa y también le sonríe. Ambos pasan el momento. – muchas gracias.

− NO ahí de que... Es mi labor protegerte... ¿NO?

− Jajaja estas... – la chica noto algo extraño en él. Hacía tiempo que él no decía algo como eso – Simon

− Si, dime, que pasa

− ¿por qué dices que tienes que protegerme? – él se torno un poco raro, puso su brazo sobre su barba y empezo a acariciarla, trataba de pensar, pero no le llegaba nada a la mente.

− No lo sé Marceline... solo lo dije.

− Umnn... eso es raro. – la chica se quedo mirando al RH por unos segundos luego, se tranquilizo – bueno, despreocúpate Simon, no es nada. bueno... Cuídate, nos vemos. – cuando la vampiresa estaba por entrar el RH le dijo.

− Marcy, tengo que decirte algo.

− ¿Qué sucede? ¿paso algo? – dijo la chica, que se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

− Bueno. no sé cómo decirlo, pero pasa algo. – Simon se paro y empezó a caminar en el techo – ahí algo raro en Finn.

− ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo la chica que se encontraba realmente confundida por las palabras de él, que podría ser tan malo, para llevar a Simon hablar al respecto.

− Querida niña, he tenido visiones del futuro.

− Ha si... y ¿de qué son?

− Ese es el asunto Marcy... El futuro esta negro. – esto impresiono mucho a Marcy, que no pudo evitar soltar una pregunta

− Y ¿eso qué significa? – decía con mucho miedo, porque Simon hablaba muy serio.

− Aun no lo sé, pero podría ser que el mundo esté en peligro. O algo por el estilo, las cosas que hagamos ahora, influenciara en nuestro camino, solo te puedo decir que veo un extraño símbolo.

− Simon, no te entiendo – dijo la chica preocupada.

− Bueno Marcy – Simon se acerca y la ve a los ojos – cuando veas un extraño símbolo en algo, no lo elimines déjalo estar, ya que eso traerá la salvación al mundo – esto tranquilizo a Marcy – pero, si decides eliminarlo, el mundo estará completamente condenado – RH se despego de Marcy, caminando, dio unas cuantas vueltas termino diciendo – bueno, al menos eso es lo que creo – su actitud despreocupada volvió – tranquila chamaca, a veces veo cosas. Solo creí que tenía que decirlo, jejeje.

− Bueno... Gracias por avisarme Simon – decía la chica, que se encontraba asustada, era la primera vez en su vida, que tenía miedo, miedo a lo que podría llegar a pasar en un futuro no muy lejano.

− Tranquila Marcy, todo estará bien. – dicho eso, el RH salió volando en dirección al reino helado – no me esperes despierto, llegarte tarde, la IQ y yo veremos una película... Chao Marcy. – La chica se quedo mirando al viejo, que al rato se volvió un punto diminuto en el horizonte.

Pasaron dos días más, en este transcurso la heroína Fiona, había tomado el puesto de Finn. Esta se comprometió a erradicar las males, ella estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, a diferencia del chico, ella no eliminaba a su enemigo, los abatía para luego encerrarlos en las cárceles de los diferentes reinos. Los reyes a quienes se les entregaba estos convictos, decidían que hacer con ellos.

* * *

**EN UN SITIO LEJANO**

* * *

Se encontraba el humano y su perro caminando a través de un gran desierto, ambos estaban totalmente cansados, el perro se había hecho pequeño para entrar en el bolso de su hermano.

− Hey viejo, esto realmente cansado – dijo el perro.

− Pero de que hablas – decía el humano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – te estoy llevando gratis. – Jake se fija en la herida que su hermano tiene en el muslo de la pierna izquierda.

− Hermano, esa herida está empeorando, ven déjame llevarte.

− NO – grito Finn – estoy bien, además, aun es de día, en la noche yo descansare y con tus pasos de gigantes saldremos rápida de este desierto.

− Hermano, sabes que te quiero... – Jake estando preocupado, pregunto – en verdad este libro es tan importante... quiero decir, !Casi nos matan por el!... Además... ¿Quienes eran esos tipos?.

− No lo sé – contesto el enfurecido humano, su herida no lo dejaba caminar bien –hermanito, te juro que esos infelices lo pagaran con sus vidas. – Jake se quedo un poco sorprendido por las palabras de Finn.

− Tranquilízate Finn, primero tenemos que saber para qué rayos es este libro. – decía el perro mostrando un libro totalmente negro, en los bordes cubiertos por unas pequeñas placas de oro que daban un contorno, en la parte delantera se podía observar el dibujo de un corazón siendo atravesado por una mano.

− si, tienes razón bro, cuando lleguemos al Dulce Reino. Lo sabremos de una vez.

* * *

**DULCE REINO**

* * *

Ya era tarde en la noche, Marceline se estaba volviendo más impaciente, no veía que Finn llegara al palacio, ella se dirigió a los amplificadores, regulo el volumen de estos, luego conecto un cable del amplificador al bajo–hacha; cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a tocar el instrumento, no pudo hacerlo, la preocupación que sentía por su amado, era tan grande, que su habilidad musical estaba siendo interrumpida.

− Joder no puedo con esto – decía la chica mientras colocaba su instrumento en la cama – estoy muy aburrida, cualquiera lo visita... – después de unos segundos de pensarlo empezó a reírse sola, unos minutos más tarde, reconsidero la idea – umn... pensándolo bien, es tarde, nadie está despierto, no tengo sueño, así que voy en camino.

Marceline hizo todos los preparativos y abrió un portal hacia el terreno de su padre, la NOCHEOSFERA; El portal se abrió en una meseta, la tierra con ricos nutrientes en hierro, se encontraba desolada, no había animales, bestias, demonios ni vegetación a la vista, el fuerte aire que soplaba hacia que el cabello de la chica se ondulara, Marceline pensó "Cielos, no puse la coordenada, tal vez por eso se abrió en esta parte tan muerte de la NOCHEOSFERA". La chica se fijo que había un gran acantilado, se acerco a verlo, y noto que no podía observar el fondo, luego se dirigió al portal para regresar. De repente aparece Hunson transformado en un monstro, señalando a su hija dice:

− ¿Quién osa entrar en mis dominios? – dijo esto con una espeluznante voz, que arrastraba con una fuerte onda de viento todo a su paso. El cabello largo de Marceline solo ondulaba. Luego de que Hunson terminara ella decidió responder.

− Tu hija – dicho esto, la chica entrecorto la vista – imposible que no sepas que soy yo... eh... Papa. – Hunson se des transformó volviendo a su estado normal, el se acerco a su hija y le dio un gran abrazo, la chica se encontró esto muy repentino, así que forcejeo tratando de despegarse.

− Ahí mi niña – decía el orgulloso padre – que bueno que vengas a verme, aunque es bastante extraño que el portal se abriera en esta parte tan desolada... ¿Acaso abriste mal el portal? – él dejo de abrazar a su hija, con cara de felicidad le pregunta

− No padre, no introduje, o mejor dicho, no dije que me llevara donde siempre.

− ¿viniste a tomar el negocio de la familia? – a lo que Marceline mira con cara de "OTRA VEZ CON ESTO".

− ¿Enserio? – decía la chica – otra vez con eso... – él solo sonrió y la miro dulcemente.

− Je! no perdía nada intentándolo jajajaja – él paro de reír y vio a su hija. – pero hablando enserio mi niña, ¿Que buscas aquí... Necesitas algo?

− No, no necesito nada... solo vine a pasar el tiempo – a lo que Hunson vio con cara de exceptivo.

− ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? – dijo el padre con mucha ternura, se puso frente a frente a la chica, bajo un poco la mirada para ver a su hija que no era más alto que el. – ¿Paso algo con el chico humano? – la vampiresa miro a su padre y negó con su cabeza.

− El está en una misión, y no ha llegado en más de 7 días... estoy preocupada – decía la chica, su padre la abrazo, ella tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de él.

− No te preocupes mi niña, ese chico no morirá en todo este tiempo, y menos con "eso". – la chica mira un poco confundida a su padre.

− ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – decía la chica, que no tenía ni idea, de las cosas que hablaba su padre.

− ¿Qué?¿Aun no lo sabes? – decía el impresionado padre – creí que sabias de eso.

− Padre, no sé de lo que hablas – Hunson se despego de su hija, y dio unos paso hacia atrás, Marceline solo empezó a levitar.

− Cariño, – decía Abadeer con voz tranquila – ese chico tiene un trato con una bruja.

− ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto la asombrada chica.

− Después de la lucha que el tubo, note algo extraño. En el momento no pude confirmarlo, hasta pensé que eran alucinaciones mías, pero después de pasármela "meditando" – lo dijo diciendo con sus manos, entre comillas – logre ver que se le otorgo un poder especial, no beneficia ni afecta a la bruja, pero él puede que...

En esos momentos Hunson se detiene, la chica lo ve con cara de intriga, y luego tiende la mirada hacia atrás, no era nada menos que el RH que salía por el portal. Hunson lo vio, con una malvada sonrisa. El RH se acerco a él, con su gran sonrisa, le dijo.

− ¿Que ahí mi cuate? – pregunto el RH, mientras alzaba dos manos, para que Hunson le contestara. Hunson coloco sus dos manos frente de sí. Seguido el RH bajo sus manos, ambas chocaron sus manos (ese era la intención).

− ¿Dime ave mi bro? – dijo Hunson, su personalidad seria se fue por la culata, él y Simon empezaron a saludarse de muchas formas, después de terminar el saludo, Hunson abraza por el cuello al viejo rey – jajaja, – mientras sonreía decía – caramba RH, a pesar de ser un humano, no has cambiado nada – el RH se zafa de ese abrazo.

− ¡Qué va! – decía mientras se levantaba la túnica – no ves esto, ya no son lo que eran – el RH mostraba su pansa y tetillas; no estaba tan mal para considerar su edad, pero ya no tenía cuadritos ni nada por el estilo, se bajo la túnica y decía con una gran tristeza – hace un siglo tenía mi panza y pecho bien, pero ahora ya no. – a lo que Hunson lo vio un poco triste.

− ¿Quieres un abdomen un tanto ejecutado, con un pecho más o menos definido? – pregunto Hunson, a lo que el RH respondió.

− ¿Es eso posible? – pregunto el curioso rey.

− Claro que sí. Recuerda que con esto – dijo mientras sacaba el amuleto del mal – puedo hacer lo que yo desee– de los ojos de Hunson salieron dos rayos laser color verde, que dieron justamente en la barriga del RH, el viejo se levanto nuevamente la túnica y vio su cuerpo, específicamente el área de la barriga, ya no tenía esa pansa cervecera, sino, que poseía un abdomen con unos cuadritos formados y un pecho definido (no exageradamente), no al nivel de Finn o Marshall, pero no estaba nada mal.

− WAOOO – dijo con entusiasmo el RH que no se esperaba eso – Gracias Hunson, muchas gracias.

− No ahí de que, como sea, aun estoy agradecido por las cosas que hiciste. – decía Hunson repentinamente.

− ¿de qué hablas? – dijo el viejo, a lo que Hunson lo miro con desprecio.

− NO ES NADA... AHORA VETE DE AQUI. – el RH miro un poco confundido a Hunson. Se acerco a una parte llana y con sus poderes de hielo, creo una estatua de 5 metros de Hunson.

− Mi amigo, no tengo como agradecértelo, así que toma esto, espero que te dure. – dicho esto el viejo RH salió por el mismo portal de donde entro.

− Papa – decía Marceline – aun estas pensando en eso. – el padre que se sentó en el piso, dirigió su vista hacia su hija.

− ¿Cómo no pensar en eso mi hija? – decía Hunson con gran tristeza – yo casi... Yo casi te... – la chica interrumpió a su padre, lo abrazo y le dijo

− Eso ya paso, sigamos viviendo nuestras vidas – esto lo consterno mucho.

− Ese es el problema Marceline... Yo tengo vida – Hunson se paro y le dio la espalda a su hija – pero por mi culpa, tú no tienes. – la vampiresa se sintió ofendida, ya que su padre traía a colación ese suceso que se habían prohibida hablar mutuamente.

En ese momento, el padre de Marceline se sentía muy culpable por ese horrible hecho que hasta el día hoy lo seguía persiguiendo, en ese momento de pura incomodidad que ambos sentían. Volvió a entrar el RH, al notar la tensión que sentían, no pudo evitar decir

− ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? – pregunto el curioso rey. Cuando la familia escucho la voz del viejo, se separaron inmediatamente. Marceline sentía una vergüenza horrible, al estar demostrando esos sentimientos frente a sus "dos padres".

− ¿Pero qué? – intentaba decir la chica, que con su rostro bien rojo por la vergüenza, se tranquilizo y pudo decir – ¿Qué buscas aquí?

− Yo… No busco nada solo entre otra vez, para decirte algo, pero al ver todo este acto que ustedes hacían, no pude evitar preguntarme "que es lo que sucedió". Así que bueno, contenta con la respuesta chamaca. – el RH miro a ambos – bueno, que esperan, cuéntenme la historia.

− ¡PERO QUE DISPARATES HABLAS! – decía furioso Hunson – ¿Cómo pretendes que te constemos algo así?... – él se tranquilizó y dijo con cara de tragedia – ¿Acaso no te acuerdas nada? – RH empezó a buscar entre sus recuerdos, puso una cara muy seria, utilizando su más alta concentración.

− Yo… Yo.. – decía con cara desesperada, hasta que se canso y dijo – yo no recuerdo nada – Marceline solo vio con lastima la pobre rey, Hunson solo negó con su cabeza

− ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no te acuerdes de ese hecho? – pregunto Hunson, bajo la cabeza mirando el rojizo suelo, vio sus pies, sus botas rojas estaban polvorientas por el árido suelo, Marceline lo vía con cara de intriga, por lo que él pudiera hacer, nuevamente Hunson levanto su mirada hacia el horizonte, se volteo y se dirigió al borde de un enorme acantilado, luego miro el fondo del enorme acantilado, todo el fondo estaba cubierto por sombras, no se podía observar el fondo, suspiro profundamente y dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia el RH, para luego decir – ¿Sabías que este es la parte más profunda de la NOCHEOSFERA? – preguntó Hunson. – te suena de algo – a lo que RH negó con la cabeza, Abadeer volvió a suspirar y continuo – Simon, te conozco desde hace tiempo, se que sufres de la memoria, ya que conozco perfectamente el origen de las coronas del hielo – decía Hunson, RH mostraba una total atención a lo que él decía – las coronas del hielo, fueron creadas hace bastante tiempo, no me gusta la procedencia de ellas, pero bueno, el pasado mes pasado. – decía Hunson – Pero sabes Simon, sé que es posible que el usuario pueda guardar ciertos sentimientos, de su pasado, antes de que la memoria bloquee todos los recuerdos, los sentimientos más puros, son los conservados.

− Padre suficiente – interrumpió la vampiresa. A lo que el padre la vio con cara de "No me interrumpas", Marcy noto esto y se sentó en una roca que había por allí, ella solo refunfuñaba por lo que decía Hunson.

− Pues bien – siguió contando Hunson – te debo mucho, gracias a ti, he aprendido a llevarme mejor con mi hija, aunque, como toda familia, tenemos tiempos buenos y malos. Pero Simon, ¿Deseas saber lo que en realidad paso?¿porque es que me lamento por ese suceso? – el RH miro seriamente a Hunson, se podría decir que este era uno de los momentos más serios de su vida.

− Si, deseo saber – dijo con voz firme.

− NO LE CUENTES – dijo Marceline que se había parado de la roca, interrumpiendo la práctica de estos dos, en su rostro se veía reflejada la tristeza que sentía, con todas sus fuerzas pudo decir levemente – No le cuentes padre, a él se le olvidará en unos días, horas o minutos. – Simon se volteo a la dirección de la chica.

− Hey Marcy, ¿No confías en mí? – dijo el entristecido RH – ¿Qué paso? Antes confiabas muy a fondo en mí – esto le dio una gran sorpresa a la chica.

− ¿A qué te refieres? – decía la confundida chica – ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes? – el RH sonrió felizmente.

− Hace varios días, unos recuerdos vinieron a mí, no se me han olvidado, recuerdo mi vida antes de todo esto, además… Recuerdo la historia que me hiciste, de cuando esas criaturas verdes nos perseguían por la ciudad.

− ¿Cómo es posible eso? – decía la chica, que no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que sucedía.

− No lo sé Marcy, pero, desde que llegamos aquí, recuerdo muchas cosas, cosas que me hacían feliz, y por esa historia se que confías… Perdón, confiabas en mi. – la chica miro tristemente a Simon. Con gran tristeza en su voz, se entro sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y volvió a sentarse.

− Todavía confió en ti… Padre, continua y perdón por interrumpir.

− ¿Enserio Simon, deseas saber?

− Ya te dije que SI

− Bueno, como desees. Te contare desde el principio… – Hunson hizo una pausa de varios minutos… – por casualidad ¿sabías que Marceline es una liga de vampiro, humano y demonio? – el RH pensó un poco a lo que contesto.

− No estaba muy seguro, pero sé que ella no era humana pura, y bueno, lo de vampiro, lo supe hace tiempo… ¿Por qué preguntas?

− Bueno, vamos bien, como sabes ella era un hibrido de Humano-demonio, lo de vampiro vino después, en su infancia-adolescencia Marceline vivía con su madre allá arriba, en el mundo humano, la guerra estallo, y nunca me di cuenta de eso, hasta que la encontré bajo tu protección – el vuelve a mirar al suelo, recordando esos hechos tan crueles – fue una verdadera locura, esos humanos eran unas vestías, me entere cuando era muy tarde, así que fui a buscarla, pero estabas con ella, pasaron unas cosas, – Hunson se sobaba la cabeza, por lo avergonzado que estaba, luego de terminar volvió a su estado serio – como sea, al final Marceline volvió donde mí y me hice a su cuidado, pero después de ahí… La historia cambia… ¿De verdad deseas saber?

− En verdad quiero saber – contesta el RH. – a lo que Hunson sonríe fugazmente.

− Como quieras. Esto fue lo que paso.

* * *

**HISTORIA RELATADA POR HUNSON ABADEER**

* * *

Las leyendas y mitos no son, nada menos que hechos fantásticos que ocurrieron hace muchas generaciones, las mayoría de estos han sido modificados a lo largo del tiempo, añadiendo o degradando cualidades de los personajes. Son hechos tan magníficos que los humanos los consideraban cuentos para dormir, entretener o asustar a los niños. Historias como las del Hércules, Perseo, el rey Arturo, Merlín, Beowulf… Sus historias, fueron muy reales, como la humanidad misma.

Pero la historia no comienza aquí, comienza antes del nacimiento de mi querida hija. En un castillo muy antiguo Transilvania llamado Castillo de Bran, vivió un compañero, que se convirtió en amigo mío. A pesar de la distancia, ambos nos conocíamos desde hacia tiempo, el iba y venía de mi dimensión y un mal que otro día, yo iba a su castillo, allí era tratado muy bien, gracias a el conocí a la más hermosa mujer que en mi larga vida había visto.

Una mujer de piel gris, no un gris fuerte, era un gris leve parecido al de la luna, que en ella se veía mejor que en ninguna persona, su bella sonrisa iluminaba mi marchita alma, cuando esos ojos rojos carmesi me miraban, me sentía como un niño pequeño, emocionado por un regalo, y sin saber cómo actuar. Los tan hermosos, no tenía mucha carne, pero tampoco demasiada, eran los labios perfectos, con los que un hombre sueña. Una hermosa y pequeña nariz (ustedes saben cómo son las narices de hora de aventura, no encuentro palabras para describirla). Poseedora de un cabello tan negro como la oscuridad que cubría ese majestuoso ser, era tan largo que llegaba casi hasta el suelo, con un gran volumen. No puedo evitar decir, que su cuerpo era tan delicado, tan bien formado, tenía la clásica forma guitarra, no era muy exuberante, pero estaban en el mejor punto, una cintura un tanto reducida, con unas caderas que la complementaban, su busto era hermoso, no tenía ni mucho, ni demasiado, estaba en el punto.

La primera vez que la vi, tenia puesto una blusa manga larga, que llegaba hasta los muslos de color gris, en la cadera, un cinturón negro que caía de lado, además de unas gruesas licras de color negro, y lo que más me fascino, por lo cual quede totalmente enamorado de su estilo, sus botas rojo oscuro, que casi llegaban hasta sus rodillas, tenían uno que otro símbolos musicales.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a la madre de Marceline, ella estaba sentada al lado de mi amigo "dientes", o como las demás personas lo conocen El Conde Drácula. Ella no era nada mas, ni nada menos que su pequeña hermana Luna Drácula.

* * *

**Bueno chic s espero que les halla gustado la historia. Ya sabeis porque he decidido llamar este capitulo REVELACIONES. Hay muchos sucesos interesantes...**

**Tengo que dar las gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia, en verdad gracias por su apoyo.**

**Espero no decepcionarles... Los comentarios se agradecen, en verdad me ayudan e inspiran, me gusta saber las opiniones de ustedes... jejeej.. Chao**

**Hasta la proxima**


	11. Hunson Abadeer y Luna Drácula Parte I

**HOla a todos los seguidores de este Fic, les agradezco mucho que esten siguiendo esta historia hast el dia en que finalize o que muera (si duro mas de 2 meses sin decir nada, es que mori) xD... jajaja.. el caso, aqui les traigo la historia, deseo advertirle que es bien interesante y que disculpen lo corto que quedo, ya que en estas dos semanas he estado en examenes y mañana tengo precisamente otro... jajjaa**

**Muchas Gracias ah:**

**Guest: **Gracias por estar siguiendo el Fic

**MarcelineAbadeer236: **Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te siga gustando y que esto te mantenga interesada.

**En verdad chicos sus comentarios me animan a seguir, es como un estimulante que me dice que la historia va bien, cualquier queja que tengan, decidmela, ya que es de sabios aprender de los errores.**

* * *

**RESUMEN DE CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Marceline logro su objetivo, hacer que Fiona recuperara su espiritu, Fiona y Marshall estan construyendo algo, y bueno, de Finn no se sabe nada, solo que esta herido, y lo mas importante, Hunson esta contando la historia de como conocio a la madre de Marceline.

* * *

**CAPiTULO 10 **

**Parte I**

**Hunson Abadeer y Luna Drácula**

**La historia jamas contada llegara esta noche a ustedes, una mini historia interesantisima sobre estos personajes.**

* * *

Año 1985

Era un día normal en la nocheosfera, el reino se encontraba en su magnífica forma, había más desastre y caos que siempre, el pasaje de dolor y desolación eran maravillosos, una verdadera obra de arte. Pero, por extraño que parezca Hunson se encontraba aburrido, no es que se cansara del sufrimiento de los demás, pero necesitaba distraer su mente, la destruición, asesinatos y robo de almas de estas malvadas criaturas, no lo volvía feliz, algo faltaba, pero no sabía que; así que visito a Dientes, un viejo conocido.

Como de costumbre, abre el portal de la nocheosfera, una vez en el mundo humano, lo cierra, al fijarse donde esta, se percata de que se encuentra en la cima de la colina de un pueblo, para él, era una vista muy extraña, no sabía si alegrarse por lo que veía o entristecer. La luna llena estando en un cielo totalmente despejado, el firmamento se notaba muy bien, era algo espectacular. A la lejanía ser encontraba un pueblo, Hunson pensó en darse un festín de almas, aunque no tendría mucha emoción, ya que era muy tarde en la noche y todos esos humanos se encontraban durmiendo en sus hogares. Hunson lo pensó dos veces, el pensó "Un pueblo de estas magnitudes, es algo... Extraño, pero no importa, mientras más mejor, solo con la vista se me hace la boca agua, SI BAJARE Y DEVORARE SUS ALMAS".

Hunson se transformo en la criatura de cabeza grande, de sus espaldas salían los tentáculos, y el empezó a levitar, mientas más se acercaba al pueblo, más deseos de devorar su almas tenia. Cuando Hunson llego a la entrada, una chica cubierta por una túnica que cubría su cuerpo y no dejaba ver su rostro, apareció delante de él. Hunson cuando abrió su boca para robar el alma de la chica.

− Espera – dijo la mujer con tierna voz, esa delicadeza fue tal que Hunson detuvo su ataque para escuchar lo que decía – Por favor, no le hagas daño a estos humanos, puede que sean idiotas, pero son buenos de corazón, no merecen ese mal tan atroz.

− Bueno... – lo pensó Hunson que todavía seguía en su transformación, el pensaba si dejarlos o no. En otra ocasión se la hubiese devorado a la chica junto con el pueblo, pero en ella, algo era diferente. Tan grande era este sentimiento de protección hacia los humanos, que se lo encontró extraño – ¿Por qué proteges tanto a estos humanos?; hay muchos en este mundo, están por todos los sitios, que me devores unos cuantos, no hará ningún daño. – por un momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio de muerte, la brisa soplaba haciendo que las verdes yerbas y los arboles del alrededor se moviese.

− Te lo pido, por favor, no quiero que le hagas daño, te lo agradecería mucho – esas palabras de una voz tan cautivante y pura, colocaban a Hunson Abadeer bien nervioso. Hunson pensó –No entiendo, ¿Qué mierda me sucede? , es la primera vez en mi larga vida que siento algo tan extraño… No sé que es, no deseo matarla, al contrario parece que me cae bien… Sera por el aire de esta dimensión que estoy así…. Si… seguro es por eso, hacía tiempo que no venia – Bueno… – El señor de la oscuridad se des transformo y volvió a su aspecto demonio. Se dirigió a la chica de hermosa voz. – ¿Feliz?, has logrado tu objetivo – decía Hunson con arrogancia – ahora bien, ¿Cómo lo agradecerás? Vamos, date rápido y muéstrame el agradecimiento – la chica solo sonrió alegremente.

− Yo nunca dije que fuese en este instante…

− PERO QUE DICES – Hunson se encontraba muy enojado por la astucia de la chica, de su frente se notaba las venas marcadas. Antes de que él se volviera a transformar, la chica se acerco lentamente. Al ver esto él se hecho hacia atrás preparado para el ataque, pero notaba que en ella no había instinto asesinos. Ella estando frente a frente, Hunson logro ver sus ojos carmesí, en esa oscuridad de la capucha que llevaba estos resaltaban mucho, por un momento parecían que brillaban. – eres una… – el no pudo terminar de decir su frase, la chica le había tomado la mano, esto fue muy repentino para el gobernante de la oscuridad, que se encontraba totalmente extraño antes estos sucesos.

− Tranquilo – decía la chica con una grata sonrisa – Un día nos volveremos a encontrar. – dicho esto, la figura encapuchada de la chica que estaba frente a Hunson, se desvaneció lentamente, Hunson no creía lo que estaba viendo, una criatura con una semejante velocidad, tan veloz que pudo desaparecer, sin que este se percatase. Luego elevo su mano hasta la altura de su pecho e inclino la cabeza para verla, esa mano el la sentía fría. Después de unos minutos solo sonrió y vio la luna llena, esta parecía mas grande que antes. Hunson solo hizo una sonrisa, sus colmillos llegaban a relucir. Miro a la luna

− Ja!, con que esas tenemos… Claro que nos veremos… Buajaja buajaja.

Él que había dejado al pueblo tranquilo, quería alimentarse, pero no podía, ya que deseaba saber, como esa chica le agradecería. Entonces recordó que él estaba en el mundo humano, con la intención de visitar a su amigo. El dejo esas extrañas emociones a un lado y empezó a caminar al castillo de Bran, donde se encontraba su amigo, en el camino Hunson encontró un camino de hormigas. Entonces se dijo a si mismo –¿Por qué no? – , el empezó a pisar a esos insectos mientras cantaba:

_Pisando hormigas_

_tomando sus almas_

_pisando hormigas _

_almas, almas, almas._

Hunson detuvo su alegre y alimenticia canción. Ya que sintió una extraña presencia.

− Con que eras tú – decía la presencia. – ¿que buscas por aquí?

− Nadie sabe – contesto el rey de la nocheosfera – tal vez... Robarme tu alma. – abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo, esos ojos de pupila roja y fondo amarillo, vieron aquella presencia.

Con esto dicho, Hunson se gira y ve a un sujeto de presencia de 50 años, pensó "Este viejo es fuerte, ya que se escabullo muy bien"

El y el viejo empezaros a darse golpes, ambos tiraban y esquivaban. La pelea estuvo un rato, Hunson que ya estaba cansado de "jugar" con este viejo, empezaba a prepararse para ir enserio, el enemigo noto esto, se detuvo y empezó a brillar, Hunson al ver esto solo sonríe y mira fijamente el espectáculo, de la luz sale un hombre de buena apariencia, su piel blanca, ojos rojos, cabello liso de color negro, que llegaba hasta su cuello, un rostro muy balanceado, con una nariz pequeña, y una excelente barbilla. Además de un cuerpo delgado, esbelto y con un traje y zapatos color blanco y de camisa azul.

− Dientes, que alegría verte – dijo Hunson sonriendo – ¿qué cuentas?

− Hunson, no me engañes, estabas en este pueblo para robarle sus almas, ¿cierto? – Dientes ve a su amigo con cara seria, Hunson solo lo miraba, sin nada que decir, así que solo se ríe.

− Eres bastantes perspicaz. Pero yo no tenía esos planes – Hunson sin querer eructa una alma de hormiga, al darse cuenta que salió, vuelve y la recupera, al ver que su amigo lo había descubierto, trata de cambiar el tema –¿Cómo es que sentiste mi presencia? – preguntó curioso

− ahh mi viejo amigo, siempre tan olvidadizo, ¿se te olvida que este es mi terreno y tengo dominio sobre él?... Además, soy un vampiro de sangre pura, mis capacidades están mucho más allá de lo imaginado... además de que conozco tu esencia.

− Jajaja, siempre alardeas de que eres un vampiro... tu nunca cambias

Ambos se quedaros hablando un poco, y Dientes dirige a su castillo de Bran. Para Hunson, el no es nada más que un pelotudo, pero , para la comunidad, él es el conde de estos sitios y señor de todas estas tierras... Cuando llegaron el ambiente estaba un tanto diferente, había unas decoraciones renacentistas, que no eran muy del estilo de Dientes, ya que este le gustaba el estilo Gótico.

− jajaja, buen diseño conde, no sabía que te gustaba el renacimiento – se ríe, mientras observa su tranquila expresión, el conde lo miro con esos intensos ojos rojos, la intensidad de ellos, iba disminuyendo cada vez más, al punto de que llegaron al rojo más bajo. El solo suspiro.− Hunson, puede pasar años, décadas, siglos, milenios y tu nunca cambias. Eres especial.

− Si como diga – Abadeer mira el ambiente, ya que hacía tiempo que no veía el castillo, de repente ve a la lejanía una chica de cabello negro, entonces le pregunta a Dientes – Haja pillín, ¿con que esa es tu novia? – a lo que él me mira con indiferencia

− Ella no es nadie, no te preocupes sigamos moviéndonos – El Conde invita a Abadeer a salir del salón para ir a la azotea, el vampiro iba delante de él. Una vez que el vampiro salió Hunson se queda mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello negro, esta al darse cuenta de que la estaban mirando, salió por una puerta, Hunson solo miro sin ninguna muestra de emoción y se dirigió donde estaba su amigo. Una vez llegado a la azotea.

− Ahí Hunson. Hace tanto que no compartimos mi amigo… – decía Dientes con buena expresión, mientras sostenía los hombros de Hunson – ¿Por qué ya no vienes por estos alrededores? – preguntó el vampiro.

− Umnn que te puedo decir – decía Hunson tratando de encontrar una respuesta. – Lo que sucede es que no puedo abandonar mi reino por mucho tiempo. No sé de qué serian capaz de hacer esas criaturas, si viven en tranquilidad. – el vampiro miro con cara de curiosidad a Hunson.

− Pero Hunson, ¿no puedes denegarle esa función a otro ser? – esta pregunta inquieto mucho al señor de la oscuridad.

− ¡ESTAS LOCO! – dijo Hunson – ni en la nocheosfera, ni en la tierra, hay una persona capaz de seguir con mi legado, para eso tiene que tener mi sangre, digamos que tiene que ser mi hijo.

− Pero eso es fácil – contesto el vampiro – si tienes un hijo, puedes dejarle todo el trabajo, mientras tú, te diviertes. – Hunson analizo la oferta.

− Bueno es cierto, puedo buscar a alguien para que dé a luz a mi hijo – Hunson abrió los ojos grandemente – puedo buscar a una madre de alquiler para que se encargue de eso. – el vampiro miro con cierta repugnancia a lo que decía su amigo.

− ¿no crees que te estás pasando? – preguntó el asqueado amigo

− De que hablas, es lo más tierno que puedo hacer – decía Hunson con orgullo, mientras se daba por el pecho – una mujer que lleva mi herencia, es un orgullo muy grande para ella. – luego cambio a una actitud machista – Además, las mujeres son simples objetos de dar a luz. – De pronto, la puerta por donde ellos habían salido a la azotea se había cerrado bruscamente, ambos se quedaron tranquilos a ver qué pasaba, si era un enemigo no tendría mucha suerte, sus contendientes eran el terror del submundo. De pues de un momento Hunson dijo

− Además, fuiste tú quien propuso la idea...

− Escuchaste algo – pregunto el vampiro

− Si, escuche que la puerta choco – a lo que Dientes contesto

− Sí, eso fue, recuerda que estamos en la azotea y en esta altura ahí mucha brisa. – decía el vampiro, mientras miraba enojadamente la puerta. El señor de la oscuridad se había dado cuenta de esto.

− Hey que pasa… ¿Por qué miras así?

− No, no pasa nada… – decía el vampiro que volvió a su actitud normal.  
Ambos duraron la noche entera, hablando de cómo en ese tiempo les había ido, que habían hecho, sus amores, etc. Claramente Dientes en estos sentidos tenía muchas cosas que decir, a diferencia de Hunson que solo hablaba de sufrimiento, torturas y más cosas escalofriantes.

− Sabes algo Hunson, si no fuera tu amigo, te tendría miedo jajaja – se ríe el vampiro con una sonrisa, Hunson se queda mirándolo fijamente.

− ¿Enserio? – dijo Hunson. El rostro de Hunson se empezó a partir por la mitad, de arriba abajo, la piel se quito y dejo ver los dientes y ojos. Después el craneo de Hunson empezó a partirse, pudiendo verse el cerebro, cuando el cerebro estaba a la vista, este empezó a moverse y salió por la partidura que tenía el cráneo, los ojos salieron de sus cuencas, por la boca, la lengua entro en el cuerpo e hizo un agujero, por la garganta. El vampiro veía con horror la escena.

− Ya basta – dijo el vampiro, a lo que Hunson regreso a su estado normal – Cielos, eres muy difícil de tratar.

− Jajaja – decía Hunson con alegría – por eso es que me gusta que tú seas mi amigo… Me aguantas muchas cosas, de mis costumbres sanguinarias… jajaja.

− Hunson, pero que dices… Sabes que no conseguirás a ninguna mujer si actúas de tal forma – Hunson paro de reír, y pensó detenidamente.

− Waoo es verdad – decia con asombro – tienes total razón

− Claro que la tengo – dijo con mucho orgullo el vampiro. Hunson chasqueo sus dedos y señalo a su amigo.

− Sabes, tú tienes toda la razón, por lo que me has contado, eres todo un maestro sobre estas situaciones. – su amigo se quedo mirándolo con intriga. – Tú me ayudaras a mi objetivo. – A lo que el vampiro miro sorprendida mente el acto de la persona más macabra que conocia.

− Yo… no soy bueno dando consejos – dijo Dientes tratando de echarse hacia atrás.

− No, tú me ayudaras, pero no ahora – Hunson empezó a sobarse la garganta – eso lo hare cuando esté totalmente convencido – a lo que el vampiro se miro mas tranquilo, ya que tenia mas oportunidad.

− De acuerdo Hunson, cuando estés listo me avisas.

− Así será – El vampiro mira a la luna fijamente.

− Creo que ya es hora de dormir, el sol saldrá pronto

− Claro, claro. Bueno vampirito, te dejo cuídate

Ambos se apretaron las manos y se despidieron, Hunson abrió el portal hacia la nocheosfera y se fue. Dientes mira preocupado, lo que el haría a partir de ese momento, se encontraba muy preocupado, y le tenía pena a la mujer que Hunson eligiese, o pero, la mujer que eligiese a Hunson, pensó "Puede ser mi amigo, pero, ninguna persona o criatura es tan estúpida, para enamorarse del señor de la oscuridad". Dicho esto el vampiro entro. A su habitación.

Hunson abrió el portal por donde había entrado, vio con alegría a su amigo, le guiño el ojo y cayó en ese vacío. Mientras iba calendo, de sus mano genero una pequeña nube negra, de esta salían truenos que impactaban con las criaturas que estaban en el fondo, esta nube empezó a crecer hasta que se convirtió en una gran nube, Hunson se había posado en ella, entonces formo un sofá de nube, este iba acomodado encima, mientras la nube iba lanzando rayos y destruyendo a muchas criaturas del fondo, Hunson escuchaba sus gritos, para él era un dulce tesoro, el se dispuso a dormir justamente donde se encontraba, con esos lamentos como canción de cuna, cuando cerró sus ojos, todo se iba poniendo negro.

Entonces apareció la escena que había tenido horas antes, estaba justamente delante de la chica, esta lo veía con cara de odio y desprecio, algo común de ver para Hunson, pero no sabía porque, esto le dolía mucho, entonces empezó a sentir una humedad en su vientre, cuando se fue a topar el área, noto que estaba tibio, entonces miro lo que sucedía, de él salía una gran cantidad de sangre sus viseras estaban repartidas por los alrededores, en ese momento empezó a sentir mucho dolor, y se tiro al piso, estaba totalmente débil, cuando Hunson se fijo en la chica de la capucha esta tenía sus manos ensangrentada, entonces empezó a perder la conciencia, todo se puso negro, cuando estaba a punto de "morir", ve a una chica de cabello negro y piel gris, que empieza a curarle las heridas, mientras que la chica de la capucha estaba de frente riendo.

En ese momento, Hunson entra en el plano astral, las chicas desaparecen y todo estaba de negro, en eso aparece el Búho Cósmico.

− Cuidado – decía el Buho.

− ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Abadeer.

− Cuidado – repitió el Búho, a lo que Abadeer se molesto mucho.

− Mira pajarraco, dime que sucede, si no quieres meterte conmigo.

− Tranquilo amigo – dijo el ave – solo te digo que cuidado. Algo puede ser cierto, pero a la vez falso.

− Eh?

− Ya cumplí mi trabajo, cuídate – decía el Búho mientras se iba del sitio.

− Espera – empezó Hunson a caerle detrás, mientras más corría, este más se alejaba

Al despertar, era la primera vez en siglos que él se encontraba fatigado, su respiración agitada, y los sudores saliendo a cantaros. "que me pasa, ¿Porque estoy sudando? Yo nunca sudo, yo nunca me pongo nervioso – se puso de pie – yo no tengo temor de nadie, ni siquiera de... – en ese momento la imagen de esos ojos dominantes llego a la mente de Hunson, estoy hizo que el perdiera su espíritu, miro al suelo y solo suspiro – Joder, ¿Qué me pasa?"

Los días en la NOCHEOSFERA transcurrían extrañamente, en ella había menos desastres que antes, los bichos que Vivian en ella, estaban teniendo un aire de tranquilidad que nunca habían sentido, muchos se estaban reuniendo y luchando con otros con el motivo de lograr algo grande. Abadeer se sentía tan extraño que atormentar a los otros no le daba gracia, siempre fue su trabajo, pero ahora no tenía el mismo espíritu de antes.

Estando aburrido, el salió a caminar por las calles, las criaturas de todos los tamaños y colores, no le hacían caso, pasaban por su lado, alegres de que él, no le quitase la vida, otras solo lo seguían, para que este le cumpliese sus deseos. Abadeer sentía que la vida carecía de propósito.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, hacer lo mismo que había hechos día antes, visitar a su amigo Dientes, así el se sentiría más distraído de lo que sucedía y de esa extraña enfermedad que invadía su ser. Hunson abrió un portal y apareció en la azotea del castillo, el sol estaba a su máximo resplandor, sabía que su amigo se encontraba durmiendo a estas horas, así que para no estar en su ambiente, decidió explorar el área. Cerro el portal y siguió caminando, bajo las escaleras y llego al gran salón, en este la luz no entraba mucho, pero había ciertos rayos entrando. Hunson empezó a revisar el castillo, entrando en muchísimas habitaciones de huéspedes.

Mentalmente cansado y frustrado por no encontrar a Dientes, el decide salir al jardín principal, cuando llega nota que su amigo y la chica de cabello negro, se encuentran "tomando" el té, debajo de un porche que evitaba que la luz le diera directamente. Cuando nuestro protagonista notó esto, se dirige cerca de estos sujetos. Hunson se encontraba caminando lentamente, iba un poco nervioso, ya que esa chica debía ser alguien de gran categoría para poder estar tomando el Té con un conde que no era del todo "normal", una vez que se acerco quedo sorprendido por la apariencia de esa hermosa señorita {**Una mujer de piel gris, no un gris fuerte, era un gris leve parecido al de la luna, que en ella se veía mejor que en ninguna persona, su bella sonrisa iluminaba mi marchita alma, cuando esos ojos rojos carmesi me miraron, me sentía como un niño pequeño, emocionado por un regalo, y sin saber cómo actuar. No tenía mucha carne, pero tampoco demasiada, eran los labios perfectos, con los que un hombre sueña. Una hermosa y pequeña nariz (ustedes saben cómo son las narices de hora de aventura, no encuentro palabras para describirla). Poseedora de un cabello tan negro como la oscuridad que cubría ese majestuoso ser, era tan largo que llegaba casi hasta el suelo, con un gran volumen. No puedo evitar decir, que su cuerpo era tan delicado, tan bien formado, tenía la clásica forma guitarra, no era muy exuberante, pero estaban en el mejor punto, una cintura un tanto reducida, con unas caderas que la complementaban, su busto era hermoso, no tenía ni mucho, ni demasiado, estaba en el punto.**

**Tenia puesto una blusa manga larga, que llegaba hasta los muslos de color gris, en la cadera, un cinturón negro que caía de lado, además de unas gruesas licras de color negro, y lo que más me fascino, por lo cual quede totalmente enamorado de su estilo, sus botas rojo oscuro, que casi llegaban hasta sus rodillas, tenían uno que otro símbolos musicales(los que han leido el capitulo 9 saben la apariencia de la chica, pero, aqui se los dejo de nuevo, para quienes no recuerden o esta sea la primera vez que leen la historia, es todo lo que esta en Negruta)}** El se sentia muy nerviso,Además de que presentia que la conocía de alguna parte. Una vez estando frente a la mesa.

− Ohh – dijo sorprendida la chica – con que tenemos una visita – la chica señalo un asiento libre – tomad asiento. – Abadeer, se sentó deprisa, provocando que la chica soltara una pequeña risecilla – jijijiji – él no entendía lo que sucedía, así que miro a su amigo Dientes, este lo miro como siempre. – apreciado conde, no presentaras a su invitado – dijo la hermosa chica.

− Disculpe mi lady – el conde dirigiéndose a la señorita – él es Hunson Abadeer, amigo mío y gobernador de la NOCHEOSFERA – cuando la chica escucho esto se sorprendió por un pequeño instante. – y Hunson, ella es la Condesa Dracula. – la chica lo interrumpe.

− Si quieres puedes decirme Luna – dicho esto Hunson se puso un tanto nervioso por las palabras tan delicadas que salían de ella.

− Cl... Cla...Claro, como diga condesa, será un honor, si desea, puede solo llamarme Hunson. – la chica lo miro y sonrió tiernamente. Después de un rato de silencio, Hunson se percato de un pequeño detalle.

− Disculpe Luna... Me podría decirme nuevamente su apellido – la chica volteo donde el conde y sonrió, luego dirigió su mirada a Hunson.

− Por supuesto, no ahí ningún problema, mi nombre es Luna Dracula, hermana del Conde Dracula. – al escuchar esto, Hunson se sorprendió bastante, el nunca había escuchado de que Dientes tenia hermana, además de nunca haberla visto en el castillo.

− Pero... ¿Cómo es eso posible? si conozco a este tipo desde hace siglos – decía mientras señalaba a Dientes, cuando la chica iba a responder el conde le interrumpe.

− ¿Acaso tengo que decir todo acerca de mi?... Tu nunca me preguntaste.

− Entonces porque ella no estaba aquí. – afirmo Abadeer

− Ella siempre estuvo aquí

− ¿Pero en donde?

− Debajo de nuestros pies, ella se encontraba dormida, y recientemente despertó. Ella es más, como decirlo... Ella es más vieja que yo – dicho la palabra "vieja" la chica le da un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, esto deja a Dientes sobándose.

− A una señorita, no se le dice eso... – luego se dirigió a Hunson – disculpe mi comportamiento distinguido gobernante de la...

− No te preocupes – interrumpió Hunson a Luna – no es nada, además tienes el derecho.

– decía el señor de la maldad – el culpable es tu hermano, que no me dijo nada acerca de su existencia

− ¿pero de que hablas? –interrumpió Dientes – ella se la pasa durmiendo, despierta cada cierto tiempo y se va por a recorrer el mundo, y después que pasa una década, llega y vuelve a descansar – decía en tono airado – por eso es que no hablo de ella, ya que me saca de quicio – la chica entristecida por lo que su hermano decía bajo la cabeza, varias lagrimas descendían de su tierno y delicado rostro. Hunson que estaba acostumbrado a ver todo tipo de cosas repugnantes y atrocidades nunca imaginadas, sintió dentro de el, algo extraño, quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, las palabras no salían, así que Hunson apretó firmemente su mano y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza al Conde, este golpe fue tan duro, que el rostro de este atravesó la mesa, cayendo de lleno en el suelo, el Conde enojado por el golpe, dice mientras se levanta

− Pero qué diablos, ¿porque mierda me hiciste algo como esto?

− ¿No es obvio dientes? – decía Hunson mientras señalaba a Luna – la hiciste llorar...

− Y eso que, estas acostumbrado a esto, ¿o me equivoco?

− Como señor de la oscuridad estoy acostumbrado a todo, pero no soporto ver hermanos y hermanas peleando, es algo que "él" me enseño.

− Hunson yo... – el vampiro se iba a disculpar cuando lo miraron repentinamente, Hunson Abrió los ojos y su siniestra mirada apareció, esto asusto a Dientes. De repente Hunson abre su boca lo más que puedo, al final de ella se ve una cabeza pequeña que dice

− Prepárate a morir – él tenía planeado robarle el alma, como medio de castigo, cuando se estaba al punto de absorberla, en un instante la hermana, se puso delante de su hermano, con mirada seria y ojos totalmente enrojecidos.

− Espera, – decía con hermosa y dominante voz – no le hagas daño – estas palabras hicieron un shock en Abadeer, el se quedo pensativo, volvió a su estado relajado y miro sorprendido a los ojos de la chica, estos tenían un gran parecido a los de aquella dama misteriosa, pero en esta ocasión se sentían diferentes.

− De acuerdo – dijo Hunson – creo que me sobrepase un poco – Hunson salió del porche, dio unos cuantos pasos y estando en la mitad del jardín miro detenidamente a los hermanos – Mis disculpas por mi comportamiento, espero que seas capaz de perdonarme – decía hunson.

− Estas perdonado – contesto Luna – espero volverte a ver – Hunson volvió a quedar anidado, contesto rápidamente

− Cuchara! – a lo que Luna respondió

− ¿Cuchara? – Hunson al darse cuenta, se avergonzó mucho, si el iba abrir el portal y eso duraría un rato, así que por la vergüenza, puso sus manos en los ojos he izo el vico, esto lo envió al mundo de los muertos.

− Pero que amigo más raro tienes hermano – dijo Luna

− Si, puede que sea un total psicópata, pero es bueno. – decía Dientes, que se sacudía el polvo que tenia encima.

− Si... – se delimito decir la chica. – ¿pero él no tiene un aura demasiada negra, inclusive para el más desquiciado de los criminales?

− Es posible, pero recordar que ese es su trabajo, y por tanto, le queda perfecto.

− Umnn Ya veo

En el mundo de los muertos.

Se encontraba Abadeer en un terreno que no era el suyo, el solo siguió avanzando, a lo lejos divisó un punto de donde salía una gran cantidad de luz, se transformo y se dirigió a ese punto. Mientras volaba, observo los alrededores, a diferencia de su reinado, todo era más tranquilo, las criaturas que reinaban en ese sitio, eran esqueletos, que convivían de manera armoniaca, uno tenía una flecha atravesando su costado, a otros le faltaba alguna extremidad, unos llevaban ropa harapientas y la gran mayoría no tenía nada, aunque también habían monstruos y criaturas espeluznante. Una vez que llego al edificio donde salía mucha luz, vio que era un tremendo castillo de cristal, él solamente sonrió. Hunson se dirigió al Jardin Zen (jardín de arena) había allí. Una vez allí vio a un humanoide con cráneo de caballo, un gorro blanco y ropa blanca, haciendo unos dibujos en la arena de meditación (estilo japonés de meditación). Hunson se paro detrás de él, este personaje, dio un salto doble hacia delante, se volteo y ellos quedaron frente a frente.

− Había pasado mucho tiempo que no te veía Abadeer – dijo el extraño personaje.

− Siempre tan seco... MUERTE. – dijo mientras lo veía con rostro serio.

− Jajaja – reía la muerte que observaba el estado de él. – Ya dejando el juego… ¿Qué buscas en mis terrenos? – decía la muerte seriamente.

− ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – decía mientras caminaba por el jardín y dejaba sus huellas en la arena. – ¿no puedo visitar a una antigua presencia más vieja que el tiempo mismo? – decía hipócritamente. A esto, la Muerte vio seriamente a el señor de la oscuridad.

− Bien, bien señor Abadeer; sigues siendo el mismo demonio presumido y arrogante de siempre – A esto la Muerte empezó a caminar lentamente al gobernante oscuro, una vez estando los dos, cara a cara la Muerte extendió su brazo derecho, Abadeer observo este gesto, y estrecho su mano. – ¿Qué desea, porque está en mi reino?

− Ohh Muerte ¿Qué sucede? Ahora no puedo visitarte

− Como una de las entidades más poderosas y gobernante de una dimensión, tengo que recibirte – la Muerte sujeto fuertemente la mano y miraba desafiantemente – aunque si fuera por mí, nadie vendría aquí. – estas últimas palabras le dieron gracia a Abadeer, provocando que en él se formara una pequeña sonrisa.

− Ja! Muerte, Ohh Muerte, siempre eres el mismo, nunca cambias tu manera tan directa y solitaria, siempre queriendo la tranquilidad, sabiendo que nunca llegara – decía Hunson con gran alegría, esto hizo enojar a la muerte quien dejo de sujetar la mano de Abadeer, la muerte. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso me odias?

− No te odio, solo te detesto y aborrezco… Dime lo que deseas y sal de mis dominios, antes que decida hacer algo contigo – esta amenaza hizo que Abadeer se pusiera serio, ya él se estaba molestando.

− De acuerdo Muerte, – decía Hunson sin tanta confianza – Necesito que me digas algo sobre una persona. – esto llamo el interés de la Muerte, es raro que el señor de la oscuridad estuviera interés por alguien.

− No…

− Vamos Muerte, no seas tan amarga.

− La Muerte es amarga, aprende eso Abadeer – decía la Muerte – aunque bueno, ¿de quién se trata?

− Es una chica – decía Hunson un tanto nervioso. Esto hizo que la muerte se sorprendiera.

− Prosigue…

− Está bien… Yo deseo tener un hijo que se encargue del negocio familiar, pero hay una mujer que conocí hoy, así que por eso decidí a preguntarte.

− Ja! – decía la Muerte en tono fuerte – ¿!Crees que me creeré esa patraña!? Estoy más que seguro, que tú estabas nervioso al estar frente de ella y viniste aquí porque es más fácil que llegar a tu dimensión… ¿o me equivoco? ¿ABADEER?. – esta gran deducción por parte de la muerte hizo avergonzar a Abadeer. Tratando de contener su ira el dijo.

− Como siempre, sabes todo lo que sucede en ese mundo. En verdad es uno de tus terrenos más lejanos.

− Te equivocas Hunson, – dice la muerte – todo en este universo esta bajo la ley de la vida y la muerte

− Ja! Querrás decir casi todo!

− Bueno, esos son pequeños detalles. El caso Abadeer, tambien estas aqui por otra cosa.

− Si, asi es... Tuve un sueño con el despreciable Búho Cósmico.

− Ja! – se reia la muerte, – Ese tipo siempre evita que yo haga mi trabajo...

− Si, así es, el caso es que en el sueño que tuve, aparecieron dos chicas. Una es Luna Dracula y la otra no la conozco. – la muerte se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre.

− ¿Con que Luna Dracula?... Jajaja

− ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó curioso.

− Esa chica, me tiene cansado, salvando a las personas y resolviendo problemas, eso me cansa.

− Claro... como digas – decía ya que no entendía nada

− Esa mujer, me quita mi trabajo, no hay mejor alma que las humanas, esas sí que saben sufrir en el averno.

− Ya entiendo... – dijo Hunson – entonces esta chica, es como una santa

− Algo así.

− Umnn... Muerte ¿qué me recomiendas hacer?, persona más sabia que tu no conozco.

− Gracias Abadeer... Solo esta vez te dire que hacer. – del medio del Jardin Zen sale un lago. – acércate a estas aguas, y veras lo que deseas saber. – él se acerco al agua y vio algo extraño, vio en ella a una pequeña niña de cinco años, que corría libremente por un parque, su madre estaba sentada en un banco del parque, mientras se encontraba cubriéndose del sol, su rostro no se lograba ver acusa del enorme paraguas que tenia. La niña que iba corriendo se tropieza y empieza a sangrar, al ver la sangre empieza a llorar, la madre que observa todo esto se acerca y empieza a limpiarle la herida, en ese momento ella empieza a cantar una canción. La niña se tranquiliza, la madre termina de limpiarle la herida y se para. la niña se para y abraza a su madre, eso era una hermosa escena, pero Hunson no sabía de que se trataba.

− No entiendo, ¿Porque me muestras esto? – La muerte solo se rio y le dijo.

− No seas tan impaciente y termina de ver el resto. – Atrás en las sombras, había un hombre, muy reconocido para Hunson, este estaba detrás de unos arbustos y veía el precioso momento, de los ojos de ese hombre, empezaron a caer las lagrimas, el no se daba cuenta, pero estas fluían como un océano. Una vez que se seco las lagrimas, decide salir a la luz, cuando Hunson vio aquel hombre, se sorprendió, ese sujeto era él. Este corrió hacia la niña, la chica se dio cuenta y también corrió en dirección a él, ambos se encontraron por mitad. "papa te extrañaba mucho" dijo la tierna criatura, él la abrazo y respondió "yo también te extrañaba hija".

Este hecho le dio un tremendo Shock a Abadeer, este saco fuego azul de sus manos y la arrojo hacia el pequeño lago, provocando que se evaporase

− Eso es imposible – decía Hunson – yo llorar por una pequeña niña!, es inaudito.

− Jajaja, que sentimental eres Abadeer, relájate, ese es uno de los posibles futuros que tendrás.

− Umnn... – abadeer pensó mucho eso que dijo la Muerte – eso espero Muerte, eso espero

− Ya contestadas tus inquietudes, lárgate de mi tierras.

− Eso hare, gracias por todo... Maestro.

− Ja!, ahora soy tu maestro, ni me has visitado en siglos, y solo por un error – Hunson se apeno un poco y abrió el portal. Miro a su maestro y sonrió, luego atravesó el portal, una vez que este se cerró la Muerte dijo – Muchacho eres un estúpido... – luego sonrió – me alegra tener un discípulo estúpido que serio, su evolución es más interesante, jajajaja.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, espero que les halla gustado, disculpadme si desean saber que ha pasado con Finn... ejejje... Este cap. no terminara aqui, hare unas cuantos mas, y una vez termiandos, en verdad avanzaremos con lo bueno...**

**Cada comentario se agradece, esto me sirve como inspiracion xD (no es broma)... jeje**

**Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
